You Have Brought Me Back to Life
by holbygirl1
Summary: The life of Ollie Valentine and Zosia March after Jac finally gets them together. How their relationship develops, their day to day lives on the Ward, at home and special occasions! And maybe a bit of interference from Guy! I absolutely love the Zollie pairing, their involvement on Darwin and interactions with Jac Naylor, Mo, Dom and Arthur so expect them to appear quite a bit too!
1. Sickness in the Morning

Chapter One- Sickness in the Morning

Nearly a month had now passed since Jac had played cupid for the two Darwin team members. Both of them were grateful for her quite conniving plan that had finally got them together; but they still couldn't believe that she had gone to the extent of making up a job vacancy in Edinburgh. All done just to push Ollie into making his love for Zosia known. What would have happened if she had gone through with leaving Holby!? Well, Jac would have probably just yelled at them until they admitted their feelings for one another anyway and then slipped it into casual conversation that the job never existed. All in her usual dead pan tone as if making such things up are completely the norm.

In the time since, Ollie's and Zosia's relationship had gone from strength to strength. Ollie had finally let his guard down and was starting to show that he wasn't completely bereft of people skills as Zosia originally thought and that he was capable of showing emotion. The Junior Doctor had practically moved in with the Darwin Registrar, staying at his most nights.

Evidence of her frequent sleepovers was rapidly appearing all over his house, he couldn't believe how messy she was. Bits of her research and files spread all over the living room. A growing heap of her clothing on the chair in his room. Oh and a fast depleting stash of breakfast cereal, he may have to start taking what Arthur said about weighing it seriously!

They had been going to work together hand in hand as they entered the Darwin Ward each day. That was not the case today.

Ollie made his way into the locker room feeling lonely and a bit guilty that he had left Zosia back at home feeling really ill. She had spent most of the morning with her head in a bucket, curled up on the sofa with a blanket and a stack of DVDs on her to do list.

"Right so where's the other half of 'Zollie' Valentine? I have lots of delightful things lined up for her in theatre that basically, I just don't want to do." Jac quizzed as Ollie walked over to the main station of Darwin alone.

"She rang in this morning; did the message not get passed onto you? Swear that Receptionist is on their own little planet" Ollie muttered.

"I know of no such message, so go on then what's up with her?" She asked only half listening with her head in a folder of patients notes.

"Probably a sickness bug, she has being throwing up all morning."

"You had better not have knocked her up already Valentine!" She turned to face him so she could witness his reaction.

"We have been together barely a month, so what do you think?" Ollie responds with a blush on his cheeks, but a slightly angered look.

"Well I wouldn't put it passed you Valentine; remember I know what you have been like in the past. Unless you have learnt from your stupidity or are you secretly saying you haven't even slept with her yet?" She pauses trying to gauge his expression but he isn't giving anything away.

"Wow if that's the case then you really have changed, actually I take that back I am not at all surprised. You would still be dancing around each other like little children if I hadn't of stepped in, and I draw the line at interfering in 'that' department." She said laughing as she walked off to insult her next patient.

He couldn't let that stand.

"Ms Naylor" Ollie shouted after her, she halted and turned to face him.

"I haven't changed quite that much, so actually I had best nip to the chemist at some point, you know, on behalf of my lovely girlfriend." He said with a smirk on his face.

"And The Valentine is back" she replied shaking her head and walking back up to him. "That is why I did what I did. Both you and Zosia are like new people now you are together. I was fed up of you moping about and everyone on my ward having to tippy-toe around your feelings."

"Tippy-toe around me?! What about you? That poor guy over there" he nods over to a patient. "All he wants to do is give you a beautiful flower made out of balloons to show appreciation that you saved his life, and what do you do? Go rampaging over there with a pin!" He gestures, doing an impression of her murdering every balloon in sight.

"Shut up Valentine it has nothing to do with you!"

"Well then if we are being picky... my relationship with Zosh had nothing to do with you either but that didn't stop you, did it? Interference I suppose I do actually appreciate. But what I would really like to know is... how can you not like balloons? That is like not liking fun" He smiles and then his expression changes to a 'damn I probably shouldn't have said that to Jac Naylor, she doesn't know the word 'fun' exists.

"They are pointless."

"You will have to do better than that!" He says smirking.

Oh that's it; she well and truly begins her rant "Fine if it will get rid of you. I hate balloons. They remind me of endless miserable parties at the home when I was a kid. With some creep in a clown costume singing _The Birdie Song_ , while the birthday child would blow out the candles on a stale cake and wish they had parents who would buy them a decent present. Is that good enough for you?"

"Sorry Jac I didn't think."

"You never do Valentine, you never do." She wanders off before he can say anymore.

He suddenly feels worried that this wouldn't be the last of that little interaction. She wouldn't let him have the upper hand. Her revenge is likely on the cards.


	2. The Doctor returns home to the Patient

Chapter Two- The Doctor returns home to the Patient

"Zosh, I am home are you okay?" He strolls into the living room to find her watching the TV, still curled up on the sofa, but the sick bucket had now been replaced by a bucket of Popcorn, which surprisingly she seemed to have eaten quite a lot of.

"You're feeling better then, if I hadn't of seen you this morning actually being ill, I'd of assumed you just fancied a day off" he said laughing and kissing the top of her head.

"Argh well, it got to about dinner time and I started to feel better. From that point on, I literally did just fancy a bit of time doing nothing, care to join me?" She giggled as she shifted over on the sofa to make room for her boyfriend to curl up with her.

"God please don't tell Jac about this, you sat munching away after throwing up this morning. It would so fuel her abuse that she has being giving me today." He says looking at her and immediately regretting bringing up the topic. He closes his eyes in anticipation.

"Oh yeah like I am going to fess up to just doing this all afternoon" she gestures to her surroundings. "Wait a second; what abuse has she been giving you?" She smiles.

Dammit he thought he had nearly got away with it there, of course not this is Zosia! "Hmmm with you being sick, she was saying thatIhavegotyoupregnantalready" he reeled off speedily.

"What was that?" She shifted to watch his face; she had quite a calculating expression.

"You know exactly what I said, you just want to enjoy me getting flustered saying it again, which I aren't go to." He tried to blank her.

"Okay okay I know what you said, but the thing is I actually think I might be" she says to him with quite a hopeful expression.

He nearly chokes on his mouthful of Popcorn. "You think you might be pr, preg, pregnant?"

"Well what do you expect Mr Valentine, you're a Doctor you know how all that works?"

"But but but we have been careful and we have only officially being together a month, don't you think this is all going a bit too fast, and I'd of thought you wouldn't be feeling the symptoms yet, would you?" Zosia's expression then changes and he realises that he has completely walked into a trap.

"Oh for god's sake, I am going to have to not take everything you say seriously!"

Laughing "Argh yes but one day it will backfire on you when I actually am pregnant."

He looked at her lovingly thinking over what she had said, she must of considered potentially having kids with him then "So you wouldn't mind having mini Valentine's running round causing chaos one day then?"

"Hey who said anything about multiple Valentine's!? Start with singular first please! And technically they would only be Valentine's if you put a ring on this finger my friend!" She says pointing at her bare wedding ring finger.

He looks at her, carefully considering how best to reply to this. "That's not how it works Miss March" He taps her playfully on the nose "And to be honest if they have my eyes then the world would know they are little Valentine's anyway! As for the other bit I am sure I'll get round to it at some point in the near future." He smiles, his bright blue eyes meeting hers. She leans forwards and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips which seems to get more passionate very quickly.

Ollie leans away "Wait I don't want your 'morning only but definitely not pregnant' germs!"

"I think you do really, if it means you can kiss me, and by the way it's not Miss March, it's Doctor March to you" she looks at him.

"Don't like admitting it but you are so right" he resumes kissing her.

Now it's Zosia's turn to pull away "Thought you might quite like to know that I spoke to Jac earlier, and we decided this whole pretend to be pregnant thing was entertainment we couldn't miss out on!"

"Oh you are both dead, I swear" he says shaking his head feeling like a complete idiot.

"Well that will teach you for bragging that you had slept with me to the boss who we both know is very good at setting people up!"

"I did not brag! Well maybe only a little, I didn't outright say I had slept with you if that's any consolation? I only inferred. And I bet this is just payback for when I asked about the bloody balloons today!" He knew Jac would have to get her own back somehow, how better then to encourage Zosh to scare the living day lights out of him.

"What are you on about Ollie?" She looks at him confused.

"Never mind ignore me" he didn't want to go into that little insight into Jac's history with her.

"Erm okay, anyway it would have made no difference whether you bragged or not my dear little Valentine, she'll have known we slept together that first night anyway"

Not taking in what Zosia had just said, Ollie continued his defence.

"I was not about to stand there and let Jac Naylor think I am a complete wuss of a man was I? My confidence can only take so much and that would have really been hard to take!" He stopped for a moment, finally thinking about what she had just said, how would Jac of known 'anyway', well obviously she could of had an educated guess or... Oh and he realises.

"It made no difference because you had already told everyone hadn't you!?" He said in an interrogative tone.

Laughing at his delayed reaction she then replied "I didn't tell everyone, I promise, but what I will admit to is that I made the mistake of telling Dom. Who in turn then told pretty much everyone in the hospital. That was like the day after we got together, so I'm surprised it has taken this long for my error to crop up" She waits for his reaction.

Horrified that everyone had known for that long he replied "Oh great now we will have the eyes of the entire hospital watching over us as if we are some couple off a TV soap!"

"Well I think to be honest that was going to happen anyway Ollie, we haven't exactly been subtle about it. Walking around hand in hand at work and flirting all the time. Although, can't say I am bothered, makes me feel special like some celebrity, that people are talking about me. I want them all to be jealous that I am the one that managed to get Doctor Valentine" she giggled.

He smiled appreciating her comment "I don't mind at all that people know about us, I am very proud to be seen with you and feel very honoured that I am your boyfriend. It's just that stereotypical thing where people are watching out for relationships going wrong and dramas. Then that becomes the talk of the hospital, and I never ever want that to be the case for us, ever." He says with a saddened expression.

"No Ollie, if the amount of time it took us to actually get together is anything to go by. Then we will be together for a very very long time and a few nosey sods at the hospital aren't going to interfere with that. But I will have to be careful what I say to Dom though I think." They both sit there laughing.

Zosia then continued "You think Dom telling everyone about us is bad, he posted on Facebook about Arthur and Morven becoming a couple, when they really wanted to keep it quiet with him being her official mentor. And then Dom added that he had heard Arthur calling out 'Josephine' when he and Morven were you know what!"

Now the couple were in hysterics.

"Arthur tried making some lame geeky excuse that is was to do with some goddess of loves' relationship with Josephine or some rubbish like that!" Zosia muttered.

"I truly hope you have not told Dom anything specific about what I do in bed!" She had a guilty expression. Oh no she had better be winding him up again.

She burst out laughing "My word Oliver you are so easily wound up today. I didn't give him any specifics so keep your hair on, I simply said you were the best I'd had. Which is dandy when you are the person that I can actually see myself spending the rest of my life with, not that sex is the most important thing obviously."

He gave her a long passionate kiss and then pulled back looking at her grinning "I'm really the best?!"

"Yes. Really, but don't let it go to your head mister and thanks for just glazing over what else I said, you arse." She punches him in the arm.

"Hey the response to that was in the kiss." She looks at him as if to say, you'll have to do better than that, so then he continued. "You're stuck with me while ever you'll have me Zosh, and I completely feel the same way, is that a better response, darling." He elongated 'darling' teasing her.

"Anyway why doesn't all the juicy gossip ever find its way to me other than through you Zosia? I never hear about people completing the MDT Challenge unless you tell me. And I still don't believe that tool Hatter managed to sleep with someone from every discipline."

She looked at him thinking does he seriously not know the answer to this question!? Apparently not, oh dear he probably wasn't going to like it when she explained.

"You know how months ago I referred to you as being utterly bereft of people skills?" He nodded remembering this quite harsh comment vividly. "Well a few people still very much see that aspect of you. I only get to see this wonderful character you have hidden away now that I am sleeping with you" she added teasing him, he rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, gossiping about who is sleeping with who etcetera etcetera generally comes hand in hand with social skills and interacting with people. Which you still don't do much of."

"Oh go on keep going, I might start rethinking the whole wanting to spend the rest of my life with you thing!" Ollie was proud of his instant come back but it earned him a punch in the arm from his wonderful girlfriend.


	3. The Tattoo that Marks the Past

Chapter Three- The Tattoo that Marks the Past

They lay in bed, drowsily talking to each other. Both having gradually awoken from sleep. She started tracing her delicate fingers over the Chinese symbols tattooed on Ollie's arm.

"I still feel a bit bad for my interrogation about these in the locker room that day, I think my sensitivity inhibitor blew when I saw you with your top off and the waistband of your pants on show" She admitted.

"Yeah well you weren't to know; and I am sorry you had to find out about that part of my life like that. Stupid of me because at that point, I already saw you as someone who I trusted enough. I was probably going to tell you in the near future anyway. Also even then, I completely fancied you. That was a subtle test you know, taking my scrubs off in front of you like that. Just to test the water, see your reaction but god, you gave nothing away!"

"Why did we both have to be so deep with our feelings? Just think all that time wasted not being together here. Doing this." she giggles rolling so she is on top of him and kissing him.

Ollie looks up to her "I know I am sorry for keeping you hanging for so long. But we are very much here now Marchie!" He says kissing her.

"I was thinking that I'll get something to represent you too, don't want you getting jealous that I have a tattoo representing another woman without something for you too." He attempted to joke.

Zosia looked at him, was he serious? "Now I know my Bipolar can make my emotions and hormones a little unpredictable, but I completely respect that tattoo, it is beautiful and is deservedly on your arm, to represent a lovely woman who I wish I could have met."

He smiled at her; she had a real talent for lovely sentiments like that. "Oh god you and Tara together..." Ollie started to reply "part of me is quite glad that you were still at med school at that point, I think you and Tara would have either got on so well or would have pulled lumps out of each other!" He laughed.

"Nah, I'm sure we would have being fine, I am a very sociable person. It's not like I would have shown my desire for you either if I knew you were with Tara. I mean look how well I hid it even when I knew you were single!?" Zosia argued.

"You have never gone near anyone who was already in a relationship then?" He decided this was the time to slip this topic into the conversation.

"No, I have had secret relationships but as far as I'm aware they have all been single. Can't speak about ones I don't have 100% memory of." She looked at him worried.

"Ooh secret relationships?" Ollie decided to push the subject and just glazed over the last bit, it didn't matter.

"Ergh yeah, you know Jesse? As in the Surgeon/ Anaesthetist and my dad's close friend."

"But but didn't he see you grow up pretty much? And didn't you call him 'Uncle Jesse'?"

"Yep, oh shush" She tries to stop him before he says something really smart. "I am not proud of it. The aftermath of that relationship is what led to my major breakdown to be honest with you."

Then he hugs her "You do know that it really doesn't bother me at all, wouldn't change a thing about you, you really are wonderful as you are."

She blushes, always a bit stunned when he says things like that. "If you get one, then I will too." She reverts the topic back to tattoos.

"No I am not going to let you stain your perfect skin with a reference of me!"

She ignores him and continues "I could get an eye in the brightest blue colour, and have little white sparkles in the centre. So it would glisten like your eyes do in the light. God knows what you could get for me" she laughs.

"Hmmm would need to be something that could represent how you have brought me out of my little pit of despair, when I was a bit, how can I put it" he ponders for a second.

"Broken. I was broken and didn't think on quite a few occasions that I could be saved, but you have brought me back to life."

"And you have me, Valentine. Just look at where we both were last Christmas for example. Even your friendship alone in the past year has been an important part of me rebuilding myself, and restarting as a much better person." Zosia smiles.

"What about the 'new beginnings' symbol, it's like a swirl and cross over pattern and it looks like eternity sign in the middle, that would be a nice representation for multiple reasons. To be honest, I wouldn't mind that either, meaningful but subtle, and a tad cheesy!" She says showing him a picture she got up on her phone.

He nods looking at the image "Are we really going to be that couple that get matching tattoos?" He says smirking.

"Yep I think we very well might be!"

Ollie rolls his eyes at her and then focuses back in on the picture. His eyes then glance at the time at the top of the screen. "Zosh we may have to move rather quickly look at the bloody time!" He says panicking.

She looks, her eyes going wide. They were already very late for their shift. She launches off the bed and within seconds they are both hopping round the bedroom attempting to get dressed.


	4. Planning their Excuses

Chapter Four- Planning Their Excuses

In the car travelling to the hospital; Zosia started to think of what their excuse was going to be. "So what are we going to say to Medusa?"

"Luckily for us we have a legit reason" Ollie replied as he turned into Holby's car park.

"Oh yeah and I can walk on water" she replies sarcastically and looking at him like he was a complete idiot.

He shakes his head and laughs "No seriously, there is a power cut, it was on the radio in the car before you got in. The entire area near us went out a while ago; it's causing loads of problems. Hence why we slept in. No alarm. No idea of the time. And my phones dead."

"Ha mine isn't quite, oh wow we're up to 19 missed calls now! Oh and some very angry messages from Jac" she scrolls through the long list as they briskly walk from the car.

"If I were you, I'd turn it off and say yours is dead too. Don't want to have to explain that we have being ignoring calls from yours!" He winked.

"Hmm good idea, when did Oliver get so sneaky?"

"It's some of your skills babe; they are rubbing off on me. What can I say, I have being taking note." He sniggered turning it on Zosia.

"Hey I am not that bad!" She attempted to defend herself.

"I have one thing to say. Your first day on Darwin." He said looking at her, watching her remember her unfortunate first appearance on the ward.

"Oh don't remind me, and I still can't believe the first thing you ever said to me… discharge notes, if you can manage it? And that arsey look on your face." She did an impression of him.

"Oh don't remind me" he said copying her.

The lift seem to take double the amount of time to reach Darwin level, both already anticipating they weren't going to receive the best welcome from Ms Naylor.

"This is her castle isn't it? She has to go all _Game of Thrones_ at some point each day or she gets bored! So she is probably going to enjoy the initial interrogation about this and then might be nice all day!" Ollie tried to lighten the mood just as the lift stopped.

"Jac Naylor and nice can never ever be in the same sentence!" Zosia replied

As the doors opened, the Queen of the Castle was there poised, ready to interrogate. Zosia really hoped she hadn't heard what she said!

"I am starting to regret my actions getting you two together! You have probably being lazing around at home in bloody bed all morning doing god knows what! And why have you not being answering my calls?"

Ollie decided he would speak up "Well only part of that is true."

"Oh yeah, which part? And be careful here Valentine. I have not had a nice morning running this place on my own!"

"Okay...Yes we were in bed all morning, but asleep I promise you. Some of that industrial work near my house has caused a major power cut and it's been off for hours and still is. So we have two completely dead phones that we couldn't charge to ring you and no alarms to wake us up." He holds his phone out in one hand and his charger ready to plug in in the other. "It was on the radio so we aren't lying." He added for extra evidence.

"Okay lovebirds on this occasion you have got away with it, but you can both make the time up at some point. And now you are both finally here I can finally go home!" She walked away in a huff.

They looked at each other relieved that was the only punishment "You sold that well my dear. Shame we weren't actually asleep all morning, even if we did genuinely have no idea of the time." She winked at him and then sauntered off to the locker room, making sure she was swaying her hips to keep his attention.

"Valentine! Don't push your luck, get to work!" Jac yelled as she was leaving to go home, catching him staring at Zosia's behind.

Minutes later, Zosia returned from the locker room now in her scrubs.

"Whip out your cocktail umbrellas. You're entering a Naylor-free zone!" Ollie grinned at her.

"You mean to say the ward is under Zollie control!?" Zosia replied, a little over excited.

"Well technically it's under my control, you know Registrar" he points to himself "F2" he points to Zosia. He is walking on thin ice here; she always hates it when he points out their titles.

"But I'll be a good boyfriend and I'll share the ward ruling role with you if you really really want."


	5. New Name: Mini Me

Chapter Five- New Name: Mini Me

No more than half an hour later, the couple sat at the station, having quite a healthy debate over the best form of treatment for one of the patients.

"Minions!" They heard the dulcet tones of Ms Naylor approaching down the corridor. Both their heads turned quickly to attention.

"Have you ever thought what it would be like to win the lottery?" Jac asked looking at the confused couple.

"Ergh yes, standard." Zosia replied, confused as to why Jac was back in the building.

"Sometimes." Ollie decided to contribute.

"Well today's the opposite. Parts of St James' has been affected by that bloody power cut and they have now started transferring patients here, so you know what that means. Wheel them in, wheel them out ASAP. No messing about, and no little visits to the locker room you two."

"I thought you had gone home?" Ollie quizzed.

"Yeah well aren't you lucky, I am back seen as the power cut is causing havoc; and if I want my ward to survive the ordeal, I need to be here. Couldn't very well leave you two at the reins, it wouldn't last two minutes when all the patients invade."

"Well it's so good to know you trust us Jac!" Ollie dared to reply.

She gave him a blank glare.

"What kind of a face is that?" Wow Ollie was feeling really confident today, Zosia was sat next to him holding her breath.

"It's my 'I'm going to punch you in the face' face." Jac said in her usual tone.

"I actually believe her Ollie and I happen to love your face as it is!" Zosia laughed hoping it would break the tension.

Ollie looked at his girlfriend and then thought twice about aggravating Medusa any further. Jac simply shook her head and walked away, but they could just hear her say in the distance "Wise choice Valentine, listen to the girlfriend."

They looked at each other, both anticipating what a fabulous shift they were going to have.

"Do reckon if we poured water over her, she would actually melt?" Ollie said with a little smirk.

"Well I know where I'm going then, to the water cooler." Zosia replied and smiled at him.

The next three hours past extremely quickly, patient after patient and a queue still waiting. Including a very stubborn man who had now decided he didn't want any further treatment from Ms Naylor, not liking her bedside manner. His care had then fallen to Valentine, which of course thrilled Jac. Ollie wasn't overly happy either. As his wonderful girlfriend frequently likes to point out, handling difficult patients isn't particularly one of his strengths either.

Zosia had finally got chance to sit at the station to fill in some files, when she briefly glanced up she saw Jac briskly moving from patient to patient. She thought she would never see the day where Jac was flustered by the amount of work challenged to the ward. Apparently today was the day.

Jac now approaching Zosia "I have bloods backed up from bays 1-6 and not enough beds!" She said whilst slamming lots of files down and putting her head on top of them, her long hair falling all over them.

"I can do the bloods." Zosia offered hoping this would appease her.

"Thank you mini me" she lifts her head and very nearly smiles handing Zosia lots of folders and walking away.

Ollie came up behind Zosia and whispered in her ear "did she just call you mini me?" Quietly laughing.

"Glad you witnessed that because I thought I had imagined it. So is that good or bad do you reckon?"

"I'd say that was a compliment coming from her Zosh" he hugs her from behind, proud of his girlfriend for making valuable progress with the woman of steel. "But, I don't think it is an accurate nickname. You could never be likened to her; you are taller than her for one so how can you be 'mini', character absolutely no likeness, but skills-set possibly."

"Aww you know how to compliment a girl don't you Valentine?"

"Anyway while you're on a roll, do you fancy helping me out with my very strong willed patient I inherited off Jac. I know you'll be able to calm him down."

"Was all that just to butter me up before you asked me to handle something you don't want to." She says looking up to him.

"No I genuinely would like you to help me with it. I was not intending to 'butter' at all." He gives her a look with those bright blue eyes.

"Oh I like this, is this the incredible Doctor Valentine admitting that he can't handle a challenging patient and needs my help. I should get this in writing." She says smirking knowing this will wind him up.

"I am not admitting that I can't cope with him, Doctor March, but I am saying that you will possibly handle it a little bit better than I. No scrap that, we will handle it better. Together."

Now that was cute, she grabbed his hand and nodded. "In that case I'm more than happy to come to your aid Doctor Valentine."


	6. Family Connections

**As requested! Guy starts to interfere with Ollie and Zosia's relationship! And thank you everyone for reading and for the lovely reviews :)**

Chapter Six- Family Connections

A rather difficult case entered the Darwin ward a few weeks later. A lady who had being involved in a serious car accident. She had suffered a neck fracture and was mildly tachycardic with constant ECG changes. Ollie and Zosia had being assigned the case but Mr Self had also being paged due to the spinal damage.

"This could be interesting Ollie, I haven't told my Dad about us. But I think he knows, after all, the majority of the hospital does."

"Oh family connections, aren't they just delightful." He looked at her and grabbed her hand. "I'll try to be on my best behaviour then." He leaned forward and gently kissed her.

About 10 seconds later they were both startled by "Argh so it is true then, you and Mr Valentine?" They looked across to see Guy stood in the doorway, he must have seen them kissing and he was now staring at their hands tightly gripped together.

"Erm Yes." Zosia hesitantly replied but kept hold of Ollie's hand.

"Any reason you didn't tell me?" Guy immediately went on the defensive.

"Sorry, I just didn't think of it, are you okay Dad?" He subtly nods and leaves the room.

"A great start." Ollie said looking at his girlfriend. Zosia then follows after her Dad.

"Dad, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just normally you don't pay any attention to who I'm with at all, didn't think you would mind?"

"Yes well, I really don't like him, and I'd of thought you may have at least mentioned it. From what I have heard you have being together weeks."

She looks back at him really disheartened.

"I am sorry what more can I say?" Zosia looked to her Dad.

"Why don't you like him Dad? Have you not noticed how close I have become with him over the past like 8 months? He has really been there for me, so we haven't rushed into anything at all. We make each other better people. He treats me like a queen and makes me laugh all day long, and I am happy. So please don't do this." Zosia was getting more emotional now.

"Have you no understanding of his past Zosia? He is damaged and I don't like his confidence."

"Yes I know every single bit of it and I love him for getting through it all. How dare you Dad! And if that's the case, I must be damaged in your eyes too then? Are you just scared because he shows a bit of strength and courage, it's just your ego talking, the big old Guy Self, are you feeling threatened?"

"I do not feel threatened by Oliver Valentine!"

"Well you should because I certainly feel a hell of a lot more love for him than I do you right now! How could you be so nasty, don't you want me to be happy?" She was now nearing tears.

He looks at her blankly. And then his expression changes to a more angered look when Ollie comes into the room and stands with Zosia.

"I love your daughter Mr Self, she is beautiful and has the best character; she brings out the best in me and I think we work really well as a pair. Yes we both have difficult pasts but they have made us stronger people, even stronger when we are together. We both have an understanding of what the other has been through, so we are there for each other for love and support."

Zosia turned into him and hugged Ollie. "Right okay Dad, if that isn't enough to make you see what a lovely man Ollie is, then I don't want you anywhere near us."

"Look what you have done, you have turned my daughter against me, and can't you see what he is doing Zosia?"

"I'm sorry Mr Self but you have done this yourself. I may not be the guy with a shining past, perfect career or the 100% mental stability that you wanted for your daughter but you have to respect her choices and please understand that I adore her."

Mr Self fell completely silent.

"We are all going to be professional for this case, other than that; I don't want to speak to you Dad." Zosia started tugging at Ollie's hand, indicating to leave the room.

Ollie had then gone to the patient and started explaining the complications of her needing heart surgery but also having spinal damage, so it could be risky to operate on her heart as it could do further damage to any nerves in her spine. But that her heart would seriously struggle throughout surgery on her spine if that was done first.

He had just finished explaining as Guy entered the room. "Argh the famous Guy Self, I have read about you, the great risk taking, highly talented Neurosurgeon."

Oh great Ollie thought, someone else under the Self Spell.

"I am the great risk taker when it is my skills I am relying upon." He looked over Ollie.

"Are you saying that Doctor Valentine is not up to the job?" The patient picked up on his inference.

Oh that is not going to stand Ollie thought "Yes, is that what you are saying?"

"I just think this would be a case more suited to Ms Naylor or Ms Efanga." Guy added.

"I assure you I am more than capable of looking after you; I have carried out this operation many times." Ollie said to the now worried patient. "Please can I have a word Mr Self?" He nodded his head in the direction of the door, they both exited the bay.

"I don't feel that undermining my skills like that in front of the patient was overly professional." Ollie stated.

"Well it's only because I think there are higher skilled surgeons on this ward, who would be better suited." Guy replied and Zosia overheard and came walking over, furious with her Dad.

"Nothing like that should ever be discussed in front of the patient! And when in the known history of you working at this hospital have you ever sung Ms Naylor's praises? Or does that not matter anymore now I am arch enemy number one?" Ollie questioned.

"You had better of not purposely pushed Ollie off this case Dad!" Zosia decided to get involved.

"I think he has done exactly that Zosh." Ollie looked to her.

Zosia stormed off, heading to the Consultants office. She knocked on the door waiting for that all important permission to enter. "Come on then" She heard Ms Naylor say and she opened the door.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, we're having a little problem with my Dad."


	7. Resolving the Problem

Chapter Seven- Resolving the Problem

"Oh no, no way Zosia, I know I helped with the whole you and Valentine thing. But under no circumstances am I your go to person for all your family issues! Especially when it involves Guy of all people!" Jac was pretty adamant.

Jac looked confused at the Junior Doctor, she was hardly the person to resolve a problem if Mr Self was involved; seen as they could barely have a conversation without it becoming a war.

"No of course, it's a professional matter: he has undermined Ollie's capabilities in front of the Patient. We all know that Ollie could do the operation with his eyes closed. But my Dad has done it purposely because he isn't happy about us being a couple and doesn't want to work with him on the case. He is being very unprofessional." Zosia explains to the consultant.

"And what do you suggest I do about this, because there is no way I am working in theatre with that ego driven idiot if Valentine isn't doing the operation."

"No Ollie does needs to do the operation, and then he can show my Dad how capable he is and how well we work together. But would you possibly persuade the patient of this? You don't have to speak to my father at all. I wouldn't wish that on anyone at the minute." Zosia tries to joke.

"Fine, if it means I don't have to work with that man." She stands and they both head to the ward.

"Thank you. I know it is my relationship with Ollie that has brought the problem to the ward, so I apologise." Zosia said to Jac.

She got no response from her.

Zosia enters the patient's side room first, while Jac briefly reads through the case notes.

"Self and Valentine, how well do you know them?" The patient asked Dr March.

Well that certainly is awkward. "Pretty well." Zosia carefully answered, it's times like this when she is glad she changed her surname.

"I don't have much patience for ego politics, especially if my life is in their hands in theatre." The lady said.

"No, no I understand." Zosia really needed Jac to come in any second before any more questions were put to her. She didn't want to be put in the position where the patient knew it was her boyfriend and father. And good timing, Jac walks in.

"Hello Ms…" She looks at the name card "Mrs Sales. I am Ms Naylor; I am in charge of this ward. Now do you have any concerns about the procedures that need to be carried out?"

"Mr Self is highly respected, I have read all about him and he has made me doubt that Doctor Valentine is capable of handling my heart operation." Mrs Sales replied.

"Yes well the wonderful Guy Self had absolutely no derestriction to undermine any of my Team. He is a Neurosurgeon; he has little knowledge of Cardiothoracic specialities. It is me that is highly respected in that field and I assure you that Doctor Valentine and Doctor March here who will be assisting are very capable surgeons. Doctor Valentine has worked on my team for many years now and I will vouch for his skills."

The patient nods to her and Jac forces a smile. Zosia hands Mrs Sales the consent form to sign, smiles as she leaves the bay with good news for Ollie.

She places the signed consent form on top of some paperwork he was reading and smiles at him. "How did you do that, after what your Dad said to her, I would have being surprised if she even let me near her with the pen to sign, never mind a scalpel in theatre!?" Ollie was genuinely shocked.

"Yes well sometimes, Jac's hatred of my father works in our favour. I just asked her to explain that you were more than capable to the patient. She did that and told her that he had no right to comment on your skills, it is not his speciality. She sang your praises in there!" She grins at Ollie and they look over just in time to see Jac approaching Guy.

"How dare you undermine a respected member of my team, simply because he is sleeping with your daughter?" Ollie and Zosia sit with awkward expressions as Jac casually brings that topic up on the ward, looking around to see how many people were listening.

But Jac was nowhere near finished shouting at Guy "How could you be any more unprofessional, you childish, stuck up… Ergh you are not even worth my cleverly thought up insults. Can't you see they are happy together? I am not one for soppy love stories but they are good for one another. Zosia was struggling a few weeks ago and did you notice. No, Ollie did, and he was there for her and got her through a rough spell extremely quickly and she is the most emotionally stable I have ever seen her. So back off! Or do you want her to be ill again?!"

The couple sat at the station not believing what they were hearing. Jac Naylor defending them. And leaving Guy Self speechless. What a strange day they were having!

"If I hear any more of this, Hanssen will be told about your unprofessional manner." Jac added.

Jac went back to her office loudly slamming the door. Guy then approached the couple. "Fine I'll do the surgery with you Valentine but the spinal work is priority."

Ollie took a deep breath, god Zosia definitely got her stubbornness from him "No if the patient has any chance of surviving, she needs the heart op before. Imagine if her heart stops while you are operating Mr Self, and we have to resuscitate? What is that going to do for her spine?" Ollie pleaded, he had the winning argument, it was undeniable.

"He is right Dad, please listen to him, no actually, listen to us!" Zosia places her hand on Ollie's shoulder.

Guy nodded in defeat. "See you in theatre" he looked at Ollie.

"You'll see us both." Zosia added.

"Oh so I'll get to be impressed by my daughter's wonderful skills?" Oh now things were different!

"Yes but mainly Ollie's" she smiled.

"Look forward to it." He said gruffly as he walked away.

"No pressure then" Ollie laughed as they both got up to go for their break before the operation. They continued talking as they went to the staff room.

Zosia laughed "Yeah I know, but pressure is good, and if we are brilliant in theatre, it might actually show him how good we are together. He speaks 'theatre'. Does that make any sense? It doesn't does it?" She had a confused expression as she considered her own statement.

"Coming from anyone else, it really wouldn't make sense; but you're the woman who gets 'the flutters' when you're cutting into people in theatre so you must have got your love for surgery from somewhere!"

They both laughed. Then Zosia remembered the time she had told Ollie that. "Argh yes that conversation we had about being in theatre, versus sex? And to me it was no competition, hands down operating was better than sex."

"I am never going to forget that, I enjoyed completely rubbing it in smarmy little Sebastian's face! And did you just say 'was' as in past tense Zosh?" Ollie smirked.

"Ergh don't even mention his name please! And yes… what I was going to say was that sex puts up a far better competition now." She smiled ear to ear looking at him.

He did the same an then considered it more "But still doesn't beat it?"

"Definitely on a par I think. No wait" She decided to rephrase. "I think I have achieved some 'equilibrium' between the two, now that I am with the right guy of course!"

He burst into laughter "I thought we weren't mentioning him, and that was one of his stupid buzzwords."

"I know but remember how we took the piss out of it at the time, when he caught us messing about in the corridor. You doing that cheesy little dance and then tripping me up. I loved that day."

"I fell in love with you a bit more that day." He said to her.

"Oh really Oliver, if I remember rightly that was around the time that I tried to kiss you and you shot back like I was about to poison you, you great oaf."

"You got your own back though! You said you would go to New York with the smarmy little git and snogged him in front of me, and when you weren't looking he waved me off."

"Really? I didn't know he'd done that, and I didn't even know you were still watching! You stalker." She joked.

"Yep he did. What a complete arse he was."

"Well you do know I'd of dumped him that day instead if you had of let me kiss you. I had always wanted to be with you, was just waiting for you to man up."

"Oh you meanie, rubbing it in my face what an idiot I was." He laughed.

"I wasn't being mean; I was just stating the truth babe. Remember, I dumped him the same day we had that lovely kiss after the explosion. Once I had that evidence you liked me back, I didn't want Seb getting between us anymore than he already had."

"Well nobody is going to interfere with us two being together anymore, including your Dad. I don't particularly want to come between you and your Dad; but know that I won't be scared off by him, because I love you to pieces Zosh." He smiles at her.

"I love you too Valentine."

Then she quickly stood up, holding her hand out to him.

"Come on; let's go show my Dad what we can do!" Zosia said, he took her hand and they headed off to theatre.


	8. Happy Families?

Chapter Eight- Happy Families?

Being in theatre together for multiple hours was enough to test any friendship or relationship, even more so when there was so much tension amongst the three. They were nearly two hours in now, Ollie and Zosia's contribution to the operation was nearly complete. It had all gone completely according to plan, apart from one small bleed that was quickly handled by the pair; they had worked extremely well together.

They had both sensed that Guy was watching the two of them interacting more than he was actually watching the medical processes being carried out on the patient.

Guy was taking note of each time Zosia contributed and how much Ollie had respected her input. He was very much treating her as an equal to him, not his junior.

The couple remained in theatre throughout Mr Self's half of the bargain.

"Could you possibly hold that for me Zoshie?" Her dad asked her, holding out a piece of equipment and pointed at where to place it, and of course she had quite a good understanding seen as she was originally following in her Dad's footsteps.

As time passed Zosia started feeling quite dizzy and light headed. "I'm really sorry, I think I am going to have to scrub out, I have a terrible migraine; think I need a bit of food and a drink."

The two men looked at each other. "Its fine Zosh, I'll take over from you if that's okay with Mr Self. You have a rest; you have been amazing for hours and hours." Ollie told her.

"Are you sure? That okay Dad?" She looked at him, waiting for him to say no.

"It's fine Zoshie, go rest; I suppose I have Doctor Valentine here to help me if needed."

"Okay thanks, both of you and I am sorry." She smiled as she left.

Ollie took over and was very much reliant on Guy's instructions. This was the greatest test. At one point Ollie recognised that Guy was getting tired of telling him what to do.

"It's fine Mr Self, keep telling me what is needed and I'll do it. This is your thing after all." He smiled. He was really trying.

The operation was completed successfully. As they were getting ready to leave theatre Ollie thought now was a good time to talk to Guy. "Zosia would really like it if we were to get along."

"Yes well of course she would."

"So what is the problem?" Ollie questioned.

"I don't like you Valentine."

Ollie didn't react to his statement at all. "You do realise your daughter faked that Migraine purposely to leave us two together in theatre?"

"How do you know that?" Guy asked.

"Because I know her Mr Self. We might have only being a couple for a matter of weeks, but she is my best friend and has been for months and months. I have spent so much time with her, to just know. She did one of her 'my plan has come together smiles' as she was leaving. They are unmistakable, trust me I have been on the receiving end of her sneaky ideas far too many times!" Ollie joked as he threw his gloves in the bin.

Guy very nearly laughs "Right fine. I think it is going to take me a long time to like you Valentine but you are good with Zosia. But don't let that go to your head. If you ever hurt or upset her, you'll have me on your back."

"Perfectly understandable, it's a father's role after all. And it will never come to that, I love her. Plus I don't want any repeats of today. One bloody statement from you to a patient and my career was nearly out of the window!" He attempted to joke.

Guy then held his hand out for Ollie to shake, he quickly did. "Look after her Oliver."

"Of course." Ollie replied to him.

Ollie later went into the staff room, where he found Zosia eating a bar of chocolate. "So that fake migraine has gone then?" He asked her.

"Oh come on! How did you know?" She looked at him shocked that he had known what she was doing.

"As you left theatre, you did that smile you do when you're up to something." Ollie laughed at her.

"Please tell me it worked though?" Zosia asked hopeful.

"Progress was certainly made." He bent down towards her, kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear. "He shook my hand."

"Wow, we could be happy families yet then!?" She said all smiles.

"Possibly, in the very far future! But I think I'll watch my back for a while longer yet Zosh."

"Aww, there was me planning a nice family meal out for us all!"

"Sarcasm not appreciated at this moment March!" He says with his back to her making a cup of tea.

"I am being completely serious. I said you needed to socialise more!"

"Not with your Dad!" Ollie exclaimed as if that was completely obvious anyway.

"Fine it will just have to be us two then. Make us one." She says to him nodding to the mug in his hand.

"What do you have to say?" Ollie turned to face her.

"I'm not a child Oliver… Oh fine. Pretty please will you make me a cup of tea too? Thank you very much darling. Is that better?" She said whilst she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Much better, and I would, but I just used the last teabag" he laughed in her face.

She stared at him open mouthed "Oh really, do I need to get my dad in here because you have just upset me!" She played along.

"Nope he's had enough involvement for one day I reckon." He came and sat next to her.

"That and I am willing to share mine with you to solve the problem. Handy we both like it the same isn't it?" He passed his 'Trust me, I am a Doctor' mug over to her for her to have a drink.

"I might share my chocolate with you then." Zosia suggested and held her _Twirl_ bar in front of him.

Ollie's face immediately changed.

"What is it Ollie?" Zosia asked worried.

"Sorry, it's just Tara and I always used to share these. I don't think I have ever eaten a full one! She always stole the second bar." He slightly laughed.

"I am sorry I didn't know. I don't want to replace any happy memories you have of her."

"No no Zosh the memories will be there forever, but you are not replacing anything. It's so important that you always remember that. I have to face that general things in life, like a chocolate bar of all things; might possibly remind me of times with Tara. I understand now, that is something to embrace and smile at. But that I also have to enjoy every single bit of the life that I now have with you. I can't let my previous happiness stop me having it again. " He replied as he took a bite of the chocolate and leaned in to hug her.


	9. Birthday Plans

Chapter Nine- Birthday Plans

 **Idea for this was inspired by Tuesday's (02/02/16) wonderful episode with so much Zollie! OMG real Zollie, waited so long! There are quite a few scenes from the episode in the first half of this chapter setting up the story. Those I can't take credit for (BBC to thank for them). But then I thought it would be good to continue Zosia's Birthday evening story seen as all the seeds were planted!**

 **THEREFORE, LOTS OF SPOILERS IN THE FIRST HALF OF THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THAT EPISODE :)**

"Ollie have you booked anywhere for tonight? Dad seems to think you haven't and now wants to take me out for a birthday meal." Zosia said hesitantly.

"You said you weren't bothered for going out Zosh, so I was going to cook." He smiled at her hoping.

"Really!?" Zosia is shocked about the cooking.

"Yes 'Spaghetti Alle Vongole', I have bought Clams, and I have learnt how to make Pasta from scratch, I have been practising, got one of those rolly out pasta things." He says really smug and proud of himself.

"My favourite! And you bought Clams?" Zosia is beaming at him shocked at the effort he has gone to and then she giggles.

"What?!" Ollie looks at her completely serious.

"Nothing" She replies still laughing.

"Look if you want to hang out with your Dad then that's fine, we can do it another time." Ollie gives her the choice; he smiles and wanders off to check on his patient.

Zosia just stands there thinking; does she spend the evening with her Dad or Ollie? Her Dad is lonely, but has spent the entire day laying into Ollie. And Ollie had gone to so much effort, planning to cook for her and he has given her the choice.

She has made her decision.

She approaches her Father's office, knocking on the door. "Hi" She says as she enters "Ollie had planned something, so I will be spending the evening with him."

"I have already booked the table." Guy replies as if there is no negotiating.

"Cancel it. I thought we had got all this sorted dad, let me be happy or back off please!" She says leaving, her dad looking less than impressed.

Zosia then searches around the ward in the hope of finding Ollie before he goes home alone, thinking she had picked her Dad's birthday plans. She realised that it might have upset Ollie more than he let on that she might go out with her Dad. She finally found him in the locker room, putting his coat on ready to go.

"There you are. Are we going then?" She asks Ollie.

"I thought you had plans?" He seems shocked.

"Yes I do, watching you making pasta and then having to order pizza when you get it wrong." She says sarcastically.

"O ye of little faith." Ollie says kissing her and then they start to head to the door.

"Hang on, I was going to give you this later but you can have it now." He says handing her a wrapped box.

She opens it staring at a Stethoscope and then looks up to him. "A Stethoscope."

"It's not just any stethoscope. This is the _Ferrari_ of Cardiology Stethoscopes, trust me." Ollie replied.

"What's this?" She asks looking at some foreign writing engraved on it.

"Oh I had it engraved. It means 'My heart is in your hands.'" He says pointing to each word as he translated.

"It's beautiful, thank you." She kisses him.

As they then made their way into the lift, knowing her Dad was watching, Zosia decided to wind him up.

"So spaghetti for dinner; what is for pudding?" she smirks and passionately kisses Ollie as the doors of the lift close and Guy just blankly stares at them.

* * *

Their kiss continues until they reach the ground floor. "I hope that was a sneak peek of pudding and not just to wind your dad up!" Ollie says as they break apart.

"Can't it be both?" She smiles mischievously.

"I like the sound of that birthday girl." He grabs her hand as they exit the hospital.

"I have never really liked the fuss of birthdays. Especially the extent my Dad goes to. All those bloody balloons in the staff room! What a waste of..."

"A waste of helium" Ollie said in sync with Zosia. "I may have told him that the helium would be better used for MRI Machines."

"I bet he loved you saying that to him!" She looked at him.

"Yeah he twanged a balloon in my face." Ollie admitted reluctantly.

"I am secretly really happy you picked spending your birthday with me; likely blowing up the kitchen instead of some posh meal at The Olive Garden with your Dad." Ollie says.

"I would make the same decision every time."

"Well that is a real confidence booster!" Ollie laughs.

"Right then I shall be reminding you of my loyalty to you later on if that's the case." She gives him that usual expression he can't mistake.

"You are insatiable today Zosh, I have lost count of the snogs we've had. Possibly broken records."

"Not complaining are you Oliver?"

"No of course not my dear Zosia, I love it."

"And my excuse is that it is my birthday."

"…And" he looks at her questioning how that can be an excuse.

"Come on! You know what happens on a birthday?"

Ollie just smirks at his girlfriend, knowing exactly what she is meaning.

"Birthday sex is always that little bit more, I don't know, special I suppose." She says once they are in the privacy of Ollie's car.

"So that's the reason why you were steered into spending the evening with me." Ollie says part sarcasm part seriously.

"No that's an added bonus. With or without, I know I will have a far better time with you than I would if I was sat in some posh restaurant trying to think of what to talk to my Dad about. I am so relaxed and happy to just be me when I am with you and I never tire of your company. That and there is no doubt that you'll have me in hysterics all evening attempting to cook."

He briefly looks at her beaming before focusing back on the road. "I feel the same way Zosh, I don't think I have ever been so open, relaxed and yeah, myself with anyone before. And why is my cooking on the receiving end of all the abuse today?" Ollie replies.

"Because I have never seen you cook without some aspect of it going wrong, even if it turns out okay in the end." She teases him.

"That is going to be the case today. It will be fine in the end! I don't deny I'll probably cock it up at some point in the middle." Ollie chuckles.

"Well at least you're honest!" Zosia laughs at him.

"What can I say? I am a heart surgeon, that's how I work; I have to just dive in, make a mess and quite a lot of the time there is a problem to face, but I sort it most the time don't I?" He says not actually attempting to be funny.

Zosia bursts into laughter.

"What?" Ollie questions what has tickled her.

"That is one of the best things I have ever heard Ollie!" Zosia giggles.

 **To be continued! :)**


	10. Birthday Treats

**Nice lengthy chapter for you here! A continuation of Zosia's Birthday. ENJOY! :D xx**

Chapter Ten- Birthday Treats

They soon arrive at his. "I'm going to let you go in first." Ollie says unlocking the door to his house and then moving to the side to let his girlfriend pass him.

"Erm okay, what are you up to Oliver Valentine?" She looks at him suspiciously.

"I am up to nothing, just got a couple more presents waiting for you that's all."

She hesitantly opens the door into the corridor. To immediately be greeted by what she assumes is her first gift; a photograph of the two of them together on a large canvas. It was hung pride of place on the wall.

"Aww that is so cute Ollie." Her eyes are watering at this point.

"You kept saying how my house was bare, with no personality showing through. So I thought what better way to brighten it up. But that's not the last of it, up you go." He taps her on the bum nudging her to go upstairs. She reluctantly does, she reaches the top of the stairs and then looks to him for direction. "Bedroom" he simply says nodding to the door.

"Ooh aren't you getting adventurous Mr Valentine?" She smirks at him and then enters.

He had bought all new bedding; it was a deep burgundy colour with subtle flower mandala patterns all over it. Complete with his cat curled up on it asleep. Again there were various pictures of the two of them that had appeared in photo frames.

Zosia just stands there smiling taking it all in.

"That was the bedding you were looking at isn't it? I remember you saying you liked it that time we went shopping 'Oliver that would look really nice in your room you know, hint hint'." He did an impression of her.

"You are amazing, do you know that!? She is crying as she briefly looks at him.

"I hope to god those are happy tears!" He comes up behind her hugging her tightly.

"They are very happy tears Ollie. And I can't wait to test that out later on." She twists round so she is facing him. Her hands wandering up and down his back.

"I love you Zosia."

"And I you Oliver."

"What would you have done if I had not come here tonight for all these surprises?" She says looking up at him with her beautiful hazel grey eyes.

"Well I'd of probably sulked for a little bit; but it wouldn't have mattered technically, you would have seen them the next time you came here; which is a lot now anyway. But I am glad it was on your actual birthday."

"You have gone to so much effort babe, thank you so much, and you haven't even started cooking yet!"

"Technically some of it should already be cooking; I was hoping that I set the timer correctly. But I am already doubting myself because I think the dinger thing should have being going mad by now." He laughs.

"Pizza takeaway menu is on standby in my bag!" Zosia says.

"It won't be needed Marchie!" He shouts to her as he goes running down the stairs as the timer does actually go off.

She decides to go to the bathroom, sorting out her makeup after having her little cry. When she went downstairs she was greeted by Ollie already elbow deep in mess.

"Definitely just like Heart Surgery, get your hands in there and be brutal." He jokes as he is kneading the pasta dough.

She walked up to him grinning and leant over the counter to kiss him, putting her hand into a pile of flour while he wasn't looking.

"Why have you changed your makeup and hair?" Ollie asked her when she pulled back.

"Wanted to look my best for my lovely boyfriend, is that okay?"

"You're always beautiful Zosh, no matter what." He gives her a genuine smile.

"So are you!" She exclaims as she quickly rubs the flour covered hand all over his face.

Looking rather ghost-like Ollie replies "Charming! I am going to have to stop trusting your kisses, half the time they are bloody distractions while you are up to something." He wipes the excess off his face.

"Oh come on! A load of flour right there in front of me! You must have known a food fight was going to happen?!"

"Hmm it had crossed my mind. But war has well and truly broken out now!" He laughs as he drags his hands all the way down the front of her top.

"You had to go straight for the boobs didn't you? Typical bloke!" She tries to demonstrate her disgust but it soon turns into hysterical laughter when they continue the flour war, absolutely covering each other.

Later on they had both calmed down; they had finally finished making the dough and had had just as much fun with the pasta roller. But the evidence of their childish food fight was still all over the kitchen and their clothes.

Zosia sits at the table, drinking wine, just happily watching Ollie clang about in the kitchen. "Did my hand really go there so boldly?" She nods her head in the direction of his crotch, where his jeans had a perfectly formed Zosia-sized handprint on it.

He looked down and nodded with a little smirk "You mean to say that you didn't even know you had done that? Your sexual urges are so strong towards me that you don't know what you're doing?"

"Hey! I am covered in your handprints too matey, so don't act all innocent!"

He scoffs "I am anything but innocent, because I knew I had put every single mark on you!" he walks over and sits next to her. He carefully places his hand exactly on one of his earlier prints on her thigh and gently grips as he leans in to kiss her.

"When did Valentine get so naughty? There were times when I thought you would never be like this! Those baby blues are so innocent looking."

"Oh don't be deceived by them, I have been a bit of a bugger in the past." He regrets saying that immediately.

"You can't say something like that and not explain it a bit further." Zosia pushed the topic. "Come on you can't be as bad as me. Jesse or Seb for example." She added.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this tonight?" She just looks at him smiling mischievously "Right okay, but you can't erase this knowledge once you know it." Ollie prepares her.

"Well now I am concerned!" Zosia laughed.

"A few years ago IkissedJac." Ollie blurted out.

"Did you just say Jac?!" Zosia was so confused.

"Ergh yes… I aren't proud, god knows what I was thinking, it was years ago when I was young and a bit stupid. She uses it against me every now and again. At least if you hear this from me then she can't use it as leverage between us, because I wouldn't put it passed her."

"Oh my god, I can't believe that, who knows about that?!"

"Quite a lot of people unfortunately, thanks to my lovely sister taking a picture of that one kiss in the locker room and showing the entire hospital, all because I had annoyed her." Ollie smiles, remembering Penny.

"I think I would have got on so well with Penny, she sounds like my kind of girl. You know how I love a prank."

"Don't I just!" Ollie replies.

"So just a snog with the wicked witch? That's not too bad I suppose; well it is, because it's Jac, but only a kiss?" Zosia looked at him questioning that it was only a kiss; he gives a very definite nod.

He then shows a guilty expression as if there is more to come.

"Do you know Chrissie Williams? She was a Ward Sister. I can't remember if she still worked at the hospital when you started." Ollie starts the next confession.

"Yeah of course I know who you mean, she was married to Sacha!"

"Oh yeah, well this was just before she got involved with Sacha, I promise!" Ollie defends himself.

"There must have been quite an age gap there Valentine." Zosia enjoys winding him up.

"Yeah, I got quite a lot of abuse for being her toy boy. Anyway, mutual decision we ended it. But… but then she announced she was pregnant." He hopes that she doesn't immediately bite his head off.

Zosia sits there open mouthed "Daniel her son. Oh my god he isn't yours is he?! You had better not be telling me that you have a secret child! That's not a birthday surprise I wanted!" She was no longer enjoying this!

"Woah whoa stop Zosh, no no. He is Sacha's! She… she miscarried my baby. She got with Mr Levy soon after and quickly fell pregnant with Daniel."

"Oh god sorry." She feels bad now.

"No its fine, as much as it wasn't a nice experience. I admit, I wasn't completely gone on the idea of being a dad at that point, but I knew how much she had wanted a child, so the entire situation was awful really; and she had miscarried before I think." He says.

"Just wanting to brighten the topic and I don't want to sound insensitive but at least your swimmers work!" Zosia attempted to joke.

"I can always rely on you to make me laugh, even when we're having a serious talk! And yes apparently they do." He chuckles.

"It's a good fact for the future I suppose." Zosia says genuinely as Ollie gets up, going to serve their meal.

He smiles at her as he walks over with the plates of food. "I think that concludes my controversial stories I think, other than how everyone reacted when me and Tara got engaged, and married on the same day of course."

"Everyone has a little bit of controversial history don't they, must admit though I was not expecting Jac to be involved in any way what so ever!"

"Am I going to regret telling you that Zosh? You must never mention it to her either. All hell will break loose! That little gem hasn't been discussed for a long time." He jokes.

"Nope, don't worry; I don't fancy having that conversation with her of all people!" Zosia says before eating another mouthful of the meal not so carefully prepared by Ollie.

"This was really good Valentine!" Zosia says as they both nearly finish eating.

"I wish you didn't sound so shocked about it, I told you it would be fine in the end! Plus the hiccup in the middle was so your fault!" Ollie laughs just as he takes his last mouthful.

"Yeah I admit that I initiated that little activity, just like I am going to initiate this too." She replies, her tone turning sultrier.

She stands, leans down and passionately kisses Ollie. She then slowly walks away, over to the bottom of the stairs. Stopping and turning to face him with one leg on the first step showing a bit more of her leg.

Ollie stared at her, she was so beautiful. He stands and starts to follow her, nearly meeting her there but she quickly ran up the stairs giggling "God, keep up Valentine!"

…

The next morning, Zosia woke, to find Ollie was still fast asleep curled up behind her, with his arm draped over her waist holding her close.

She didn't wake him, she just lay there thinking about how this is the happiest she has ever been.


	11. Making Official Moves

Chapter Eleven- Making Official Moves

A month later, Ollie pulled up outside the flat that Zosia shared with Dom and Arthur. Ollie made his way up to the third floor, using the key Zosia had given him when they got together to enter.

"Oh my god, you could have announced yourself Oliver, I aren't beautiful yet!" Ollie was greeted by Dom sauntering through to the kitchen, looking horrified purely because his hair was a mess.

Ollie laughed and shook his head "You know I have a key and frequently show up, yet you say this every time!" he says as he makes his way to Zosia's room.

"Look obviously you are straight and spoken for, but I still care when a hot guy with amazing eyes comes into my flat and I look a mess!" Dom exclaimed and went back in his room.

"Erm think I'll take that as a compliment, but I'm a little bit worried that you have being staring at my eyes." Ollie muttered not even knowing if Dom could still hear him. He knocked on Zosia's door and shouted her. "Zosh it's me, you nearly ready to go?"

She quickly opened the door and hugged him straight away. "Oh hello! Someone has missed me; it has only been two days since you saw me!" Ollie said whilst tightly hugging her back.

"Yeah well I am allowed to miss you aren't I, it's been ages since we were apart for two entire days!" She says as she closes her bedroom door behind them.

"I have also decided I don't like that empty space next to me where you should be sleeping when I am staying here." She looked sadly at him.

"Well I have had a think about this whole situation." He gestured to the room around them.

He takes a deep breath "We have being together three months now. Not that I'm counting of course. But you know how you are at mine a lot anyway. I love it when you are there with me and I miss you so much when you are not. So I was thinking, do you want to officially move in with me?" Ollie asked and looked at her hopefully.

She gave him the biggest smile "Oh my god yes I would love to! No but wait."

She stops and his heart breaks a little.

"Are you sure you can cope with my messiness full time?" She laughed.

He breaths again… "You nearly killed me there Zosh!" He says pretending to be having breathing problems.

"I admit it could be a challenge, but it's something I'll just have to put up with isn't it?" he smirked at her.

She kisses him fiercely bashing Ollie up against the wall, causing a few thuds to echo through into the living room, Dom and Arthur tuning in.

Ollie then whispers in her ear "Don't think your messiness will bother me too much. All the wonderful things about you out way that little habit." He kisses down her neck.

"Are you okay Zosia I heard some rather loud bangs, and you do know you are due at work soon." Arthur asked from outside her room, it was obvious what he was implying: Stop snogging and go to work.

"We're fine Diggers and don't go all fatherly, telling me what to do, I'm a grown woman." She abruptly replies, whilst Ollie was still pressed up against the wall. "In a room with a gorgeous man." She whispers to Ollie and they continue kissing.

"When can I move in then?" Clearly she was rather excited.

"This weekend would be good, Saturday probably, when we both have the time to properly move any stuff you want to. But tonight I thought we could go out for some drinks to celebrate if you wanted. And I know it's not really, but it's kind of an anniversary for us too."

"Aren't you sweet Valentine?" She moved away and started collecting things together for the day.

"This is quite a serious thing isn't it? I have never 'moved in' with anyone before." Zosia said giggling.

"Aren't I privileged? I'm the only guy to have you annoying me full time and at work too! I won't be able to get away from you!" He said sarcastically but with the biggest smile.

"The control freak in me really loves the sound of that!" she giggles.

"Two control freaks together, there is never going to be a dull moment is there!?" Ollie laughed.

"Nope, that is what I am counting on" She kisses him again.

When they break apart Zosia says "I should probably tell them two idiots, I don't know how it will affect them financially. And we are really close as a little trio; I don't want to mess things up."

"Well we can sort something money-wise with them I am sure, and you can still see them all the time." Ollie smiled.

"Guys" Zosia opened the door to find both of them nearly directly outside; they had probably been listening knowing them.

"Yeah what's up Zoshie darling?" Dom asked in his usual style, attempting to just act normal.

"Ollie has asked me to move in with him." She decided to just say it bluntly.

Dom seemed to relax at that "God for a minute there I thought you were going to say he had proposed?! You know I just assume these things when there is all the giggling and several thuds, which I assume were snogs up against the wall."

Zosia looked to Ollie who seemed to have blushed a bit. "Dom, don't go marrying me off yet please!"

Arthur was stood, and it was obvious he was thinking about a solution already "Arthur, you're very quiet?" Ollie decided to involve him.

"Well you know how I always think of stuff logically." Arthur started to explain.

"Yes" Zosia, Ollie and Dom all said in sync.

"Well financially we do need a third flatmate."

Zosia looked to Ollie who nodded. She then said "Well I will keep paying until you find someone if that helps. I feel bad for bailing on you but you know I have to be with Ollie. You both know how happy I am with him."

"Of course Zosh." Dom nodded.

"Well actually, I don't want to be insensitive, seen as you have only just told us but I was going to ask anyway. Could Morven move in?" Arthur said hesitantly.

Dom looked at him quite shocked. "I am going to go insane living with you two geeks! I will be outnumbered by bonkers, geeky, work driven people!"

"Rude" was all Arthur contributed.

Ollie and Zosia just laugh as the two have a friendly argument.

"Well that would still leave a room spare though wouldn't it? I assume she would share with you Arthur?" Zosia said hopeful she wasn't digging a hole deeper.

"Well I think having a spare room would be quite a luxury and it would still solve the money troubles, because she would be willing to pay her third of the rent." Arthur said.

"I bet you have already suggested it to her haven't you?" Dom put to Arthur.

"No fighting please boys." Zosia said to her friends who had become like brothers to her.

"I might have mentioned it to her." Arthur said carefully.

"Tell her she can move in Diggers. And Zosh you will probably have daily phone calls from me; if I have any chance of retaining even a scrap of sanity." Dom announced.

"Wow that was sorted extremely quickly for us! Thank you Dom." Arthur smiled.

"That has certainly worked out well!" Ollie was quite surprised; he knew Zosia moving in with him could have caused issues amongst the three very close Junior Doctors.

"Thanks guys" Zosia approached the two for a group hug. "Remember that you two are like my brothers and we can still speak and see each other nearly every day and I am grateful for how much you have supported me over the past couple of years." Zosia was nearly crying, but they were happy tears.

She let go of them and smiled, then went to her room to grab her things to go to work with. Whilst she was gone Dom quietly says to Ollie "It's only because I know you love her and will look after her that I agreed to this, that and you are an absolute fine figure of a man." Ollie nods and gives a slightly worried smile at Dom who is simply enjoying making him panic. Ollie soon realises.

"Zosh, hurry up babe before your lovely gay friend here steals me away from you!"

"Aww don't worry my Oliver, he wouldn't dare if it would make me angry." Zosia said as she came out of her room ready to go and linking her arm with Ollie's.

"Now I don't know what to be more worried about, Dom making a pass at me or you when you're angry!" Ollie said jokingly.

"Dom, you know the drill." Zosia said and Dom nodded, he walked over to Ollie and gave him the same punch in the arm that Zosia always did when he was winding her up.

Zosia was now in hysterics.

"So that's how it is it?" Ollie looked over to her shocked and she was still laughing.

Arthur just nodded. With an expression that said 'welcome to my world!'

"Welcome to our little squad Valentine." Dom winked at him.


	12. Drunken Antics

**Again thanks for your continued reading and reviews! I have another few chapters all ready and waiting to go and I keep writing all the time; so don't worry, Zosia and Ollie's story has lots more to come! xx**

Chapter Twelve- Drunken Antics

Later on that same day, the couple were sat in Albie's celebrating.

"You, Miss March are a very bad influence on me. I was nearly teetotal until we got together." Ollie says to her as she places a row of shot glasses in front of him, and they had both already had quite a lot by this point.

"Yes and how boring was that?! Slowest has to do a dare." Zosia smirks at him.

"Fine, little miss childish, but it will be at your own peril." Ollie warns her.

"3, 2, 1, Go." And they both started quickly downing the contents of the shot glasses.

Ollie won with just milliseconds to spare. "Ha, I so told you Zosh!" He was very smug, and she wasn't a gracious loser.

"Go on then do your worst Oliver." She says to him giving him daggers.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he checked the text message and a wonderful idea for a dare came to him.

"Jac has just text saying she isn't going to be in tomorrow, so we are at the helm from late morning onwards." He is grinning happily. "She is coming down here to give me some paperwork."

"As much as this is fabulous news Valentine, where's my dare? I enjoy dares. I like living life on the edge and all that." Zosia stated.

"Well this dare is going to be your dream come true then." Ollie says trying to tease her.

"For god's sake, just tell me. What do I have to do?" Zosia just wanted to get it over with now.

"Okay, when Jac comes in you have to approach her before she even starts talking to me, give her a big hug and tell her how much you love her and respect her work." Ollie was proud of this.

"You are dead Valentine! Hope you realise our relationship won't last a day past these three months after that one!" She says trying to sound serious but it didn't last, she was laughing before she got to the end of that sentence.

"You love the challenge and you know it!" Ollie held her hand, just as Zosia quickly withdrew it and shot up quickly, already approaching Jac who had just walked through the door.

"Jac! Good to see you, wasn't expecting to see you tonight!" Then she went for it, she grabbed her tightly and pulled her into a really big hug. Jac's face turned to thunder.

"How much have you had to drink Doctor March?" Jac asked hoping it might explain her behaviour.

"Quite a bit, me and Ollie are celebrating you see. We are going to move in together and its three months today that you got us together. I never really thanked you for that! I love you so much for doing that for us. And have I ever told you how much I respect your work and all your achievements too?"

Whilst Jac was listening to Zosia rambling on, she happened to catch a glimpse of Ollie sat at a table at the other side of the room in absolute hysterics.

"Valentine put you up to this didn't he?" Jac simply said to Zosia.

Zosia didn't know how to answer that one! She stared at the consultant blankly while she considered the best move. "Okay, truthfully, yes it was a dare when I lost a shot round; but to be honest, what I said is true, I didn't mention the whole lack of emotion you seem to have." Zosia's hand shot up to her mouth; that was all the shots talking.

"Sorry, drink talking there! But I am genuinely extremely grateful for your matchmaking skills and you are a brilliant surgeon." She was hopeful that that would appease the Ice Queen.

"Zosia, I'll just ignore that first comment…. and thank you." You could see on Jac's face how much it pained her to say those two words.

Jac continued… "I do see a lot of myself in you, not saying that is a good thing, but it does mean that you will probably become a highly skilled surgeon yourself. But I definitely don't share the love for getting drunk that you seem to possess."

Zosia smiled at Jac; Ollie's dare had definitely backfired on him. As he was now about to find out as Jac approached him.

"Sorry Jac we were just having a laugh and we are a bit pissed." Ollie thought he would get in there first.

"Yes well you should plan your dares a little more wisely Valentine. I was only giving you half of this paperwork for tomorrow, but I think it's more fitting that all of this is completed. You agree?" Jac dumps a very large heap of files down in front of him. He just stares at it.

"Oh and I'll be asking the other members of staff that are in tomorrow if you are hungover. Which I certainly hope you are by the way, you deserve a headache after this. I'll also want to know how efficiently you tackle this bundle of joy." She points to the papers.

Zosia is really struggling not to burst out laughing.

Jac turns to leave Albie's. Zosia shouts after her "Bye Jac" and smiles at her.

Zosia is convinced that Jac winks at her! Well she had just completely stitched Ollie up, so that was probably why. Or it could be all the shots that are making her imagine things!

Jac turns back again. "Oh and you two, look after my ward tomorrow!"

They both look at her and nod, they wouldn't dare not to.

"How many times has Jac completely stitched you up now?" Zosia jokes once Jac had definitely gone.

"Too many." He says and drops his head onto the heap of paperwork.

They later decide to get a Taxi to Zosia's soon to be old flat, as it was closer.

In their drunken state they stumble into the flat, Ollie having to really concentrate on keeping hold of all his paperwork; he quickly abandons them on the nearest table before they go cascading everywhere.

"Excuse me Zoshie; you have a house now with lover boy here for all these drunken shenanigans! I was asleep and I am on an early, and be very glad Digby is with Morven. He would have being extremely grumpy at this." Dom stands there with his arms folded in his pyjamas.

"I am afraid you don't get rid of me that easily! And when did my little Dom get all adult-like, actually sleeping when he is meant to?!" She says going and hugging him/ falling into him.

"Let me guess you have been doing shots. This is always the result!" Dom says pretty much holding Zosia upright.

"Yes and a hell of a lot of them! Luckily we aren't on shift until late morning." Ollie said laughing as he walked over to take over from Dom.

"Be prepared to hold her hair out of the way when she's throwing up. That stage is fast approaching." Dom gives Ollie the heads up.

"Delightful. I look forward to that!" Ollie says.

"Carry me Ollie!"

"Really Zosh? Oh my, you're not joking are you!?" Ollie looks at her confused

"Nope, carry me bridal style please." She batters her eyelashes at him.

"I think I am going to puke at the cheesiness of that, and I am not the one who is pissed!" Dom says looking at the couple.

"Okay this could go badly." Ollie says as he starts to lift her.

Zosia bursts into hysterics as she is hung in his arms "Wow wasn't thinking you would go along with that! This is very daring for you Valentine!"

"What can I say; you bring it out in me. Shocked myself I think!"

"Look at those muscles working." Dom says grabbing Ollie's upper arm.

"Get off Dom, he's all mine!" Zosia swats his hand away.

"Night Dom." Ollie says and smiles before carrying Zosia into her room, seconds later closing the door.

…

A couple of hours further into the night. Dom was awoken again by noises in the bathroom. He gets up and peaks his head out into the corridor to see what chaos was occurring now.

"Shhh you'll wake Dom up Zosh." Ollie says to her as he sits on the edge of the bath while Zosia has her head over the toilet.

Ollie grabs a bobble for her hair "Now, I am a doctor not a hairdresser so prepare for this to be the worst ponytail you have ever had!" He whispers to her as he attempts to tie her hair back.

"It can't be worse than getting puke in it." Zosia tries to joke.

"Very true." He says as he grabs a towel and drapes it over her for extra warmth.

"You want some water babe?"

"Yes please, thank you for looking after me Ollie."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Zosh." He says lovingly stroking her arm.

"What I would like to know is; how are you not puking everywhere? You had just as much as me, if not more!" Zosia looks at him.

"Surprisingly, I have always been quite good at handling my drink." He added.

"You shouldn't have to see me like this though." Zosia said quietly.

"Love isn't love in my book if you aren't willing to look after the person when they are ill or down." He says kissing the top of her head.

"You said something like that to that patient who was proposing to his girlfriend before Christmas."

"Oh yeah of course, and he felt guilty proposing when she was going to have to care for him for a while. I also remember telling you that I meant every word that I said."

Meanwhile Dom was still watching, smiling at the couple who were so perfectly matched.


	13. Moving Day

**I thought the suggestion made by a Guest in a review on the 6th February, finding old photographs; fitted so well with this chapter, so here you go! Thank you! And prepare for an emotional Zosia in this chapter!**

Chapter Thirteen- Moving Day

Oliver arrived at Zosia's flat bright and early the Saturday morning. As promised this was the day that she was moving in with him.

When he entered the flat he immediately heard crying coming from Zosia's bedroom. He quickly went to see if she was okay. "Zosh, it's me are you alright?" He got no reply.

She was sat crossed legged in the corner of her room with a mass of boxes stacked high around her. Tears were clearly dripping down her face. He had never seen her so upset.

"Zosh, baby what's wrong?!" He said climbing over everything to get to her.

"No. Go Ollie please, I don't want you to see me like this!" Zosia said in between sobs.

"I am not going anywhere Zosh." He said hugging her.

He then paid a little more attention to the items surrounding her. Hundreds of her childhood pictures, and of course, lots of pictures of her mum. Digging through all her things and finding these has probably been an emotional overload for her.

"I am just a bit overwhelmed by everything I suppose." She says looking at him, her eyes all red from crying. "I am so excited but terrified at the same time and it all got a bit much when things started happening last night and this morning."

"That's completely understandable Zosh. It is a really big thing that we are doing here. And of course it does mean that you find lovely things like these pictures. Which bring lots of memories to the forefront."

She nods "And it was just topped off this morning. When Dom and Arthur both woke and we were sat stealing each other's cereal like we always do and then it hit me that I won't be doing that anymore."

"Yes I know routines will change. And of course you are so close to those two numpties, but that doesn't have to change Zosh. You can come and see them all the time and your room is staying free isn't it so you can stay with them whenever you want. I won't be keeping you under lock and key love." He says whilst wiping away her tears.

"You are so nice Ollie. Why are you being nice to me when I am acting like this on one of the biggest days of our life? I am ruining it."

"Because I love you Zosh and you aren't ruining it at all. I can't blame you at all for feeling like this. To be completely honest, I am feeling somewhat the same. I am so pleased that we are taking it to that next step, and I can't wait for all the moments we will share. But I am also that same Oliver who was an absolute idiot and kept you at arm's length for so long because I was scared of the rollercoaster that is love. But it is so worth it Zosh, so that's why I am here being 'nice' as you put it. And that's also why you are going to wipe those tears and we are going get to work and get all these things moved to our house. Okay?"

Her tears had now turned to happy tears and she was smiling brightly. "You said 'our house' Ollie?"

"Well it is, isn't it?" He smiles and takes her hand in his.

She had lost all capability of speaking by this point, so she just passionately kissed him.

"We are in this together Zosh. I promise." He kissed her again.

"The day we got together. I questioned whether your love for me was strong enough, for you to stand by me when I was like this. You answered me by kissing me." She looks to him.

"The best kind of promise is sealed with a kiss. Sometimes words aren't needed. That and I couldn't actually get any words out at that point. So I reverted to kissing you. Much like you just did me then!" He laughs.

"You really meant it though didn't you? That you would stand by me." Zosia asked him.

"Of course I did." He replies.

"We can put some of these up if you want? God, you definitely got your looks from your mum." Ollie says picking up a picture of Zosia stood with her mum when she graduated from College.

"She was the nicest of people, and if we do put any on display then you need some of Tara and Penny too."

"Are you sure? I would completely understand if you didn't want pictures of my ex-wife on show all the time."

"Technically not your ex-wife though is she; it's not the same as jealousy amongst exes. She deserves to be remembered always. And when I see her picture it will remind me that it is my duty to make you happy. She would want that, wouldn't she?"

"Yes she would." Ollie smiles at Zosia.

"That's settled then."

Ollie stands up and holds his hand out to her. "Come on let's start moving some of these boxes."

Several hours later, they had filled Ollie's car with the third and final load. He decided to go to the toilet before they set off. He happen to notice that Zosia's medication was on the side, Wednesday to Saturday's tablets were still intact.

That won't have helped her, no wonder she was feeling like that this morning. He debated whether to actually broach the topic with her, but he had to. How long was she intending on not taking them!?

"Zosh?" He shouts to her as he leaves the bathroom. Her tablets in hand.

She walks into the corridor to see what he wanted. The question was answered as soon as she saw what he was holding.

"Now don't take this the wrong way at all Zosh, and I didn't go looking, they were perfectly visible on the side when I went to the toilet. I don't want to be that kind of boyfriend who pesters you. But you haven't taken these for the last few days."

"It wasn't intentional; I have just been distracted with everything happening. And just sometimes, every now and again I do skip the odd day because I just don't want to take them, and I am normally fine. Obviously, not this morning. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, it's okay and you were bound to feel it today whether you took them or not. But please Zosh, think about why you do take them, look how you have gone from strength to strength in all aspects." He says hugging her tightly.

"I give you permission to pester me if I ever don't take them again." Zosia says quietly.

"Can I have that in writing Doctor March!?" Ollie chuckles.

"Hey don't push it Valentine!"

"Well I will push it and say come on, have today's tablet." He gets her a glass of water and pops the tablet out of the packet.

She takes it quickly without any fuss and pecks him on the cheek before grabbing the final couple of bags, and throwing the remainder of the week's medication in the top of one of them. "Are we going then Valentine?"

"Yep, you got everything now?" He says just quickly checking round.

"Yeah everything's empty. Come on lets go." She was hurrying him along; she didn't like seeing her room empty.

He nods and they leave the flat, Zosia passes him the key to lock up. "You do it; I think I will cry if I do." She says joking but there was obviously some truth in it.

"New start." Zosia says looking out of the window as they are drive away.

"Yeah definitely, so excited." Ollie beams.


	14. In Her New Home

**Gone for typical Ollie and Zosia banter in this chapter! Enjoy xx**

Chapter Fourteen- In Her New Home

Obviously Zosia had stayed at Ollie's so many times, but as she sat down on the sofa having a break from unpacking her things, everything felt a bit different. This was now 'their' house as he kept telling her to call it.

The more she relaxed, happily just sat looking around, seeing a few of her things already scattered in various places; it started to feel right, calling it 'theirs'.

"I got us a present…" Ollie says as he came sauntering into the room with two matching mugs and his usual chocolate biscuits under his arm. One mug with a large 'O' on it and the other a 'Z'.

"A homage to the Prof! Team OZ as he called us!" He laughs holding the mugs next to one another.

"Aww thank you Ollie, they are cute! But I still don't get why it can't be Team ZO." She says shrugging.

"You cannot argue with the order of the alphabet Zosh, blame your dad for picking a name that began with the last and most uncommon bloody letter of the alphabet!"

"I have always challenged the norm, haven't it?" Zosia laughs.

"Oh very much so; it is part of what I love about you I think."

"You think? You don't sound too sure my friend!" She questions him.

"This is going to be what it is like all the time, isn't it? Constant jibes at one another. What have I let myself into?" He grins.

She starts to respond but he quickly interrupts her "Shut up and have a biscuit!" he says shoving a chocolate biscuit in her mouth.

"You'll have a fat girlfriend if you keep feeding me these!" She says once she has taken a bite from the biscuit.

"The odd one won't hurt Zosh and just for the record I would still love you if you got fat, not good for the heart though, I have to say."

She just rolls her eyes at him, the Heart Surgeon had to make that comment, didn't he.

"But wait Zosh, it might be the other way round! What if I get fat from them? You do know I have a small addiction to these!"

She places her hand on his cheek "If you lose these devilishly handsome looks Valentine, all record of me ever living here will be gone before you could complete a Coronary Heart Bypass." She smirks then leans in and kisses him. She then casually takes another bite of the biscuit.

"I always knew you weren't a Pink Wafer kind of girl. Only the best choccy biscuits for a top class Cardiothoracic Surgeon."

"Ooh 'Top Class', thanks dear." Zosia replies.

"I mean, obviously, I am still your superior."

"Be careful Oliver!"

"I know I know, I've shut up about it already babe."

"Good decision." She says to him.

"Yeah well I don't want you to move out on the first day officially living here, do I?"

…

"So what do you fancy doing for dinner tonight?" Ollie questions.

"Oh forgot about that factor, having to make a mutual decision on food every day. I am so used to serving a meal for one most nights." She says.

"I know that feeling! But is that a good or a bad thing? You know having to make a meal for two each day. I couldn't tell from that statement!" He asks.

"It's a good thing you idiot. And I'll cook!"

"Really? So I finally get chance to return all the abuse you give me for my cooking! How privileged I am." Ollie laughs.

"Hey! I am a really good cook Valentine! I'll go to the shop to get a few things. But that will leave you sulking here all alone. Will you be okay my Oliver?" She says playfully bopping him on the nose.

"Oh I am 'your Oliver' now, am I?"

"Yep, I am going to write on your forehead when you are asleep! 'Zosia's Property'." She laughs.

"You March, are not going anywhere near my face with a pen, I am going to lock away all the stationary in the house!"

"Hope you don't think that would stop me Valentine!"

"Clearly not, I know you would find a way…and Zosh just for the record, you have lived here for the entirety of a day; I think I can cope for an hour on my own." He then whispers in her ear "But any longer than that, might be pushing it."

Zosia smiles, shifting and she sits fully on Ollie's lap and kisses him sweetly. "If that's the case, the shops can wait Mr Valentine."

"I definitely made the right choice asking you to move in." He says smugly.

"Glad you think so Oliver. I must admit, I was proud of you." She says to him, still straddling him.

"What do you mean Zosh?" He asks genuinely, not knowing what she means.

"I was proud that you made a bold relationship-related step without Naylor forcing you into it." She says really matter of fact.

He stares at her open mouthed. "Oh, I get it. You think that I only do the big romantic gestures when I am pushed into it. Well Zosia March, I have a surprise for you tomorrow and I have also decided how we will spend the rest of our first day living together." He says grabbing the bottom of her t-shirt and quickly pulling it over her head, throwing it to the other side of the room.

She looks at him quite shocked but gives him the biggest smile and then points in the direction of her top. "And you said I was messy, leaving clothes everywhere!"

"Ordinarily, it would really wind me up, but on this occasion it's perfectly acceptable. Hence why this can also go on the floor." He says whilst unhooking her bra.

"You are on form Mr Valentine!" She says as they passionately kiss.


	15. You Mentioned A Surprise

Chapter Fifteen- You Mentioned a Surprise

The day after, as they were having their break I the staff room. Zosia remembered something Ollie had said to her 'I have a surprise for you tomorrow.' Now, so far, there had been no mention of it at all today.

"Ollie." She begins.

"Zosheeer." He replies, elongating her name.

"I think I remember you mentioning something yesterday, that you had a surprise for me." She brings up the topic.

"Wondered how long it would take you to bring it up." He smirks.

"You were waiting for me to question it?"

"Yep. I wanted to see how long it would bug you before you had to find out what it is."

"You are such a tease Valentine. Tell me please, you know I get worried about surprises."

"Come on then, to the locker room."

"Can't you just tell me here?" She says.

"No, I need to get the damn thing don't I?" He grins.

"Woah woah! You had better not be bloody proposing Ollie Valentine! I know I said I liked you making the bold move asking me to move in. But, but just not yet with marriage one please!" She had panicking.

He walks up to her and whispers. "Good job I wasn't going to then, isn't it? You could have broken my heart there Zosh!" He makes fun of her.

"I didn't say never Ollie. I said 'just not yet'."

"Well that's reassuring." He smiles.

"Okay, moving in together and getting engaged in the same week was probably a bit much! Should have known you wouldn't do that! Stupid Zosh." Zosia says as she tries to dig herself out of the hole.

"I like that I am not as predictable anymore though. You genuinely didn't know then did you!?" He was enjoying this.

"Not answering that one Valentine!" She says turning away from him.

"You don't have to. I could tell from your reaction, you really thought I was going to."

"Oh shut up, what is it then if it isn't a ring?" She questions, looking up to him.

"Told you, need to get it out of my locker. You are so inpatient Doctor March" He bops her on the nose. "You would know about the surprise now if you hadn't of gone off on one thinking I was proposing!" Ollie says and then kisses her.

"Proposing? You're engaged! Oh my god!" Mo says in the doorway, jumping excitedly as she heard the last bit of what Ollie had said and walked in to see them kissing.

They both look at each other; thinking 'Oh crap!'

"Oh Mo calm down, no we aren't. We were winding each other up as per usual." Zosia says quickly stopping a rumour spreading.

"Erm right sorry. Well that's upsetting and completely awkward; I was already planning the hen do there! Okay, so I'll just leave you two not engaged love birds to it!" She says quickly exiting.

They burst into laughter after she has gone. "Pretty sure the surprise I do actually have for you, isn't really going to have the same impact now after all that proposal talk!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I wish I had never said anything! I am sure it will be a lovely surprise, knowing you!" Zosia says grabbing his hand to go to the locker room.

…

"Okay, so I was going to save these a while longer. But then you slipped something into conversation the other day which made me rethink that little plan." He says getting an envelope out of his locker and passing it to her.

She opens the envelope, inside were plane tickets.

To Mexico in December; she looks up at him smiling ear to ear. "Oh I get it, I made you panic when I said my passport had expired!" She giggles.

"Yes you did Marchie, and I couldn't exactly keep the surprise much longer when you need to get it renewed! And I didn't want to risk it not being ready for when we go."

"They are for December Valentine, that's a good few months away isn't it? You are feeling confident planning that far ahead, aren't you?" She places her hand on his chest, standing close to him.

"You shouted at me when I didn't take you as my plus one last time, and we weren't even together then! I wasn't going to risk it now!"

"I had forgotten that I had said that to you, god, I was so frustrated with you that day!" She laughs.

"You think I don't know that!" Ollie jokes.

"Plus Zosh, it will be quite close to our one year anniversary, so I thought it could be for that too. But I understand if it is a bit scary and don't feel any pressure because of this." He adds.

"Why would I?" She questions.

"Well… just having a date in the diary for something like a holiday can sometimes make a couple feel a bit that way can't it." He explains.

"I some cases, yes I suppose so. But with us, I like the commitment. I never thought I'd say that about a relationship!" Zosia says quite shocked that those words had come out of her mouth.

"Ha I know. Us two of all people with our pasts; and we are both liking committing to this."

She nods smiling.

"And obviously, I have a few friends there who will want to meet up and I know you aren't a big fan of meeting people in those circumstances but we can see them as little or as often as you want, I promise it can just be us two if you want." Ollie says.

"You would really go to Mexico, where you lived for like a year… and would be willing to just spend all your time with me?"

He nods "Yeah course."

"Oliver, I would love to meet all the people that kept you on the straight and narrow while you were there. Technically, I have them to thank for you being here. And clearly I wouldn't mind a bit of us two alone time too." She winks at him.

"Thank you babe, that means a lot."

"No thank you for making me your plus one this time."

"You are far more than my plus one Zosh." He sweetly kisses her.

"Ahem." Jac was stood behind them. "You two do realise your break has ended don't you?"

"Oh sorry Ms Naylor, be straight out." Zosia speaks up.

"What have you got there Doctor March?" Jac quizzes looking at the tickets in her hand.

"Erm Plane Tickets, Mexico."

"You had better not be leaving me two doctors down and bloody eloping like a pair of love sick teenagers, seen as you haven't got daddy Self's approval." Jac spouted.

"For a holiday in December Jac. No need to panic. The 'Dream Team' isn't going anywhere, are we Zosh?" Ollie says. Zosia shakes her head and smiles.

"Where's the ring then?" Jac says folding her arms.

"What ring?" Zosia questions.

"Adele overheard Mo talking to Mr T earlier about you proposing. Oh dear, were you about to and I messed up your plans Valentine? Shame." Jac smirks.

"God everyone is trying to marry us off today! We were joking about it earlier and Mo wrongly assumed. My surprise was these tickets, not proposing!" Ollie says getting a bit annoyed.

"Oh good luck when you go back out on the ward then because Adele has been up to her usual tricks. Also, just for the record, a couple of flight tickets isn't quite a ring Valentine, I bet she's disappointed." Jac says pointing at Zosia.

"I am not disappointed at all Jac!" Zosia speaks up.

"Okay fine Doctor March, keep your hair on." She replies and leaves the room.

Once she had gone Ollie turns to Zosia. He looked quite upset. "Well this has really gone to plan! You're not disappointed are you Zosh? That's it is just tickets and not engagement."

"Oliver" She says touching his cheek. "You heard what I said to Jac. I am not disappointed at all and don't call them 'just tickets'. I love you to pieces and yes I can see myself happily marrying you one day; but we have being together three months and have lived together for two days! Hence why I immediately stopped you earlier when I thought you might be proposing. Nothing has to happen too quickly, let's just enjoy each stage of the relationship. Okay?" She lovingly smiles.

He nods "See I feel the same, it is just how everyone has being today; Jac and Mo."

"Other people's opinions on when we should get engaged really don't matter at all. This is our relationship Ollie."

"Zosh did you pick up on what Jac said about going back on the ward?" He said with his head in his hands realising they had slight problem.

She shook her head confused.

"She said… good luck going back out on the ward because Adele has been up to her usual tricks. You know when I immediately denied that we were engaged. I think the miscommunication has probably got tongues going, namely Adele's, you know how she loves relationship gossip." He says looking worried.

"Oh no! We are going to have everyone congratulating us!" Zosia says panicking.

"What I am about to say now is a joke, I promise; because this would be the most unromantic, rubbish way to get engaged. But our sanity may be better intact if we just go along with it!" He laughs.

"That would be absolutely crap. Now I definitely would be disappointed by that Valentine! We get engaged just because we don't want to keep denying the rumour!" She giggles.

"Ha yes well come on then Marchie, we shall face the music together! Prepare for all the awkward looks we will get when we say we aren't engaged!" Ollie says to her.

"Well just act normal unless someone actually mentions it!" She laughs.


	16. The Rumour Has Spread

Chapter Sixteen- The Rumour Has Spread

Back on the ward just ten minutes later. Zosia was speaking with her patient; when she was interrupted by her Dad.

"Doctor March, can I have a word please?" He asks her.

"Okay, I'll see you in the staff room, five minutes. Is that okay?" Zosia responds.

"Doctor Valentine needs to be there as well." He says very matter of fact.

"I don't know if he is busy, you need to ask him." She says and fakes a smile, she has a strong feeling she isn't going to like this.

"Sorry about that Mrs Davies." She continues talking to her patient and Guy walks away.

"Valentine, I want a word with yourself and Doctor March in the staff room. That's if the ward can possibly cope without you." He says giving him a glare.

"Yeah sure, does Zosh know?"

"Yes she is on her way soon, staff room please." Ollie nods and follows, oh dear this isn't going to go well.

Guy closes the door behind them.

"Explain yourself then." He puts to Ollie.

"I'm sorry Mr Self, what am I explaining?"

"You are such a pathetic excuse Valentine. How dare you! You have proposed to my daughter without even speaking to me! I have had enough of you. You clearly have no respect for who I am. I should have scared you off after that case we worked on together." He says slowly backing Ollie further into the corner of the kitchen area.

"Mr Self, please calm down. I haven't proposed to Zosia." Ollie says and slightly steps forward again.

"You haven't? The entire bloody hospital thinks you have." Guy asks.

"No, I had a surprise for her earlier on, and Zosia being Zosia; she joked that I was proposing to her. Mo came into the room having heard bits of our conversation and jumped to the conclusion. We immediately told her we weren't engaged, but later she was telling Mr T about the awkward situation we'd had; Adele misheard her and then of course the rumour has spread. We all know she is the source of all gossip." Ollie tries to joke.

"Both Zosh and I completely agree that we aren't at that engagement stage yet. We are just enjoying taking the relationship one step at a time, at our own pace. Look Guy, I'm sorry that you heard about the rumours like this." Ollie continues explaining.

Guy was not in a good mood at all. "Right, so step by step is it? If that's the case, what step are you and my daughter currently stood on then? I would quite like to hear it from the horse's mouth for a change, because I seem to only find out about her relationship from gossipers." Guy quizzes Ollie.

Ollie panicked, how much detail did he want?!

Well at least he was already in the hospital if Guy decided to beat him up.

"We are…" Ollie begins but he is interrupted.

"I moved in with him at the weekend Dad." Zosia says from the doorway.

"You did what Zosia!?" Guy turns to face her, he sounded fuming.

"Will you stop treating me like a child? I love him Dad and he does me, so when I was offered the opportunity to live with the man I love; I took it. And before you say, 'Why did you not tell me or ask me?' It's because I am a fully grown woman and can make decisions for myself, that and I knew you would act like this, you are a monster when you are like this!" Zosia shouts.

Guy stares at her and then to Ollie, if looks could kill.

"You are only acting like this Dad because you know he is the real deal. You don't like that he is looking after me, making me happy. Makes you redundant doesn't it?" She continues.

"I really do love her Guy." Ollie says stood behind guy.

Guy completely ignores him and continues "He is nothing like the real deal Zosia; he'll run at the first sign of trouble like he always has done. Just like he likely will after this." He says then quickly turns, and punches Ollie in the stomach, catching him off guard. Ollie falls backwards with the force of the blow; his upper back impacting hard on the edge of the kitchen worktop as he went and then his body smacked down to the floor.

"Ollie!" Zosia quickly runs over to him.

He immediately puts his hand to his chest, but remains silent. However, his expression gave him away. He was in tremendous amounts of pain.

"Zosh" He says hoarsely, barely able to speak. "I…can't… breathe. Kebo… broken Kebo."

"Ollie! Come on stay with me!" Zosia panics.

"If you have even the slightest scrap of decency Dad then get Jac now! Please! That impact must have damaged his heart Kebo!" She screams at him.

Guy just stands there staring at his daughter cradling Oliver.

"Dad! For god's sake. Help! Someone please help! Mo! Jac! Anyone!" She screams as loud as she possibly can.

"I… I love you… Z… Zosh, I won't…run…from you…I promise." Ollie whispers fading even more, his eyes close and then she could no longer feel a pulse.

"Oliver bloody Valentine don't you dare die on me!" She shifts and starts doing CPR on Ollie, absolutely desperate, and not knowing if she is doing more harm than good to his apparently already damaged heart device.

"What's all the screaming and shouting about... What the hell has happened?" Jac says as she runs in.

"He suffered a major blow to his upper back; he managed to say that, that... that his Kebo has broken." Zosia says frantically.

"Just try keep him going Zosia you are doing the right thing, I'll go get everything." She runs out of the room.

"Ollie, Oliver, come on baby we have only just moved in together and we are going to Mexico… we have so many things awaiting us." Zosia could barely speak she was crying so much and still furiously doing CPR. His pulse was back, but it was so very weak.

"Right come on. Get him to emergency theatre now!" Jac comes in with a crew of people to move Ollie, also several members of security who escort Mr Self out of the room, he still seemed to be in a complete trance.

…

Minutes later Ollie was being wheeled speedily down the corridor. Zosia was gripping his hand tightly and manually pumping the oxygen as they went, keeping him barely alive.

As they reached theatre Jac stopped Zosia. "Now Zosia, you have been brilliant, you have kept him alive so far. But you know you can't come in there. I promise you; I will do all I can. You hear me Zosia, I promise." She was half listening to her, but more focused on gazing at Ollie. Not wanting to let him out of her sight.

 **Dun dun dun! I bet you weren't expecting that now were you?! And of course… will be continued, promise I won't keep you hanging in suspense too long! xx**


	17. I Won't Run From You

**This story has gone over 5k views! That is seriously amazing! I never thought it would be so well received when I have never written anything before! Means a lot to me honestly, thank you, and keep those views coming- there is loads more of this story in the pipeline! :) xx**

Chapter Seventeen- I Won't Run From You

Zosia was stood watching through the window in the theatre, she still couldn't let him out of her sight. Jac and Mo were furiously attempting to fix Ollie's Kebo, one of Professor Hope's many wonderful inventions. It had been fitted back in 2014 at Christmas, when he had developed a Heart condition whilst in Mexico. But it was just presenting them with challenge after challenge.

The longer she stood there watching, completely silent; the more emotionally numb she became to the world. She now fully understood why Ollie had kept her at arm's length for so long. He hadn't wanted to experience this kind of pain again, which he had when Tara had died. Now it was happening to Zosia right before her eyes.

But his last words to her had been a promise 'I won't run from you, I promise'. It was what she was holding onto, giving her hope of a future with him.

Over an hour later, when Zosia was nearing breaking point and that hope had almost run dry; she heard those very significant words.

"We have a Sinus Rhythm." Jac says taking a deep breath.

"Zosia, he's stable." Mo said trying to smile.

…

In HDU, Ollie remained unconscious. It had been hours but it was to be expected, it was a waiting game.

Zosia had fallen asleep sat in the chair, pushed right up to the side of his bed, with her head leant down the side of his leg and hand firmly locked with his.

She awoke when she felt his hand twitching in hers. "Ollie?" She quickly spoke.

His eyes briefly fluttered open. "Zo...shher."

"Oh god Ollie, come on talk to me please!"

"Promised… I promised that… I wouldn't run… from you… didn't I" He managed to speak and slightly smile.

"I never doubted you Ollie." She got up and gently kissed his forehead.

He tried moving a bit on the bed and winced with the pain.

"Don't move Ollie, you have had major surgery… and you have some broken ribs." She gave him a guilty expression.

"Broken ribs?" He questions.

"Yeah sorry, they're my fault, over aggressive CPR; I wasn't going to let you go." Zosh says quietly.

"You saved me didn't you?" He gripped her hand.

She looks away but is smiling.

"She did save you Valentine." Jac stands in the doorway, arms folded.

"You did the main work Jac, and Mo too." Zosia says.

"Thank you, all of you." Ollie says.

"Rest up Valentine. I'll be back later to check on you." Jac says.

"She sounded like _The_ _Terminator_ then, 'I'll be back'." Ollie says once she has gone.

"Well your sense of humour isn't affected, is it?" Zosia laughs.

"Nope, why should it be?" He smiles at her.

"Because my Dad nearly bloody killed you!"

"Nobody could have known that was going to happen Zosh, it was a fight gone very wrong. I don't think he intended to nearly kill me."

"No of course he didn't intend to do that, but it is still his fault that you are here and he did just stand there, staring, when I was screaming for help and manically trying to keep you alive. What kind of person would do that?!" Zosh says to him, quite high rate.

"Someone who is completely shocked by what had happened; I bet he was in a trance, with the realisation of what he had done." Ollie says.

"Oliver, are you really defending him?"

"No, not defending him. But what good will it do getting angry about it, I am here and alive aren't I? There's no denying it was completely out of order to punch me in the first place, but what happened after that, just… I don't know. We can't get angry; it's healthier for both of us to just try move on from this." Ollie says, still talking very quietly.

She nods starting to understand where he is coming from.

"While I was stood watching in theatre Ollie, there was a moment when I really thought I was losing you and I can now say that I understand why you were scared to love again and denied it for months. I got a little taster of what you must have gone through and it nearly killed me." Zosia says tearing up.

He looks at her and nods "Love you Zosh".

"Love you too Oliver."

…

A couple of hours later, now that he was stable enough, the Police came to speak to Ollie; Zosia was still by his side.

"Mr Valentine, Hello, I am PC Lindley. I just want to ask you a few questions about the incident that occurred, and I just want to make both you and your fiancé aware that Mr Self is still being held in our custody."

Ollie and Zosia both just look at each other and giggle. "Oh god! Fiancé!" Zosia rolls her eyes, so the rumour hadn't corrected itself while all this was happening then.

"Sorry can I ask what's funny?" The police officer quizzed.

"Sorry, I'm just his girlfriend, not Fiancé. The rumour was Oliver had proposed to me, but he didn't. The news circulating around the hospital is what led to the argument between us and my father. He isn't particularly fond of Ollie and doesn't approve of our relationship, so he confronted us when he thought we had got engaged without him having any clue about it."

"Is there a specific reason why Mr Self and you Mr Valentine do not get along?"

"I have never done anything to him personally; he just doesn't think I am good enough for his daughter. I was married you see and unfortunately my wife died, and then I had a bit of a low period and I ran away to Mexico to escape everything. He thinks I would abandon Zosia when times are difficult. But I really wouldn't, I love her to pieces." Ollie replies.

"I suffer from Bipolar, so sometimes I am not the easiest of people to be in a relationship with, but Ollie is brilliant with me, better than my dad has ever been." Zosia admits.

"But surely Mr Self calmed down when I was made clear that you hadn't got engaged." The officer continued.

"Not really, because then I admitted that I had moved in with Oliver and he didn't like that at all, because I hadn't told him, but I purposely didn't, knowing he wouldn't be happy about it." Zosia says.

"He started saying that I would run at the first sign of trouble like I always do apparently. And I think his phrasing was 'just like he likely will after this' as he turned and punched me, catching me off guard." Ollie says.

"Have you spoken to my father about it yet?" Zosia asks.

"I believe he is currently being interviewed, but when he was originally taken into custody he was rather unresponsive. He sat in complete silence just staring at the wall, not blinking." The officer said.

"He was like that when I was doing CPR on Ollie, I was screaming at him to get help and he just stood there, I couldn't believe it." Zosia says.

"What charge do you think will apply, if any?" Ollie questions.

"Well quite a lot of that depends on whether you think he intended to cause the harm that he did?"

"My Dad can be a bully sometimes and he really doesn't like Ollie, but he wouldn't even think of nearly killing him. But I will never forgive him for this!" Zosia is getting wound up.

Ollie started gripping her hand tighter, trying to get Zosia's attention and calm her down a bit.

"He wasn't to know what would happen. I think I am right in saying, and Zosh agrees don't you?" He looks at her and she nods. "That his intentions were probably that one punch, just to try scaring me off, completely out of order, yes. But not to do serious harm. Just a normal fight that got blown way out of proportion because of my Kebo, circumstances that I don't think he knew about." Ollie explained.

"Look, it is likely going to be a charge within Grievous Bodily Harm, probably argued reckless. Your belief that it was not done with the intention of your serious hospitalisation will likely lower his sentence." PC Lindley said.

"Even though it was mainly an accident. He still deserves everything he gets." Zosia says very definite.

"Zosh, he is your dad." Ollie looks to her.

"He isn't, he has controlled my life for too long. Constantly saying he is doing what is best for me. He hid my mum's illness from me, I never got to say goodbye to her. He once tried to ruin my career. And then he nearly kills the man I love. Why should I care anymore? He deserves all the punishment coming to him."

"Oh Zosh, you don't really want him locked up for god knows how long do you? His career will be at risk, isn't that punishment enough? You know how much it means to him. I don't want a constant battle with your father for the rest of our lives. No matter what, he is your dad."

She ponders for a bit "You are right Ollie." She kisses him on the hand. "He is right." She then says to PC Lindley.

"Look, I don't want loads of fuss made over this. It really won't help matters at all. Me and Zosh just want to move on from it." Ollie says to the officer.

"It will probably have to go to court, but these feelings will definitely be taken into account. Thank you for your time, both of you. I'll let you rest now." She says leaving.

"You would be well within your rights to take him to the cleaners over this Ollie. I wouldn't hold it against you." Zosia says.

"I don't see what good it would do" he then whispers "plus, it makes me feel like the better person." He smirks at her.

"You don't need to whisper Ollie, there is no doubt you are the better man!"

"Aww thank you babe. You should go home get some sleep, you have being amazing today but haven't stopped for over 20 hours!" Ollie says to her.

"I don't really want to be in the house without you there." She looks sad.

"How about staying with Dom and Arthur, then you have some company." Ollie suggested.

"I might do for a bit while you are still in here. But I am not going anywhere now. You're stuck with me, I won't run from you Oliver Valentine. I promise."

"That's two of us not running anywhere then isn't it?" He smiles.


	18. Normality Returns

Chapter Eighteen- Normality Returns

Zosia had somewhat become Ollie's nurse in the early days after he was discharged. Much to his disgust, he didn't like all the pressure it was putting on her. He would struggle just generally moving about, thanks to his broken ribs; but they were a small price to pay.

Zosia also had to handle all the rumours at the hospital; the proposal that never happened followed by her Dad attempting to kill her Boyfriend all in the same day.

But she was coping so well, being strong because she really needed to be. She had also taken on more responsibility on Darwin, filling some of Ollie's shifts while he was still moping about at home.

Guy had been released on bail, suspended from working at the hospital and the case was going up in court soon. However, no one had seen or heard anything from him. Not that anyone wanted to really. He had probably gone into hiding with all the controversy it had caused.

But now it was Ollie's first day back at work, nearly fully recovered, almost five weeks after that eventful day.

"I am so glad you are back you know, Darwin really isn't the same without you. And I have missed our little spats we have when we work on cases together." Zosia says as they enter the hospital hand in hand.

"I have missed working too; you know how much I have being going insane rattling round at home, but on the bright side we did get a bit more time together. Ordinarily we would have missed that with the rubbish shifts I sometimes land. You get home just as I have to come here."

"True, that was nice." She smiles.

"Prepare for the welcome party. I did tell them you wouldn't like it but you know what Mo is like. Any reason to have some cake." She warns him giggling.

"Oh come on, no fuss I just want normality to return." He said sighing.

"Exactly what I said to them, but they are only showing they care Valentine."

And the lift door opens. The entire Darwin team are stood waiting to greet them. "Welcome back Mr Valentine!" A lot of them all say in sync.

Jac stands there and unenthusiastically pulls a party popper straight in their direction. "Have I ever told you about my hatred of these? It is on a similar level to balloons." She says in her usual dulcet tones pointing to the now empty popper.

"Now that's normality, Jac at her best there." Ollie says laughing.

"Watch it Valentine. The team is back together, suppose that is a good thing." Jac says.

"Wow Ollie, I think that was a compliment!" Zosia joins in.

"Don't you start either Doctor March. Come on everyone, lots of dying people to save." Jac commands and everyone walks off in various directions.

"Valentine, got a case you can do. The girlfriend can help if you so desire, I know how you hate being separated, Siamese Twins." Jac looks to Zosia.

They both nod in response. "Yep, sounds good." Ollie says.

Jac then passes them the patient file. Mrs Miranda Hallow aged 69. She had a stent fitted a few weeks ago, but had then had a fall down the stairs this morning and was believed to have damaged her stent.

"Keep an eye on him Doctor March, don't let him do too much." Jac says to Zosia.

"I am stood right here!" Ollie exclaims.

"Yes so you're listening too. Don't do anything stupid and end up taking a step backwards."

"I wouldn't be back if I wasn't ready. Just a bit tender with the ribs that's all." Ollie explains.

"Fine Valentine." Jac says walking away.

…

"Hello Mrs Hallow, I'm Mr Valentine, and this is Doctor March we will be handling your care today."

"You have really been in the wars haven't you Mrs Hallow? Major heart surgery only a matter of weeks ago and then a tumble down the stairs!" Zosia says smiling at the patient.

"Yeah I haven't being very lucky of late, feeling luckier today though, landing you as my doctor!" She nods in Ollie's direction, who nervously smiles.

"Technically, you are very lucky Mrs Hallow. Your condition could have been far worse after your fall." Ollie contributes. "So Doctor March, the usual, LFTs, U and Es and an FBC as well please."

"Yeah sure." She smiles at him.

"That's a load of random letters surely dear." The patient questions.

"No, it's a load of very specific letters Mrs Hallow. And how much I have missed reeling them all off!" Ollie chuckles.

"He has been away for a bit, his first day back." Zosia explains in the vaguest possible way.

"Ooh anywhere nice?" The patient questions; damn that hadn't gone to plan.

"He was spending a bit more valuable time with his girlfriend, weren't you Mr Valentine?" Zosia goes along, having a bit of fun. Ollie shoots her a look.

"Well I wish I was her, whoever she is, she is a lucky girl having you." Mrs Hallow says and winks at him.

Ollie blushes a bit "Well thank you Mrs Hallow, but it's really me who is the lucky one to have her." he quickly glances to Zosia without Mrs Hallow noticing.

"Oh please call me Miranda. I am not a fan of all that formal Mrs Hallow stuff." The patient says.

"Well, we will be back to check on you soon Miranda, once we have some results from your tests." Zosia says to her.

As they walk away Ollie looks to Zosia "You are naughty Zosh. She will probably realise it is you before the end of the day."

"What? Is that because you can't keep your hands off me for one day Valentine? Can you not resist giving me public displays of affection?"

He chuckles. "You heard Jac, Siamese Twins! I've just got to be with you all the time Zosia."

…

"Ollie, you know how you love pestering me about taking my meds. Well today I get to return the favour! You are being naughty, you haven't had them today. I am not having you dropping dead on me on your first day back." She says handing him all the tablets he was still taking for his heart.

"What can I say? Worst ever patients. Doctors." He murmurs looking guilty.

"Well forget who you are for a minute and listen to your lovely Doctor March. Take your meds!" She grins at him.

"Fine boss, but they make me feel worse! And before you say it, I know they have that effect and are meant to!"

"Ooh can we do a couple of tests later." She sounded oddly excited about this.

"I am not your walking lab experiment Zosh!"

"I know you aren't babe, just want to look after you and make sure you are okay." She quickly pecks him on the cheek and then wanders off.

…

Whilst at the station waiting for Mrs Hallows test results, Zosia received confirmation of her father's court appearance and details of herself and Oliver giving evidence. It became very real as she read through the message.

"Ollie." She says getting his attention and hands the tablet to him.

He quickly reads it. "Well isn't that something to look forward to." He says sarcastically, but then he notices that Zosia is upset.

"Oh sorry Zosh, come on it will be okay." He hugs her tightly. "And no matter what happens, we'll get through it together. And just think, if your Dad sees how we have made the decision together and that we don't want him locked up for ages then he may finally accept us, or start to. Maybe leave us be or even support your choices. But I don't think I will hold out for a miracle." He nervously laughs.

"I know, I do really. Just why do all these things have to happen?" She says to him tearfully.

"Life is a constant challenge, but the more you get through, the stronger you are." Ollie says wiping her tears.

"Thank you." She says smiling at him.

"Anytime Zosh." He kisses her on the cheek.

…

Later Zosia approached their patient Mrs Hallow "Miranda we have got your results back. You are going to need some minor corrective surgery on the stent. Your stent was quite badly jolted in your fall; causing irritation to one of your main valves. So myself and Mr Valentine will be carrying that out as soon as we can get you a theatre slot, hopefully today." She explains.

"None of that means much to me dear; just do whatever you need to. And I have noticed that it is you that is the lucky girl." Miranda states very matter of fact.

"I'm sorry?" Zosia looks at her confused.

"You are the one who has stolen the heart of Prince Charming over there. Ahem sorry I mean, Mr Valentine." The patient continues.

"Oh" And then it dawns on her, and she remembered what Ollie had said 'She'll probably figure out it is you before the end of the day.'

"Erm yes that would be me. Sorry about that earlier, it wasn't overly professional of me. But I just can't resist winding him up sometimes." Zosia explains herself.

"No good on you darling, keep him on his toes!"

Ollie wandered over at this point. "Hello again Miranda, has Doctor March explained everything?"

"Oh yes, very much so!" Miranda laughs and Zosia looks away blushing.

"Why do I suddenly feel like my ears are burning?" Ollie puts to Zosia.

"Probably because they are, Miranda here has sussed us." She giggles.

"Hmm what did I say Zosh! Apologies Miranda." Ollie says.

"I don't know why you are both apologising. You two have kept me entertained all day. Mr and Mrs Perfect."

"Oh I don't know about that, he is perfect, I'm certainly not." Zosia says.

"I'd argue otherwise." Ollie replies and was about to say 'You are perfect Zosh…' but Zosia cuts him off.

"What? That you aren't perfect either? Yeah I might have exaggerated a bit there saying you were!" Zosia laughs and he tries his best to look offended.

"See there you go again. I don't want to sound like a strange stalker, but I have been watching you two. Basically, because I have nothing else to do while I'm stuck in here. You are brilliant together. Wish I wasn't knocked out in theatre so I see you working together in there too." Miranda says.

"Trust me you don't want to be awake when we are poking about with your heart Mrs Hallow!" Ollie says.

"No of course I don't really!" Miranda laughed.

"Didn't think so!" Zosia laughs.

"We'll be taking you to theatre shortly Miranda."

"At least we are entertainment for the bored patients!" Zosia chuckles as they walk away.

"Hmm glad you find it funny!" Ollie replies.

"You should be really happy! She called you Prince Charming before you came over!"

"Me a Prince, now wouldn't that be wonderful." He winks at her.


	19. A Day In Court

Chapter Nineteen- A Day In Court

Ollie and Zosia sat outside the court room, waiting for it to begin. They were trying to distract themselves by just generally chatting and giggling as they always do.

However, the atmosphere very quickly changed when Mr Self walked up the corridor and ended up stood opposite them.

"Hello Zoshie." He says quite awkwardly.

"Dad." Zosia quietly replies and then looks down.

Then there was a really awkward silence for a good five minutes before Guy finally said something.

"Look I don't know what to say, I never intended to cause what happened." Guy murmured.

"Just don't say anything, like you did that day. You just froze and did nothing. I don't want you anywhere near us."

"Zosh, it's okay remember what we said." Ollie says to her holding her hand tightly.

"Yeah well now I have seen him and heard his crappy little apology. Rot in hell Guy!" Zosia was enraged; she storms over to Guy, pointing at him aggressively.

"And we haven't heard from you for weeks, since it all happened! How could you? You were the one who ran away when times got difficult! You! Not Oliver!" She continued her release of anger.

"Zoshie, I am really sorry." Guy says again.

"Why are you saying it to me, its Ollie that you completely underestimated and then very nearly killed!"

"Zosh baby calm down, you have every right to be angry and deep down I am too, but this isn't helping. We know damaging my Kebo was an accident. I am here, safe and alive that's the important thing!" Ollie grabs her hand from behind.

"We just need to move on with our life Zosh. Otherwise, we will be like this forever; reliving it over and over. And in a constant battle with your father; when we don't need to be." Ollie continued.

Zosia's expression seems to change instantly. "Oliver is right. We want to be the better people here, try to move on. You don't deserve my energy spent being angry at you. But don't think you are anything like a father to me."

She then backs away from Guy and leans into Ollie who hugs her closer to him and he strokes her back gently. It seems to calm her immediately.

Guy just watches the couple, amazed at how Oliver had soothed Zosia's outburst without talking to her like she was being stupid. He hadn't seen anyone act like that with Zosia since her mum. He had made the biggest possible mess of things. He had to try to make amends now or he was going to lose his daughter forever. She was all he had.

"Mr Valentine, Oliver. I am genuinely sorry. The last time I hated myself as much as this was after I kept Anya's illness a secret from Zosia, and I promised myself I would never upset her like that again. Then I nearly take away the man who clearly loves her. You… you are great together." Guy starts to try and fully explain; the couple just stood listening to his speech.

"I had absolutely no right interfering. Zoshie you were right what you said, he is the real deal, and he does make me feel redundant. My daughter is happy, and is being looked after. What's the point in me anymore?"

"Oh Dad, don't you get it? I know you are lonely and don't want to lose me. But acting as you have in the time I have been with Ollie has completely driven me away. It is like you want me to be upset. Because then I come to you and you get to treat me like a child that needs protecting, or some delicate piece of china that you have to handle carefully. If I am going to have anything to do with you then you have got to stop, and accept Ollie as the man I love and want to be with." Zosia explains eloquently.

"I'd do anything to be part of your life Zosia." Guy states simply.

"And you could be Mr Self, just let Zosh make her own decisions and then support them, whether you think they are right or not." Ollie contributes.

"Oliver, you would really allow me to be in Zosia's life after what I did to you?" Guy questions.

"Allow you? You say that as if I would ban her from seeing you or something. You are her Dad and if Zosh wants to see you then of course she can. It's her choice."

"See Ollie isn't an absolute control freak like you are!" Zosia exclaims.

"I promise, I will change." Guy pleas.

"Just let me live my life with Ollie and give me time to decide whether you can have any part in it."

"Yes… Yes of course I'll back off. I will probably be locked up anyway or legally not allowed anywhere near you after this." Guy states.

"I highly doubt that, I'd of thought our statements would stop that from happening." Ollie says to him.

Guys looks at him confused.

"Dad, in Ollie's first statement after he woke up, he said he didn't want a lot of fuss made over it, what you did was out of order but an accident. We want to move on from this Dad." Zosia explains.

Guy was in shock. He wasn't expecting this. He had mentally prepared himself for years in jail, thinking Oliver would tell the Police to throw the book at him.

"I honestly don't know what to say." Guy murmurs.

"Just let us be happy together. That's all we ask." Ollie says.

"Mr Guy Self, you are now required in court." A lady said from the court room doorway.

Before Guy walks away he holds his hand out to Ollie to shake. "I would fully understand if you didn't want to."

Ollie tentatively takes his hand and shakes it.

Mr Self nods and withdraws his hand and walks away towards the court room. But stops just in the doorway.

"I am genuinely sorry. Whatever happens in here, I will do anything it takes to make this right."

…

Court continued for several hours, each giving their evidence.

It then came to decision time; a further 40 minutes later they were all called back in for the verdict.

"Mr Guy Self, the jury has come to a verdict. It is undeniable that your actions that day lead to the near death of Mr Oliver Valentine and this cannot be overlooked. It has been stated that he would not be here today; if he hadn't of already of been present in the hospital at the time, and the fast actions of Doctor Zosia March doing immediate CPR. However, due to statements from the aforementioned; it has been deemed appropriate to sentence you to a two year suspended sentence."

"This means, Mr Self that you do not go to prison immediately, but you are given the chance to stay out of trouble and to comply with up to 12 requirements set by the court. These requirements will be explained after court is adjourned. If you do not comply with the requirements or are convicted of another offence during the suspension period, you are likely to serve the original custodial term." The Judge explained.

"Court is now adjourned."

Guy turned to face Zosia and Ollie and for the first time in weeks, he slightly smiled.


	20. Half a Year Together

Chapter Twenty- Half a Year Together

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." Ollie said whilst tickling Zosia's tummy.

"Get off you idiot, I am awake already! Stop it!" She replies whilst dramatically rolling about trying to stop him.

"Nope it's too much fun." He continued.

"You are such a child Valentine."

"Am I really? I'm sure I can make you think otherwise." He smirks, then rolls so he is on top of her and kisses her passionately.

"Ollie, do you know what today is?" Zosia asks in between kisses.

"Hmm let me think. It's a rare day where we are both off work!?" He replies to her.

She gave him a disappointed expression and he immediately laughed.

He then leant down to her and whispered in her ear. "Six Months."

"Oh good boy Valentine, was thinking you had forgotten for a minute there!" She says beaming up at him.

"Of course not; I wouldn't dare. God knows what the consequences would have been."

"Be careful Oliver or I may act as if you had forgotten anyway!" She jokes.

"Hmm and what would you do to me Zosh?"

"Well the position we are currently in gives my quite easy access to these still slightly tender ribs of yours Mr Valentine." She says placing her hand gently on his rib cage as proof.

"I know you wouldn't dare, plus it would probably just make me collapse completely on top of you, and you don't want that to happen do you?" He smirks.

"Don't I?" She giggles mischievously.

He looks at her for a minute just smiling "I can't keep up with the smart responses when you are like this. You are rather distracting." Ollie admits.

"Well shush then and be fully distracted Valentine." Zosia says in a suggestive tone.

"I didn't need encouraging Zosh." He winks.

…

"So how are we going to spend our six month anniversary then Zosh?" Ollie says as he returns to the bedroom a bit later on, breakfast for them both carefully balanced in both hands.

"Seen as we are both here all day for once. I was thinking about that actually, it's a bit strange. You booked it off didn't you?" Ollie looks to her questioning.

"I might have done, and I might have also made sure you wouldn't be in work either." She replies.

"Did you now? Ah I wondered why Mo spontaneously offered to swap shifts." He laughs. "I should have known you were behind it!"

"Of course, I secretly rule Darwin you know, Naylor is just a robot that gets programmed each day, hence the lack of emotion. And as for what we shall do today. I see this is a fairly good pastime." She replies as he gets back in bed beside her.

"If only that were true about Naylor! And I agree, it is very nice, but not for the entire day Zosh! What happens when people ask what we did for the day? Erm well, we never actually left the bedroom!" Ollie chuckled.

"We lie Valentine. Actually no, I'd be happy to just admit what we had done all day; I don't get as embarrassed as you do." She says knowing how he'd react.

"Hmm I know you don't!" Ollie says giving her a glare.

"Haven't they finished that park down the road now? It might be quite nice to have a stroll round there, walk along the riverside, and just chat. And maybe call at the pub on the way home." Zosia suggests smiling.

"Yeah sounds good." He smiles.

"But we are staying here a while longer yet though." She winks at him and then takes a bite from her slice of toast.

"Clearly. Nothing happens until I have finished my breakfast." He attempted to be funny.

"Fine, now I know what your true love is. Breakfast. I am just your bloody bit on the side."

"Yes, I have had a life-time love of breakfast, but I am more than willing to cheat on breakfast; if it means I am with you." He says putting his plate down and kissing her.

"Now that was super cute Valentine, but please don't ever say a cheesy line like that in public!"

"Like I would ever Zosh! You are the one and only very privileged person who gets to hear those lines, when we are very much alone!"

"Does the cat count?" She laughs pointing at his cat sat in the doorway, literally staring at Ollie.

"Oh god, I have being found out." Ollie says sarcastically.

…

"Are you nearly ready Zosia? This lovely warm summer's day will be over before we even make it to the park." Ollie questions stood waiting to go for their walk.

"Yep, I'm here! And you have the cheek to call me impatient Valentine. You are definitely worse!" She says as she makes her way down the stairs, wearing a simple but beautiful dark green dress and sandals. Her shiny brown hair flowing, slightly curled.

"You okay Oliver?" She asked him as he was staring at her.

"You are beautiful do you know that. And six months together and I still find it a novelty seeing you in nice things like this instead of our scrubs at work!"

"Aww thank you, you know how to please a girl don't you? Thought I might as well wear this seen as it is nice out for once! And I have to keep the standards up don't I? Got to keep you interested for the full year at least so I can sun it up in Mexico." She grins at him.

"I am so glad that I mastered interpreting your humour!" Ollie replies.

"It is a good job you did; we would have never made it to half a year together if not!" She giggles.

…

"A lot has happened in six months hasn't it?" Ollie says as they walk around the park.

"Yeah you could say that, most of the bad stuff involving my father! But so much good stuff too, seems like two minutes ago that I moved in with you but it's actually three months ago! Amazing." Zosia replies grinning.

"I know it goes so fast doesn't it, it will be Mexico time before you know it. And speaking of your Dad, are you still seeing him next week?" He questions.

"It's his hearing for whether he can ever return to work or not so I think I will. I just find it hard interacting with him, but I think it's slowly getting better. You don't have to come; I know it's all a bit strange."

"The conclusion of the hearing will probably be the next big step; that will probably change things." Ollie says.

"Yeah, if he gets to go back to work I think he will be a lot brighter, but I don't think it will happen if I am completely honest, think it would be too controversial. But come on let's talk about something else. Mexico, tell me all the things we can do and see."

"Well I know all the best restaurants and the most fascinating caves and the finest beaches where the water is completely clear, beautiful." Ollie explains.

"I can't wait! And by the time go, this will easily be my longest ever relationship." Zosia states excitedly.

"Same for me, think it might nearly be already." Ollie says.

"What? How can that be? What about you and Tara?" She questions.

"We were together about six months. Got together in October and married in April, and then obviously the day after that…"

"Oh, I thought you were together longer than that with you getting married. Sorry, I shouldn't keep questioning it."

"It's fine Zosh, I don't mind telling you." He smiles lovingly.

"I don't think we would have got married so soon in normal circumstances, I had proposed in January but she said no and called me an idiot; that it was all too soon and just because of what was happening. It wasn't, I loved her and wanted to be there with her throughout it all. But then the change of heart was when she realised that her parents wouldn't allow organ donation, if she were to die. Their beliefs wouldn't allow it. So she needed a next of kin that would give permission. I agreed to do it because it was what she really wanted, hence the very sudden wedding and it was our hope for the future." Ollie explains, he was getting far more comfortable talking about such things with Zosia now.

"You did that for her. That is such a selfless thing to do." Zosia says feeling quite emotional.

"I think I was acting the opposite to be honest, a bit selfish. Agreeing to do that for her meant that we got married; which was my main incentive really. I couldn't even think about having that responsibility until I was there with the clip board in my hands waiting for my signature. And of course, me doing that for her didn't go down awfully well with her parents."

"You are anything but selfish Ollie! And you don't have much look with your partner's parents do you?" She attempts to joke.

He slightly laughs "No, I seem to completely offend them by just trying to do what is right by their daughter!"

"Well I can vouch for that, you definitely do right by me." Zosia says to him.

"Aww that's nice to know Zosh, thank you, I do try my best." He kisses her on the cheek.

As they then continue walking they are startled by "Dr March! Dr March!" A voice comes from a figure sat on a bench they are walking past. Zosia soon realises who it is.

"Carl, wow, hello how are you doing?" Zosia acknowledges their ex-patient.

Carl Ryland a transgender patient, formally Carmel who suffered heart problems due to self-medicating hormone treatments. The last time he had been admitted it was discovered that he had fallen pregnant after a one night stand, when he had had a 'wobble' over his decision to continue his treatment. He had been rather adamant that he wanted to keep the baby as it was likely going to be the last opportunity to have a child naturally.

"I am really good! Baby is nearly due! Only a few weeks left." Carl replies, tummy now very large.

"That has gone so fast; we were discussing only earlier how quickly the months pass." Ollie says.

"And its Mr Valentine isn't it? So you two are together then?" Carl questions nodding to their hands tightly gripped together.

"Yep, we are." Zosia smiles at Ollie.

"It makes sense; you two were the nicest doctors in that place, the only ones that didn't treat me like some circus act. And I thought you had a new job in Edinburgh?" Carl continued.

"He stopped me going that day you were in actually; he declared his love for me!" Ollie blushed as Zosia explained, there was no point going into the whole made up job scenario.

"Are you still living with Lexy then?" Ollie asks.

"Yes, she is a life saver, and obviously you two as well! Look I still haven't decided on the baby's first name yet, I am having a little girl. And I was wondering… can I ask what your first name is Dr March?"

"Don't think you would want to use mine Carl, it's a rather unusual one. Zosia, my name is Zosia."

He ponders for a minute "No I really like that name, it's not something you hear all the time. Plus this baby only exists because of you suggesting that operation, so it's only right."

"Well, if you are sure then I'd be honoured! Wow!" Zosia replies really shocked.

"I had already decided on the middle name, Holly." Carl says.

Ollie chuckles as he says the name.

"What's funny?" Carl questions.

"My name is Ollie. So in a way it's both of us. Zosia Holly." Ollie explains.

"As if! What are the odds of that? Well that is settled then 'Zosia Holly Ryland'. I am so glad you decided to walk round here today!" Carl concludes.

"So are we! We will probably see you back at the hospital soon after the baby is born; get that heart of your properly fixed once mini Zosia is safe. See you later Carl." Zosia smiles as they start to walk away.

"Oh my god a child is going to be named after us Ollie!"

"Yeah I never expected that to happen in my entire life!"

 **Zollie's Six Month Anniversary shall be continued! Again thank you for reading and for the reviews! xx**


	21. Marking The Occasion

Chapter Twenty One- Marking The Occasion

They sat talking in the pub later on the same day, now having completed their walk.

"Oliver."

"I always get worried when you start a sentence with my full name." Ollie smirks.

"Remember when we talked about getting Tattoos ages ago, well I think we really should." Zosia suggests.

"Are you sure Zosh? It's a very permanent thing. I mean, I'd be happy to, I said I would get something for you anyway, but I don't want you to rush into anything."

"No I really want to. And I like that it is permanent, because we are, aren't we? And it's not like we would be stupid enough to get each other's names, that's enough to jinx any relationship. I wasn't joking about the new beginnings symbol. I think that would be nice. Quite fancy having it at the bottom of my back, only small though."

"Okay then, you have really thought about it. Apparently we are doing this."

She beams "So would you have yours on the top of your other arm Ollie?"

"Yep, suppose that would balance me out." He laughs.

"Well seen as we said no presents for the six month anniversary, we can have them done instead." Ollie says.

"Go proper cheesy! I'll pay for yours, you pay for mine." Zosia says laughing.

He nods smiling. "When do we next overlap for both being free so we can go together?"

"We should have a few hours on Monday I think." She says.

"I am very grateful that you are my personal organiser Zosh, you know my shifts better than I do!"

"Well I just have a good memory for stuff like that, haven't I?"

"Jac would probably mention the large difference between remembering shift times and actually turning up at those stated times." Ollie dares to say.

"Hilarious Valentine. Really funny. And I'll have you know, I can't actually remember the last time I was late. I am making progress in that department."

"I think we are swapping places, I was late the other day!" He laughs.

"How about I call into town in the morning and the book appointment for us before my shift starts." She says and Ollie nods agreeing.

"They can be our little secret. We won't tell anyone we have them." Zosia says to him.

"Yeah okay, but no doubt people will realise they are there eventually. Look how you found out about my other."

"True but we can at least not tell everyone we have them." She flutters her eyelashes at him.

"Do you like keeping secrets Zosh?"

"About things like this, yes."

"Hmm, so do I in this case." Ollie says to her quietly before taking another sip from his drink.

"But even if people realise that we have them, I wouldn't want them to know the meaning." Zosia says.

…

Monday morning had arrived and they were on their way to the tattoo studio.

"Ollie, have I ever told you that I am not a fan of needles." Zosia reluctantly admits.

"Did a Doctor really just say that?" Ollie laughs.

"Yeah well there's a large difference between being the person holding the needle and being the one on the receiving end of it!" She explains.

"I have known you for well over a year now and I didn't know that about you! Learn something new every day as they say!"

"Yeah well in that time I have being lucky enough to not have much to do with them!"

"But here you are willingly having this done; there will be lots of needles present Zosh!"

"Yes well I would willingly do a lot of things that ordinarily I wouldn't, if it is for us." She replies.

"Aww babe, well don't think you have to do this."

"I am doing it. I may scream throughout. But I am doing it."

"Why am I not shocked at all?" He says smirking.

…

"Okay guys who is going first?" The tattoo artist asked the couple.

"I will, before I bottle it." Zosia says laughing.

Half way through Zosia having the symbol tattooed on her lower back, her grip vastly tightened on Ollie's hand.

"Zosh babe, as much as I am glad that I can comfort you through this. I do actually need my hand for heart surgery this afternoon!"

"This is just a glimpse of what joys you'll experience if we ever have kids. I'll probably break every bone in your hand. This is nothing Valentine!" She says with a strained expression.

"It would be worth it though wouldn't it?" He says smiling at her.

Zosia just stares at him, smiling at what he had said, but it soon turns into a wince as the tattoo continues.

Once hers was completed and wrapped, it was Ollie's turn.

"Now Oliver, you haven't mentioned at all how you acted when you had your other one done. So I think you cried like a baby. Am I right?" Zosia says to him making fun.

"I'll have you know Doctor March, I was the ultimate man and it didn't bother me at all. But I will admit that I had that tattoo done when, as you know, I was drinking a fair bit so that may have anesthetised me a tad." He says to her looking guilty.

"So you are going to cry like a baby then. I knew it!" Zosia laughs.

"Don't be so sure Zosh!" He winks at her.

As he starts having the tattoo done, his expression falters a little. But he realises Zosia is watching his every move and he quickly recovers it. He can't give in to the pain; he would never hear the end of it from Zosia.

"See, I am absolutely fine Zosh." He says putting on a brave face.

Once they were both done they stood next to each other so they could see them both together. Zosia beamed very happy, and leant up to kiss him, he was more than happy to reciprocate.

As agreed they paid for each other's and walked out hand in hand.

"I am not looking forward to getting in the car." She states as they are walking back to the car.

"Why?" He questions.

"Because the seat will touch it; and my top touching it alone is enough already!" She says shuffling awkwardly as she walks.

"If you walk strangely like that all day, then people will immediately figure out something is up!"

"I can't help it!" Zosia says as she gently gets in the car and sits at a funny angle, he just laughs as he gets in and sees her.

"We won't last the day without someone realising at this rate, I can't even touch mine. So actually, remember that, don't go lovingly touching my arm like you always do when you come to me at the station, because I can guarantee I will flinch and that will be hard to explain." Ollie warns her.

"Okay boss. No touching. Noted." Zosia says.


	22. Darwin Turns Detective

**Thank you for your lovely reviews they really do make my day! xx**

Chapter Twenty Two- Darwin Turns Detective

The couple entered the ward and immediately went to get changed into their scrubs.

"Zosh might you help me with this, just hold my scrubs away from the tattoo wrapping it keeps getting caught on it."

"Yeah sure." She says walking over and holding them.

As they stand there with Ollie's scrub top half on half off. Jac steps into the locker room.

"Woah! No. Whatever is happening here needs to stop before I have finished this sentence!" She says with her eyes glued shut.

Ollie and Zosia quickly try to get his top down and cover his arm.

Jac slowly opens her eyes and is thankful when the pair is stood fully dressed before her. Zosia looks to Ollie and smirks, but then notices the little bit of wrapping showing under his sleeve. She tries to subtly shuffle in front of his arm.

"You two are acting very strangely." Jac says.

"Yep that's us. Strange. Thought you would know that by now." Ollie says.

Jac gives them both a glare of suspicion "Right. I'll see you two oddities out there in a minute."

…

Out at the station Jac approaches Mo "Valentine and Doctor March are acting very strange, keep an eye on them."

"In what way?" Mo questions.

"Think they are hiding something, find out what it is Mo."

"Hey you two, how's Darwin's loved up pair?!" Mo says as the pair walk over to them. Zosia walking rather slowly.

"We are fine Mo." Zosia says a bit suspicious of Mo's immediate questioning, Ollie decides to evacuate and go to his first patient.

Zosia then goes to sit down, breaking records on slowest speed. Mo looks at her funny. "I have got a sore back, okay. I'll have just pulled a muscle." She tries to make excuses.

"Hmm what have you being up to Doctor March? Or do I not want to know?!" She questions her junior.

Zosia decides to go along with it "Yeah Effanga you don't want to know!"

"Naughty Mr Valentine."

"Yep, you could say that." Zosia says quietly.

"I didn't just hear my name, did I?" Ollie says returning looking a bit worried.

"Mo is making assumptions at how I hurt my back Ollie, you know because I have pulled a muscle." Zosia fills him in, and then winks.

"Oh. I make absolutely no comment on that." Ollie does quite a good poker face, catching on quicker than Zosia thought he would.

"I bet you don't Valentine!" Mo exclaims.

Ollie stands behind Mo giving Zosia a glare, she was now in hysterics.

"I don't know why I automatically get the blame!" He says.

Mo then turns to face Ollie, "The man always gets the blame. That is standard Valentine!" She grabs both of his arms, looking at him directly. Ollie jumped immediately. Zosia sits with her head in her hands knowing this would be hard to explain.

"What's up with you Valentine?!" Mo quizzes.

"Oh nothing, you just made me jump. Sorry Mo." He scarpers before it is questioned anymore.

She nods, but doesn't believe him. "He is not normal today at all." Mo says to Zosia.

"When could you ever class him as normal Mo? Trust me, I live with him!" Zosia says with a smile.

Mo then decides to go consult with Jac.

"Jac, you are definitely right about them two! Detective Mo has been on the case. Zosia is complaining her back is hurt and Oliver has just nearly jumped out of his skin when I touched his arms!" Mo passes on all the evidence gathered.

"Hmm I swear Zosia tried to cover Valentine's arm when I walked into the locker room earlier. I am just going to outright ask him. He will panic and blurt it all out then." Jac says.

…

"Valentine. A word in my office please." Jac says to him, he reluctantly follows.

"What's going on with you and Zosia today? And don't give me some crappy excuses."

"Nothing. God you love questioning my relationship don't you?" Ollie defends.

"Your arm Valentine. What was Zosia covering up this morning? And I know you flinched when Mo grabbed your arms. She told me."

"It's just sore that's all."

She stares at him, thinking and then it hits her. "What stupid thing have you got tattooed onto yourself? Come on! I am not an idiot."

"Can't you just accept that some things in life are private Jac?"

"No. You know I will find out. Me and Mo will not give up; ah wait! Adele is in tomorrow. We will set her the task and we all know she will definitely find out." Jac says.

"This isn't just some gossip Jac. This is something personal and I don't want it blazoned around the hospital!"

"I don't know why you are even arguing with me Valentine. You know how this will end." Jac says folding her arms.

"Fine." He relents knowing she wouldn't let it go. "Yes I have got a new tattoo on my arm. But no, you don't need to see it."

"Please tell me it isn't her name. Oh god it is isn't it? You absolute twit."

"It isn't. It's a symbol. Just leave me be Jac." Ollie says as Jac is attempting to grab his scrub sleeve and he tries to stop her. But to no avail.

"At least it isn't 'I love Zosia'." She says looking at it "Okay so what's that a symbol of then, just a weird swirl that crosses over if you ask me."

"That's between me and Zosh." Ollie says.

"Oh how romantic. She got the same on her back then? Pulled a muscle, that's the worst excuse I have ever heard."

He just stares at her.

"How old are you both? Like fifteen. A pair of love sick idiots getting matching tattoos."

"Goodbye Jac. Always love our chats. No scrap that, interrogations!" Ollie says leaving her office, slamming the door.

…

"Erm babe, Jac and Mo have gone all Darwin Detectives on us. Jac knows about mine but I wouldn't tell her the meaning of it. But she is pretty certain you have got one too, with you saying your back was hurting. I didn't say you had, I walked out."

"Oh well that didn't take long did it, so much for keeping them a secret! And you walked out!? You are feeling brave." Zosia says.

"It's not the first time. For someone who has no apparent social life, she is extremely nosey. She interrogated me about what was happening between us that day we actually got together. She had seen us having that argument, and making the usual assumptions; she outright asked me if I had slept with you. I called her Jeremy Paxman and stormed out." Ollie explains.

"Nosey cow! If any of us put a question like that to her, we would be facing disciplinary action within seconds." Zosia replies shocked.

"I made a slight comment that day actually; I seemed to get away with it." Ollie laughs.

"Ooh what did you say to her?"

"She started going on about office romances and how you were my junior as if that ruled out a relationship for us. So I just said that that didn't seem to bother her with Jonny. I mean come on, ranking wise we are a far better match they them two were!"

"Very true, can't believe how much she tries to interfere!" Zosia replies.

"So you dared to ink Valentine?" Mo comes up behind them.

"For god's sake, it didn't take her long to tell you did it? I am allowed to, it's my body. And I wish everyone would just leave me be and stop questioning it."

"And you Selfie Junior?"

"What about me?" Zosia says slowly getting up to go chase up an X-Ray.

She returned soon after and went to her patient with the results. Unbeknown to Zosia, Mo was stood watching from the station. Zosia leant forward to check the patient's heart rate; her scrub top must have lifted a bit as she bent forward because Mo got the evidence she wanted.

"Nice tattoo Selfie Junior." Mo says as she returns.

Zosia looks at her confused.

"I saw it when you were checking Mr Delton's heart rate. I don't know why you didn't just say you had got matching tattoos. You are like love sick teenagers." Mo laughs.

"We just wanted them to be something between the two of us. But you and Jac had to go spying." Zosia says walking away.

"Sorry Zosia, any consolation that we still don't know what they mean?" Mo says down the corridor.

"No, because no doubt you will keep digging until you find that out too, get bloody googling Mo!" Zosia replies, rather angered.

"I won't I promise. If you want to keep it between you and Ollie then I respect that." Mo said, Zosia nods and continues walking away.

"You and Jac have taking some of the joy out of this with your meddling today. It meant a lot to Zosia that we had them done secretly and they do really mean something to us. I know we always have a laugh as a team and take the piss, but if we had wanted to tell you. Then we would have." Ollie says to Mo a bit later on.

"Hey Valentine, you have got my apology and I mean it. Doubt you will get one from Naylor though!" She smiles at him.

"Yeah think we are asking a bit much there!" Ollie laughs.

"Well at least you have the mental acuity to know that Valentine. It's never going to happen." Jac stands behind him smirking.


	23. Zosia Has a Rival

**So the character in this chapter; Stephanie McDonald is my creation, existing purely to throw a small spanner in the works! Enjoy! xx**

Chapter Twenty Three- Zosia Has a Rival

Just another normal day on the Darwin Ward, both Zosia and Ollie were on shift. The couple were contently working on cases together all morning. However, an influx of patients in the afternoon meant they had to split up and do their usual routine. Rock, paper, scissors to fight for who gets which case.

"3, 2, 1." Ollie goes rock, Zosia scissors.

"I swear you can read my mind when we do that Valentine!" Zosia: ever the rubbish loser.

Zosia landed a case of suspected Pneumothorax, Stephanie McDonald, age 33, complaining of chest pains and struggling to breathe at points.

"Hello Miss McDonald, I'm Doctor March. Now looking at all your test results and your chest X-Ray; it appears that you are suffering from Pneumothorax, fluid on your chest."

"Oh god is it serious?" The patient asks.

"It's quite easily solved with a small procedure; I can use a chest drain. A small tube inserted through your chest wall, just between the ribs to allow drainage. Don't worry it's not as bad as it sounds! We'll have you sorted in no time." Zosia explained.

Ollie came up behind Zosia "Got another case for you Zosh."

"Oh my god! Ollie Valentine didn't know you were working here again!" Stephanie the patient exclaims, and Ollie focuses in on who she is.

"Stephanie. Wow, long time no see!" He said moving past Zosia and kissing the woman on the cheek, much to Zosia's disgust.

"You know each other?" Zosia questions bluntly.

"Yeah of course, this is Stephanie who was really close friends with my sister Penny. I'll take over on this Zosh, I'll have a catch up with Steph, got this case for you anyway." He smiles quickly and hands her a file.

Zosia starts to walk away muttering as she goes "Ooh, I'll take over Zosh; I'll have nice cosy catch up with Steph Zosh, you just go do this Zosh."

She sits at the station, Ollie and Stephanie still in viewpoint. He has now sat down next to her and they are laughing and joking. Zosia never saw herself as the jealous type but this situation was proving otherwise.

"Is it me Doctor March or are those two looking rather friendly?" Mo asks her.

"Tell me about it, long lost friend of his sister apparently. I was originally looking after her and then he took over when he realised who she was. He never told her who I was to him either. So my beady eyes are very much watching their every move. And if he keeps making her laugh so much she is going to die with that Pneumothorax, I am not exaggerating!"

"Ooh Selfie Junior is very jealous isn't she?!" Mo adds laughing.

"Can you blame me? Look how she is being with him. I completely trust Ollie but that doesn't stop her making a move does it!" Zosia is nearly bursting by this point.

"Think of a reason to go over there and whilst you are there, introduce yourself as his girlfriend." Mo suggested.

"Good plan Mo! We were meant to be going and getting some dinner in about ten minutes. That can be the conversation opener!" She says standing up and sauntering over.

"Hi sorry to interrupt." Zosia says standing next to Ollie and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Ollie, are you coming for lunch, we said we would go out today."

"Oh yeah sorry Zosh, I forgot. Is it okay if we go another time instead? Just haven't seen Steph for ages." Ollie replies. If only he knew what a dangerous response that was.

"Erm, right suppose that's fine." Zosia restrained herself not wanting to cause a scene on the ward.

"Oh don't let me interfere with any plans Ollie." Stephanie says and places her hand on his arm.

"No its fine, honestly." Ollie replies.

Zosia then walks back to the station. Mo senses that didn't go too well, the anger visibly building on Zosia's face.

"He has binned off our dinner to chat to her!" Zosia says hiding her face behind a file and just peering over the top of it watching them, she was now getting upset.

"That's it. I am going to the staff room to eat all of his chocolate biscuits and scream my head off, see you in a bit and keep an eye out for me please." She says to Mo who just nods.

A few minutes later, Mo is talking to the patient in the bed next to Stephanie and just happens to overhear her conversation with Ollie.

"Well we should go out for a drink some time for a proper catch up once I can breathe properly." Stephanie says quietly to Ollie, it was clearly hurting her to talk now.

"Yeah of course, would love to." Ollie replied sounding excited.

That was it, Mo decided to step in. "Ollie, go speak to Zosia, she's in the staff room."

"Why what's matter with her?" He says completely oblivious still.

"She's your girlfriend Oliver. Figure it out." Mo says to him bluntly.

"Ooh is that that Doctor March? You have done well there Valentine!" Stephanie exclaims as much as she can, her bad breathing interfering.

He awkwardly laughs "Thanks."

"So we'll have to make our night out a double date then and I'll bring my Tom if I can get someone to babysit." Stephanie smiles and Ollie nods as he stands and walks away to go find Zosia.

Mo sighs, oh dear, things have really been blown out of proportion!

He enters the staff room to find Zosia quietly crying.

"Zosia what's matter babe?" He asks her. He receives such a stare as a response.

Oh crap, he suddenly realises, he is such an idiot.

"Zosh, oh god I'm so sorry. It's not like that at all; I'm an idiot for not realising what you might think. And I should have gone out for dinner with you, and not completely dismissed it like I did." Ollie says apologising as much as he could; sitting down next to her.

"I trust you Ollie, it's not that. But I don't know her at all. You could have at least introduced me as your girlfriend so I would have known she wouldn't try anything. You just kind of brushed me off as if I was just a colleague."

"You are completely right, I have messed things up big time. I have made a completely innocent catch up with a friend into a really awkward situation. She has a long term boyfriend and kids Zosh; I never thought I needed to point out that I was spoken for to her. But I know I should have introduced you as my girlfriend for your sake and I am so sorry."

Zosia just looks at him, okay that explains the situation a little more but she is still so angry with him. "If that's the case; you should have broken off your super important conversation with her for just five minutes and explained to me that she had a partner and kids. Then it wouldn't have bothered me at all Ollie. You just left me hanging without a clue and made me feel like I didn't matter; like I was getting in the way of your catch up." Zosia says still slightly crying.

"I know I know, I hate myself for it already. Please know how sorry I am Zosh. You know how much I love you and there is only ever you, I just wasn't thinking at all and was so wrapped up in hearing stories of my sister. I just can't remember the last time I actually spoke to someone with mutual memories of her and I just got caught up into it."

"Okay Ollie, I kind of understand that, but I am still annoyed with you." Zosia says looking at him.

His expression gave it all away, he really hadn't done it intentionally, and he had just not thought about how he was making Zosia feel.

"I think we are okay Valentine, but just give me a little space for a bit?" She slightly smiles and then gets up and leaves.

Once she has gone, head in his hands; Ollie thuds his head against his knees multiple times. He was so annoyed with himself.

Back out on the ward, Mo approaches Zosia. "Has he explained Zosh? Because I have found out that…"

"Yep he has" Zosia interrupts her. "That got blown way out of proportion I know; but all he had to do was bloody tell me, the arse."

"He has withdrawn on the McDonald case now so one of us needs to do her chest drain. Its fine if you want me to." Mo says.

"No, its fine. I'll do it." Zosia says walking over to Stephanie.

"Hi, seems I am going to be doing your chest drain now, Ollie has gone on his break." She makes an excuse.

"You have got a good one there, Zosia is it?" Zosia nods.

"Yeah I know, I am very lucky, he is just a prize idiot sometimes." She jokes.

"I'm sorry if I caused an argument between you two, wasn't my intention at all." Stephanie says.

"Oh I know, don't worry. I think sometimes he thinks I am telepathic and that I just knew that you had a partner and kids. He also didn't see the need to tell you who I was to him."

"Oh right, I get it. You didn't know if I was coming onto him." Stephanie tries to laugh but it hurts her.

Zosia nods "Yeah sorry."

"Its fine honestly, I suggested to Ollie that we can go out for a drink for a proper catch up, double date if you fancy it."

Zosia smiles, but doesn't want to give a yes or no answer.

"Have you been together long then?" Stephanie questions.

"Going on seven months now, and we live together."

"So pretty serious then, no wonder you were annoyed that he didn't introduce you!" Stephanie says.

"Hmm never mind, I'll make him feel bad for a bit but we have already sorted it really. I'll have a bit of fun with it I think" Zosia quietly says to her and gives her a mischievous grin.

"Good on you." Stephanie smiles.

"Right, you are going to feel a slight pinch, but then you should feel the pressure immediately going." She says to Stephanie preparing to do her chest drain.

Meanwhile over at the station, Ollie was now sat watching the two interacting, peaking over the top of a file somewhat like his girlfriend had previously. Mo realises what he is doing. "Oh my god Oliver, you and Zosia are such a pair of numpties! That is exactly how she was sat watching you earlier!"

He smiles at the comment that they act the same. "I love her to bits Mo, and I am annoyed with myself that I upset her. But I can see from her expressions as she is talking to Steph… she is planning some kind of revenge." He looks up to Mo stood behind him.

"Well you had best prepare yourself then Valentine; you have pissed off a Self there. She has already eaten all your Chocolate biscuits so god knows what else she'll do." Mo jokes.


	24. The Joke Is On Oliver

**I apologise in advance if the updates on this story aren't as frequent this week, I am away and WiFi is apparently a bit hard to come by! But just for this week I promise! This chapter is a continuation where Zosia gets a little bit of revenge on Ollie!**

Chapter Twenty Four- The Joke is on Oliver

Zosia's shift had already finished by the time Ollie's had; they hadn't spoken at all since their talk in the staff room. He went to the locker to collect his things and get changed, but he immediately noticed things in his locker had moved about. How could anyone of got in? He has the key on him all the time.

It then hits him like a brick. He gave his spare key to Zosia a couple of weeks ago when she had briefly lost her locker key, so she shared his for a bit.

He started to properly rummage around to see what she had done, or taken. His phone was still there, he checked his messages. He had an unread message from Zosia.

' _I got a lift home, we'll speak about today later. But I think your hour walk home should probably give me long enough to consider forgiving you. And thanks, you saved me the job of temporarily emptying your wallet, seen as you had no cash in there anyway, so no taxi's for you. If Mo is still there, she will also refuse to bring you home, she likes my plan and actually so did Steph. (Be careful who you introduce me to Valentine, they may encourage me to do things like this.) Enjoy your walk home in the rain babe, your darling Zosh xx_ '

He sat there, reading it over and over taking it in. "Car keys!" He exclaims to himself, as he shoots up to search for them. They had gone.

Ollie then goes running out the ward, to the stairwell where he knew he could normally see his Land Rover parked. It had gone!

Oh his girlfriend was a complete genius. She had driven his car home and removed all possibilities of him getting home other than walking in the rain.

He decides to text her back.

' _You Zosia March, are some kind of criminal mastermind. This is literally the best devised way to get your own back. I shouldn't be impressed but I am for some mental reason! I'll see you in about an hour apparently, when I will probably need reviving after being subjected to freezing weather conditions. So please can you put the bath on in about 45 minutes so I can dive in an regain a temperature when I finally get home?! Love you Zosh, you genius xx_ '

He then continues to get changed and starts to make his way out of the hospital. Ordinarily, this would have probably really annoyed him. Technically she had stolen his car. But the way she had planned it all was brilliant and he did deserve it after today.

As he started going down in the lift, his phone rang, it was Zosia.

"Zosh, you okay?" He asks as he answers it.

"Yeah I am fine you idiot. Where are you now?"

"Just coming down in the lift, I'm really looking forward to my walk home." Ollie jokes.

"I was annoyed with you but not that annoyed you plank!" She is laughing now.

He is rather confused by this point but doesn't question anything. He doesn't need to, as he comes out of the main Wyvern Wing he is greeted by his car pulling up directly outside and Zosia sat inside it grinning and waving at him.

He ends the phone call and walks up to his car, smirking as he goes. He stands by the driver's door.

"Your plan all along I take it?" He asks her through the window.

She nods smiling. "Yeah, I wanted to see if you would just accept that you had deserved it and would walk home or ring me shouting your head off. You passed. So here I am. Suppose you are forgiven." She leans out of the window and kisses him.

"Very clever plan and yes I know I very much deserved it! Are you going to shift over then?"

"Nope you are sitting there my friend. I like driving." She says pointing at the passenger seat.

He shakes his head but starts to walk round anyway and gets in. "This is very strange, I have never sat here before."

"Ooh a first for Oliver, how exciting, I promise not to terrify you! I passed my test years ago but I have never had the money to buy a car. I did used to steal Arthur's every now and again."

"Yes apparently you are rather good at stealing cars!"

"Borrowing! Borrowing cars! Big difference. Plus your keys for this were handed to me on plate Mr Valentine." Zosia giggles.

"I had completely forgotten that I had given you my other locker key."

"You keep giving me keys Ollie; I still think that the house key was the best ever." She smiles.

"Well you have given me a hell of a lot more that a few keys Zosh. Love you." Ollie replies.

"Love you too Valentine. I knew you were genuinely sorry earlier on you know, but I just thought I would give you a little test."

"Thank god I passed. I'd of finally got home and you would have changed the locks or something if I hadn't!" Ollie jokes.

"Ooh don't give me ideas Oliver!" She winks at him.

"Surprisingly you are a really good driver!" Ollie states.

"Surprisingly! Watch it!" Zosia tries to sound offended.

"Now I know, we can take it in turns to drive on nights out!" Ollie suggests.

"Oh no I wish I hadn't of highlighted my amazing skills now!" She replies.

When they arrived at theirs, Zosia went straight upstairs.

"Where are you going Zosh?" He questions.

"I'm putting the bath on like you asked. You wanted a long hot bath after your walk home didn't you. Don't see why we can't still have one." She shouts down to him.

"Absolutely fine by me!" He shouts back up grinning. He then walks through into the kitchen, muttering to himself. "She said 'we', I like the sound of that."

"What was that Valentine?" Zosia was stood behind him, giving him a questioning look.

"God! Are you Houdini now as well as a criminal mastermind? I never heard you come back downstairs!"

"I heard you though Ollie. And as much as I forgive you for being an idiot today; a bath together is something you might have to work a bit harder for."

"Oh really?"

"Hmmm yep." She then saunters off in her usual style, tormenting him to death.


	25. Whilst on a Journey

**Okay so I don't know about anyone else but I was absolutely broken by the Spring Trailer! Can't believe they are testing the Zollie relationship so early on, couldn't they have just let them be happy together for a while! Majorly gutted! :(**

 **Anyway, I have already wrote a few chapters ahead with this story and I don't want to change it all. So in my little world Ollie and Zosia will remain happy; without random people showing up pregnant claiming the baby's Ollie's or Cara somehow getting involved!**

 **I'm going to continue this as planned and overlook those heart breaking storylines that are coming up. Keep up the dosage of happy Zollie, because apparently it won't be like that in the show for the next few weeks at least, I just hope it all sorts itself out in the end!**

Chapter Twenty Five- Whilst on a Journey

A further two months had now passed and things were looking very bright. Ollie's house was now very much 'their' house; she had lived there for six months already. Her things had long since found places around the home; including photos of her Mum on display. They sat happily alongside pictures of Penny and Tara. The couple were the happiest they had ever been.

Guy's appeal to return to working at the hospital had been dismissed. It was deemed too much of a risk and the press would have never let it go. The Neurosurgical Unit would be earning more airtime due to Mr Self's history rather than the merit of the unit. However it was stated that he could re-appeal further down the line, once the fuss had died down. Zosia still kept in contact with him, seeing him every couple of weeks and surprisingly, he was taking it all quite well. Accepting that losing his job was his true punishment for his dangerous actions, already half a year ago.

The couple had also continued gaining respect from the queen of the Darwin castle AKA Jac. Who had started to refer to them all as the 'Darwin Dream Team'.

They also must have earned her trust enough for her to feel comfortable sending the couple as representatives of Darwin to a conference in the centre of London.

"I don't know about you Ollie but I feel rather privileged to be doing this." Zosia says to Ollie as they are driving into central London.

"No I agree, it shows she trusts us I suppose. Especially when there is funding at stake and we both know how her claws normally come out for that. But I secretly think it's only because of Emma that she hasn't come herself, you know with it lasting over a week. But I think they will be quite interested in our development stories anyway. Because clearly, we're both very inspirational." He says.

Zosia laughed "Oh yeah definitely. And that has got to be a first. Jac Naylor not prioritising her career for a change!"

"Yes well having kids changes things doesn't it, no matter what kind of person you are. They have to become the priority, a little person there who is completely reliant on you, I think there is no greater responsibility than a child." Ollie explains.

"You have really thought about that haven't you? Are you feeling broody Oliver? It's meant to be the woman who feels like that! And I swear I remember when I once asked if you had ever hankered for patter of tiny feet; you started going on about the sleepless nights and a lifetime of worry and I think I'm quoting you correctly here 'It's the first 20 years that are the worst' oh and 'who would want to have a child in this world, the environments knackered.'" She did an impression of him.

"Well I was hardly going to say at that point, oh yes I definitely want to have some kids, do you fancy it, you and me?! That was when the majority of what we said to one another was insults or sarcasm and I was still denying that I loved you!" He replies and Zosia laughs.

"Insults and sarcasm still are the majority of what we say to each other." She mutters.

He then seems to spontaneously decide that they are coming off the motorway and stopping at the services.

Once they had pulled into the car park and stopped he grabbed her hand, squeezed it tight and continued "Right I am being completely genuine and serious now. Of course I would love to have kids at some point Zosh, but I don't want to rush you at all. Whenever feels right and only if you want to of course. Idiot Valentine! I didn't even ask if it was something you wanted."

Zosia nodded and smiled appreciating his willingness to wait. "Of course it is something I want, I just don't know when."

Ollie smiles "Not like it's a massive rush for me. What did you say to me that same day we were winding each other up about it? …It doesn't matter for you men, can still pop them out in your 80's or something along those lines." The smart comments have returned, so the serious conversation lasted all of about thirty seconds!

She shook her head laughing at him "Yeah, well I won't make you wait quite that long!"

"I do feel like I am at a point where I could be the father figure I'd want to be, and I feel that us together as parents would be brilliant. Stability wise, we have had nine great months together and we have had a few hurdles to get past but our relationship has never suffered at all has it." He says smiling at her.

"We are good for one another, we keep each other sane!" Zosia says.

"Remember I told you about Chrissie? I was so not ready, and that relationship was anything but stable, I didn't want it to be happening. I ran away from it and then felt so guilty when she lost the baby."

"The amount of trauma and loss you have suffered is literally unbelievable; it just proves what a wonderful strong person you are." She tightens her grip on his hand.

"You make me strong Zosh. You know how I was before I got close to you. I used to just wallow on my own all the time, in my little Oliver bubble."

"And I well and truly burst that!" She laughs.

"Oh yeah big time!" He replies.

She pondered for a second; she was planning her next sentence. If she said what she was about to, it would be very hard to go back on. She took a deep breath.

"Ollie."

"Zosia." He looks at her.

"How about I come off the pill in a few months maybe? So a bit after Mexico. And then if it happens, it happens. We'll have being together for over a year by then and lived together for quite a long time too. Which I think is a good amount of time to you know… to test you out for the role." She looked at him smiling, with a slight blush that she had said something quite committal.

A bit taken aback by her statement "Wow, well, if you are sure you are okay with that, that would be, that would be great. Wonderful in fact." He stumbled over his words.

She nods "I don't really see myself as the maternal type. But I know for sure that I don't want to be that Doctor who puts their family life on hold for too long because of their career, and then find they have left it too late. I don't want to miss the opportunity and I don't want to deny you it either."

"You are amazing you know, I think you would be a great mum. If Jac can do it, then you definitely can!" Ollie jokes.

"Just thinking, I could quite easily have a six or seven year old child by now already! Wow that's scary, yep definitely coming off the pill fairly soon, my career has already being time greedy."

Ollie laughs at Zosia having a little debate with herself, even if he was listening to her. His excitement building that they were both up for the commitment. "It doesn't mean it's the end of your career either though Zosh, we could do it. Again just look at Jac and she doesn't have the support of a solid relationship like ours."

"Very true, there are lots of ways to have both; a family and a career." Zosia smiles ear to ear.

"So we're up for this, really properly up for this? Is this us two, of all people, actually having a serious, life changing talk?" He asks her, grinning.

"Yes we are, really properly up for this Valentine, but in a few months remember. And it was maintaining the seriousness until you said that you idiot." She replies and reverts to her usual punch him in the arm action.

"That's more like it. Every conversation, including a very important, potentially life changing conversation like this still needs that little bit of Team OZ sarcasm and wit."

"Argh well this bit doesn't need it, serious now." She paused and her expression going quite blank.

She took a deep breath "I'll have a word with Mr T when we get back; you know because I might have to rethink my bipolar meds if I do get pregnant. We will have to see what is still safe to take, because I really don't want to harm the baby because of my problems. I warn you now Ollie, I might not be my usual self if I have to change medication and have hormones all over the place."

"Whatever we have to face, we will face it together Zosh, and you have my 100% love and support, always. I am not under any illusions love; I know it could be hard. But you never know you could be absolutely fine, think positive." He looks at her, deeply with his piercing blue eyes; she could stare at his eyes all day. A window to the real Oliver Valentine hiding beneath, and they tell her everything she needs to know.

He will be there throughout it all, right by her side.

"Aren't I lucky to have you Valentine?"

"Of course you are Marchie" he replies winking at her.


	26. Hotel Arrival

Chapter Twenty Six- Hotel Arrival

They later arrived at the Hotel where they would be staying, and where the conference was to be held.

Ollie walked up to the Reception to check in, while Zosia sat and waited.

"Hi, I have a reservation under the name of Valentine." He told the Receptionist.

"Yeah let me just check, ah yes a Single room for 8 nights."

"Woah no, Double room for 8 nights, I definitely put double, look I have the confirmation." He said showing her the print out he had.

The Receptionist looked at the sheet and she immediately appeared to be panicking.

"Apologies Sir, there seems to have been a slight error with the booking, and we are holding a large Medical Conference over the next week or so, so unfortunately we have no double rooms available for tonight at least."

"Well that is anything but ideal, and yes I am aware of the conference, me and my girlfriend are actually involved in some of the speeches and meetings. So what do you suggest, when I have confirmation of a double room. And we have to be present in this hotel throughout the event."

"I know Sir and I can't apologise enough, there has been a miscommunication with some of the online bookings. Just with the volume of them because of the conference. Now the single room we have available for you can have a sofa bed added for tonight. But we understand that this has caused a lot of inconvenience to yourself so as of tomorrow evening I believe we have a deluxe double room becoming available, which you can be transferred into. There will be no extra charge."

"Is that really your only option for tonight?" He asks and the receptionist reluctantly nods. "Well okay if that's the only option, so be it and thank you I appreciate that." Ollie replied to the distressed Receptionist and took the key for tonight's cosy single room.

"We are going to be snuggled very close together tonight Zosh, it's only a single room!" He says approaching her. "There have been some mix ups with bookings. They will transfer us into a bigger one tomorrow when they get one free."

"It's a good job we are a loved up couple isn't it!?" She laughs as they enter the lift.

"Yeah true could have been very awkward if we were still in the hiding feelings stage and we got rammed in the same tiny room!" Ollie laughed.

"Or this kind of situation might have forced us together if Jac hadn't!" Zosia replied

He chuckled "Could have had one of those typical movie scenes when one of us comes out the shower and the other sees a bit more than intended. And seen as I have seen you in just a towel; I can tell you for a fact my restraint would not have held out seeing you wandering about in the hotel room like that!"

"Sounds like you would have just pounced on me!" Zosia giggles.

"Maybe something a little more sophisticated than that Zosh!"

"Or it could have been the stereotypical scene where two people secretly in love are forced to share a bed and then wake up during the night completely spooning each other. And then try to either subtly shuffle away without waking them. Or make lots of crappy excuses how they got scared in the night!" She says to him as he fights with the door key.

"We joke but if Jac hadn't of worked her magic, something like this would have pushed us together no doubt." Ollie said smiling, but it also made him think how glad he was that they had got together so long ago now; it would have been so much time wasted.

"Just think how many close calls we had anyway, oh that snog we had after the explosion, I used to have dreams about that… Oh crap, did I just admit that out loud!?" Zosia realised.

He had been rather proud of that kiss so this pleased him. "Yes you did, I let you onto a little secret, so did I!" He whispered in her ear and she immediately smiled.

"Anyway so I reckon us being shoved in the same tiny room all night and having to do the conference together for over a week; well we couldn't have run away from it could we?" Zosia says.

"I would really hope that I'd of manned up and told you how I felt before now Zosh!"

"If you hadn't of, the ship would have already sailed by now Oliver, I was already getting pissed off that you kept kissing me and then leaving me hanging, so I don't think I'd of waited another nine months longer!"

"And I'd of missed the biggest opportunity of my life!" Ollie said very definitely.

"Yep very much so!" she winked at him.


	27. Sleeping Arrangements

Chapter Twenty Seven- Sleeping Arrangements

About five hours later, after being involved in their first conference talk and having enjoyed dinner at a local restaurant; they were now walking back to the hotel, just as the heavens opened and within seconds they were both absolutely drenched.

Laughing, they ran back to the hotel, hand in hand. Ollie was pulling Zosia along a bit. "God when did you turn into _The_ _Terminator_ Ollie, I can barely keep up with you!"

"I am travelling at the usual 'I want to get out of the rain' speed! It's you that is a bit of a slow coach!" He replies.

They dive through the doors into reception laughing and joking at each other's appearances. Ollie's normally fairly wavy brown hair was not quite its usual bouncy self and Zosia's hair had completely glued itself to her face.

"This is a really good look for me isn't it?" Zosia says pulling her hair from her face, revealing her badly smudged make up.

"It would be a perfect look for Halloween!" He dares to say.

"Oh you are going to pay for that Oliver!" She instantly replies and rubs his hair in all the wrong directions.

"There, now you can join me with the Halloween look!" She laughs at him, his hair stood on end.

They go up to room, still giving each other abuse. As they open the door and enter, they are reminded of the complicated sleeping arrangements.

"So plans for tackling this situation Valentine? I would love to know them right about now." Zosia says as they stare at the Single bed and a distinct lack of the sofa bed that had been promised to them.

"It's just one problem after another isn't it. The sofa bed should have arrived while we were out! They probably just said that to shut me up this morning." He said as he picked up the keys and headed towards the door to go have a little 'chat' to the people at reception. "You stay here babe, I'll go try sort this mess!" She loved it when he sounded all authoritative.

About 15 minutes later Ollie returned looking anything but happy. Zosia looked to him waiting for his explanation. "Don't even get me started, it looks like one of us, namely me is going to have to sleep in that chair or possibly the bath may be comfier!" He sounded angered but it soon turned into sarcasm.

"Oh never mind, we might fit! Come on test it!" Zosia decided to have a bit of fun with this.

Ollie nodded and then lay down on the bed as ordered, shifting as close to the edge as possible. His girlfriend then curled up next to him, half sprawled across him.

"Now personally, I think this is lovely." She giggles as she looks at his face and slips her hands into his shirt, popping open buttons as she went.

He should have known what she was up to "I do agree, but it's not really conducive to a good night's sleep is it!? We'll spend most the night having to retrieve each other off the floor when we have rolled off!"

"Just have to keep a tight grip to one another all night then." She lays her head on his chest.

"Muscles relax when you sleep Zosh, you bloody know that"

"Argh yes but when did I mention that we would be asleep?" She gave a look he couldn't mistake.

"You, Doctor March are insatiable."

She then places herself fully on top of him and kisses him; okay he doesn't care about potential lack of sleep anymore!

"Well look Valentine, this method completely solves the lack of space issue doesn't it" she gestures to the free mattress space at either side of him "What can I say; I'm just making logical decisions."

"That is an anything but a logical decision Zosh!" He replies chuckling.

"My version of logic is the best." She kisses him again.


	28. Funding Battle

Chapter Twenty Eight- Funding Battle

It was the final day of the medical conference. They sat in a side room waiting for them to be called in to make their contribution to the cardiothoracic meeting. This was the really important part of the proceedings, where extra funding for Darwin was at stake.

"I don't think I am good enough for this Ollie. I mean how many second chances have I now had career wise? I have had way too many. They aren't going to listening to some mad F2." Zosia says getting herself worked up and pacing around the room.

"Zosh you are speaking to the king of second chances. I'd of never of thought I'd be where I am today with all the trouble I got into with my medical exams. But as long as someone believes in you and gives you the chance to prove yourself, then you flourish, which you definitely have. You are not some mad F2. You will be a CT1 soon and you have proven yourself to be an excellent Doctor, which is why you are here representing Darwin, and you will do it perfectly. It doesn't matter about all the things in the past. It's the here and now and we are going to wow them in there. And get that funding! Please don't doubt yourself at all." He says hugging her.

"Thank you Ollie. I needed that."

"You should give yourself more credit babe."

"I think you may be a little biased Ollie."

"No, you are an excellent Doctor. Half the time you come up with solutions twice as fast as I do and honestly, you have taught me things. But somehow I am two ranks above you, in that sense I am biased because I'd have you promoted straight away. Don't let that go to your head though."

"Really?" She blushes.

"Yes Zosh, you could easily work at CT1 level maybe higher, but I can't have you over taking me obviously!" Ollie says.

"You have taught me lots though, you know. I have you to thank for a lot of my development in Cardiothoracic Surgery."

"Let's call it a joint effort Zosh." He gives her a small kiss.

"Mr Valentine, Doctor March we are ready for you now."

The couple nodded and started to make their way into the room.

The meeting lasted over two hours, in that time they explained some of the plans in place for new life saving devices that Ms Naylor and Professor Hope had designed. Ollie being there as living proof of one of their inventions really seemed to impress.

They talked about their own career development and how each of them had faced challenges and how they had overcome them; they were now achieving the highest possible standard of surgery. Oliver sang the praises of the hospital and the way it functions, giving some examples of his experiences whilst working as a locum in hospitals in Mexico as comparison.

The head of the board put the question to Zosia. "Doctor March, can you tell us of a time where you were put under immense pressure, not just the normal pressures of life saving surgery?"

"Yes several! But I think the most significant would be when there was a bomb attack on the hospital."

"Argh yes we were going to broach that topic actually as it was quite heavily publicised, do you think that the situation was handled well as a whole?"

"Yes definitely, the hospital was evacuated so efficiently. Unfortunately one person died, the member of the public who actually brought the device into the hospital. But potentially, hundreds could have being injured or killed. "

"How were you involved personally?"

"Myself, Mr Valentine and Professor Hope were in the middle of an operation when the evacuation was called. We were instructed to evacuate but that meant leaving the patient on bypass and directly above where the bomb was." Zosia explains.

"We decided to stay, the patient was our priority. But as we were directly above AAU where the bomb was, we had to wheel the patient through to the main Darwin ward and manually wind the pump as we went. Just the three of us, so we had to work very efficiently as a team to keep her alive, but we knew what had to be done. We weren't going to let her die when we knew she could be saved." Ollie continues telling the events.

"So you risked your lives to save a patient. Not something Doctors say every day is it?"

"No but we had a duty of care to her, we only did what was needed to get her to safety and stable." Ollie says.

"I would say it is going above and beyond Mr Valentine. Would you describe that as your work ethic amongst the Darwin Team in just general day to day surgery?"

"Yes of course. We are a very close team who all work together very well, and we all bring different strengths to the table. Obviously Ms Naylor is renowned for her work and Doctor March here is particularly talented at coming up with solutions to the more complex cases." Oliver says and mouths 'Carl Ryland' at Zosia.

"We had a patient who was in need of a full bypass. However, whilst in our care we discovered that they were pregnant. If we were to do the surgery, the baby would be lost. And because of certain circumstances that I won't go into, it would be the only opportunity this patient would have at having a child naturally. So it was especially important for us to come up with an alternate treatment in order to keep the patient alive and the baby as well." Zosia tried to briefly explain the case.

"Doctor March was the one who came up with a solution, it really was ingenious." Ollie says.

"A valve clip was fitted; a temporary, but non-evasive surgery that would allow them both to live. They were put on a low dosage of Heparin and monitored throughout the pregnancy. After the baby was born, the patient received the full bypass surgery. They are both extremely healthy now." Zosia was proud to say.

"The patient actually named the baby after us two, which we felt very honoured about." Ollie says.

"Well thank you Mr Valentine, Doctor March. It has being lovely talking with you. We shall be in contact soon once we have made our decision about Holby's Darwin ward potentially receiving funding."

Ollie and Zosia walked a fair way down the corridor in silence until they knew they couldn't be heard. Ollie then pulled her into a massive hug, lifting her feet off the floor and swinging her round.

"You were brilliant Zosh! They have got to give us funding after that."

"Alcoholic beverages are now required Valentine! To either celebrate our brilliant effort or drown our sorrows if they are idiots and don't give us the funding. Either way. We are going to get sloshed boyfriend of mine." She says as they get back to their room.

"That sounds good babe but not just yet! They will probably want to speak to us again when they have made a decision. We can't show up pissed can we?" He says laughing.

"Suppose not. Oh and thanks dear, you were very complimentary of my skills in there. Are you after something?" She looks at him suspiciously before kissing him.

"Can't I compliment my very talented girlfriend without having an ulterior motive?"

"You can but I highly doubt you were! Men are all the same." She says with her back to him, so she didn't witness his reaction.

"You don't really think that was my reason for saying all that do you Zosh?" He asks really hoping she doesn't think that of him.

Admittedly he had a strong feeling what her answer would be, but it would be nice to hear anyway.

"Oh no of course not Oliver, I know you aren't like that. I didn't mean it to sound like that babe, sorry. Our relationship has always, and will always be more than that." She says hugging him tightly.

"Good because that really wasn't my intention. I don't expect, how can I put it, rewarding when I compliment you." He says while they still hug.

"You are lovely Valentine, I really don't deserve you. But I won't lie, when I brought the topic up, I was hoping it would initiate… you know. So actually you can have your reward." She looks up at him guiltily.

"Do you really think that after all these months together, that I didn't know what your intention was Zosia March?" Ollie smiles, feeling quite smug.

"So what was all that about then Oliver?!"

"It's just nice to say these things every now and again, even if we both know anyway."

"Oh you'll pay for that Ollie!"

"Come on Zosh! That was such a nice talk!"

She thinks for a second. "Yes, fine it was, I'll give you that. Come here." She says dragging him by the collar into a passionate kiss.


	29. Is It Good News?

Chapter Twenty Nine- Is It Good News?

They received notification that they had to return to the meeting room later on that same day. They hoped they would receive good news about the funding. It would be hard to return to the hospital without the promise of the cash. Jac would never let it go.

"Hi, Mr Valentine and Doctor March if you two would like to come in."

Once seated, the leader started to explain. "Okay so following the meeting we had with the both of you earlier on this morning. We have made a decision."

The two sat holding their breath.

"Darwin has got our backing; you will be receiving 100% of the funding. Congratulations!"

Ollie and Zosia look at each other absolutely gobsmacked. "The full amount!?" Ollie questions quite shocked, only expecting to ever receive a share of the money.

"Yes, you presented the case so well. Along with the promise of so much more pioneering surgery occurring on Darwin, the designs of the balloon device and the stent that Ms Naylor is currently working on. Darwin also has a highly skilled, up and coming team of Surgeons, such as the both of you. We would be stupid not to invest in you."

"Wow thank you so much!" Zosia says.

"Do you two want to pass on the good news to Ms Naylor or should we give her a call?" The leader asks.

"Is it okay if we do? You will be sending all the official documents anyway won't you?" Ollie says.

"Yes of course, they'll arrive at your hospital tomorrow."

…

They sat with the phone dialling Jac; they had it on speaker phone.

"What do you two idiots want now? Don't you know how busy I am at the minute?"

"Ooh sorry forgive us Jac but we thought we'd give you an update on how we are getting on?"

"Well I don't care unless you have the funding. So I am going to hang up."

"We do have an answer about that though!" Zosia says quickly to stop her hanging up.

"Yes and what is it? This isn't some little game you clowns, just tell me."

"Jac shut up for a minute! How does 100% of the funding sound?" Ollie says whilst smiling.

Then there was silence.

"Ms Naylor are you still there?" Zosia asks.

"You are just bloody winding me up. All of it?"

"We really aren't. We got 100% of the funding!"

"But… but..."

"Think this might be the best achievement of our careers Zosh! We have made Jac Naylor speechless!" Ollie says laughing.

"Shut it Valentine. I'll believe it when I have it in writing, I don't trust you two! I think you are winding me up."

"For once in your life could you not just say 'well done' and be appreciative of what we have done here. We did this, yet we still get abuse and a lack of trust. Your proof of 100% of the funding is already in the post first class, so you won't have to wait long. Goodbye Jac."

"I sent you there didn't I?" Jac muttered just before Ollie hung up.

"What was that? Sorry we couldn't hear you." Zosia says.

"You heard me! I trusted you enough to represent Darwin…. Fine, I knew you could do it. I just wasn't expecting you to get the full amount that's all. So I suppose we can all have drinks on me when you get back. See you tomorrow." Jac says, but you could hear her reluctance.

Ollie sits there and wants to answer back again not liking her tone; but Zosia stops him quickly putting her hand over his mouth and shaking her head.

"Thank you Ms Naylor, we look forward to it." Zosia says, keeping the peace and she ended the call.

"Even when she is forced into saying something bordering nice, she still sounds vicious." Ollie says.

"Yeah well that is what we have to settle for; I don't think she is capable of any more than that." Zosia says.

"At least if she has the money to develop those designs more she will be pre-occupied with that. So she might give us a bit more responsibility in the running of the ward. She should at least have you as a CT1." Ollie says.

"Yeah it would be nice if I finally got to CT1 level." Zosia says smiling.

"You deserve it Zosh, I really hope it happens."

"Come on we can finally get sloshed now!" Zosia says laughing and grabbing him by the hand to drag him to the bar.

"And I promise I won't be ill in the night! I know you are secretly doing a tally of all the times you have to look after me." She says to him.

"I don't know how you can promise me that Zosh. And since when I am I doing a tally, I'm doing nothing of the sort!"

"If we don't do shots and I stick to the same drink all night, then I'll be fine."

"A night out isn't a proper night out with you unless we do shots! And come on this is a celebration that deserves them! If you're ill then so be it." Ollie says beaming.

…

"I am so glad this day has finally arrived." Zosia says laughing, whilst sat on their hotel bathroom floor beside a very drunk and now sick Oliver.

"Could you possibly sound any more smug March?" He says giving her a look.

"I probably could be if you want babe. At least I don't have to tie your hair back like you do with me!"

"Yes, I don't think the looking after role has equal responsibilities; I never knew how hard it was to tie long hair back until I started going out with you."

Unbeknown to Ollie, Zosia had grabbed a couple of bobbles and was fastening little tufts at the top of his head like a toddler.

"I am just happy that your so called unbreakable alcohol tolerance has finally caved in and that it's not just me!" She says passing him some water.

"Thank you Zosh." He says taking the glass. "And come on, tonight would have been a big test for anyone, we had hell of a lot to drink! Quite shocked you aren't like this too."

"You spoke too soon!" She darts to the sink.

…

The morning after they both wake up with the worst possible headaches. Ollie gingerly gets out of bed and slowly walks into the bathroom.

He just stares at himself in the mirror. "Zosia March!"

"What…" She replies, muffled as she has her face rammed into her pillow.

"Are these your doing?" He says standing at the edge of the bed and pointing up to his hair, not looking overly pleased.

She drags herself up from her pillow, wincing when daylight met her eyes. She then looks up at him and bursts into laughter.

The two little pigtails she had put in last night were still very much intact.

"I don't remember doing it, but I highly suspect so!" She gets up and stands opposite him. "Aww my little Valentine looks so adorable." She says grabbing the little pigtails.

He tries to keep a straight face but he can't hold it together and he laughs.

"Let me take a picture Ollie, please, it's so funny!"

"I draw the line at that Zosh! I know I can take a joke far better than I used to, but I don't think I can cope with anyone other than you seeing this!"

"I feel extremely privileged." She kisses him.

"You really are!" He exclaims.


	30. Looking After Emma

Chapter Thirty- Looking After Emma

They returned to the hospital that same morning, having dosed up on painkillers for their hangover headaches. The couple had a few hours before they were due on shift but they went up to the ward to drop in some paperwork from the conference to Ms Naylor.

"Hi, got those papers you wanted so desperately." Ollie says entering Jac's office, Zosia following closely behind.

"Argh the successful duo returns. I got the confirmation of the funding in the post earlier too. It's a really big development step for Darwin, so thank you."

"Have you noticed Zosh, there are two very unusual things happening here. One; Jac Naylor is actually thanking us. Two; Jac Naylor is sat in her office working and also trying to occupy her young daughter." Ollie states.

"Take full advantage of the first one Valentine, because it likely won't happen again for a very long time and the second… There's quite an explanation for that one."

Ollie and Zosia look at her blankly.

"The crèche is closed."

"Why is that?" Zosia asks.

"I simply pointed out some unhygienic factors in the vicinity. In the long term I had Emma's best interest at heart. I just didn't consider child care when they suddenly acted upon my views. I have organised something for the rest of the week, but today hasn't being so easy. And I am needed for the budget meeting with Hanssen now that we have this funding."

"When's your meeting?" Zosia asks.

"In half an hour. I am going to have to cancel."

"Me and Ollie could look after her while you have your meeting; we aren't due on shift for a few hours yet." She looks at him hoping he'll go along.

"Yeah sure, we could take her to the park or something; we need a bit of fresh air anyway don't we Zosh." He smiles at Zosia.

"Can I really trust you two with the care of my daughter?"

"You trusted us with getting the funding, to most people that would stand no ground in these circumstances but when it's you it has a whole new meaning. Yes, you can trust us Jac. Two very responsible adults!" Ollie says pointing between himself and Zosia.

"And you know Emma gets along great with us, don't you Emma?" Zosia asks Emma who nods smiling.

"What's your favourite sandwich Emma? Because I think we can stretch to having a little picnic if you want." Zosia says to her.

"Cheese." Emma replies quite excited.

"That's very lucky; I know we have some cheese at home, and it's just waiting to be made into a sandwich just for you!"

"Okay Emma you will be fine with Mr Valentine and Doctor March, just for a couple of hours while mum is in a meeting." Jac says to Emma.

She then passes a bag with Emma's things to Ollie, and Emma takes Zosia's hand.

"Come on then little Miss Naylor." She says to the young girl as they leave her office.

…

"Are you guys looking after Emma?" Mo questions looking confused as they walk through the ward.

"We offered to while she has her big budget meeting." Ollie says.

"Aren't you two just the Darwin saviours this week?"

"We try our best." Zosia laughs.

"We don't mind this though do we Zosh?" Ollie smiles at his girlfriend.

"No of course not, we'll have a great time at the park wont we Emma?" The little girl nods.

"Would you like to sit on my shoulders?" Ollie asks her.

"Yeah pease." Emma tries to say.

"You have lovely manners Emma." Ollie says to her and then whispers in Zosia's ear. "Not something she learnt from her mother!" Zosia smirks in response.

"Come on up then." Ollie says lifting the child and sitting her on his shoulders.

"Wow, you're high up there aren't you?" He says to her.

"Really big!" Emma says stretching her arms up.

Zosia's stares at him in awe at how good he is with her, Mo happens to notice.

"We had best be off Zosh." Ollie says.

"Yeah sure." They start walking down the corridor to leave.

Jac approaches the station just to see them going.

"I think those two are broody. Zosia was completely staring at Ollie all heart eyes when he was talking to Emma." Mo says to her.

"And you think they are using my child as a tester? Great." Jac says.

"They were brilliant with her; she'll have a great afternoon with them two."

"Hmm, I am off to my meeting."

…

"She's sat watching cartoons and pestering the cat." Ollie comes into the kitchen; Zosia is making the requested cheese sandwich.

"You are really good with kids Ollie." She smiles at him.

"So are you. Ah, is that why you offered to look after her Zosh? To test how we are with kids!" He asks chuckling realising what her plan had been.

"Not really but there is no harm in it is there, to spend a bit of time with her. And it all adds to the list of good things we have done, you know, get us in the good books with Naylor even more."

"But you are seriously thinking about it."

"About what Valentine?"

"Wanting a baby." He looks at her.

"You know I am thinking about it, I told you. After Mexico, if it happens, it happens. But I will admit, the concept of having a child had never even crossed my mind before you."

He walks over to her and kisses her. Another one of those times when he didn't have the words to respond.

"Doctor… Doctor March, picnic going soon?" A little voice comes from the doorway. The couple quickly step apart.

"You can call me Zosia and you can call Mr Valentine by his first name too, Oliver. And yes we are going very soon darling."

"What you doing?" The girl asks.

"Zosia is making your cheese sandwich." Ollie says.

"No before." Emma then puts a finger up to her lips and then folds her arms just like Jac always does!

They look at each other panicking, she saw them kissing! This will be hard to explain to a very intelligent three year old.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about sweetie, something us silly adults do sometimes." Zosia quickly says.

"Mummy doesn't."

Well that's a bit awkward! "That's absolutely normally too, it's not something you have to do, come on lets go to the park yeah?" Zosia tries to get them out a whole they were fast falling down.

"Swings and a slide?"

"Yes there is Emma and the slide is really big." Ollie says to her.

…

"I think I can swing higher than you Emma!" Zosia says flying backwards and forwards on the swing. Ollie was pushing Emma on the swing next to her.

"But we aren't going to let her win are we Emma?!" Ollie says laughing, pushing the little girl a bit higher.

"Noooo! Got to be best." Emma screams as she flies.

"Now you sound just like your mum!" Ollie jokes!

"Don't encourage her Ollie!" Zosia responds.

"Oi! You started the competition Zosh!"

A bit later on, they sit having their picnic; trying to make conversation with Naylor Junior.

"So Emma, what is your favourite ever thing to do, a toy or a game?" Ollie asks.

"Mummy reads to me. Before I sleep."

Ollie looks surprised.

"Aww that's nice, what do you read?" Zosia asks.

"My ABCs and numbers. I know lots." Zosia and Ollie smile at each other, no fairy tale stories then. Not a shock!

"I bet you do, can you tell us the alphabet then?"

That was all Emma needed to break into continuous repetition of the alphabet for what felt like an eternity.

…

"Any chaos happened while we were out Mo?" They return to the station, Emma stood between them, holding both their hands.

"Nope all good, have you had a nice time with Ollie and Zosia Emma?" Mo asks.

"No Ollie... Oliver"

"Oh sorry, my mistake. Have you had a nice time with Oliver and Zosia?"

"Yeah picnic swings big slide and a cat." Emma says smiling.

"Wow you really have had a nice time. Careful you two Jac will take advantage again in the future, you have done such a good job!" Mo laughs.

"Come on Little Miss Naylor, back to your mum now." Zosia says to her.

"Can we go again soon?"

"That's up to your mum Emma, but you know that you see us here all the time anyway." Ollie explains.

"For once, Valentine is talking sense. It is very much up to me." Jac approaches.

"Ah Jac, successful meeting?" He asks.

"Yes. And it is nice to see my child is intact. So have you enjoyed your taster afternoon? Has she helped you make a decision?" She smirks.

"She is a credit to you Jac and I really don't know what you mean." Zosia says and looks to Ollie who is holding a very blank expression; he thinks he knows where this is going.

"You were using my daughter as a test to see if you two freaks would be even slightly capable of parenting a child. Come on, I know you are thinking about having a mini Valentine. Or are you already pregnant Zosia? That would be a shame wouldn't it? It would completely ruin your drunken plans for Mexico." Jac abruptly asks.

Zosia's stares at the consultant open-mouthed. "She wasn't a test and I'm not pregnant! Wait… why am I even answering you?! Why do you always have to be so rude and intrusive into our lives?"

"I like to be consistent."

"I am going to be polite here because your daughter is listening but yet again Jac; this is another one of those occasions where you really need to back off. I don't see how it is any business of yours whether we are or we aren't. You have got the main information you probably wanted, Zosia isn't pregnant. And for the record, we didn't use Emma as a test, we were simply doing you a favour today; I doubt it will ever happen again." Ollie says dumping all Emma's things on Jac's desk.

"Me and Zosh will see you later Emma, it has been lovely spending the afternoon with you." He says to her. "Are we going to high five again?" He holds his hand out for her, she quickly high fives him. "Yeah good one!"

"Right come on Zosh lets go before Ms Naylor asks any more inappropriate questions." He says to a still very shocked Zosia.

"And please never call us freaks again." He says to Jac as they leave her office.

"Are you okay Zosh?" He asks once they are on their own.

"I just never expected to be asked that question when we have only just started considering the idea ourselves. And I am annoyed that I blurted out that I wasn't pregnant. I shouldn't have told her anything."

"No I think you probably did the right thing there, it might shut her up for a bit because she actually got an answer, even if it isn't a long term one." He says as she leans into him and he hugs her tightly.

He then adds "I think I am going to completely ignore her until she apologises for all that."

"You'll be ignoring her for a long time then!" Zosia tries to joke.

"Bring it on."

 **Thank you again for your continued reading and reviews! xx**


	31. Darwin Celebratory Drinks

Chapter Thirty One- Darwin Celebratory Drinks

 **Attempting lots of the usual banter amongst the Darwin Team in this chapter, hope it comes across okay! xx**

Later on the same day Jac approached the station. Ollie and Zosia turn and face the other way as soon as they saw her.

"Okay, are you three free this evening?" Jac asks Ollie, Zosia and Mo.

"Ooh what's the plan?" Mo asks.

"The drinks I said I would buy to celebrate getting the funding, they are still being offered." Jac says.

Ollie gives a small sarcastic laugh whilst still facing the other way.

"What's funny Valentine?"

No response. Zosia is quite shocked, he was serious about ignoring her then.

"Valentine?" Jac asks again, sounding sterner.

"Ollie?" Mo then speaks up, not having a clue what had happened earlier.

"Selfie J what's up with lover boy?" Mo continues when Ollie doesn't respond to her either. Zosia looks to Mo but stays quiet too following Ollie's lead.

"For god's sake, it's drinks or no drinks. Make a choice." Jac says.

Ollie turns round on his swivel chair to face Jac. "Seriously, why the hell would we want to go out socially with you after your antics earlier? So we can give you more opportunity to question our private life and be insulted?"

"So I take it drinks is a no then."

"That's all you can say?" Zosia puts to her, looking a bit upset now.

"Listen, I may have been a bit forward with my questioning earlier. Perhaps I could have approached it a little better than I did."

"Or just don't approach the topic at all! That would have been the right thing to do!" Ollie says.

"Am I missing something here?" A confused Mo asks.

"Don't you think you are both over-reacting?" Jac quizzes.

"We are both perfectly within our rights to be offended." Zosia speaks up.

"Well, sorry I suppose, okay?" Jac says quietly.

"I honestly don't have a clue what is happening here but did Jac Naylor just apologise?" Mo jokes.

"I do believe she did!" Zosia says shocked.

"Do you really mean it though?" Ollie pushes.

Jac looks away but then she nods reluctantly. "I'll get you both another drink for looking after Emma too, she said she had a great afternoon with you."

Ollie looks to Zosia for confirmation, she nods and then he says "Good, right then I suppose me and Zosh are available. Mo you in?"

"Yeah! I don't want to miss out on more of this entertainment!" She gestures to the three of them.

...

"I can't believe your plan to get an apology from Jac actually worked babe!" Zosia laughs as they were leaving the hospital, going home to get changed.

"Seven years knowing her does slightly help. Not that she hardly ever relents, but I can kind of predict when I might get away with pushing my luck. We had the upper hand today Zosh. It probably won't ever work again!"

"Yeah ignoring Naylor is not something I want to do again in the near future anyway! Once I decided to not reply like you hadn't, I really started fearing for my career!"

"Well we could have being unemployed together." He jokes.

"Let's not joke about that shall we!"

"I have being thinking, I have a backup plan too, if Jac continues poking her nose where it isn't wanted, as she is doing. I'll use that little gem Emma told us about her not ever kissing anyone."

"Oh that's risky." Zosia sounds concerned.

"I am a little past caring!" He laughs.

…

They sat waiting in Albie's for Jac and Mo to show up. The pair already had a few drinks by this point.

"Argh there is my brave duo! Taking on Medusa!" Mo says as she sits down.

"It's not something we plan on making a habit of!" Zosia laughs.

"Shame, it's the most entertainment we have had up on that ward for weeks!"

"It's not funny Mo, she is so out of line sometimes." Ollie says.

"I know it must have been something bad for you to react like that. But the way you both ignored her. Oh god, it was brilliant."

"I think it was my little teary moment that synched it. There is a glimmer of emotion in her deep down!" Zosia contributes.

"Right Darwin Dream Team what you all drowning your organs in?" Jac appears seconds later.

They all made their drink requests and she walked over to the bar.

"I'll go grab the drinks." Ollie says getting up.

By the time he gets the bar Ms Naylor was already having an altercation with the bar staff. "You literally have the easiest job in the world, you have to open bottles and pour the contents of them into glasses. Yet a quantity of drinks higher than one is too much for you to handle!" She rants at the near crying girl behind the bar.

"You are really on form today, aren't you Jac?" Ollie says to her.

"Five attempts at making the four requested drinks, how difficult could it be."

"Do you enjoy upsetting people?" He smirks.

"It's a natural talent I have."

"Well can you promise to at least try not to upset me and Zosh again?"

"That would be a promise I could not guarantee I would uphold." She says with a slight laugh.

"Hmm I thought so. Well then I have a little bit of information that your daughter kindly gave us. And I think I may use it now, you know, just to make us even on the snooping on each other's private life debate."

"You are using something my three year old child said. How old are you Valentine?"

"Arguably, still young… and slightly intoxicated." He says laughing.

"I think I need to go find some adults to converse with." She shake her head him. "Well go on then, what delights did she tell you?"

"That you never kiss anyone. I think that is why you are so interested in my relationship with Zosh. You are jealous of the happiness we have." He says.

There is a slight flinch in her usual emotionless expression. "Valentine… Do you really think that I would be stupid enough to kiss men in front of my toddler! If you two do ever have kids, you will soon have to learn that it just isn't a good idea! Hence why she thinks I don't."

"Oh yeah I completely believe you." He says sarcastically.

"You think I am jealous of your 'happy relationship' Valentine. Just think back, you wouldn't have your so called happy relationship if I hadn't of stepped in."

"I think you are just making excuses Jac, you don't have anyone at all do you. It's you, Emma and your career. Everything and everyone else is driven away. And yeah I'll give you slight credit for that, but it doesn't give you ownership over my relationship with Zosh or the right to interfere."

She ignores everything he has just said. "How did the kissing topic even come up in conversation with my child?"

Oh he didn't think this through. "Erm." He tries to grab the drinks and walk away.

She stops him. "Valentine?"

"Fine, she may have seen Zosia and me kissing okay, and then she questioned it. We just said it was something adults do. And then she said 'mummy doesn't'. " He explained reluctantly.

"Oh great, scarring my toddler for life there. Could you not keep your hands off each other for a few hours while you were looking after her?"

"We didn't blatantly kiss in front of her Jac! We thought she was in the living room, still watching the TV and pestering my cat." Ollie laughs.

"You idiot. Young children never stay where you put them. Let's not start the argument again but whether you two want to have a baby or not, at least Emma did demonstrate a thing or two to you that you have to know!"

He nods smiling.

"How long does it take to get drinks? Effanga and I are dying of thirst over here!" Zosia comes walking over.

"Sorry Zosh, we were just making sure that today is behind us and sorted. And it is, isn't it Jac?" Ollie says.

"Oh yeah completely." She folds her arms in her usual style.

"Having a nice little heart to heart?" Zosia dares to say giggling.

"Yes if we divulge any more secrets to one another, we will be braiding each other's hair in no time." Jac says adopting her usual sarcasm.

"We will never ever reach that stage of friendship where you would be the person that I would tell any of my secrets to Jac." Ollie replies.

"Nope that person would be me!" Zosia exclaims.

"Oh don't panic Doctor March you are welcome to the position. But the thing is, does he actually tell you his secrets?" Jac puts to Zosia.

"I can sense a test of this coming on, great." Ollie mutters.

"Go for it Jac." Zosia tells her.

"I stupidly let this fool kiss me years ago; it really wasn't worth the hassle it caused." Ms Naylor stands waiting to see Zosia's reaction.

Zosia does an over exaggerated laugh, Ollie joins in.

"You two are really suited to each other. You are both completely insane! Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Of course we heard you. I bet you are disappointed that revealing that has had no effect, seen as he told me months ago. A snog in the locker room, and Penny took a picture." Zosia gives a couple of facts to prove she already knew.

Jac looks really surprised that Valentine had already admitted to that.

"How predictable, Ollie said you might try using that information against us at some point, but I honestly could not care less Jac." Zosia continues.

She then kisses Ollie passionately, with Jac still watching and then grabs her drink "Thanks for the drink Jac, you still owe us at least one more each though remember." She starts to walk away but then shouts back to Ollie. "Are you coming babe?"

"Nice try Jac." Ollie smirks at her.

"Go on puppy dog. You have been called." Jac replies.

"You will never change will you?" Ollie questions.

"No. It's impossible, hardwired."

"I think that I should just accept that we will constantly be at each other's throats. But at least today has proved that me and Zosh can stand our ground against you." He laughs as he goes and joins Zosia and Mo.

"Don't get overconfident Valentine. It doesn't suite you."

…

Now all back at the table. Mo starts to quiz Jac "So Naylor, have you fully recovered from having to make an apology?"

"Humble pie isn't on the Naylor menu."

"So what exactly was that earlier?" Mo continued.

"Oh that. That was just a Hologram, it wasn't actually me." Jac says just before finishing her drink.

"How would you react if I said I had recorded it as proof that you are capable of saying that word 'sorry'?" Ollie says scrolling on his phone.

Jac appears to panic for a brief second. "You really are pushing the limits today Valentine. You had better be lying."

"Of course he is!" Zosia says in hysterics.

"Good. Because I would have enjoyed smashing your phone to pieces. Right, I am going to go see if that imbecile behind the bar can actually make the correct four drinks this time."


	32. Can I See You in My Office?

Chapter Thirty Two- Can I See You in My Office?

 **There is now over 10,000 views on this story! Wow! I honestly can't believe it, thank you so much readers! :) xx**

"Doctor March can I see you in my office after your shift?" Jac approaches her while she was sat with Ollie and Mo at the station.

"What, just me?"

"Yes. Doctor March, just you."

Zosia then nodded and Jac starts to walk away.

"Ooh Selfie J, what have you done?" Mo laughs after Jac has gone.

"Not exactly funny Mo! Oh god seriously what is all that about?" Zosia panics a little.

"You have done absolutely nothing for it to be anything bad Zosh, don't worry about it." Ollie tries to comfort her.

"But I have another three hours before I know what it is about, it's going to do my head in!"

"Come on then, distract yourself with this." He pushes a patient file in front of her. "But I honestly think it could be something good."

"Glad you are feeling confident Valentine! Because I am certainly not." Zosia says looking at him.

"I agree with Ollie. I am sure it will be a positive meeting." Mo contributes as she leaves the station.

Zosia starts to walk away to go see a patient. Not concentrating, she walks straight into one of the trolleys; making it tip over and the entire contents spilling out all over the floor.

"Oh for …." She says as she kicks her foot against the bottom of the wall.

"Zosh its okay, I will help, it will be cleared in no time." Ollie says coming over and starting to pick things up.

"This is what happens, I can't function or concentrate properly!" Zosia says really annoyed with herself.

"Don't worry, no damage done, anyone could have done that. The trolley wasn't where it normally is."

"Naylor won't see it that way." Zosia states.

"She may never find out, if she does then I will handle it, I promise." Ollie smiles at her.

"What the hell has happened?" Ms Naylor stares at the remaining mess that they were still clearing a few minutes later.

"Oh, sorry, my fault Jac. I walked into it." Ollie quickly says before Zosia confesses. His girlfriend looks at him confused.

"How hard is it to put one foot in front of the other and avoid obstacles Valentine?" She replies as she steps over a few items and then walks away tutting.

"Why did you do that Ollie?" Zosia looks at him.

"Because you have enough on your plate today babe, plus I knew she would probably dismiss it if she thought it was me. You know, because it's a well-known fact that I can be quite clumsy." He holds her hand and smiles.

"Thank you. Honestly, if my meeting with her later is negative, that would have probably made it ten times worse if she'd of known it was me, so thank you Ollie."

"I don't mind pretending to be the clumsy idiot for you."

"And to think, you didn't have a personality when I met you. Now this wonderful character you had hiding has come to life, and I am somehow lucky enough to have you. I have even got you covering for me when I have messed up. Love you Valentine." She stares at his bright blue eyes.

"Love you too Zosh." He looks back at her.

…

The couple are later sat in the staff room on their break; Zosia was still anticipating her meeting with Ms Naylor.

"I really don't get it. I have earned my cut and my place on the ward."

"Yes we all have, and you have done a hell of a lot for this ward. And you still don't know that it is anything negative! Try not to overthink it."

"Easy said than done."

…

The time had come for Zosia to go see Ms Naylor. "I'll wait for you in here Zosh; it will be fine I am sure." Ollie pecks her cheek before she leaves the locker room.

She stands outside Jac's office, building up to knocking on the door. She eventually does.

"Yes, come in."

"Hi, you wanted to see me." Zosia says smiling trying to be positive.

"Yes I did, sit." She points at the chair in front of her.

"It has come to my attention when I was looking at the staff structure for this ward, that some manoeuvring is needed."

Zosia's heart sank. "And I am one of the people who will be moved?"

"Yes. Looking at the current situation with your portfolio too, it has to be done."

"It is over flowing with experience, surely that is a good thing." Zosia subtly defends herself without losing it.

"Hmm."

"Right, so where will I be moving to?" Zosia just wanted an explanation now, but she still kept her tone neutral.

"Nowhere, you will be CT1 on Darwin. You have passed your F2 year, gathered a lot of experience and also earned Darwin the extra funding with Valentine. It is time for you to take the next step up." Jac explains.

Zosia stood grinning but couldn't speak.

"Doctor March are you still conscious?"

"Ergh yes sorry, I'm just so happy that I can't actually speak! Thank you so much!"

"I don't say these things very often Doctor March so savour this, but this promotion was well earned. Now you can leave my office and go find your clumsy boyfriend. I will see you tomorrow; when we will go through your contract."

"Yes of course, goodnight Ms Naylor." Zosia replies excitedly as she exits.

She took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her. She had waited so long; she couldn't believe she had finally made it to CT1 and she was so excited to tell Ollie.

"How did it go Zosh, or don't you want to talk about it? It's fine if you don't." He asks as soon as she appears in the locker room doorway, her expression wasn't giving anything away.

She walks over and sits next to him and leans her head on his arm. "Sorry Ollie, you aren't going to like this."

He sits just looking down at her, waiting for her to explain.

She stays silent for a little longer.

"Your girlfriend is only one rank behind you now." She says beaming.

And he realises what she means. "Oh Zosh that's brilliant!"

"You are looking at Naylor's new CT1!" She exclaims.

"That is seriously brilliant, I am so happy for you! I told you it would be good news didn't I?!" He says as he hugs her.

"I am a bit speechless to be honest!" She says.

"That is a first!" He mutters.

"Oh shut up you."

"Ahem excuse me Doctor March, have you got no respect for your senior, because I still am, let's not forget that!" Ollie laughs.

"No offence Ollie, but I am going to state a fact here: We have both screwed up so many times, but look at us now; a Registrar and a CT1. It restores your faith that it is possible to achieve, even after being at your lowest, doesn't it."

"It definitely does." He says simply.

"I have never been this happy in my entire life. I have the perfect boyfriend, job, home, and a holiday in a couple of weeks; everything is just like a dream!" She smiles.


	33. Packing Mission

Chapter Thirty Three- Packing Mission

"Zosh you are very eager getting these out!" He laughs as he finds suitcases and various items draped everywhere.

"We do go to Mexico in six days; so I am not that far ahead; I restrained the urge until now! Just because you would bloody leave it until the morning we go!" She gives him a glare.

"Okay fine, I probably would." He chuckles.

"I knew it."

"But you do know we are only going for ten days though don't you Zosh?" He says to her looking at all the things she is piling into cases.

"I like to be prepared. If it was down to you we wouldn't have anything we needed with us!"

"I am not that bad! As you know, I have done my fair share of travelling, I have managed to pack cases by myself for quite a lot of years now and I always got by!"

"I don't want to just get by Ollie; this has to be the best holiday ever!" She says whilst she walks round grabbing more things.

"Well the suitcase going over the weight limit wouldn't contribute well to that!" Ollie states an obvious fact.

"I'll narrow it all down don't worry!"

"Well that's good. Extremely glad you plan to do that." He smirks at her.

"Oh shush you, go to work."

"Charming! I'll see you later then babe. Don't worry about this too much, we can do it together later. And about the whole best holiday thing, I've got that covered, I promise. So you relax." Ollie gives her a quick kiss before heading out to work. He hopes that she doesn't continue madly packing like that all day.

Now on the ward, Ollie had landed his most awkward patient ever and he was almost at boiling point. He was also worrying about Zosia, thinking she was getting herself worked up about making their holiday the best ever, as she put it. He didn't want her to feel that pressure.

"You are a little tense today Valentine." Jac comments.

"Yes well Mr Marshfield over there is enough to make anyone tense. He is so infuriating. He is going on about how his GP has not helped him at all, I am really not surprised. You finally start to identify something and then he tells you a load more symptoms that don't match up at all. He can't be experiencing all of them! He wouldn't be alive if he was!"

"Woah Valentine, calm it. I'll go speak to him, that will shut him up."

"For once I am completely happy for you to do that!" He says giving Jac all the patient notes.

She walked away to go speak to the patient, a few minutes later she returned. "And for once I agree with you Valentine. He is a clown. He doesn't know which symptoms he has said he is feeling and which he hasn't. His Obs are fairly normal, are you waiting for any results? "

"Yes just a chest X-Ray but I bet my life it won't show anything. Why the hell did he even get sent up here?" Ollie questions.

"Exactly what I was thinking, I think we have landed an attention seeker. A&E will have just wanted him out their way; he is probably a regular visitor, because like you said, he doesn't feel his GP is doing enough for him. I'll have a look into it but if his X-Ray comes back clear, then just discharge him."

"Okay but should we consider a psych evaluation, making up symptoms and ailments isn't something we should completely overlook; as much as I want him off the ward of course."

"Ergh technically yes I suppose we should, your call Valentine." Jac says.

Ollie nods in response and then sighs heavily as he looks at his phone.

"Keep breathing irregularly like that and I'll have to save your life again. What's matter Valentine?" Jac asks.

"Do you really want to know?" He questions quite shocked that she would even ask.

"No. But I kind of feel I have to ask."

"How very noble of you." Ollie says smirking.

"It comes with being superior."

"Yes well you know that I don't talk to you about such things. I thought that was established." Ollie says whilst starting to type on his phone.

"'Such things', so it's Zosia then." She assumes and folds her arms.

He gives her a glare, but then he realises that by doing that he is answering 'yes' so he decides to explain anyway.

"She is just getting a bit worked up about getting everything ready for Mexico. She wants it all to be perfect; apparently packing a month's worth of things is part of that. I have thirteen messages asking where things are and if we need this and that. I hoped she might stop when I said we could do it together tonight and I told her to relax. Apparently she isn't doing that. Never mind, she is just being organised. What am I saying, I am glad she has done it; she has saved me a task. I really hate packing." He says.

"You told Zosia to relax? Can she even do that?"

"Trust me she can when she wants to!" He chuckles.

"Can I ask you something without you biting my head off?" Jac asks.

"Well how can I answer that when I don't know what question you are going to ask me?" He says looking proud of his response.

She shakes her head at him "Don't be smart Valentine. Is she taking her tablets?"

Ollie nods very definitely, "Last time she didn't was months ago, the day she moved in with me. I think she purposely takes them in front of me a lot of the time and leaves the packets visible. I hate that she feels she has to prove herself, I trust her."

"She does naturally obsess over things though, going that extra mile for a diagnosis and the patients."

"Yeah I think this is just her excitement, she has been counting down the days to Mexico for a long time."

"Right then that's sorted, stop worrying about her. I was the perfect relationship counsellor there, wasn't I?" Jac says sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, drop cardiothoracic and go into counselling, you would go down a storm!" Ollie says smirking.

"Even I will admit that I wouldn't be best suited to that career choice."

He laughs in response and then "Just so you know I have requested a psych assessment for Mr Marshfield, they will hopefully send someone here before his X-Ray results are back so we can still oust him fairly quickly hopefully." He says as he clicks send on the email to Psych. "Right, I am going on my break, and going to go pick Zosh up, she's on shift this afternoon." Ollie explains.

Jac nods in response and then walks away.

…

"Zosh?" Ollie shouts as he enters their home.

She comes down the stairs with a confused expression. "What you doing back, you have only just caught me, I was about to set off for work."

"I am on my break and I thought I could save you a nasty bus journey." Ollie smiles at her.

"Aww thank you" She gives him a quick peck as she walks past him.

"How's your packing mission going?" He asks.

"Majority of its done but I am sure you'll be glad to know that I stopped about an hour and half ago, and it's all neat and tidy. Stop worrying about me, I know you were doing. I am not an idiot Oliver."

"I wasn't worrying; I just didn't want you getting stressed out with it all when we have more time yet." He admits.

"Yes well why do you think I have got it done now? Precisely so I don't get stressed about it. I would have struggled if I had to do all that any closer to when we go. Are you happy now?" Zosia says sounding a little defensive.

"Can't say I am happy actually, because now you think that I was worrying and checking up on you, and I don't want you thinking that. Whatever works best for you is fine Zosh, honestly. It's a good thing you have done it. And thank you for saving me from a lot of it. I don't like packing."

"Hmm now you are back tracking." She gives him a questioning look.

"Yeah suppose I am." He laughs.

"Good, come on lets go." She says heading to the door.

…

As the couple were walking up the corridor towards the main Darwin Station arms linked together, Mo quickly approached them.

"Erm you two might want to stay away for another half hour or something." She says looking rather worried.

"Why's that?" Zosia asks confused.

"Because a certain someone has made an unwanted reappearance." Mo explains, just as they tune into who the figure is, currently stood talking to Mr Marshfield.

"Oh." Zosia says simply.

"Seb, what is that slimy sleaze ball doing here? I thought he didn't work in the area anymore! I would have specifically requested he didn't attend if I'd of known!" Ollie exclaims.

"I suggest you both keep a low profile, either that or prepare for a challenging afternoon, he has been asking after you Zosia, hundreds of questions. And I don't think he knows about you two being together now, I haven't said anything." Mo explains.

"I really don't want to talk to him at all, and I don't want all his opinions on our relationship, because no doubt he'll have a lot to say about this!" Zosia says very matter of fact.

"I don't think we have a choice babe, he has seen us and is coming this way." Ollie says and grips her hand tighter.


	34. Unwanted Return

Chapter Thirty Four- Unwanted Return

"Zosia it is so good to see you!" Seb says as he walks towards them but completely blanking Ollie.

At this point, Mo was still stood in front of the couple, but she then walks away; not wanting to get involved.

Seb's face immediately turned to anger when he saw Zosia's arm linked with Ollie's.

"What an absolute joke! Did you even wait until you had dumped me!? I bet you were already with him before the explosion. Not just that kiss." Seb starts shouting.

"We really don't have to explain our relationship to you." Ollie states.

"That's a yes then. Do you not have any morals? Do you like stealing vulnerable women away from their boyfriends?" Seb puts to Ollie.

"I am stood right here Seb, how dare you!" Zosia says offended by what he had said.

"You are asking if I have morals. That really is laughable coming from the person who used his girlfriend as a walking psychology experiment! And don't you dare call her vulnerable; Zosh is one of the strongest people I know. But to answer your question, yes." He paused, waiting for Seb to react.

"Yes to what precisely?" Seb folds his arms.

"Yes we have morals; it was weeks after you left when we properly got together." Ollie stated the truth.

"Like I am going to believe that!" He shouts.

"You should, it is true." Zosia speaks up.

"Why didn't you just get together straight away then, if I was out of the picture?" Seb really couldn't let this go.

Zosia looks up to Ollie, unfortunately Seb picks up on it.

"Oh... how predictable Valentine! I thought as much, so you just strung her along, left her waiting, incapable of committing, just as I predicted. What kind of stability can you offer her?" Seb questions.

"I would like to think that I have made up for it in the time since, which is nearly a year now. I think that should class as commitment and stability."

"You really don't have to defend yourself Ollie!" Zosia says to him.

"I honestly don't get how after all this time, you think you can just show up and act like this. It's a shame you can't carry out a psych assessment on yourself, because you seriously need one!" Zosia then puts to Seb.

"Have you actually done your job, or have you spent all your time here spying on me and Zosia?" Ollie asks.

"I couldn't care less about you Mr Valentine, it is only Zosia I care about."

Zosia stares at him worried at what he meant by that. "I really wish you didn't care and just left me and Ollie well alone." She then replies.

Seb was visibly taken aback by that, but he continued; almost like he was pretending she hadn't said anything.

"Yes, I have done my job, I suspect Mr Marshfield is possibly suffering from MSBP Munchausen Syndrome, very rare in the male population, but it is when a person with low self-esteem, a fragile ego and has an overwhelming urge to draw attention to their selves. A favourite is exaggerating or feigning an illness or injury. So you did the right thing getting me here Zosia, I shall be transferring him within the day." Seb explains.

"Not my patient." Zosia states simply and then looks to her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you think that I did the right thing Sebastian, at least we agree on one thing. Shame they bloody sent you. Come on Zosh lets go save some lives." Ollie says quite smug and Zosia smiles as they walk past Seb.

"What did he mean by 'it is only me that he cares about'?" Zosia asks once they have walked far enough away.

"Hmm I picked up on that. He had better not get any ideas about stealing you back babe. Not that I technically stole you from him in the first place." He looked at her and she gives him a stare back.

"Okay fine, we did have that snog after the explosion when you were still technically with him, but you kicked that off, I was unconscious." He laughs.

"For someone unconscious, you really put a lot of effort into kissing me back."

"I tried my best." He smirks at her.

"And you did steal me without even trying to Ollie. Just spending time with you here, and I wanted to be with you. And don't worry about him stealing me back; I wouldn't go near the man. It makes me cringe just thinking about it." She laughs. "You are all I need and want."

"Aww love you Zosh. Let's just stick together while ever he is lurking about though, I don't trust that man at all." Ollie says and looks at her.

"Are you going to protect me Oliver, be my knight in shining armour! Rip his shirt again! Pretty please, that was so funny! " Zosia says grinning at him.

"There is only a certain type of guy who will spend £80 on a shirt and then boast about it." Ollie says chuckling.

"It explains a lot, doesn't it?" She replies giggling.

…

A couple of hours later Seb approached Zosia and Ollie at the station. "Can you sign this please Zosia to discharge Mr Marshfield from Darwin care?"

"He's Ollie's patient." She takes it from him and passes it to Ollie who signs it and then drops it on the desk in front of Seb.

"Right, so I'll be going now, it was nice to see you again Zosh."

He then starts to walk away down the corridor but kept looking back at Zosia.

"Okay that was weird. But at least he has finally gone." Zosia says as she looks at Ollie.

About half an hour later; "I am going to go make a cup of tea, do you want one Valentine?" She asks him.

"Yes please Zosh, you go have your break, I'll join you in a minute or two." He says to her smiling.

Zosia was now stood alone in the staff room with her back to the door making tea for the both of them. She heard movement behind her but didn't turn around. "I was wondering where you had got to Ollie."

She then feels him come up behind her close and then start kissing the back of her neck.

"Really, is here the right time or place Ollie?! Wait…" She starts to panic when she recognises the smell of the aftershave. She quickly twists round, it was Seb.

He speedily plants a solid kiss on her lips before she can even react.

"What the hell!?" She says whilst manically trying to get away.

"Come on Zosh, you were enjoying that, I know you were. Are you sure you are with the right man? Because I really do love you, lots more than that idiot Valentine does." He holds her wrist quite tightly and she doesn't see any escape route, she is cornered.

"How dare you, I am definitely with the right man, I love Ollie, he loves me! You really are insane Seb; you pretended to go home so you could sneak up on me once I was on my own."

"Can't you see I am perfect for you, I completely understand you."

"You understand me do you? Understand this. Let me go or I will scream my head off and knee you where it will really hurt." Zosia says putting on a confident front, but she was seriously panicking inside.

Seb grins and starts to lean closer to her again "Ooh Zosh please…" but he is then cut off by Ollie's fist smashing into his face and he releases Zosia who immediately runs into Ollie's embrace.

"Are you okay, did he do anything?" He asks as he hugs her tightly, he can feel her shaking.

"He came up behind me pretending to be you, I realised as he started kissing my neck and then when I turned around he kissed me, I couldn't get free." She quietly mutters.

They look down at Seb sat on the floor holding his nose and blood running down his face. They both back away towards the door. "Mo can you call security please." Ollie shouts out to her and Mo quickly nods rushing to the phone.

"It is fine, I'll just go and I won't report this violent assault Mr Valentine." Seb says pointing to his nose.

"No you are not going anywhere! And what! Me assaulting you? You are having a laugh! I only did that to stop you attacking my girlfriend any more than you already had. Do you think it is okay to sneak up on people and force kisses on them? And then hold their wrist so tight that she has a bruise already!" Ollie shouts.

"I would never hurt her." Seb says quietly.

"What do you call this then?" He says so annoyed.

…

"I have had enough of being interviewed by police and giving statements, I didn't think I'd ever be in this situation again after what happened with you and dad, but here we are. They are going to stop believing us soon or start to think that we attract trouble." Zosia says attempting to joke as she joins Ollie after explaining the incident to the police.

"This time I am evidence, they took pictures of my wrist." She says looking down at it.

"I always thought I would be strong if I was ever put in a situation like that. But I was trapped and could do absolutely nothing about it."

"From what I heard as I came in, you were brilliant Zosh. I think that if I hadn't of punched him when I did, he would have got kicked in the nether regions by you very soon anyway!" Ollie says trying to reassure her.

"Yeah I told him I would, but I don't know whether I would have actually done it."

"I think you would have, nobody gets one over on Zosia March." He says and then leans in to kiss her.

"Sorry Ollie." She pulls away from him.

"Zosh?" Ollie questions a bit confused.

"No its not you, I… I just want to go home and get washed and changed. I know it sounds weird, but I don't want to kiss you until I have got every bit of him off me. I know it's because I am over thinking it; but it is like I can taste it on my lips and I can feel it all down my neck and the smell of his awful aftershave, it is lingering. It's making me feel dirty." She says as she does an exaggerated shiver.

It pains him to hear her say all this but he understands and nods.

"And I am so annoyed for us too."

"Why? This doesn't affect anything between us Zosh."

"Of course it does, I have been kissed by someone other than you."

"You were forcefully kissed, that's very different. I detest him for it, but it doesn't change a thing for me and you. Come on its okay, at least we can escape all this together in a few days anyway." He says to her and she smiles in response.

"Yep it turns out our holiday is perfect timing to get away after this trauma!" Zosia tries to smile back.


	35. Mexico Here We Come!

Chapter Thirty Five- Mexico Here We Come!

They had been sat in the airport now for a couple of hours waiting for their flight. In that time Zosia received a phone call from the police officer handling the case with Seb.

"He admitted it all Ollie! That he inflicted the bruises on my wrist holding me against my will." Zosia says happily to Ollie after she ends the phone call. "He has been charged with assault."

"Does that mean you can take out a restraining order or something then?"

"Maybe, but no matter what he will never be allowed at Holby again. I think Psych are looking into it too, because of his obsessive tendencies towards me. A consultant Psychologist who likely has problems himself; how ironic."

"Might be why he has always had such invested interest in it." He suggests.

"You are probably right."

…

"I think I quite like running away from problems, as long as we run away together." Zosia says to Ollie as they finally get settled on the plane to Mexico.

"Don't let your dad let you hear you say that; that I encourage you to run away from things, give him reason to dislike me more! But yes, this time away is exactly what we need. Time away from everything, everyone and the hospital in general! We can forget it all for ten days, it's just us two."

"Ollie, since when do you make jokes about my dad's opinions?"

"It wasn't really a joke, something I'd like to know though Zosh is; why didn't you tell him about coming here with me?" He says deadly serious.

"He should know, I screamed that you had to stay alive so we could come to Mexico together. It was when I was doing the CPR on you that day! And wait a second, have you spoken to him?" Zosia is really confused.

A look of slight panic came across Ollie's face "Oh yeah, he rang the other day, wanting to talk to you but you were at work. I mentioned about Mexico and he didn't seem to know about it."

"I didn't think he had our house phone number."

"He obviously does." Ollie states simply.

"And you were okay talking to him?"

"Yes, I am capable of holding a civilised conversation, apparently so is your dad at times, he took the Mexico thing fairly well."

"A lengthy conversation then?"

"No of course not. The conversation pretty much ended as soon as I said you weren't in." Ollie says chuckling.

"Good, I got a bit worried there for a minute."

He just smirks back at her "You say good, but wouldn't it be better if we did get along? For your sake at least."

"You are making no sense Oliver, because it is pretty clear it's never going to okay between you two. I have accepted it, its fine. We can all be civilised that's the main thing."

…

They had collected their rental car and were now on their way to the apartment where they would be staying. As they pulled up outside, Zosia just looked at the building in awe.

"Ollie how the hell have you afforded for us to stay here?"

"Ah well, I can't really take the credit for that. This apartment happens to be owned by my friends, remember the ones who got married and I came to their wedding. They are currently in Australia so unfortunately we won't get chance to see them, but they said they were more than happy for us to stay here. I was hardly going to say no, it meant I could give you a better holiday in other aspects."

"It's amazing."

"I stayed here for a bit with them before I came back to England actually, some good memories."

"So not living like a hobo all the time then?" She giggles.

"No, I went through phases!"

…

"Look at that view, it's beautiful." She says as she walks out onto the balcony.

"Like you." Ollie says as he walks out and stands beside her looking at Zosia.

"Oh you charmer." She smiles up at him.

"I'm telling the truth."

"Go on, keep going babe, I love it."

"I know you do." He says as he places his hands on her waist and gently pulls her to him.

"Thank you for all this Valentine. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, I can't believe in just a few days we will have been together a year."

"A highly eventful year, good and bad, but one of the best years of my life!" He replies.

"Yeah definitely! I agree. Time to go get drunk, do you agree?" Zosia then asks.

"I love how that's the first thing you immediately want to do!"

"Well if we seriously are going to have a baby in the near future, then we need to make the most of the time we have with no responsibilities and before I get banned from booze for nine bloody months." Zosia says whilst laughing.

"Suppose that is true, I'd stop drinking with you if you wanted."

"Would you really Ollie?" She smiles, quite shocked.

"Yes of course I would, it would be a small sacrifice." He kisses her sweetly.

"There is a bar down the road that is really nice; I hope it is still there." Ollie then says.

"It's a date then Mr Valentine."


	36. The Last Day

**Happy Easter everyone! Again thank you for the lovely reviews!**

Chapter Thirty Six- The Last Day

Each day spent in Mexico the couple had spent some time relaxing, obviously some drinking and some exploring of all the sights that Ollie knew. And as the days past they had both completely forgotten the stresses of daily life at the hospital, they were both extremely content and just happy to be together.

They woke on their last full day of their holiday, today was their one year anniversary.

"Happy anniversary Zosh." Ollie says laid opposite her, looking at her as she slowly wakes.

"Aww and you Oliver." She smiles but a little sleepily.

"I have been saving the best until last for where we can go today. There's this beach, it has the bluest and clearest waters that I have ever seen and sometimes you can walk out into the water, for what feels like ages and it still only gets up to your legs. I really hope it is like that today." Ollie says grinning.

"It sounds lovely." She shuffles forward and kisses him.

"It really is lovely, it's quite quiet too. I thought it might be nice for our last day."

"I have a little present for you; don't get too excited it's nothing too dramatic." She says as she gets out of bed and goes into one of the drawers at the other side of the room. She then returns with a wrapped rectangular shaped box and pushes it in front of him on the bed.

"Ooh thank you, you didn't have to." He says but sits up and starts opening it grinning.

The wrapping reveals a scrap book/ photo album. It was titled 'The First Year'.

"Aww this is amazing, you have put so much effort into this!" He says as he flicks through the pages. All their significant dates wrote on the pages, pictures of the two of them and little phrases that had so much meaning to the two of them.

'Power Cut Day!' He reads "Ha the day you were panicking about showing up really late and we accidently had a genuine excuse! That was brilliant!" Ollie chuckles.

Zosia then points to several pictures from her birthday 'Zosia's Birthday with large quantities of Pasta and food fights!' "That was such a great evening, but it took so long to clean the kitchen afterwards though."

There was a picture of Zosia's house keys and 'He asked me to move in!'

'This is our home' paired with a picture of their matching 'O' and 'Z' mugs.

Photocopies of their plane tickets to Mexico followed.

'I won't run from you, I promise.'

"I thought that was a significant phrase, you know from 'that' time, a good thing to come from it. Proof that we can stick together, no matter what." Zosia smiles at him and he takes her hand tightly.

'6 Months' accompanied by a picture of their matching tattoos.

And then 'Zosia Holly Ryland'. "I honestly still can't believe that a child was named after us!" Ollie says laughing.

'London Conference, The funding battle, and a very special life changing talk on the way!'

"Yeah what an eventful few days they were!" Ollie jokes.

Wrote alongside a picture of Ollie, Zosia, Mo and Jac taken the night they we celebrating Darwin getting the funding was 'Getting one over on Jac! Best thing ever!'

'MEXICO' followed by several empty pages.

"I thought we could fill those pages together once we get home." Zosia explains.

"I'd like to think we would have lots of memories to fill those!" He smiles at her. "Come on lets go get ready."

A bit later on they were both ready. In truth Ollie had been waiting a while before Zosia finally came wandering into the main room of the apartment. She was wearing a simple but quite skimpy royal blue bikini, her glossy blown locks flowing down her back and she was absolutely glowing with the golden tan that she now had.

"Have you been saving that bikini for today Zosh? You really are… something." He stands just staring at her.

"Hmm I thought you might like it." She smirks and then grabs a flower print kimono and drapes it around herself. "Come on then Mr Valentine, what are you waiting for, I am stood here ready to go."

"Sorry, I momentarily couldn't do anything there but stare at my beautiful girlfriend!"

"Oh how much I love that I have that effect on you. It comes in handy every now and again."

"Shush you." He says but he silences her anyway by kissing her.

…

They lay relaxing on the beach as planned later on. Zosia looks across to Ollie; his expression suggests he is really thinking about something. "Are you okay Valentine? You look to be deep in thought. What is it?"

"Oh nothing, ignore me, do you fancy having a walk?" He points to the sea.

"Yeah sure, I would love to."

"Come on then Miss March." He says as he holds his hand out to her. She happily takes it, and they start wandering down to the water.

"I see what you meant Ollie, look how far out we have walked, but the water is barely up to our knees. And it is very beautiful, just like you said."

"Yes well I thought it would be the perfect place." Ollies says still looking further out to sea.

"What? To spend our anniversary day?" She questions whilst looking down, watching little fish swim around her feet.

"Yes that."

"… and something else." He adds.

"Ollie?"

"Zoshher." And then he goes silent.

"Oh come on, what something else?!"

"Well I was thinking, you know, the whole potentially starting a family."

"What about it Valentine? Nothing to do with that is going to happen out here matey!"

"Ha, clearly not Zosh, it was more the family aspect of it that I thought could be addressed. Here, where we are completely alone, just us two; well maybe with a few fishes and turtles keeping us company."

She was really confused by this point, just looking at him blankly.

"Okay, so do you remember when we had been going out for a month or so, and you wound me up pretending to be pregnant. Do you remember what you said to me when we were joking after?" He asks her now facing her directly.

She shakes her head in response but then giggles. "I remember your panicked expression Oliver. I don't know what I said though."

Okay he thought, she needs a little prompter. "I'll give you a hint then Zosh. You said that our kids would only be Valentine's if…" He stopped when he saw the realisation on her face.

"Oh my…!" Her hand shoots up to cover her ever growing smile.

"I said… that… that they would only be Valentine's if you put a ring on this finger!" She looks at her left hand.

He stands opposite her smiling but not saying anything. He then starts to ferret in the pocket on his shorts.

"Is this really happening or am I dreaming?" She says watching his every move intensely.

"This really is happening!" He chuckles as he gets down on one knee into the clear blue water.

"Ah now I see why you wanted the tide to be out, this wouldn't have worked very well otherwise would it?" She says laughing.

"Really Zosia?" He smirks up at her.

"Oh sorry, please continue!" She quickly urges.

He then raises his hand up to her, revealing a gorgeous diamond engagement ring.

"Zosh, my beautiful Zosia March will you marry me?"

"Yes! A million percent yes!" She says as she quickly leans down to him and passionately kisses him.

Afterwards he slid the ring onto her finger, she watched in awe. It was a perfect fit.

"Well that is a weight lifted!" Ollie laughs as they both settle and sit in the water.

"It is beautiful Ollie." She says looking at her ring. "Honestly your entire plan, just perfect. How long have you been planning to do this!?"

"I had the idea back when I gave you the tickets to come here. That whilst we were here in Mexico, it might be the right time; when we had been together a year and you know, it would give it a nice setting." He explained.

"You have really been thinking about this for so long?"

"Yeah I suppose so; I finally got the ring after we got back from the Conference, after we had discussed having a baby, nothing is more committal than that so I thought it only right that I made the leap and asked you. The family thing is also what inspired the engraving inside the ring." He nods towards it.

She took off the ring to look inside it. She smiled as she read it. It was today's date followed by 'The Valentines'.

"What would have happened if you didn't propose today Ollie?" She giggles.

"I would have been buggered! It stopped me backing out, not that I would ever not want this." He says gesturing between them. "But it was just plucking up the courage. Why do you think I was so distant on the beach beforehand!?"

"You were brilliant; you have really outdone yourself Valentine." She says kissing him again.

"There is one thing I am worried about though." Zosia then adds.

"What could you possibly be worried about in this moment Zosia?" He laughs.

"The fact the tide is coming in might be something to keep in mind, but I was mainly anticipating how my dad is going to react to this."

Ollie simply smiles and shakes his head.

She stares at him open-mouthed. "What? He knows? You asked him? He was okay with it?" She quizzes extremely shocked.

"Woah slow down with the questions Zosh!" He laughs.

"Okay to be honest, I thought I had nearly given myself away the other day when I told you I had spoken to him. It wasn't on the phone, as you guessed he doesn't have our house number, I quickly blurted all that out to hopefully cover my slip up. What actually happened was that I met up with him and I told him of my intentions for today."

"And…" She prompted.

"I won't lie to you. It's never going to be great between me and him Zosh."

She stares hoping he will continue.

"But your dad will walk you down the aisle."

"You are winding me up now! Seriously? Is there anything you missed Ollie? I bet you have secretly booked all the wedding and everything." She smiles ear to ear.

"You know what… I thought we might actually do that bit together." He says as he takes her left hand in his, smiling as he looks at the ring sitting perfectly on her finger.

 **I am so excited to finally upload this chapter! I really hope you like it! xxx**


	37. Back To Reality

Chapter Thirty Seven- Back To Reality

"So Zosh, do you have any plans for how you want to tell people?" He asks as they are driving into work for their first day back after getting home from Mexico.

"We know from experience that news like this travels fast, we probably only have to say it once and then the entire hospital will know!"

"Very true. I think it would be so funny to not say anything and just wait and see how long it takes for someone to realise or see that." He nods in the direction of her ring.

"Can't exactly miss this beauty. Shame I am not allowed to have it on most of the time." She smiles looking down at it. "But let's do that. It won't take long for one of the Darwin Detectives to see it if I sneak it on for a bit."

"Okay so don't say anything, got it." He laughs.

"I don't know how I'll react when they do see it! I won't be able to contain my excitement! We have to make sure we are together when they do, I want you there with me!"

…

"Oh wow look at the tan on you two! Have you had a nice time love birds?" Mo greets them as they exit the lift onto Darwin..

"We had a brilliant time! And I know, I have never tanned so well in my entire life!" Zosia replies smiling.

"You will have to tell me all about your luscious holiday a bit later, just got to go fix a broken heart. Welcome back to reality!" Mo laughs.

The pair nod as Mo goes into the lift.

"One person down and very much undetected." Ollie smirks. "We are such children finding this entertaining."

"Whatever is entertaining to the pair of you can wait. Holiday and entertainment time is most definitely over; it's back to work now you two!" Jac says as she walks straight past them.

"Maybe we could go undetected for quite a long time at this rate, everyone's very pre-occupied!" Ollie says looking at her and they start walking to the locker room.

"I'll pick my time when we are all at the station later, put it back on and I'll make my hand really obvious." She winks.

"I get worried when my fiancé winks." He then stops for a second thinking about what he had said. "I still haven't got used to saying that yet!" He chuckles.

"No I haven't either! But I love how it sounds. My fiancé." She says putting her hand up to his cheek and kissing him and then she wanders away smiling back at him.

…

Zosia was sat at the station with Mo, telling her some of the things they had done and seen on their holiday, her ring now threaded onto her necklace and hidden.

"It was just so nice to have time away from everything, just us two."

"Aww how romantic." Mo replies but was slightly distracted by some paperwork.

"There was this beach where the water was so clear and blue, we walked out for ages and it still only got up to our knees. And we had little turtles and fish swimming around us." Zosia dares to bring up the topic of the beach where Ollie had proposed.

"I am super jealous of you Selfie J. You and Valentine have got it all."

"What do you mean Mo?" Zosia looks at her.

"You are the perfect couple, both doing well in your careers, have a lovely house, just had an amazing holiday, will one day get married and no doubt have the most beautiful kids. I mean, clearly it would be impossible for you two to have an ugly child, with your two's genes."

"You have our life planned out for us Mo. And thanks for the good genes comment." She smiles.

"I am hardly planning it for you, your nearly there anyway. It's only a matter of time before Ollie sees sense and pops the question and you do want kids eventually, don't you?" Mo says unaware of Zosia's current marital status.

Zosia silently panics but manages to nervously laugh and say "Yeah I suppose so."

…

"Ollie, everyone is at the station, this could be our opportunity." Zosia approaches him.

"Okay." He says taking a deep breath, then smiling as they then go to the station. "We're doing this."

"I am glad that I have never been to Mexico if that's how tanned you get. I am a redhead, I would have burned to death." Jac says looking at the pair's skin complexion.

"We were probably relaxing in the sun a little too much, but we didn't care, did we Zosh? Happier than ever." Ollie says smiling and then winking at Zosia.

"Someone pass me a sick bucket." Jac mutters.

Zosia had picked up his cue, and placed her left hand boldly on his thigh, completely visible and she looks at him directly grinning. "Yes happier than ever!" She then leans across and kisses him. Ollie was a little surprised but went along.

"Oh will you two get a room." Jac says glancing at them and then looking away again.

Mo however was a little more transfixed. "What… what is that? Is that what I think it is?!"

"What are you so excited about Effanga?" Jac says as she turns round. "Oh." She says seeing Zosia's ring.

"So it's Mr and Mrs Valentine to be." Jac then adds in her usual tone.

"Argh can't believe you kept that quiet! Congratulations!" Mo says extremely excited.

"I can't believe we managed to keep our mouths shut today, especially me!" Zosia laughs.

"You didn't have it on earlier! And when I mentioned how he would probably propose soon as well, and you didn't even give it away in the slightest!" Mo exclaims.

"I've been wearing it on my necklace, I just put it on before we came over. And I didn't want to announce it when he wasn't here with me earlier." She smiled at Ollie.

"So when and where!? I want all the details!" Mo asks excitedly.

"Beach in Mexico." Ollie says.

"That beach I told you about!" Zosia replies excitedly.

"They are engaged, what does all the other stuff matter?" Jac states.

"Ooh out in the water, you old romantic Valentine!" Mo grins, completely ignoring Jac.

"I tried my best!" He chuckles.

"Valentine actually making a bold decision." Jac says abruptly and then walking away.

"Aren't you happy for them Jac?" Mo asks after her.

Jac continues walking away and simply does thumbs up in the air without even looking back.

"I think that went quite well to be honest." Ollie laughs.

"What's all the commotion guys?" Adele says wandering over.

None of them say anything.

"Wow look at that rock!" She stares. "Congrats!"

"There, that is all the announcing we needed to do Zosh, Adele here will no doubt do the rest!"

"Oh shut up, I aren't that bad Oliver!"

"So Adele, you are telling us, that the next person you approach, you will restrain from saying 'Ollie and Zosia are engaged!'" Ollie puts to her.

Adele gives a guilty expression.

"Hmm see we were right!" The pair laughs.

"Can I just clarify something?" Adele asks and they look at her confused.

"Does Mr Self know? I know he doesn't work here anymore, but I don't want to be the source of the information that leads to him nearly killing you again Ollie!"

"You are fine on that front this time Adele, he knows and it's all good!" Ollie says laughing.

"Wow, now that is the biggest shock of the day! I think that has surprised me more than finding out you had got engaged." Mo says behind them.

"Don't let my father finally being half decent take our limelight Mo!" Zosia quickly exclaims.


	38. Trio Time

Chapter Thirty Eight- Trio Time

"I am going to go see Diggers and Dom; I want them to hear about our engagement from me. Instead of them hearing when the news spreads through the hospital." Zosia says to Ollie once the commotion had died down on Darwin.

"Yeah sure, do you want me to come too, or do you just want a bit of valuable trio time?" Ollie asks her; he had always respected how close she was to them.

"Its fine, you stay here. I'll go wind them two up for a bit." She giggles as she walks away.

She makes her way down to Keller, but finds Digby and Dom in the stairwell outside the ward.

"Let me guess, you two are hiding away from all the orders you keep getting from Ms Wolfe and Mr Griffin! I know your game!" She says from the top of the stairs looking down at them.

"Zosh! I wondered when you would finally show your face!" Dom says running up to her and hugging her.

"Yes, I thought I had best come and have a catch up with my two best idiots."

"Less of the idiot please." Digby replies, then hugs her too.

"You are looking lovely Zoshie, loving the tan!" Dom continues.

"Argh well I have something else you might like the look of!" She grins as she lifts her hand up.

"Holy mother of…" Dom says grabbing her hand and staring at her ring.

"Congratulations Zosh!" Arthur says.

"Yes you lucky bugger, dammit I always knew I would be the last one of us three." Dom says with a sulky expression.

"I am sure you won't be far behind me! Wait what!? Are you and Morven engaged too Diggers?" She asks; shocked when she realises what Dom had said.

"Yes, she kind of sprung it on me, I think with everything that is happening with her dad she just wanted something positive to look forward to." Digby replies.

"He couldn't build up the guts, so she had to ask him instead." Dom says sarcastically.

"I just don't like to rush these things." Arthur tries to defend himself.

"I wish I had the luxury!" Dom exclaims.

"You will find someone Dom! But you will always have us two anyway. We may have partners and lives that don't run quite as closely anymore but we will always be the trio!" She laughs as she pulls them into a group hug.

"So when do you and Ollie plan on getting hitched then?" Digby asks.

"Oh I don't know, we haven't had much chance to talk about it yet, but I would like it to be fairly soon really." She says and looks away with a little smile on her face.

"Hmm and why is that then Zoshie?" Dom quizzes recognising her expression.

"No reason."

"Zosia March." He persists folding his arms.

"Fine, but you have both got to keep this a secret because we haven't told anyone about this. But we always said that we wanted to be married before we had kids, you know, be a proper little family."

"You're pregnant!" Dom dramatically exclaims and immediately puts his hands on her tummy making her laugh.

"No no I'm not pregnant, but we are seriously considering the idea, so yeah, it might not be long before I am." She explains and blushes a little.

"How our lives have changed in the years we have been here. I think you would be a great mum Zosh." Dom says genuinely.

"I agree." Digby contributes.

"Thank you guys. But as I said, keep that between us please."

They both nod in response. "We promise Zosh."

"We will have to organise a takeaway night like the good old days. Get all of us together and properly catch up and celebrate both engagements!" Zosia suggests.

"I like the sound of that." Dom says.

"But if I bring Ollie you have to promise not to flirt and eye him up all evening Dom!" She warns him.

"Oh it's his eyes, I just can't help it Zosh! I would never try anything, but a guy can dream can't he?"

"Not about my fiancé, no!" Zosh gives him a friendly shove.

"Spoil sport." He laughs in response.

"I am going to make enemies out of my fellow consultants in here if I keep covering for you two hiding away!" Sacha comes out of the ward.

"Oh hello Zosia." Sacha says when he realises she is there.

Zosia attempts to respond but she is cut off by Dom "She's engaged!"

"Thanks Dom, saving my voice box there!" She gives him a glare.

"Congratulations, I'm very happy for you and Ollie. Has this just happened then?" Sacha asks.

"Thank you! It was on our anniversary, whilst we were in Mexico. But we hadn't told anyone until today."

"Wait a second Zosia." Arthur speaks up out of the blue.

"What Diggers?"

"Does your dad know yet?"

"Yes he does, he knew before I did actually! Ollie spoke to him before we went to Mexico." Zosia explains.

"Wow, after what happened; Ollie is braver than I will ever be." Arthur says laughing.

"That's clearly true Diggers, and he had the guts to ask his girlfriend to marry him. Unlike you." Dom tries to wind him up.

"I have stopped reacting to you Dom." Arthur mutters whilst shaking his head.

"Stop it boys." Zosia giggles.

"I was really shocked that he had talked to him. But I am glad he did, because now we have his blessing and he says he is willing to walk me down the aisle when we do get married. I had accepted that that probably wouldn't ever happen." She then explains.

"Everything is working out well for you isn't it? I am glad, you deserve to be happy." Sacha says to her.

"Thank you Sacha, a long time waiting for things to go well, but finally getting there!"

"Come on you two before they notice we are all out here!" He then says to Arthur and Dom.

"Some things never change." Zosia laughs.


	39. Unexpectedly Admitted

**I am so addicted to writing this story! I recently started a new job, and I probably could dedicate a bit more of my spare time than I do, to researching and learning about it. But no, instead I already have the next eight chapters of this story ready and waiting. Oops, sorry job.**

Chapter Thirty Nine- Unexpectedly Admitted

"Just randomly thinking Ollie, I am going to have the most uncommon initials ever, Z and V. Zosia Valentine; it's a bit of a mouthful isn't it."

"Yes apologies for my surname. Shall we call off the engagement because of it?" He says smirking at her.

"Shut up, I love your surname! It's my first name that causes the problems."

"It doesn't, having an uncommon name really suites you Zosh, seen as you are one of a kind." He winks at her.

"Ooh you charmer, you know you don't have to do all that anymore, I am very much yours." Zosia giggles.

"Hmm, I have to keep your interest though; I haven't actually got you down the aisle yet. Plus I don't think you would be overly happy if I suddenly stopped complimenting you."

"I have got you trained so well." She says fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He raises an eyebrow "I possessed some of these skills before you Zosh; you can't take all the credit."

"I think I can." She replies whilst yawning heavily.

"You seem to be yawning quite a lot today babe." He then yawns, followed by laughing "Why does that always happen?!"

"I am feeling really tired. I blame you to be honest." She continues.

"Why, what I have done now? I swear I get the blame for everything." He chuckles.

"What do you think Mr Valentine?" He always has a good idea where the topic is going when she calls him that.

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about dear." He says sarcastically.

"Pffft look at you, acting all innocent, you know for a fact that we haven't had an early night since Mexico. That is two weeks ago now. No wonder I am yawning." She gives him a look.

"Technically, Miss March, we have had lots of early nights." He tries to be smart but blushes as he does.

"Ha really funny Valentine! And I do love it when you say something with innuendo and still blush, even after all this time."

"I can't help it okay!"

"Don't worry, I don't want you to stop, it is part of what I love about you."

"Reassuring." He adds sarcastically.

"It could be hormones making me feel tired, I stopped taking the pill yesterday so I am a bit all over the place."

"I don't think you are Zosh. You are brilliant, love you."

"Love you too… But Ollie, whilst were on the hormone talk, the baby idea really needs to wait a few weeks at least until I settle back into a routine. You know period wise." She slightly mutters towards the end of that statement.

"There is no rush Zosh, whatever works best for you." He says giving her a quick peck on the lips.

…

About a month later Zosia was working, Ollie was at home, due in on a later shift.

"Are you okay Zosia?" Mo says to her when she sees her sat with head in her hands.

"I'm feeling a bit light headed. I'm fine honestly; it's probably a side effect of my meds. It happens every now and again." Zosia explains.

"And to think you are here slaving away, when you are feeling ill, and Ollie is relaxing at home."

"It's okay; he doesn't get off that easy. He had a choice of cleaning or doing the shopping. I hope he chose cleaning. He is an idiot when it comes to buying groceries."

"I am not shocked to be completely honest with you." Mo laughs.

"Right, if I keep myself occupied, I'll feel better hopefully." She says standing up.

"Okay but don't overdo it Selfie J."

"I won't, I promise."

"That's something; can I still call you Selfie J once you are married?" Mo debates.

"It makes no difference Mo, not a Self by name anyway am I?"

"Very true, that was a ditzy moment for me there!" Mo laughs.

"Don't worry about it, I feel like I have too many of those moments too!" Zosia jokes to her as she starts to walk away.

A couple of hours later Mo was on ward rounds and wanted Zosia to assist her but she couldn't find her anywhere. The last place to check was the locker room. As she entered she immediately panicked when she saw Zosia laid out on the floor, unconscious.

"Zosia!" She screams going to her.

"Come on Doctor March!" She says to her as she checks her breathing; she is extremely relieved to find she is breathing normally and her eyes start to flutter open.

"Mo… what… happened?" Zosia slowly asks.

"I was going to ask you the same question Zosh?"

"I must have fainted, I feel… really ill." She says quietly as she fades again.

"Someone help me in here!" Mo shouts out the door.

...

Mo was helping getting Zosia onto one of the beds and starting to do some initial tests when Adele came up behind her.

"What has happened to her?!" She quizzes.

"I don't know Adele, I found her collapsed. Make yourself useful and get Ollie here will you." Mo orders her.

"Yes of course."

Adele dials Ollie's number on the phone at the station.

"Oh hello Darwin!" Ollie cheerfully answers recognising the number.

"Ollie, its Adele. Erm, you need to get here now."

"Not another staff shortage is there?" He chuckles, not picking up on her serious tone.

"It's Zosia. She has collapsed and has been admitted. Mo is with her now."

His heart stopped briefly. "I am on my way!" He says quickly and hanging up, and dashing out to the car.


	40. It Is Your Fault

**Chapter Forty already, wow! Thank you so much for your lovely comments :) xx**

Chapter Forty- It Is Your Fault

"Where is she?" Ollie says running up to the station, the panic clear on his face.

"She's through here." Mo says leading him.

"She's awake and stable now. It's okay Ollie." Mo adds and sees the immediate relief on his face.

"Zosh, I came as soon as I heard. Are you alright?" Ollie says to a very sleepy looking Zosia and takes hold of her hand.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'm sure it will be something of nothing. I just feel really lethargic, have a horrible headache, and I feel a bit queasy down here." She says with her had on her stomach.

"We have got some fluids into her and we're just monitoring her for a bit now until we get some test results, we should have them soon." Mo explained.

"It's probably my own doing; I haven't eaten or drunk much." She mumbles and tries to smile at him.

"Oh Zosh you can't scare me like that!" He leans up and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, because I did it with the intention of ending up here." She gestures to the bed and then gives him a glare.

"You know what I meant Zosh; you have got to just slow down sometimes."

"Don't start lecturing me Valentine; I know I have probably brought it on myself!"

"Erm Zosia I don't think it is your fault, if this is anything to go by." Mo says looking at some results.

"What do you mean Mo?" She questions.

Mo's expression then turns into a smile but she stays silent.

"Mo?" Ollie says, his tone sounding more urgent.

"I think it might be your fault Valentine." Mo looks to Ollie.

"What is my fault?!" Ollie says alarmed.

Mo simply places the iPad in front of the pair and lets them figure it out.

"Oh." Zosia says and Ollie's eyes go wide.

"But… but… is that possible Zosh?" He looks to her.

"Erm depending how long, then maybe. What am I going on about; yes, clearly it is possible." She looks at him and smiles.

"Okay I'll leave you two to discuss this and I'll get Mr T, if that's okay? Get it confirmed, yeah? But looking at this I'm pretty sure." Mo says and the pair nod beaming.

"Mo." Ollie shouts after her. "Don't tell anyone please. Just Mr T."

"Of course Valentine, they don't call me Adele." She responds and then walks away.

"Okay so, pregnant, that explains a few things!" Zosia says extremely happy.

He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it gently. "Aww Zosh I love you."

"So when do you think it happened? Because it's only been a month or so since you stopped taking the pill and we have been careful since then, so you must be a bit further along." Ollie debates.

"Argh well I think I could be about six weeks because I have a little confession about the final night we were in Mexico. The day we got engaged." Zosia says with a slightly guilty expression.

"Okay go on, don't leave me hanging…"

"I ran out of contraceptive pills, I didn't take enough with me. And I wasn't going to bloody say anything on the day we had got engaged. And then I have kind of been denying the possibility since." She laughs.

"And you shouted at me for my poor packing skills!" He jokes.

"Hilarious Ollie, go on keep going!"

"This has to be the best packing mistake ever!"

"I am glad you think so, because obviously this is a bit sooner than intended." Zosia says to him.

"I couldn't be happier Zosh; the woman I love has agreed to marry me and is carrying my child."

She leans forward and kisses him.

Ollie then laughs randomly.

"What's funny?" Zosia asks genuinely.

"I was just thinking, this makes that day even more significant for us!" He explains.

"Yes definitely! Get engaged on our anniversary, and up the duff, all in the same day, you don't waste any time do you Oliver?" She smirks at him.

"Zosh!" He exclaims and looks around to see if the other patients had heard.

"What?" She enjoys watching him blush.

"Did you have to say that so loudly?"

"I can say it louder if you want Mr Valentine."

"Please don't."

…

"Hello you two. I believe congratulations are in order! First on the engagement, and then on this little discovery! Very happy for you." Mr T says joyfully.

"Thank you Mr T but keep your voice down a bit, we don't want everyone knowing this soon." Zosia replies smiling.

"So she definitely is pregnant then?" Ollie asks.

"Looking at these results. Yes, they are pretty conclusive. And you are about six weeks into the pregnancy."

The couple exchange a glance and then giggle, that information confirms Zosia's theory then.

"I take it that you expected that?" Mr T asks the couple.

"You could say that." Ollie says and looks away.

"He gave me this six weeks ago." Zosia points to her ring and smirks.

"Oh. Right well that adds up then!" Mr T replies a bit awkwardly.

"That means I was taking the pill for the first two weeks of the pregnancy because I didn't know, will that have any effect?" Zosia asks realising.

"It is a common error when people don't realise, but don't be alarmed. Despite years of this accident happening, there's very little evidence that exposure to the hormones in birth control pills causes birth defects; especially when it was so early on and you stopped taking them fairly soon." He explains.

"And my Bipolar meds, what about those? Are they still safe to take? I need to take something; otherwise, well I don't even want to consider that. But I really don't want to harm our baby." Zosia debates.

"Those I will research for you today and consult with the experts. I have had patients before still taking them throughout pregnancy because they have had to, but it isn't ideal. It is highly likely that we may have to alter which medication you take and your dosage for the safety of the baby. We just have to way up the risks. But we will do all we can, I promise."

"Right okay, thank you." Zosia replies taking it all in.

"I'll get you booked in for an appointment to discuss things in greater detail very soon. It is likely that Mental Health Services will need to be involved throughout the pregnancy. And they will no doubt want to develop a written plan for managing your treatment as soon as possible. The plan should be drawn up with yourself Zosia, and you Ollie, me, your midwife, GP and health visitor."

"I always make things super complicated, don't I?" Zosia smiles at Ollie.

"It will be worth it though Zosh."

"I'll also get you booked for an ultrasound scan, in a few weeks, once the baby is significant enough to be able to see it. But of course you both already knew that. Doctor's treating doctors is such a difficult thing."

"No you are very much the expert here Mr T!" Ollie laughs.

"Well thank you. I'll leave you to it now. Congrats again." He says as he leaves the bay.

"I am going to be a mum." Zosia says relaxing back on the bed and smiling.

"And I am going to be a dad." He replies squeezing her hand.


	41. History Repeats

Chapter Forty One- History Repeats

"For the first time in my life I am appreciative of these baggy scrubs." Zosia says giggling. She then pulls the top back tightly revealing an already forming bump.

"That is one of the best things I have ever seen." Ollie replies smiling.

"I am only twelve weeks though! At this rate we won't be able to keep it secret much longer. I swear I shouldn't have a bump like this already."

"Once we have had the scan tomorrow we can officially tell people if you want Zosh. I am shocked that Mo hasn't let it slip anyway. We owe her big time for that."

"Yes true, I think she has enjoyed being in on the secret to be honest. But I would like to keep it on the 'QT' for as long as possible, that gives us more time to get our heads around it before it is all people talk to us about!"

"Perfectly understandable."

"Seriously though Ollie, should I be like this already?" She says whilst holding her tummy.

"I don't know Zosh, every pregnancy is different."

"I suppose so." She replies smiling as she opens the door to exit the locker room. They were immediately greeted by Jac.

"Argh Valentine, Doctor March, I needed to talk to you. I know you have for some unknown reason booked tomorrow afternoon off. But you are needed on the ward." Jac says.

"We have somewhere to be, and we have had it in the diary for weeks." Ollie says calmly.

"Doctor March?" She quizzes arms folded.

"We can't alter the plans unfortunately. Sorry Jac." Zosia replies.

"I'll cover the shift for them Jac." Mo says from the station.

"Do you know what they are up to Ms Effanga?"

"No, but they have had it booked off for ages. How often do either of them take time off? Can't they have the afternoon?" Mo puts to her.

"Fine." She relents but looks at them both suspiciously. "I'll see who else I can get in to work with you Mo." She adds walks away.

"Thank you Mo." Ollie mouths silently over to her and Mo winks in response.

…

The couple sat waiting for Zosia to have her scan the following day.

"I can't believe this has come around so fast." Ollie makes conversation while they wait.

"I know, neither can I." Zosia replies with her hands on her tummy.

"Are you okay Zosh?" He asks her when he sees her slightly concerned expression.

"Just worrying."

"Got to be positive, I am sure the baby will be fine." He takes her hand.

"My condition is making me panic, the effect it may have; and the change over and reduction in meds making me less stable, I feel on edge all the time."

"You have had the med change for exactly that reason, so it is better for the baby. And you are adapting to them brilliantly Zosh." He reassures her.

"I have got it into my head that I am doing harm because of my problems."

"You are doing all you can and I am really proud of you." He pulls her into a hug.

"I don't know whether I am strong enough Ollie."

"You have got through a challenging six weeks and come out on top, that stands for something Zosh."

...

"Zosia March" A nurse calls her name to enter, inside Mr T was waiting.

"Oh hi, wasn't expecting you to be free to do the scan." Zosia immediately states.

"We bring out the A Team when it is one of our own." Mr T jokes.

"We feel very privileged, thanks." Ollie responds.

"How are you getting on?" He then asks the couple.

"We're okay thank you; I'm bigger than I thought I would be at this point, but good, and I'm starting to adjust to my new meds now." Zosia explains.

"That is good, I'm glad they haven't disrupted you too much. Come on then let's have a look at this little person, or not so little apparently!" He says as she gets up on the bed and reveals her swollen tummy.

"Wow that's freezing!" She exclaims as the jell goes onto her skin.

"Ooh there you go a strong heartbeat." Mr T says as he starts using the ultrasound.

"The first look at our baby." Zosia smiles looking at the image, holding Ollie's hand tightly.

"Erm." Mr T mutters quietly.

"What is it?" Ollie immediately questions.

He looks at them both and then back to the screen, circling an area to focus in on with his finger.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ollie stares open mouthed.

"Yes, I'd say it looks like…"

"Like what Mr T?!" Zosia panics not having the best view.

"…Like you are carrying twins." Mr T says with a grin.

"Twins? Twins? Two babies? Oh my word! No wonder I am a bit bigger than expected!" Zosia says looking to Ollie who was still wide eyed and speechless.

"Let's just try to get a better look." He moves the probe across her tummy. "Yep definitely a second baby there, they were trying to hide behind their sibling."

"Wow." She says as the information sinks in.

"Valentine siblings again." Ollie finally speaks up; he was nearing tears of happiness.

"That is good though yes?" Zosia asks still with her joyful expression.

"It is bloody amazing Zosh, I love you so much." He gets up and leans over her hugging her.

"Argh but will you still love me when I am the size of a whale? You know, thanks to you impregnating me twice at the same time!"

"Of course I will still love you!" He leans across to kiss her.

"I can't fault your efficiency Valentine. Two for the price of one." She says trying to embarrass him.

"I know what you are trying to do Zosh." He smirks at her. "I won't feel embarrassed about this ever! Do continue Mr T." Ollie says cheerfully.

"Everything is looking good so far, both a good size for this stage and for twins. But obviously the 20 week scan will be far more interesting."

"I can't wait!" Zosia says excitedly.

"But you'll be having extra check-ups before then, just because of your Bipolar, we need to monitor their growth more closely."

…

"Right, I'll get you both copies of these pictures." Mr T says.

They both nod smiling. "If we have a boy and a girl then it will be history repeating itself! Boy Valentine, Girl Valentine" Ollie says smiling.

"Yeah I'd quite like one of each, I'll be happy no matter what of course, but it would be nice." Zosia contributes.

"I feel the same. I can't wait until we can find out, only if you want to obviously." He says to her.

"I think the answer to that is obvious Valentine! I want to know as soon as. You know what I am like when I am waiting to find something out!"

"Very true, I do know!" Ollie says laughing.

"Here you are. These are for you." Mr T passes them both copies of the scan picture.

"Thank you, honestly I can't believe it, this is amazing." Ollie beams looking at the image.

* * *

 **Authors Note: In response to reviews made by Kat and gkdupont :) This has confused me so much haha! I have decided that from now on, I aren't going to specifically reference either way in this story; because there is reason to believe that Ollie and Penny were twins, but also that they weren't twins! Take your pick! I personally would prefer it if they were! ;) xx**

 **The BBC Holby Website states on the character page for Ollie "First he lost his twin sister, Penny, then his wife, Tara…"**

 **But looking through old episodes something doesn't add up. In Series 11 Ep 42, which aired in August 2009; Ollie tells a patient that he is 24. This means his character was supposedly born in 1985. In Series 13 Ep 36, there is a scene in Ollie's flat after Penny had died; there is paper on the table with Penny's picture on it and it says "Penny Valentine 1983-2011." So this goes along with the idea that Penny was a bit older than Ollie.**


	42. Let's Tell Him Face To Face

Chapter Forty Two- Let's Tell Him Face To Face

"Zosia?" Ollie approaches her the day after the scan.

"I always get worried when you say my name like that."

"I didn't realise my tone was so obvious." He chuckles.

"It isn't particularly, but I can read you like a book. So just say whatever you were going to, I already know I won't like it."

"What do you think is the best method of telling your dad?" Ollie then asks.

It was still only Mo and Mr T who knew that Zosia was pregnant; they didn't want to say anything to anyone else until after the first scan. They had then decided to give themselves a little time to adapt to the news about her carrying twins.

"See I knew I wouldn't like it." She gives him an unimpressed glare.

"The topic needed bringing up at some time Zosh."

"Erm, I really don't know how he will take it. I think he will immediately think of my career as per usual, that I am throwing it away. And he will probably doubt my mental strength, thinking that this will make me relapse."

"Right so clearly you are expecting him to completely disapprove. You never know, he could be the loving grandfather." He says trying to lighten the mood.

"This is my Dad we are talking about. He finds negative in everything. And as much as I am delighted that we are having these two, you cannot deny, he does have a list of potential obstacles to use in the argument against this; that unfortunately, are all true. My Bipolar obviously, my career not been my number one priority for once, and us not been married yet, he probably won't like that."

"Do you think he never wants you to have kids Zosh?"

"No, of course not."

"Well that's your argument back. You are always going to have Bipolar, so you would have to face these challenges at some point. Your career is not being thrown away at all, and we will get married in the extremely near future."

"You are right Ollie, where did I get such a clever fiancé from?" She lovingly smiles at him.

"Lucky aren't you?" He says smugly.

"Don't push it Valentine! Right, I think we should go with the face to face approach, meet up with him, like you did when you spoke to him about proposing to me. That seemed to go well." She sounded hopeful.

"Okay, I think I agree. It could be the most awkward situation in the world, but yes." Ollie admits.

"Right I'll ring him, organise to meet him tomorrow evening; get it over and done with. He probably won't be happy that we have known for six weeks and not said anything either; so I don't want to leave it any longer." Zosia says and he nods in agreement.

"Hi Dad." She says as Guy answers her phone call. "I wondered if you were free tomorrow evening. We just want to have a catch up."

"We? Both you and Oliver you mean?" He responds.

"Yep, me and Ollie, we tend to be a package deal these days." She tries to joke.

"Right."

"Dad?" She says in a questioning manner, not knowing how to interpret his tone.

"Could I come to you instead?" Guy suggests.

"Okay erm yeah sure, is about 7 okay?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow then Zoshie."

"Bye Dad."

"Okay, so our lives may end at 7 tomorrow then." She laughs afters she has ended the call.

"So not funny Zosh." Ollie gives her a glare but she knows he hasn't taken her seriously.

…

"This is torture." The pair sits waiting for Mr Self to arrive the following day.

"I seriously wish we could time travel and just skip ahead to when he knows!" Ollie jokes.

"If only…" She is cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"Okay, we can do this." She kisses Ollie and then stands up to go let her Dad in.

"Hi Zoshie." Guy appears to be rather cheerful as she opens the door.

"Come in Dad."

"Nice house." He comments as he walks through the entrance hall looking around and at the various pictures on the walls.

"Yes, I am very lucky." She replies.

"Hello Mr Self." Ollie appears from the kitchen where he had briefly hidden.

"Mr Valentine, I suppose you should really start calling me Guy, as I should start calling you Oliver."

"Yes sure, can I get you a drink or anything Guy?" He asked him, still slightly awkward.

"I am fine thank you."

"Come through and take a seat Dad." Zosia says leading him into the living room and she gestures at Ollie to follow.

"This sounds pretty serious Zoshie, is it something to do with the wedding getting organised?" He asks once they are all sat down. Guy sat on one settee, Ollie and Zosia together on the other.

"Erm no, it's to do with us though." She immediately skates around the subject.

"So what is it then? It must be something major for you to willingly invite me into your home after everything that happened." Guy states.

Zosia sits nodding, building herself up to start explaining. But stops and looks to Ollie, mouthing 'help'.

"Me and Zosh have some news, and we thought it was only right that you were first to know and hear it from us face to face." Ollie speaks up.

Guy just stares at the couple, and Ollie then looks to Zosia hoping she might be the one to actually say it.

"You are going to be a grandad." Zosia blurts out and then holds her breath awaiting her dad's reaction.

Absolute silence.

"Dad?"

"You're pregnant?" He says after a while and looking to the floor.

She nods and then starts explaining "I am 3 months gone and… and…" but bottles saying anymore.

Ollie senses her panic "And we're having twins."

"Twins?" He stares open mouthed.

"Yes, we only found out about that a couple of days ago so that is still sinking in for us too!" Ollie tries lightening the mood.

Guy expression seems to slightly soften, but he just continues looking down.

"Ollie, please can you get the scan picture for Dad to look at?" Ollie nods and gets up, knowing she was wanting a bit of time to talk to Guy alone.

"Please say something Dad; I think you have managed three words so far." She decides to go sit with her dad once Ollie had left the room.

"Are you happy about it? Did you and Oliver both want to have a baby? Sorry two babies."

"Yes, we had discussed it quite a lot. Admittedly, this is a bit earlier than intended but we are both delighted. Finding out about carrying twins was a shock, but definitely a good one. And timing wise it isn't too bad, my career shouldn't be affected too much seen as I am already a CT1, and we will do all we can for me to return to work as much as possible." She explains straight away hoping it might appease him.

He nods and then asks "So were you pregnant before you got engaged?"

"No, just after." She answers and hopes he wouldn't question that any further.

"Look at your bump already Zoshie." He smiles.

"Ha I know, carrying two babies at once to blame for that."

"Zosia."

"Yes Dad?"

"Can I be part of their life?" Guy asks her.

"You are their grandad. I know we have had our differences, but we wouldn't deny you that."

He pulls her into a hug, taking her buy surprise a little.

"What about your meds? This could seriously affect your condition Zosia. Have you considered that?" Guy questions as they part from the hug.

She sighs; she knew he would bring it up eventually. Just as they had made progress. "I am fine."

"Zosia." He then just waits for her to explain.

"Fine, I have had to change which medication I take and the dosage for it to be safe for these two." She places her hand on her tummy.

"It is something I just have to go through. But it's a challenge I want to face, if it means I have two healthy babies and me and Ollie build a family. Which we want more than anything."

"I hope mental health are monitoring you closely, because this must really be putting pressure you Zosia."

"I am getting there, I promise, and he's helping me lots." She looks to Ollie who was returning with the scan picture for Guy to look at.

"Here you go, the first look at the little rascals." Ollie says as he passes it to him and then sits behind Zosia on the chair arm.

Guy just stares at the image with a smile growing on his face, and nearing tears.

Ollie and Zosia then look to one another grinning, so relieved at how he was taking the news.

"Your mum would have being extremely proud of you Zosia, and you will be a great mum." Guy looks to her.

"Really?" She smiles.

"Yes, you have done well for yourself Zoshie, I still can't believe I nearly denied you all this." He looked at the couple.

"It's the here and now that matters." Ollie says.


	43. Unpredictable

Chapter Forty Three- Unpredictable

 _Diggers, are you Morven and Dom all in tomorrow evening? x_

 _Should be as long as we don't get any sudden late shifts. Why? x_

 _Thought we could have that Takeaway night that we said we would organise. x_

 _You are so good at inviting yourself Zosh x_

 _Well if you are gonna be like that, you could all come here x_

 _No you come here and then if it is late, you and Ollie can stay in your old room x_

 _Thanks Diggers see you tomorrow x_

"Right that's our opportunity to tell them idiots sorted." Zosia says to Ollie.

"Okay that's good; I really fancy a takeaway actually."

"Bloody typical! You think more about having a takeaway than announcing we are going to have two bundles of joy causing chaos in six months. Great Ollie."

"You know it wasn't intended like that Zosh!"

She just gives him a glare and he really doesn't know how to react.

"Zosh, Mo is approaching. She is going to ask seen as she knows you have had your scan." Ollie says to her quietly.

"We can whisper it to her, but remember we still aren't telling everyone."

"Okay boss." He laughs and goes to hold her hand and she moves away.

"Zosh is everything okay? Have I done something?" He quizzes.

"No, can we talk about it later Ollie?" She says to him before Mo reaches the station.

"Erm yes of course."

"Hello you two."

"Hello Mo." Ollie greets her.

Mo leans forward and whispers "So was everything okay at the scan?"

Ollie is the first to smile excitedly.

"Everything was good, so good that actually, we thought we would go with two for the price of one. But we still haven't told anyone so… shush" Ollie whispers to Mo.

"What?!"

"Mo shush!"

"Twins?" She mumbles to clarify.

"Yep." Ollie chuckles.

"Wow, congrats my lovely Darwin duo."

"Thank you" They say in response.

"We'll make it public knowledge in the near future, but we just want to tell a select few people first and I want normality for as long as possible. But I'm not going to be able to bloody hide this much longer." Zosia says subtly pulling her scrubs tight to show Mo.

"That is a beautiful bump Selfie J." Zosia subtly smiles in response.

"We owe you big time for keeping our secret for so long." Ollie states and pats Mo on the shoulder.

"It has been a privilege and I'll keep quiet for as long as you want me to. But if you really feel you owe me, you can repay me by letting me be aunty Mo."

"That was a given anyway, wasn't it Zosh?"

"What… oh yeah, yes of course." Zosia replies seeming rather distant.

"Are you okay Selfie J?"

"Yes. I wish everyone would stop asking me." Zosia abruptly says and gets up and walks away.

Mo moves to follow but Ollie stops her. "Leave her be for a few minutes."

"Are you sure Ollie?"

"I'll go find her in a bit. If you follow immediately, it doesn't usually help."

…

"Would you like a chocolate biscuit babe?" Ollie says to Zosia later on in the staff room.

"I know what you are doing Oliver." She says facing away from him.

"Glad you do because I don't! I was simply offering my beautiful fiancé a biscuit."

"Fine I'll tell you then Oliver. One; you are trying to avoid bringing up what happened earlier. Two; you are going to make your fiancé even fatter than she already is. And that is your fault in the first place."

"What happened earlier doesn't matter at all Zosh. And you are not fat. You're pregnant. And if you want to blame me, go ahead I can take it, because I am proud of what we have done."

"You are proud are you? I wish I could feel like that, because currently I don't. If this is how I am now, what am I going to be like when I am 7 or 8 months pregnant, and when they are born?" She says looking stressed.

"Obviously, I can't see it through your eyes. But Zosh, from where I am standing you are doing amazing! You have had to change your meds; you have hormones levels going through the roof and two babies stealing all your strength. Give yourself some credit."

"Don't be nice to me, not when I nearly bit your head off earlier simply because you said you fancied a takeaway! I shouldn't take it out on you. Can you give me a bit of space for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, if that is what you want Zosh; then I will. But know that I really don't mind, that is the whole point of this, we go through it together. I know I am not going through what you are, obviously; but if my involvement is being on the receiving end of a few insults, then that is fine." Ollie says kneeling down next to her and hugging her.

"I'll see you in a bit then?" He says giving her a quick kiss and then he gets up to leave.

"Ollie!" She shouts after him, he stops in his tracks twisting back round to face her.

"Yes dear."

She gets up and walks over to him, and much to his surprise, she passionately kisses him. He takes hold of her waist and pulls her closer; he loved the feel of her bump pressed up against him.

"I am not going to lie to you Zosh. I didn't expect that at all." He says as they break apart both grinning.

"Well that, Valentine, is what you have got for the next six months at least. Me, even more unpredictable than usual." She says in her more usual sarcastic tone.

"You know what? I can't wait."


	44. Takeaway Night

Chapter Forty Four- Takeaway Night

"Hello the perfect pair!" Dom says opening the door to Zosia and Ollie the following evening as planned.

"Hi... and perfect? What are you talking about! Have you seen this?!" She laughs and points to Ollie who immediately pretends to be offended.

"We got the booze in! Our fave takeaway menus are in prime position. So we are ready!"

Ollie looked to Zosia panicking that they were going to ply her with alcohol.

"Ah but but..." Ollie starts.

"But what Valentine? Are you scared of having a bit too much to drink again?" Zosia quickly interrupts and then subtly winks at him.

"Oh you had a rough one did you?" Dom asks.

"Hmm yes, I seem to be having a phase of it." Ollie goes along.

"We haven't heard of your alcohol related antics for ages Zosh." Dom says walking away to the kitchen area of the flat she once lived in.

"Yeah well I have changed my meds so I have had to rein it in a bit." She comes up with a perfectly valid excuse.

"Ah right, are you okay though?" Dom asks genuinely.

"Yeah, I am getting there. I did randomly bite your head off a bit yesterday, didn't I Ollie?"

"Oh that was nothing, don't worry about it." Ollie says back to her.

As soon as he had opportunity Ollie quietly mumbles to her. "What are you doing Zosh? Aren't you going to tell them?"

"Just not yet, later I promise." She whispers back.

"What you two whispering about?" Morven comes up behind the couple and scares them to death.

"Bloody hell, you scared the life out us Morven!" Ollie exclaims.

"Ha! I'm sorry, I need to stop doing that quite so frequently! What do describe me as Dom?"

"An explosive personality." Dom adopts his sarcastic tone whilst pouring various drinks.

"No offence 'Mrs Diggers to be', but I think it is pretty accurate." Zosia jokes.

"None taken, I know I can be a bit full on sometimes." She replies laughing.

"Where is Diggers?"

"He's just getting changed; he hasn't been home long so he's a bit grouchy."

"I'll get a load of this into him; that will sort the problem." Dom suggests.

"I don't think so Dom." Arthur appears.

All three were distracted in the kitchen at one point; Zosia takes the opportunity.

She picks up a glass from the table, further confusing Ollie. "Drink a bit for me, quickly, while they aren't looking." She then quietly adds.

"Great, I am going to be pissed in no time." Ollie gives her a look.

"Please, I am building up to telling them."

"For you, okay." He says before downing over half of the drink quickly and giving it back to her.

…

All five of them sat round in the lounge area eating their takeaway.

"Were you hungry Zosia? I have never seen you eat so much!" Digby comments.

"Yes I was extremely hungry."

"You normally only eat this much when you are tipsy. But you haven't drunk that much this evening, rather disappointed to be completely honest." Dom states.

"Argh well I have a confession." She replies.

In Ollie's mind he was thinking; finally!

"Ooh this sounds interesting!" Morven tunes up.

"I haven't drunk anything at all tonight."

The three fellow doctors looked at her completely confused.

"Erm you have a drink in your hand Zosia." Digby comments.

"Three highly intelligent doctors; completely deceived." Zosia giggles and looks to Ollie.

"I have secretly been drinking them for her, hence why I am sat here with a really awful headache coming on." Ollie then adds, sarcastic as ever.

"…And why aren't you drinking?" Morven puts to Zosia with a smirk on her face.

Zosia's expression slowly turns into a smile as she stands up before her friends and takes off her baggy jacket she had been wearing.

She laughs as they all stare open-mouthed.

"What? You… you kept that bloody quiet!" Dom exclaims.

"Congratulations! How far gone are you?!" Morven asks, apparently the only one who was capable of properly forming sentences at this point.

"I'm three months."

"You are big for 12 weeks." Digby blurts out not thinking about how it sounded.

"Digby! That was rude!" Morven gives him a light thump.

"Ordinarily you would be dead for that comment Diggers, but there is actually a reason why my bump is a bit bigger than average." Zosia explains and sits back down getting comfy next to Ollie.

"We are having twins!" Ollie takes the opportunity.

"Wow, okay twins, wow, yeah that explains that." Arthur manages.

"You have got to be kidding!" Dom says grinning.

"No we're telling the truth, look here's my scan picture." She gets the photo out of her bag and shows them.

"Oh yes two alien looking blobs!"

"Don't you dare call our children alien blobs Doctor Copeland!" Ollie jokes.

"So can I be Aunty Dom to these two beauties then?"

"Oh yeah totally, 'Aunty Dom', go ahead, confuse the hell out of my children." Zosia says smirking at him.

"They are going to have so many Aunties and Uncles at this rate!" Ollie laughs.

"Mo has already said she wants to be Aunty Mo!"

"So she knew you were pregnant then?" Dom says looking down.

"Oh calm it my little Domicins! Mo actually knew before us two did!" Zosia had picked up on his inference; he thought that they had told other people before them.

"She did all the tests when Zosia collapsed about six weeks ago." Ollie explains.

"Only Mo, Mr T for obvious reasons, and my Dad know, now you three!"

"I didn't mean it like that Zosh." Dom quickly says.

"No, you did! I know you Dom! And of course I would want you to be one of the first to know, you idiot." Zosia says as she gets up and goes to hug him.

"You are my best friends, like my brothers." The hug turns into a group trio hug.

"Come on you two, you as well!" Zosia laughs as they open the hug to Morven and Ollie too. "You are both very much part of this now." She adds as they join.

Dom mumbles, muffled by Zosia's hair. "The twins are interfering in this hug." He could feel her bump pressed to his side.

"How childish is this? Five fully grown highly qualified Doctors. All stood hugging in a circle like a bunch of school kids." Dom then jokes.

"It's good to revert back to childhood every now and again." Morven giggles.

…

"So, do you and Morven fancy it, having a mini Diggers?" Zosia randomly blurts out a bit later on.

Morven and Digby both look at each other wide eyed.

"Wow, Diggers you look like some little dog about to do a poo." Zosia laughs.

"It's not something we have really discussed is it Morven?" He says to her and she quickly shakes her head in response.

"Well me and Zosh would be happy for you to look after these two whenever you fancy it!" Ollie suggests but joking really.

"It's definitely the best way; have a few enjoyable hours and then hand them back at the end of the day before it gets too much." Zosia says laughing.

"I would be happy to!" Morven blurts out, which takes Arthur by surprise.

"Ooh a willing baby sitter Ollie, isn't this good?"

"Our entire life is good, brilliant in fact." Ollie gently takes her hand and looks at her directly.

Zosia leans across and kisses him.

"Because you're my best friends and I am extremely happy for you both, I am restraining from cringing at how cute this scene before me is." Dom says watching the couple.


	45. You Have Some Explaining To Do

Chapter Forty Five- You Have Some Explaining To Do

"These two are trying to kill me today." Zosia moans whilst shifting about on the sofa in the staff room.

"Aww Zosh." He lovingly smiles at her. "Why don't you properly lay down for a bit? I'll get up, make more room for you."

"No don't, please stay. You can be my pillow."

"I don't think I'll be overly comfy, but okay." He chuckles as she settles across the sofa and then leans across Ollie.

"Just having you here is comfort to me."

"I am glad I can be of use." He laughs. "Does that feel any better?"

"Yes a little but it doesn't do anything for my body confidence, look at this!" She says pointing to her belly which seemed even bigger when she was laid flat like this.

"You are beautiful Zosh."

She says nothing, just giving him a glare.

"I am not lying."

"Yeah yeah Valentine."

"So I've been thinking, really, the next person that we should tell is probably Medusa." Ollie states once she has relaxed more.

"Yes I know. But Jac is probably going to be the worst person to tell." Zosia says sighing.

"Shall we just get it over with today?"

"I suppose so; she has probably figured it out anyway knowing her." Zosia adds yawning.

"If she had she would have said something." Ollie states whilst noticing her repetitive yawning.

"You can have a sleep for twenty minutes Zosh; I'll wake you up when we have to go back out." He then suggests.

"Okay yeah, thank you." She closes her eyes and drifts off.

About fifteen minutes later, it was approaching the end of their break. Unfortunately, Ollie had also now fallen asleep.

But he was suddenly awoken by an exaggerated coughing noise.

As he opened his eyes he was immediately greeted by Jac, sat opposite with a knowing smirk on her face. Zosia was still completely asleep.

"I think you have some explaining to do Valentine." Jac states and points directly at Zosia's fairly obvious baby bump.

Ollie looks down at Zosia, who currently wasn't much help. And then back to Jac, he opens his mouth to talk but nothing comes out.

"Spit it out Valentine!"

"We were going to tell you later on today." He explains sounding a little sheepish.

"Looking at this I should have been told quite a while ago." She says her volume increasing.

"She is only thirteen weeks Jac. She only had her scan last week; remember when we both had the afternoon off. We didn't want to say anything to anyone until we knew everything was okay."

Zosia starts to stir the more she hears Ollie talking. "What's happening?" She asks not knowing Jac was there.

"You know how we said we would tell Jac today?" He asks looking down at her and Zosia nods in response.

"We no longer need to." He adds and then looks across at Jac.

"Oh right…" She says in realisation of Jac's presence. "I take it you figured it out from this." Zosia assumes with her hand on her tummy.

"I could hardly miss it."

"It's what happens when you're carrying twins." Zosia blurts out whilst sitting up; assuming Ollie had already told her that bit.

"Twins?" Jac appears a little shocked.

"You didn't tell her that little fact then?" Zosia says sarcastically, looking at Ollie.

"I hadn't quite got to it, no." Ollie admits.

"You are having twins?"

The couple both nod smiling.

"Well I truly hope they don't want to become Doctors. I don't think this hospital could survive two more Valentine's." Jac then adds, almost laughing.

"Oh really funny Jac!" Ollie replies.

"And good luck with all the sibling rivalry. Honestly, if him and Penny were anything to go by, then you have a hard task ahead!" Jac makes a joke, pointing at Ollie who tries to look offended.

"Hmm I know, I have heard quite a few of the stories. I would like to say that my genes may help, but I doubt that will be the case! If anything, these two might be worse!" Zosia laughs.

"So you will need to go on Maternity leave in about 5 months yes?" Jac questions.

"Erm yes. I will work as long as I can and I really do want to return. I don't know whether I will want the full amount of maternity leave to be honest. I would rather come back part time at least beforehand. We are delighted to be having them, but I love my job. So, I don't want these two to stop me working completely. You are proof it can be done!" Zosia explains.

"We have already discussed that between us two, family and childcare; we can make it work so Zosh can return." Ollie smiles.

"Okay, good, and I take it you will want paternity leave too?" She puts to Ollie, who immediately nods.

"Great, so I'll be two doctors down. Why did I ever encourage you to get together?"

"Oh come Jac we know you have been waiting for us to announce that Zosia was pregnant. Ever since that day we spent with Emma. You have probably got everything organised already knowing you!" Ollie chuckles.

"Actually I haven't."

"I thought you might have someone ready and waiting to cover Zosh's maternity!"

"I just like proving you wrong Valentine. Come on, you and the child bearer should have been back on the ward ten minutes ago."

"Oh don't call me that, please!" Zosia says cringing at the nickname as they both get up to leave.

"You two." She stops them.

"Yes." Ollie says as they both turn around to face her again.

"Congratulations."

Ollie splutters shocked. "Thank you Jac."

"Yes thank you."

"And Ms Naylor, we haven't told many people yet, so could you keep it on the quiet for now please?" Zosia then adds.

"Like I would tell anyone Doctor March. I take no pleasure in passing on relationship news. I only need to know for the concern of the ward, nothing more."

"Of course, we should have known." Ollie mutters.

"What was that Valentine?" Jac smirks, before walking past the couple.


	46. Making Plans

**So it's just over three months ago that I posted the first chapter of this story! 45 chapters later and still going strong!**

Chapter Forty Six- Making Plans

"Ollie…" Zosia says, her tone sounding very meaningful.

"Yes?"

"Can we get married before these two are born?" She raises the topic when she sees a celebrity wedding picture whilst flicking through a magazine.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that. Honestly Zosh, I'd love it if we were! It was always our intention wasn't it, to be married before we had kids. It's just that they surprised us a bit earlier than planned." He turns to face her smiling.

"Surprised us. You could say that." She giggles.

"We could do it, but I don't want it putting any pressure on you. They can be intense things, weddings."

"No I don't think it would be. I really want to. But then again, I don't want to be massive on our wedding day." She says putting her hands on her tummy.

"Please don't think like that all Zosh. You are gorgeous, baby bump included." He says kneeling down in front of the sofa, grabbing both her hands, facing her directly.

"Shall we then?" She beams.

"Yes."

"Really?" She giggles.

"Yes Zosia of course!"

"We are going to have to be quite speedy organising it all though, I am nineteen weeks already!"

"If we share it out, we can do it. Mine and Tara's wedding was planned within the actual day! That proves it can be done." He says reassuring her.

"Yeah I suppose that puts things in perspective." She smiles.

"Can I have Dom and Diggers as my men of honour? You know instead of maid of honour." Zosia then laughs.

"I wouldn't stop you! I wish Elliot was still in the country. I would have liked him to be my best man." Ollie says quite glum.

"He could come back for it? He must be due a break from the work he is doing in Pakistan." She suggests.

"Oh no, I wouldn't expect him to come back. It would be asking too much."

"It's up to you, but I am sure he wouldn't want to miss it. After all you have been through together, and he was always so lovely to me too. He allowed me to move to Darwin; I'd of never of come into contact with you if he hadn't. We'd of just been faces passing each other on a corridor!"

"I know, I know, but I don't want to disturb his wonderful work." Ollie says smiling but shaking his head.

"Okay if you are sure?"

"Yes completely sure." He replies sounding very adamant.

"We may also have to really search around for a venue, with it been short notice. I would quite like it to be in a nice hotel or something, where we could have the reception too."

"Yes that would work well. And that way, we might have more chance of actually getting a date in time." He seconds her idea.

…

"How about navy blue for the colour scheme?" She quizzes a few minutes later.

"Wow, you have considered all of this more than I thought you had." He says looking a bit surprised.

"It is the bride-to-be's job Oliver!"

"Oh yes of course, my mistake. And navy blue, don't we wear that colour enough?" He chuckles.

"Well that is why I thought it would be nice! Darwin is so important for us, it brought us together. And it can be my 'something blue'!"

"Can it just be my tie that's blue for me though?!"

"Yes my little Olive, that is acceptable." She says in a sarcastic tone.

"I am so glad we agree on that; but it is a shame that I am not too fond of your new nickname for me."

"Well that's a burden I think you are going to have to bear; because I like it. Olive."

"You don't like it Zosh. You like that it winds me up."

"Very possibly." She looks to him and winks.

"Anyway, I could have navy embellishment on my dress and navy blue flowers to match! Blue flowers, they aren't something you see every day! They're a bit rarer and unique."

"That's appropriate!" He jokes and hopes he gets away with it.

"What are you inferring there Mr Valentine?" She gives him a glare.

"Oh you know, my future Mrs Valentine; just that we aren't the everyday couple, unique to say the least." He says grinning and leans forward to kiss her.

"Well saved, well saved." She playfully bops him on the nose.

"Thanks, I try my best."

"Were both off next Thursday aren't we, for my 20 week scan. Should we spend the time beforehand in the morning doing some more wedding research?" She suggests.

"Okay yeah. It's a plan Zosh."

A few seconds later, Zosia randomly closes her eyes and pulls an odd, slightly pained expression.

"Zosh, what is it?" He asks quickly.

She says nothing but abruptly grabs his hand and places it very specifically on her tummy and stares at it.

"Was that what I think it was?" He asks her grinning ear to ear.

She nods excitedly "One of your children or maybe both going by the strength of that; have just taken great pleasure in kicking me! I think that's the first time I have felt that so strongly." Slight tears of happiness run down her face.

"Really? I am so glad I was here!" His eyes also watering a bit.

"Wow it felt so strange. I was thinking that they should be doing that by now, so I'm very happy that has happened! I was started to panic."

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes just waiting to see if it happens again.

"I can't wait to see them again on the scan next week. And find out what colour we need to paint that bedroom." He breaks the silence when the kicks have definitely stopped.

"Same Ollie, I am so excited. What colour do we go if we are having a boy and a girl?"

"Please not the stereotypical yellow."

"This might sound strange but I dreamt about how their room would look. It was just cream, but then they have different wall art above each cot; maybe their names and different cute objects, depending on gender obviously."

"Keep having dreams like that Zosh, because that is a great idea."


	47. You Think This Is an Argument

**It's Holby Day! Tuesdays are no longer called Tuesdays in my book! The magazine spoilers for next weeks (17th May) ep 'Running Out' have nearly killed me today, but they will get back together… they have to! I have faith in Zollie haha. In the mean time, my parallel Zollie universe continues! :)**

Chapter Forty Seven- You Think This Is an Argument

"These are all possibilities." Zosia says pushing various papers around on the table narrowing down potential wedding venues.

"Six places at least to visit then. I think I like the look of those two best so far." He points to two central London Hotels.

"We can prioritise looking into those two more first then." She suggests smiling and then she starts to stand up. "I am just going to the toilet. The twins are currently using my bladder as a mattress."

She takes a few steps but then stops and quickly grabs the edge of the table for balance. "A dizzy spell again!"

Ollie comes up behind her and holds her for extra support. "I have got you. Has it passed?"

"Yes, I think I just got up too quick."

"We are stopping with all the wedding organising for today; we have been doing it all morning. How about we just relax a bit before we go for the scan? Actually, that isn't a question. We are going to just relax, no buts Zosh." He says before she starts to argue otherwise.

"Oliver Valentine getting all authoritative." She looks back at him.

"Yes, well sometimes I have to be because I know how stubborn you can be." He says part seriously, part joking.

"I'm stubborn am I? Okay, you just keep calling me that; because as you no doubt predicted, I don't want to rest. I am not an invalid, I am pregnant." She says abruptly and tries to walk away but he keeps hold of her hand.

"Zosia I was joking."

"Ollie just let me go. Or can't I even independently go to the toilet? I am capable you know." She sounds angered and then storms off as soon as he lets go of her hand.

"I just thought it would be nice if we relaxed for an hour or so. Let's not argue over nothing." He calmly says after her.

She stops and turns to face him "Argue? You think this is an argument? Great. That is really great, because this is nothing Oliver; you will probably bolt for the hills when you have a real argument with me." She says pointing at him.

"I am not going anywhere Zosh." He says genuinely.

"Really? I doubt that, because I can see the look of panic on your face. The 'what have I let myself in for?' kind of expression. Is that why you are putting off looking at more wedding things?" She continues pointing accusingly at his face.

"That is not what I am feeling at all, and you know it Zosia. You are the woman I love, who I am going to marry, the woman who is carrying my children. I am so excited about our future together, as a family."

She stares at him silent and he thinks that she is about to relent. However, she shakes her head and resumes walking away, not saying anything.

He simply goes and sits back down, closes his eyes and puts his head in his hands. If he'd of followed her it would have probably only made the situation worse.

…

About twenty five minutes later he hears movement in the kitchen, followed by Zosia strolling into the room with their 'O' and 'Z' mugs and biscuits.

"Peace offering Ollie." She mumbles to him, he looks up at her and her eyes a bit red from crying.

He doesn't reply, he just taps the space on the sofa next to him indicating for her to sit.

"I just lost it. You had done nothing wrong and I blew it all out of proportion and… and I am terrified that my Bipolar will scare you off eventually." She stops and looks down at him.

"Come on Zosh." He taps the sofa again.

She finally sits down next to him and they immediately make eye contact. He makes a small smile and then gently pulls her into hug. "I promise I won't ever be scared off, as you put it. You do know I wouldn't change a thing about you. You are great as you are."

"I really don't deserve you." She blubbers nearly crying. "I can't believe you stand by me."

"I stand by you because I love you. I am committed to us, the twins, and this family that we are building. I have and always will be. Don't ever think I am not."

"But all I give you is grief at the minute and make you worry about what mood I will be in next!"

"Not true. You give me so much; you make me laugh and smile every day and not to mention what you are giving me here." He places his hand on her tummy.

"Drink your tea Fiancé." She leans across and kisses him and he happily reciprocates.

"And there is the love." Ollie says afterwards.

"It's the closest thing you'll probably get to an apology."

"Naturally." Ollie smirks.

"Never a dull moment with us two, is there?" She giggles.

"That's more like it, a smiley Zosh. We are going to be smiling even more when we see these two again on the scan." He says and then looks at the time.

"Oh Zosh, we'll have to drink these pretty quick, we need to be setting off for the scan soon!"


	48. A Mini Me to Mould in Your Own Image

Chapter Forty Eight- A Mini Me to Mould in Your Own Image

"So they are both looking healthy." Mr T says to the pair who were both transfixed on the screen.

"They have grown so much!" Zosia grins.

"Yes I have to admit they are bigger than I thought they would be. You have some resilient little people here you two." Mr T adds.

"They are strong like their mum." Ollie says squeezing Zosia's hand.

"And their dad!" She exclaims.

"We have a more accurate due date for you now as well."

"Very early October time? Lets go 4th or 5th!" Zosia quickly guesses.

"The 5th October, well counted."

"I can't wait." Ollie says excitedly.

"Hey mister, hopefully we will have another very important date before then to look forward to as well!" Zosia immediately says.

"Yes of course, we intend to get married before they are born." Ollie then explains to a confused Mr T.

"Wow, a big year for you two then!"

"You could say that!" Ollie chuckles.

"So I think I know the answer to this question. But I have to ask. Do you want to find out the genders?" Mr T quizzes.

"Yes!" they both immediately tell him.

"Okay, so I would like to introduce you both to your…" Mr T stops building the tension.

"Oh come on Mr T, we can't cope with the suspense!" Ollie jokes.

"…Your daughter." He points to one of the babies on the screen.

"I hope she looks just like you Zosh."

"But with your eyes!"

"You have an obsession with my eyes."

"Yep I am completely obsessed, but please back to the topic! Is our daughter going to have a brother or a sister?!" Zosia asks eagerly.

"You two are really going to have your hands full; because I would also like to introduce… your son." Mr T then looks to them both to witness their reaction.

They both beam at each other.

"A little mini me for you to mould in your own image." She winks at Ollie and then he remembers why. All that time ago, before they were even together; when they were winding each other up about ever wanting children. Zosia had said to him 'You would love a mini me to mould in your own image.'

"Nicely remembered Zosh."

"And you!" She giggles.

"An inside joke I take it?" Mr T Looks at them confused.

"Not really, just something we said to each other not long after we started working together." Ollie explains still grinning.

"I have honestly never felt so happy in my entire life!" She says as she wipes a happy tear from running down her face.

"Neither have I Zosh! This is amazing, a boy and a girl! A perfect little family."

"We can start buying things for them now! And decorate their room!"

"Everything always has to be done at a 100 mile an hour with you hasn't it Zosh?!" Ollie jokes as he squeezes her hand.

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Of course not." He quickly replies before giving her a kiss.

"Boy Valentine, Girl Valentine. Just like we wanted."

…

Later on that day the pair walked around high street stores collecting various items they would need for the twins; Zosia had insisted that they go there straight after the scan.

Various extremely cute pink and blue items found their way into the trolley. "I'm enjoying this way too much. I feel like the excited little child myself, not the responsible adult and mother to be!" Zosia says giggling.

"Don't worry it's rubbing off on me too. But I am not too sure that I am overly excited about building the two cots." Ollie replies sarcastically.

"Will you shut up moaning? I'll build them if you are so aggrieved by them. I am far more efficient than you at following instructions anyway." She smirks at him.

"Oh do you really think so Zosh?"

"Yep I do."

"Right then, just for the record, I will not be defeated by some flat pack furniture!" He says and winks at her.

"I'll believe it when I see it Valentine. I bet you will not be able to fully construct one of them without losing a screw or something."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." He replies sarcastically.

"Really Ollie? Our quoting has now reached the Star Wars films?"

"At least you picked up on it. It would have been painfully awkward if not!" He says chuckling.

"It wouldn't have been our first awkward silence though would it? I lost track of how many we had before we actually got together."

"You do love digging up all of my wrong doings don't you?"

"I take great pleasure, yes." She says giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

…

"Ollie, I have been thinking. Can we afford all this and the wedding so close together?" Zosia asks considering the total of all the items in the trolley, and this thought had apparently put a bit of a dampener on her joyous mood.

"It was going to be a topic that I brought up, because we would have struggled if I am being completely honest. However, do you remember me telling you that I had finally spoken to my dad the other day?" Ollie replies.

Zosia nods.

He then gets a piece of paper out of his wallet, sighing and shows Zosia. "He has done the only thing he knows how to, and he has sent us a cheque in the post."

"Oh wow, that is extremely generous! I feel guilty accepting that though!"

"Really don't Zosia." He says smiling.

"But you hardly ever mention your Dad; actually you hardly mention either of your parents Ollie."

"Mum has her own life in France with her partner Phillip. And I've not had much involvement with my Dad for years now, since Penny died."

Zosia been her usual inquisitive self immediately asked "Did something happen with your Dad?"

"Nothing specific happened really. I just didn't like his attitude towards my job. He was happy for Penny to be a Doctor; she had always wanted to heal and fix people ever since being a kid, she used to bandage her teddies up." He chuckles thinking back.

"What was wrong with you being a doctor as well then?"

"Oh he said I just copied her, and apparently I was better than that. That I could have got myself a proper job. But at that point, I had already grown to love my work and I could kind of make Penny's legacy live on. Each time I saw him he would hardly speak to me, but just write me a cheque for so many thousand and tell me to spend it whilst trying to find what I 'really wanted' to do with my life. And I think his phrasing at one point was 'stop wasting everybody's time trying to be like your sister.'"

"Oh that's harsh. We don't have much luck with our fathers do we?!"

He laughs "No we don't! Anyway, I stopped accepting his money not long after Penny died."

"But you are accepting this?" She holds the cheque and looks at him confused.

"If this is going to be his only involvement in our son and daughter's lives…" He pulls her closer to him and gently places his hand on her tummy "…and if it allows us to get all the best things for them and for us have the wedding we want as well." He looks at her directly "Then I will ignore my pride and I will accept it."


	49. Officially Announced, But Still A Secret

Chapter Forty Nine- Officially Announced, But Still A Secret?

 _Quite a lot of you will have already guessed that we are expecting, due to my now pretty obvious bump! But me and Ollie are delighted to announce that we will be welcoming not one, but TWO new members into the Valentine family! Baby boy and baby girl will be joining us October 5th_

"Right that's it, the world knows it all now Ollie!" She says excitedly as she hits post on the status.

"And now time to mute all the notifications of people congratulating us. As much as it is lovely, it is pretty intense." Ollie chuckles.

"At least it means everyone finds out all at once."

"I think a good few people have figured out you were pregnant by now anyway Zosh." He says subtly eyeing her tummy.

"I actually put that! But nobody knew the due date and what we were having. Everyone is finding that out at once."

Within seconds both their phones were constantly pinging with messages.

"Oh great you tagged me in it, so mine has gone mental too." Ollie jokes as he quickly scrolls through the notifications.

"Did you really think I wouldn't? These are your kids too!"

"Joking Zosh, of course you would. I'd of being offended if you hadn't." He smirks at her.

"Exactly. Come on we need to get ready for work." She says as she wanders off to go upstairs.

…

"A boy and a girl! I am so happy for you two!" Mo greets them at the station.

"Thank you Mo! You saw our little announcement then I take it?" Ollie asks grinning.

"I think the entire hospital saw it! It's the talk of the wards. People had obviously figured out you were pregnant by now. But you know how everyone loves an official announcement!"

"Great." Both Ollie and Zosia say in sync.

"Oh if that's how you are feeling you are probably not going to appreciate the little bit of decoration in the staff room." Mo says looking sheepish and then looking to the floor.

"Mo, you didn't!"

"We had to have a little celebration now it's officially announced! It's only a couple of balloons and a little present for the cuties, keep your hair on!" Mo says excitedly.

Zosia's expression breaks into a smile and she walks toward the staff room, closely followed by Ollie.

They were greeted by pink and blue balloons and two banners. 'IT'S A BOY!' and 'IT'S A GIRL!' and a gift bag sat on the table. Labelled 'To Baby Valentines, with love from Aunty Mo xx.'

"Aww could these be any cuter?" Zosia says pulling two baby grows out of the bag. One pink, one blue and they had a doctor's outfit printed onto them, the design complete with stethoscopes.

"Ha very appropriate!" Ollie looks at them giggling.

"I spotted them and couldn't resist!" Mo says joining them.

"These are amazing Mo, the first gift we have received for them!" Zosia tries to hide her tears.

"Hormonal happy tears!" Zosia quickly giggles.

"It is things like this that make it all feel more real, don't they Zosh?" Ollie says hugging her close to him.

"Hate to break it to you both but this is all very real, the little beauties will be with you very soon! You know how quickly the months pass!" Mo says laughing.

…

"I have lost count of the amount of times that I have said 'thank you' today!" Zosia says to Ollie a bit later on, sounding a little jaded.

"It was bound to happen Zosh. People are just happy for us."

"I know, I know, it's just quite intense. I feel drained!"

"Would you like this case you two?" Mo approached and asked the couple.

"What is it?"

"Nice little valve repair. Be an easy pass time for you two pros."

"Yes sure." Ollie holds his hand out for Mo to pass him the file.

A slight worried chuckle comes from Ollie after he opens the file.

"What is it Valentine?"

"Oh dear, Mrs Denton is going to love you Zosh." He says continuing to quickly reading through the patients file.

"The patient? Why?" She looks at him confused.

"One of the nurses has left a note saying she is extremely talkative, always have a reason to escape."

"Why does that mean she will love me?" Zosh responds arms folded.

"Erm, she is a retired Midwife."

She sighs looking very unimpressed. "Can I not get any peace from baby talk?!"

"At least I gave you the heads up babe."

"And that really helps! Right you go talk to her Ollie, I will go chase some results and then come over after I have found something to cover this up." She points to her tummy. She immediately notices Ollie's saddened expression that she wanted to hide her bump.

"I just don't think I can cope with intense baby talk from her as well as everyone else today. I am sorry. I don't want to keep them a secret Ollie, but just for my sanity today I think I need to."

"Its fine, I understand. I don't know how you are going to hide it from her all day though."

"O ye of little faith." She smirks as she walks away.

…

"So you save lives, I used to bring lives into the world." Mrs Denton tells Ollie.

"Yes, you were a midwife weren't you?"

"I retired last year after 35 years in the job. I miss it so much."

"I am not surprised you miss it then."

"I just loved seeing happy couples, glowing mothers to be and then the joy that a new life brings. There is nothing better." She then started to reel off various years and children she had helped deliver.

He kept smiling at the patient, but after a while of listening to Mrs Denton's career history; Ollie had nearly tuned out and was secretly thinking that Zosia had made the right decision.

"Do you have any children Mr Valentine?" She quizzes him.

Still only partly listening Ollie doesn't reply.

"Mr Valentine?"

"Oh sorry, I was having a moment there."

"You are too young to be having moments Mr Valentine! I asked if you had any children. Surely a handsome man like you must have a beautiful lady and a family."

This is not how he wanted the conversation to go.

"No children, not quite yet. Got the beautiful lady though." Technically that was all true.

"Early days? Engaged? No wedding ring." She comments looking at his left hand.

Wow this woman was persistent with her questioning. "Engaged." He said with a smile.

"So no doubt there will be a child on the way soon then!"

"Let's get back to talking about your treatment Mrs Denton"

"My husband worked on the same ward as I did, that was how we met. Let me guess, your Fiancée is working on this ward."

"I am sorry, but we really need to discuss your valve repair."

At this point Zosia was walking over to the bay. A folder carefully positioned and test results in the other hand.

"Mr Valentine, the test results, you may want to take a look." Zosia says to him.

Ollie takes a look at the results and then turns back to the patient. "The surgery needs to be done a bit more urgently than first thought Mrs Denton; if we wait much longer then we might have to do a valve replacement rather than a repair. It has rapidly deteriorated."

Mrs Denton didn't seem to be paying any attention to what Ollie was saying; she seemed to just be staring at Zosia.

"Mrs Denton?" Zosia speaks up. "Do you understand what Mr Valentine is saying? We will be taking you into theatre in the next few hours."

"Yes I understand; do what is needed. So who are you then dear?"

"My name is Doctor March." Zosia replies smiling at the lady. "I'll be assisting Mr Valentine in theatre."

"I leave you talking to Doctor March for a bit, I'll go organise a theatre slot." Ollie said walking away.

This earned him a glare from Zosia. Once he was in the distance out of the patient view point he mouthed to her 'it is your turn!' complete with a smirk.

"You shouldn't have to hide it Doctor March."

Zosia looked at the patient confused.

"The folder is doing a good job dear but I was a midwife you see. I know all the signs."

She sighed and placed the folder on the table in defeat. "I am sorry, it's nothing personal. I am just struggling with all the attention my bump attracts, today in particular. I just anchor for someone to talk to me normally at the minute. And I didn't expect you to do that when you used to be a midwife."

"See that is where you are wrong dear. I probably understand more than most that you want to be treated as normally as possible, and not always as the mother-to-be." Mrs Denton says to her.

"Of course, I should have known, sorry, I completely jumped to conclusions there."

…

"Did the folder not work then March? I knew it wouldn't." Ollie returns to Zosia and the patient a few minutes later.

"Shush you, try not to be too smug." She immediately answers back, whilst shaking her head. She hated it when he was proved right.

"I'll try my best Zosh."

The patient looks between the pair picking up on their tone; Zosia notices her questioning expression.

"Mr Valentine here is the babies' dad." Zosia admits to her and Ollie does a nervous laugh.

"Ah so it's you who is Mr Valentine's beautiful lady! So where's your engagement ring?"

Zosia immediately puts her hand to her necklace, where her ring always was when she was working. She then looks to Ollie as if to say 'you had already told her'.

"I only said that I was engaged, but that I didn't have children 'quite yet'. So I did as you wanted but without lying. Just Mrs Denton here is observant."

"We could not keep a secret if our life depended on it!" Zosia says shaking her head.

"We haven't told anyone about our wedding planning!" Ollie says smugly without thinking.

"Woah what is this about wedding planning?!" Mo overhears.

"You are a complete idiot Valentine." Zosia puts her head in her hands.


	50. In On Our Latest Secret

Chapter Fifty- In On Our Latest Secret

 **So this story has ticked over the 20,000 view mark! It's lovely to know you are all sticking with the story, thank you! And here's a nice slighter smaller chapter for you xx**

"So when's the big day then?" Mo asks now she was aware that they were organising their wedding.

"Hopefully it will be within the next couple of months. We don't want it to be too close to my due date. But virtually nothing is set in stone yet Mo." The couple talk to her later on.

"But it is so exciting!"

"You do know this is our wedding, not yours yeah?" Zosia says to her not believing how overjoyed Mo seemed to be about this.

"Yes of course Selfie J." Mo replies reining it in a bit. "But, it's just such a surprise that's all. I thought you would leave it until after these two were born."

"We intended to be married before having kids originally, so that we were all officially part of the Valentine family. We didn't know about the twins at that point obviously." Ollie explains.

"So we just have to fast forward a little if we are still going to do that! Which we want more than anything."

"We have looked into some venues and some potential ideas, but other than that; not much is done. We are going to have to work quickly to get it all sorted in time."

"You are going to have the most beautiful bride Ollie." Mo smiles.

He immediately nods in response. "I'm very lucky."

Zosia looks at him disbelievingly. "Yeah right, you are lucky, having a bride the size of a house by that point. No amount of stunning dresses could rectify that!" Zosia replies sarcastically.

"We could be wearing these bloody scrubs; I would still happily marry you." Ollie says chuckling.

"What kind of dress are you thinking?" Mo asks.

"That is going to be a difficult one seen as I don't know how big I will be! I just know what colour I am wanting. White obviously… with navy blue detail." She says smiling.

"Like Darwin? Aww cute."

"Yep, kind of. And I was eventually going to ask you this Mo, but seen as you are once again, already in on our latest secret; thanks to Ollie's big gob…" She gives him a glare. "Would you like to be a bridesmaid?" Zosia asks her genuinely.

"Really?"

"Yes of course!" Zosia nods eagerly.

"I would be honoured! Wow! Thank you." Mo responds beaming.

"You have really been there for us in the past few months, it's the least we could do."

"Honestly thank you. So how many bridesmaids are you thinking of having?" Mo quizzes.

"Well to be honest I was thinking only two; you and Morven. But I want Diggers and Dom to be my Men of Honour instead of Maid of honour!" She says laughing. "We haven't told them yet though."

"It's only right that they are. So who is going to be your best man Ollie?"

"Good question. Not one I have an answer to!" He replies.

"I told him to get in contact with Elliot. But he is being stubborn." Zosia says shaking her head at him.

"He would want to be there Ollie." Mo seconds Zosia.

"I am not asking him to come all the way back from Pakistan!"

"See what I mean? So stubborn! And you say I am Ollie; you are just as bad!" Zosia says folding her arms.

"No fighting you two!"

…

"Zosia, you know how you said you just wanted Mo and Morven as bridesmaids." Ollie asks her later once they were alone at home.

"Yes, this sounds intriguing Ollie."

"You can say no, it would be completely understandable. But what about Jac too, and asking if little Emma can be a flower girl or something? I am thinking more about getting Emma involved, but unfortunately her and Jac come as a package deal."

"Erm, yeah sure."

"I know she is Medusa, but she does have her moments, she did push us together after all." Ollie continued.

"I said yes Ollie!"

"Oh, right, really?" He replies quite shocked.

"It's like you said, she is a thorn in our side quite a lot of the time; but yes, we owe her really. And I would love it if Emma was involved."

"Aren't we good at making joint decisions?!" Ollie laughs.

"Try not to sound too shocked Ollie."

"And I have decided that I just won't have a best man." He says rather emotionless.

"Oh Ollie." She smiles, approaches him and places her hand on his cheek.

"It puts things in perspective quite a bit. Zosh, you and the twins are all I have got. You are my world."

She leans up and kisses him. "Not true Ollie, you have so much. Me and twins are the most important, clearly! But there are so many people that care about you." She says softly as they break apart.

"Your importance scale: through the roof." He laughs and points up to ceiling.


	51. I Hope There Are Other Reasons Too!

**I know holbyfan112, I don't think I will be able to cope with tomorrow's episode either! (7th June) it is going to be so sad! But just so you know, Digby isnt going anywhere in this story :) xx**

Chapter Fifty One- I Hope There Are Other Reasons Too!

Zosia knocked on the door of Dom, Arthur and Morven's flat just about a week later.

"You are getting extremely good at showing up uninvited you two." Dom greets Zosia and Ollie.

"What a lovely greeting! We came round to give you a very special invitation… but to be honest after that welcome, I think we should withdraw it, do you agree Ollie?" Zosia says sarcastically.

"Yes I completely agree babe, there is no appreciation at all is there? Plus, we could have just let ourselves in with the key you still have, so really, I think we were quite polite to knock." Ollie goes along.

"Will you both please stop it with the sarcasm?"

"It would be very hard to. It is our default setting."

"Please, do come in; and just tell us what the hell you are hinting at!"

"I thought you were never going to ask." She says with her biggest smile and barges past Dom.

"I don't know how you cope Ollie." Dom shakes his head whilst watching Zosia getting herself comfy on the sofa as she always did when she lived there.

"I heard that!" Zosia shouts across. "Be careful how you respond to that fiancé." She tilts her head and smiles at Ollie.

"There is no 'coping' required Dom, and you know that, you lived with her for long enough." Ollie replies chuckling as they both walk over and join Zosia.

"I have to say Zoshie; you really are pulling off the pregnancy, slash, glowing mother-to-be look."

"Thank you, but that's a load of rubbish. I am massive."

"No you really are looking lovely Zosh." Dom tries to reassure her but it earns him a blank glare.

"If I were you Dom; just going by my experience on this topic. I'd settle for that initial 'thank you but' statement. No matter how much you tell her she is beautiful, she doesn't believe anyone complimenting her." Ollie says but in a joking manner.

"Because you are all lying; supposedly just to try make me feel better about myself." Zosia responds laughing but clearly there was some truth behind what she had said.

"Nope every compliment is completely genuine… and accurate too!" Ollie says shaking his head.

"Are those two in?" She asks Dom, pointing to Arthur's room. This was also likely done in the hope of ending this current topic.

"Diggers is in, but Morven is working." He explains. "Diggers we have company!" He then shouts to him to come into the lounge area.

"Hello you two." Digby smiles when he sees them. "What has brought on this visit?"

"They are giving us some kind of invitation apparently." Dom cuts in.

"We need you to book the 25th of August and probably the morning after off work please. Morven will need to as well." Zosia tells them.

"Why what is happening then?" Arthur questions.

"Oh nothing too important; It's just the day that you two are going to be my 'Men of Honour' when I marry this numpty!" She grins and points to Ollie.

"What? You're getting hitched before they are born?!" Dom exclaims looking gobsmacked.

"We booked the venue yesterday!" Ollie explains happily.

"I don't want to have a different name to the twins!" She exclaims.

"I hope there are other reasons too Zosh!" Ollie jokes.

"Yes actually. It will mean that I am half a home owner! And you won't be able to say that I steal your car anymore, because it will be our car. I want to be called Mrs Valentine, because who wouldn't?! Plus, if there is a ring on your finger… everyone will know you are spoken for." She stops adding suspense.

"All that and I love you quite a lot and it's a commitment I want to make." She giggles and flutters her eyelashes.

"I was about to suggest you did a pre-nup then Ollie; but the love bit at least is reassuring." Dom says in his usual tone.

"Yes I must admit; you had me worried for a bit there Zosh!" Ollie laughs.

"Can you tell us again what role we will have?" Digby then asks her.

"Men of Honour Diggers. You know, instead of a maid of honour. You are my best friends, so I decided to mix things up a little. It is only right. I would like Morven to be one of my bridesmaids too."

"It would be our pleasure wouldn't it Diggers?" Dom puts to Arthur.

"Yes of course, I don't understand what our role will be at all, but never mind!"

"Well obviously by that time I am going to nearly be eight months pregnant so… I am sorry guys but the crazy night out beforehand will have to be put on hold until they are born!"

"Erm Zoshie, when are you going to find time once you've had them?!"

"Dom, that is one of the main reasons why children have two parents; Ollie can have them."

"He can, can he?" Ollie laughs.

"Yes you can dear, I'll have done all the work for nine months by then. It is only fair I am awarded a long-awaited drunken night out." She says as if this is fact.

"I take it you won't you be feeding them yourself then Zosia?" Digby says referencing Zosia wanting to drink large amounts of alcohol once the twins are born.

"I probably would have tried to feed them, but it is healthier for them to have formula. Bipolar, what can I say."

"Oh right, sorry Zosh. I didn't think." Digby says awkwardly.

"It's okay Diggers. I am fine with it, we are having them. That is what is important to us. My condition could have ruled out having children. So I think we are very lucky."


	52. Olive

**Maiag2456x Thank you that means a lot! And don't forget Holby is on on Thursday instead this week and the week after, because of the football :( (Ignore me accidentally turning into a TV Guide there haha!) x**

Chapter Fifty Two- Olive

"Wakey wakey." Ollie opens the curtains in their bedroom.

"Nope. Not happening." Zosia says pulling the covers over her head.

"Come on Zosh, its decorating day! You were excited about it." He replies as he sits on the bed next the Zosia sized lump in the duvet.

"That was before you woke your five and a half month pregnant fiancée before nine o'clock on her day off! That was not part of the plan!" She expresses her disgust, but her voice muffled.

"Correction; It is nearly half past nine!"

"Wow. Big bloody difference Valentine." Zosia sarcastically answers.

"Half nine is a lie in for us! If we are going to get anything done, we need to actually get out of bed."

"There are flaws in that statement dear." Zosia says in a tone he recognises, she then continues. "There are lots of things you can get done without actually getting out of bed."

He pulled the cover back to look at her expression. "Right, I get it, Zosia's law on use of energy. Zero percent energy is available for painting a wall, scratch that; manual labour in general. But a much larger amount of energy is magically available for 'bedroom' activities." He smirks at her.

"That should be a real official law. So many people would agree with it." She says beaming happily.

He leans down to her and kisses her passionately. But when he starts to pull away, she very firmly pulls him back down again. "You are not going anywhere Mr Valentine."

"Zosh!" He exclaims staring at her but grinning.

"I am making the most of the time we have left before this planet I am growing gets in the way." She giggles.

He needed no more encouragement.

…

"This can't become a routine on days we have off; days that are intended for preparing everything for the twins. As much as this pastime is very lovely; we will never get everything done in time. Then we will have two children without anywhere for them to sleep!" Ollie says as they lay in bed a while later.

"Oh don't ruin the moment; we still have hours left of the day for decorating."

"We do, I can't deny that." He chuckles.

"Come to think of it, I am looking forward to seeing you fail at building the cots later."

"Not going to happen today Zosh. One thing at a time. It's definitely painting today."

"I think you are just trying to put off building them today because I am here to witness your stupidity and you losing loads of the parts." She says with her arms folded.

"I am doing nothing of the sort! I really don't know why you doubt me so much. I am one of the best people at organising things! You have seen how neat the stock room is when I have been in there. When I was an F1, I spent entire afternoons tidying stockrooms. Admittedly, a lot of the time it was inflicted upon me as punishment when I had messed up." He says whilst laughing.

"I don't doubt you really; I just like winding you up _Olive_. But why am I not shocked about that last bit?"

"Not the Olive nickname again. I was hoping you had forgotten about that!"

"You should know that I never forget things that I can use to my advantage." She winks at him.

"I knew it was very unlikely, how can I phrase this? ... If you had of forgotten, it could have only been described as a miracle. And why do you even want to refer to me as the strange green shaded fruit? That a lot of people don't like, may I add."

She shakes her head at him smiling "To be honest, I hadn't actually thought about the connotations of it. It was just something I unimaginatively blurted out once, and it stuck because it wound you up. But…"

"But what Zosh?" He looks a bit worried.

"It's actually an accurate pet name for you."

"Please enlighten me, how is it accurate? I hope I am not green or taste funny." He looks at her questioning.

"I like Olives." She says rather simply.

"That is your answer, you like Olives?" He responds a bit confused.

"Not 'like' actually; I 'love' Olives, I will for the rest of my life." She puts emphasis on 'love' and stares at him directly.

"And…" He says still not catching onto what she was meaning. "Oh." And the penny drops and he points towards himself.

"For someone quite intelligent, you are rather slow sometimes." She shakes her head. "There I am trying to infer that I love you in a nice creative way! And you were majorly lagging behind…"

He then kisses her which silences her.

"I love you too. Did you just think that up there and then?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes I did. Quite shocked at myself really. It must be all my hormones making me all lovey-dovey."

"I am liking you with excessive hormones." He winks.

"Watch it Valentine, because my excessive hormones could very easily have the opposite effect on my mood!"

"Talking of having the opposite effect. When you next call me Olive; it is likely going to have a very different effect." He smiles afterward.

"So I can actually call you Olive?!" Zosia replies shocked.

"Hmmm, yes, but preferably not in public."

"Okay it's a deal. But now I can use it to my advantage in another way!" She then goes silent.

"I know you are waiting for me to question how Zosh. But I don't think I want to know." He's says jokingly but she continues to wait.

"Fine. How can you?" He finally quizzes.

"Whenever I need to get you on side; I'll just call you Olive and then your heart will melt."

"Oh will it really? See, I think that you should have kept that to yourself fiancée. Now I know what to look out for."

"But that is how confident I am that it will work anyway!" She says fluttering her eyelashes.


	53. I'll Only Ever Aim for You

**Sooo… the Summer Trailer….. (Probably a good idea to watch it before reading my little rant here! Or feel free to bypass this and just continue reading my alternate Zollie world below haha)**

 **I am not a happy bunny at all! Why are the writers appearing to be taking Ollie back to his F1 characteristics! Kissing everyone. Just think of all the women on Darwin; Zosia, Jac, Mo, Cara, and now the newbie Jasmine. Poor Mo is the only one he hasn't had some kind of a fling with! Simon Harper really got my hopes up by saying "Patience!" on Twitter when someone asked when Zollie would get back together. Now, I completely understand that TV relationships can't run completely smoothly; people might lose interest. But can they come back from this? The clip of Zosia walking in on him and Jasmine in the store cupboard, after everything that has happened already!? Come on rip my heart out why don't you?! But I shall keep my faith in them, try to stay positive- and hold out for a miracle!**

 **Apologies readers. I am done now, I promise. I just had to get that out of my system. Below continues my happy Zollie universe where they are soon to be married and are expecting two beautiful baby Valentines. **Hint hint writers, these are the dream storylines of fans.****

Chapter Fifty Three- I'll Only Ever Aim for You

"This is so surreal." Ollie says opening a can of cream paint.

"What is Ollie?"

"Us here, decorating this room that will soon belong to our children. Our children Zosh."

"Is Valentine getting all soppy in his old age?"

He coughs purposely "Old age?! So early thirties are old to you Zosh?"

"Wait until you turn 40, I'll be out of here. I am not having a 40 year old husband; I'll trade you in for a newer model." She says jokingly.

"You can't call me husband yet babe!" He winks at her "And just remember that there are only a few years in us Zosh. You're never far behind me!"

"I was talking about the future idiot. Speaking of which, what big surprise have you got planned for my 30th? That is one of the next big events!"

"Let's get our wedding and the birth of our children sorted in our heads first please!" He says laughing.

"I am expecting big things considering the early birthday gift I am giving you in October." She says pointing to her tummy.

"Sorry Zosh, I think I might struggle to compete with that!"

"That is highly disappointing Mr Valentine. I think you are going to pay for that."

"Really?" He sarcastically answers facing the other way, starting to paint the wall. "And what do you propose as punishment?" He asks smirking and then turns round to face her.

As he does, she immediately flicks a paint brush at him, splattering him head to toe in paint. "How's that?" She says immediately bursting into laughter.

Ollie stood there expressionless for what seemed like ages, apart from blinking rapidly because there was a bit of paint near his eye.

"Ollie?" Zosia stops laughing and asks, now worried he was annoyed.

He doesn't reply.

"I probably shouldn't have done that." She looks to him.

"No, you definitely shouldn't have." He sounded angry, but his expression speedily turned to a huge grin and he replicated Zosia's action, covering her in matching paint splatters.

"Oh Valentine, you are in big trouble!" She says grabbing some of her hair that now had blonde-like streaks in it.

"I am?! You bloody started it Zosh!" He laughs.

She casually dips her paint brush again. "Yep and I don't intend to stop either!" She swings it in his direction with even greater force.

…

A few minutes later, after a substantial amount of paint had been wasted and a large mess had been created; the pair had calmed down.

"We are going to be parents in less than four months and this is what we do." Zosia giggles sat in the middle of the room, looking around at the scene.

"We will be the coolest parents ever. You know how children love water fights; we will be joining in with them!"

"I'll only ever aim for you." Zosia winks at him.

"This reminds me of the flour fight we had when it was your birthday." Ollie says laughing, slumped up against the wall.

"Only this is going to take a lot more cleaning up, and we might as well just bin all these clothes."

"And quickly try to get all this paint out of our hair before it dries on forever!" He laughs.

"Wow, both of us needing to take our cloths off and both needing a shower. I am loving today!" Zosia says in her usual suggestive tone.

"Why do I suddenly feel like this was a complete set up?" Ollie jokes crossing his arms.

"Probably because it was." She smirks, getting up and starting to walk away, already beginning to undress as she went.

Ollie immediately got up to follow; thinking to himself that his fiancée had him well and truly wrapped around her little finger.

…

The pair were both in the bathroom, both still covered in paint but now in a state of undress. They then heard the doorbell ring multiple times.

They look at each other wide-eyed "Ignore it, they will go eventually." Ollie says.

"I agree."

The doorbell stopped, but then Zosia's phone started ringing in their room.

"Oh crap it's my Dad!" She says when she looks at her phone and then peaks out of the window, seeing Guy stood below at the door.

"Won't he go eventually, answer your phone and say we aren't here?" Ollie suggested.

"That's the thing though Ollie, I told him yesterday we were going to be home and decorating. Plus your car is outside. He isn't stupid."

"What would look worse, me or you answering the door? With some clothes on, obviously." Ollie asks and then shudders at the thought.

"I'll go. I don't think we can hide this Ollie." She says grabbing some pyjamas and quickly putting them on.

"Well then, I look forward to this highly awkward situation."

"To be completely honest, I am more aware of how big my bump looks in this pyjama top. Give us your t-shirt."

"Oh great implicate me even more!" He laughs but throws it to her anyway.

…

Zosia approaches the front door, doorbell still ringing. "Okay okay Dad, I am here!" And then she cautiously opens the door. A guilty expression on her face.

He immediately looks at her confused. "Erm Zoshie darling, the paint is intended for the walls." He then bursts into laughter.

A little surprised by his reaction; "We have got some on the wall too, if that's any consolation." She then joins in laughing.

At this point Ollie appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Guy acknowledges him.

"Can I just say Guy, your daughter started it!" He exclaims.

"Why am I not shocked you are blaming me?!" Zosia turns to face him.

"Because it was you who flicked the first brush." Ollie says very matter of fact.

"Is it really bad that I completely believe Oliver? And I knew before he even said that, that it would have been you." Guy jokes.

"I love your loyalty Dad." Zosia says unimpressed.

"Argh but who is telling the truth though Zoshie?"

"Valentine." She mutters.

"Thank you!" Ollie exclaims. "Wow, I need to master that technique! She never admits to anything!"

"I am stood right here!" Zosia says shaking her head.

"I know you are dear." Ollie winks at her.

"So what can we do for you Guy?" Ollie then asks hoping to steer the conversation a bit.

"I came to see if I could help decorating my grandchildren's room. Apparently I am needed; seen as you two are better at making a mess then progressing with any preparation!"

The pair looks to one other knowingly.

"I suppose it would be very helpful of you Guy." Ollie says with a bit of awkwardness. As much as his relationship with Guy had vastly improved, it would never be 100%.

"I am very happy to help. Now go get all the paint off you before you both permanently have blonde highlights!" Guy tells them.

"This is definitely not how I saw our day going!" Ollie whispers to Zosia as they walk away.


	54. Wow, What's Up With You!

**Yay it is 'Temporary' Holby Day, Finally! Having to wait another 2 days for the past two weeks has been awful! And apologies for the less frequent updates readers, my spare time is not as readily available at the minute. But don't worry, I am still writing this story and have so many more chapters planned! Enjoy xx**

Chapter Fifty Four- Wow, What's Up With You?!

The day after, Ollie was back on shift on Darwin. Zosia and his soon to be father in law were continuing decorating the twins room without him.

As much as it had been awkward when Guy had turned up the previous day, Ollie couldn't deny that he had been very helpful. They had managed to complete all the painting (Once they had cleaned up the mess the couple had made with their paint fight that is.)

However, he really didn't feel comfortable missing out on more today, they were his children. He wanted to be involved at every single stage. But Guy had insisted he returned to help again today and Zosia had jumped at the opportunity, never noticing Ollie's disheartened expression.

"You are quiet today Valentine." Ms Naylor wanders past and sits at the station on Darwin.

"Is this you actually paying attention to people's emotions Jac?" He replies questioningly.

"It doesn't need an explanation; clearly I don't want to know what's going off in there." She points to his head. "I was simply stating the fact so that you do something to change it."

"You weren't going to get an explanation, so that's good. And I may be happier if you gave me a nicer case to work on." He suggests.

"Not going to happen. But…" Jac turns around on the swivel chair dramatically as if she had just remembered something.

"But what Jac?"

"Just thinking about explanations; something I would like an explanation about is the wedding you and Doctor March are apparently planning."

"Oh Mo let that slip then." Ollie shakes his head.

"She has a habit of doing that. And did I also hear whispers about mine and my child's supposed involvement."

Ollie was a bit taken aback by that, he honestly thought nobody knew about them asking Jac to be a bridesmaid. "How? Mo didn't know about that."

"Nothing happens on my ward without me knowing. So when were you planning on talking to me about it?" Jac quizzes.

"Tomorrow actually; when both me and Zosh were here." He says as if that was obvious.

She just sits there waiting for Ollie to continue.

"What are you waiting for me to say, you already know it all apparently."

"That's not how it works though is it?"

"Fine, the wedding is the 25th August. We were going to ask you to be a bridesmaid and if Emma could be a flower girl? There, are you happy now?" Ollie asks her.

"No, not really." She replies smirking.

Ollie takes a deep breath, restraining from reacting too much. "Yes sorry, that was the wrong rhetorical question to ask you."

"Finished...? Smartness really doesn't suite you Valentine." She glares at him. "I don't do being a bridesmaid. The whole dresses and the cheesiness of posing for photos. The thought of it makes me want to vomit. Plus, I see enough of you two gazing at each other on my ward. I do not need to attend a day dedicated to it."

"Okay, fine, if you don't want to Jac; but can Emma be involved at least?" He suggests.

"No I don't think so."

"Why? She would love it and you know it!" Ollie says.

"I will consider it."

"I suppose that is better than an instant 'no'." He jokes.

"Good. In the meantime, will you stop sulking because the spawn of Self isn't here."

"I am not sulking because of that, we are capable of been apart for a few hours Jac." Ollie says folding his arms. "It's Guy; he has really taken over with decorating the Twins room. He is there again today, getting even more done. I just feel a bit pushed out by it."

"You should know by now that Guy interferes in everything." She says laughing and walking away.

…

As Ollie finished his shift, he rang Zosia.

"Hi Zosh, I'm just going to set off home, but I wondered if you fancied a takeaway? I thought it would be a nice treat."

"I am okay actually, Dad has cooked me and him some tea. Since he finished work at the hospital he has become a brilliant chef!" Zosia laughs. "But get yourself one because I don't think there will be enough for you, what with you huge appetite."

"Right then." Ollie replies glumly without even thinking.

"Wow, what's up with you?!" Zosia mirrors his tone.

"Oh ignore me Zosh, just a long, tough day at work, that's all." He lies.

"Well you will be so impressed by our work today! We have got so much done"

"Great." He forces himself to sound happy, but that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Right, so see you soon then?"

"Yep you will. Love you Zosh."

…

"Ollie come on, look at their room!" Zosia immediately says to him as he enters their home.

"Yeah of course!" He smiles "Let me just put this in the kitchen." He indicates to his takeaway bag.

As he walked through to the kitchen, he was greeted by Guy sat finishing his dinner.

"Hello Guy." Ollie says out of politeness.

"Zosia says you have had a tough day at work. Jac will never change." Guy mutters.

"It was more the patients than her today to be completely honest!"

"Ollie!" Zosia shouts from the bottom of the stairs wanting him to follow.

"Yes I am on my way Zosh! Excuse me." He says to Guy.

He followed, approaching the door of what was now the twin's room and slowly opened it; hoping he hadn't missed out on as much as Zosia was making out.

He had.

"Isn't it amazing Ollie?!"

They had built all the furniture; the stickers of various cute cartoon objects were all up on the walls above their cots, minus their names which they had left space for. All that was needed now was some curtains and bedding. Ollie was gutted that he had missed all this. He was trying very hard to hide how he felt, but he was failing.

"Ollie?" Zosia asks when she realises something is wrong.

"It's brilliant Zosh."

"Tell your face that that is what you think then!"

He looks at her questioningly.

"Those blue eyes of yours whisper to me when you are lying." She says pointing at him.

He closes his eyes, knowing he was now backed into a corner. "I am just a little disheartened that I have missed out on all this. Building the cots; I wanted to prove you wrong, that I could easily build them." He tries to laugh.

"Try not to act like a child who has lost his mother in the supermarket Ollie! I honestly cannot believe you are reacting like this."

"You think I am being childish?" Ollie replies quite shocked.

"You are, yes, what does it matter if you were here or not?! It needed doing, and Dad was there to help. Is that the problem?" Zosia starts to consider.

"What? Your Dad helping us? No of course not, I am grateful for it. I just would have liked something leaving for me to do."

"I really don't understand why it is so important to you Ollie."

"Every single part of becoming parents is important to me. And you can call this silly, but I wanted us to do it ALL together. These are all moments to treasure and remember; today, I feel like I have missed out. And we aren't _that_ pressed for time that it all had to be done today." Ollie explains.

Zosia stands there silent just looking at him.

"Oh I don't know Zosh; maybe, I am being childish and probably a control freak too. It really does look great Zosh; you and your Dad have done a brilliant job." Ollie tries to rise above it.

She smiles slightly as he says that. He walks over and hugs her tightly, rather relieved when she accepts it.

"I think in a sense we are both right Ollie." She says after a bit.

"What do you mean Zosh?" He leans back to see her face.

"I should have realised how you might feel and slowed my Dad down a bit, he is really excited you know; a lot more than I ever thought he would be. But you have to accept that you can't be involved 100% of the time." Zosia explains.

"I suppose that is a fair middle ground." He smiles back.

"Is everything okay?" Guy asks standing in the doorway looking at the couple.

"Yeah were fine Dad, is it okay if you give us a little space for the rest of the evening?" Zosia says to him.

"Erm yes of course, I have tidied the kitchen for you. I'll be off then." Guy says turning round to head for the stairs.

"Guy." Ollie shouts after him.

"Yes Oliver?"

"Thank you for helping Zosia today, it looks lovely."


	55. A Stressful Day

Chapter Fifty Five- A Stressful Day

"The answer is yes." Jac randomly says to the couple when they are sat at the station on Darwin.

"I'm sorry Ms Naylor, the answer to what?" Zosia asks.

"I'll be a bridesmaid; Emma can be a flower girl. But I refuse to wear anything too glitzy; I don't want to look like a character from a Disney movie."

"Really? I asked you about that nearly two weeks ago!" Ollie says chuckling.

"And I said I would consider it. I have considered it. Yes."

"Okay that's great. Your timing is pretty spot on actually. Me, Mo and Morven are going for dress fittings on Friday. You and Emma will have to come too." Zosia explains smiling.

"Ergh what have I let myself in for?" Jac mutters to herself as she turns and walks away.

"Well." Ollie quietly says once she was out of earshot. "I don't know about you Zosh but, I really wasn't expecting that!"

"No I wasn't either! I hope they have another dress like what I have ordered for Morven and Mo. I just assumed it was a no from Jac. I'll have to ring and ask them later."

"Trust Jac to complicate matters." He laughs.

"Yeah, we don't need anything else to worry about." She smiles to him. "Argh!" Zosia then doubles over in pain.

"Zosh! What is it?" Ollie immediately asks, not seeing her react like this before.

"I'm okay; I think someone has just decided to stick their foot under my ribs." She quietly says whilst taking some deep breaths.

"Is it passing?" Ollie questions taking hold of her hand.

"Not really, because Valentine one's new position is aggravating Valentine two! Here, feel!" She shifts Ollie's hand to her tummy.

"Wow!" He immediately smiles at the feeling of the two babies moving. "They really are having a move about aren't they!?"

"I think they are bloody training for the Olympics!" Zosia says sarcastically with her eyes still glued shut with the pain.

"You are amazing, do you know that Zosh?" Ollie says watching her.

"Ergh, I don't feel amazing… I feel… sick…" She just manages to explain before being violently sick right in Ollie's direction.

"Oh lovely." He jokes and then quickly grabs her one of the sick bowls.

"I am so sorry Ollie!" She says as soon as she possibly could.

"It is fine Zosh, you know for a fact that I am used to it! Plus, I would pick being covered in your sick over a random patient's any day!" He says trying to make her feel better.

…

"Come on, let's both go and get cleaned up." He suggests a few minutes later.

As they are both walking away Jac shouts after them. "She should not be on my ward if she is like this. Because now I am two doctors down until you both remove those bacterial infested scrubs!"

"We will be back soon Ms Naylor, I promise. I am already feeling better." Zosia turns around and explains to her.

…

"Oh crap." Zosia randomly blurts out while the pair are in the locker room.

"What's the matter?"

"That was the last of my clean maternity scrubs."

"You can try wearing one of mine; I bet it will be fine for you." He says passing one over to her.

"Thanks, but I bet it will be a tight fit!"

"Try it; I honestly think you'll be fine." He smiles.

In that moment, both of them took off their scrub tops to replace them with the clean ones.

"Woah woah! My eyes are firmly closed!" Mo quickly exclaims as she bursts into the locker room to be greeted by Ollie topless, and Zosia's bra fully on show.

"You didn't lock it Ollie?!" Zosia shouts.

"I thought you had!"

"No! I came in first you idiot!" She glares at him.

"Stop arguing guys, I should have knocked." Mo tries to appease the situation.

"It is fine Mo; we were simply changing our scrub tops." Zosia says.

"I'll just… leave you to it then." Mo laughs as she leaves.

"Well done Ollie." She looks at him.

"Oh come on, that happens all the time!"

"This is why they put a lock on it, use it!" She jokes as she pulls Ollie's scrub top over her head.

"See I told you mine would fit you okay." He smugly adds when he turns around and sees her.

"Very tight around the planet but never mind." She says whilst smoothing the material out over her bump. "And I get to smell like a man all day!"

"I feel a bit offended by that." Ollie laughs.

"You shouldn't be. You smell lovely." She winks as she exits.

…

Later on the same day, Zosia was sat at the station looking through some files when she put her hand up against her neck. She would often hold the necklace which held her engagement ring while ever she was at work. She immediately started to panic when she realised it wasn't there.

She remains silent, she didn't want anyone to realise; namely Mo who was sat directly next to her, and Ollie who was at one of the nearby bays with a patient.

"I am just going to the toilet." She lies to Mo, to give herself an opportunity to search for her ring.

She furiously searches around the locker room, hoping it had come off when she got changed earlier.

Absolutely nothing. All the corridors around Darwin; nothing.

She goes into the toilets and locks herself in one of the cubicles. 'I am going to have to tell Ollie.' She thinks to herself, feeling completely heartbroken and stressed beyond all belief.

…

"Ollie, do you know where Zosh is?" Mo asks him.

"No I haven't seen her for a bit. Why?" He replies calmly.

"Okay, I don't want to panic you or anything; but Zosia said she was going to the toilet over half an hour ago, she still hasn't come back. I am going to go check, see if she is still in there."

…

"Selfie J are you in here?" She asks as she enters, Ollie patiently waits outside.

No response.

Mo immediately focuses on the 'engaged' cubicle. Peering under the door, she sees Zosia sat on the floor.

"Zosia, are you okay?"

Still no reply.

"Ollie, she is in there but she isn't replying to me. I think she is sat behind the door." Mo goes and tells him.

He immediately goes in. "Zosh? Are you okay?"

When yet again there is no response; he goes into the cubicle next door and climbs on the toilet so he can see her.

"Zosh? Oh god!" He shouts when he sees his fiancée slumped up against the door, appearing to be unconscious.

"Can we get the door open Ollie?" Mo quizzes.

"No, she is right behind it! I am going to try climb over."

He furiously climbs and tips over the top of the dividing wall, with no dignity what so ever and bumping every limb on the way down.

"Valentine?" Mo asks, now concerned about him as well after hearing all the bangs.

"I'm fine, I'm glad I never wanted to be a fireman."

"And Zosia…?!"

He places his fingers on her neck to check her pulse. "She has a strong pulse and breathing clearly. Her pupils are fine too. I am going to try moving her so I can get the door open."

He gently tries to move her and as soon as he could he unlocked the door.

"I am hoping she has just fainted." He says trying to keep calm.

"I'll go get a trolley and an ultrasound to check on the twins." Mo exclaims.


	56. It Matters Not Now

**I would just like to say thank you so much for the lovely reviews on the last chapter! Glad you all enjoyed it, and I hope this follow up chapter meets expectation! xx**

Chapter Fifty Six- It Matters Not Now

"Zosia? Zosh are you okay?" She slowly starts to wake and is greeted by Ollie's bright blue eyes staring down at her.

"What… what happened?" Zosia quietly asks confused. "Are the twins… okay?"

"The twins are fine, we did a scan don't worry. We found you collapsed behind the toilet door and that was nearly three hours ago now. You have got to stop scaring me like this Zosh."

"What has happened to the side of your face Ollie?" She quizzes once her vision fully returns.

He puts his hand up to the nasty bruise now forming at the side of his eye. "Argh well, when I was coming to your rescue; I hit my head on the toilet roll dispenser. The dispenser is in a worse state than me really."

"How did you manage to do that?" She asks, lightly laughing.

"I had to climb over the toilet wall to get to you, and let's just say that I 'fell' down the other side."

"Only you could do that."

"I try my best to entertain you with my clumsiness!" Ollie says laughing. "Do you remember what happened Zosh?" He squeezes her hand tightly in his.

"Erm, not really." She says and then goes silent as a few things start to come back to her.

Upon remembering that she had lost her engagement ring, she burst into tears.

"Zosh? What is it?" Ollie immediately asks concerned.

"I know why."

"You know why you fainted?" Ollie attempts to fill in the gaps.

"I am so sorry." She says in between sobs.

"You have no need to be sorry."

"I do. I have lost…" She stares at him directly pausing. "Lost my… ring. I am so sorry Ollie, that is why I went missing for ages, I was searching all over for it and then I must have got myself so worked up that… that this happened." She gestured to her surroundings.

He stays silent for a few seconds. "Zosh, it's okay." He quietly says stroking the side of her face. "These things happen. Yours and the twin's health is far more important than a ring that can be replaced."

"But, but… it will never be the same one. The ring that you proposed with in Mexico, with the engraving! It has gone."

"I know, and that is a shame but all the meaning will still be there with a replacement one. But we might find it, you never know!"

"I have to find it." Zosia exclaims starting to get up.

"You need to rest for a while Marchie." He stops her. "I'll go have a look for it and ask around."

"No. I lost it, it needs to be me." Zosia persists.

"Zosia, I am not at all angry that the ring is lost and I completely understand why you feel like this. But please you need to rest, I won't be happy if you don't."

"Okay." She agrees reluctantly and settles back down in one of the beds.

"Good. Right, I will go have a look. I love you Zosh." He kisses the top of her head and then starts to walk away. "And don't get any ideas about getting up once I am gone babe. I am going to set guard dog Mo on the case." He smirks back at her.

"Really?!" Zosia responds.

"Yes really. I know what you are like Doctor March!" He jokes.

…

"Maureen." Ollie says to Mo.

"You only call me that when you want something!"

"Would you mind keeping an eye on Zosh, make sure she rests."

"Yes of course Valentine."

"Thanks Mo."

"Is she okay? I saw her crying, did you find out what happened?" Mo asks.

"Her stress levels went through the roof because… she realised that she had lost her engagement ring. You know how she wears it on her necklace. Well, necklace, ring, both gone."

"Oh bless her, no wonder she fainted then."

"I know, she is really gutted that it has gone. So I am going to go ask around, see if it has been handed in."

"Okay, why don't you send an email round to wards as well; attach a photo if you have one?" She suggests.

"Good idea Mo. I think I will do that later on, if I don't find it. I don't want the entire hospital knowing if I manage to find it beforehand."

"Good point."

…

Ollie wandered around the ward corridors, tracing all the steps that he knew Zosia had made. Whilst he was doing this he was making multiple phone calls to his insurance company. Hoping that if they did need to claim, that it could be sorted in time; before their fast approaching wedding.

"So you are telling me that my claim wouldn't be accepted because she was wearing it on a necklace at the time it went missing. That is crazy. So many people who work in hospitals do that, do you reject all claims like that?!"

"I apologise that we cannot help you with this Mr Valentine." The operator replies.

"What an absolute con, you'll take my money to 'protect' the ring; but all you offer is a certainty that I will be majorly out of pocket even more so."

…

"Absolutely no sign of it." Ollie says to Ms Effanga when he returns to the station a while later.

"Oh that's not good."

"No, and to top it all off, the insurance company wouldn't pay out. I don't know what to do! We still have to buy our wedding rings and now a replacement engagement ring too! I definitely can't afford the same ring again at that kind of money! I bought that when there was no sign of a rushed wedding and two children on the way! We have spent the money my dad gave us, and I refuse to ask him for more." He explains, now getting stressed himself.

"Does Zosia know that the insurance won't pay out?"

"Not yet, I'll let her rest first. I don't want her to worry any more than she is doing already."

"I'll worry more if you try hiding things from me." Zosia says slowly approaching behind him.

"Oh Zosh your up, there's a surprise!" He jokes. "And I am not hiding anything; I just didn't want to disturb you if you were asleep."

"So tell me everything then, because I am very much awake." She folds her arms waiting.

"Okay. I have had a good look around, I have asked a few people; nobody has seen it. We are going to send an email round to the wards with a picture of it as well. That will spread the word a little more. And what I am about to say is the slightly more concerning aspect, but we will sort it somehow I promise…" He pauses.

"Just spit it out Valentine." Zosia blurts out, growing impatient.

"If we can't find it; the insurance company aren't willing to pay out for a replacement." He admits a bit reluctantly.

"So we would have to buy a new one as well as everything else we are currently paying for with the wedding and for the twins! Oh god this is such a mess! This has ruined everything."

"No it hasn't Zosh, come here." He opens his arms and approaches her to hug her.

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

…

"I believe I may be able to come to your aid." A male voice interrupts.

The couple turn around to see the CEO Mr Hanssen.

"Mr Hanssen." Zosia says and tries to quickly wipe a tear.

"I have heard that you have both had a rather stressful day." He continues.

"That is an understatement." They both say in sync.

"What can we do for you Mr Hanssen?" Ollie then asks genuinely.

"My presence on Darwin is actually more about what _I_ can do for you."

The couple look at him very confused.

"I would like to think that the return of this might improve your day a little." Mr Hanssen explains as he holds out his hand to the couple.

They stare at the very familiar item in awe.

"The engraving inside of the ring was extremely useful in identifying its owner." Hanssen passes the ring to Zosia, who quickly slides it onto her finger and then grips it tightly.

"Thank you so much! Where did you find it?" She asks, never feeling relief like it.

"I caught a glimpse of the diamond glistening just underneath a radiator in Pulses Café."

"We had our breakfast down there this morning." Ollie realised looking at Zosia.

"Oh yes of course! Wow! I can't believe it took me so long to realise it was missing then!"

"It matters not now; it is back where it belongs. Do you have an intended date for your wedding Mr Valentine?" The CEO asks.

"Yes we do actually; we have managed to squeeze everything in before Zosia's due date, so the wedding is the 25th August. Obviously you are invited Mr Hanssen."

"That is very kind of you both; I shall make sure I clear my diary for that date. In the meantime, I suggest you both try avoiding situations where the results are one of you having to regain strength in a hospital bed; and the other having a black eye. I also hear that a replacement toilet roll dispenser is necessary."

Ollie and Zosia just about manage to keep straight faces.

"Mr Valentine, Doctor March I bid you a good evening." Mr Hanssen nods and turns to walk away.

"Thank you again Mr Hanssen!" Zosia speaks up.

"What just happened?" She whispers to Ollie after.

"I haven't got the slightest clue."

"Maybe it was all a dream?" She tries to joke.

"A lot of today has more resemblance to a nightmare, rather than a dream!"


	57. Here I Am, Reporting For Duty

Chapter Fifty Seven- Here I Am, Reporting For Duty

Mo and Morven stood both happily twirling around, whilst trying their long flowing navy blue Bridesmaid dresses the following Friday.

"It's so pretty. It reminds me of my graduation ball dress." Morven reminisces.

Little Emma Naylor also jumped around in excitement in her blue and white Flower Girl dress. "I a princess!"

Then there was Jac.

"I am seriously regretting agreeing to this." She was also now wearing one of the dresses; but was perched awkwardly with her arms folded looking extremely unimpressed.

"Jac, you must be the only woman on the planet that doesn't appreciate the opportunity to try on beautiful dresses." Mo replies to her.

"It is pretty close to my definition of hell." Jac adds in her most depressing tone.

The dress fitter looks at her shocked. "I don't think I appreciate your attitude, dear." She says, but quite light heartedly.

"Few people do. I've learned to live with it." Jac replies not remotely phased.

"This is supposedly about your friend's special day and you could very well be taking the shine off this experience by being rather negative." She continues. Mo and Morven both hold their breath in anticipation of how Jac may react.

"Friend? Ha. I am her boss." Jac quips. "She invited me to be a bridesmaid, here I am reporting for duty; but I do not need a lecture from an… assistant."

"Jac, Zosia will be coming out in a minute." Mo hints subtly for her to stop her developing argument.

"If I am being completely honest, I would be disappointed if Ms Naylor wasn't being her usual self." Zosia jokes as she enters the room now wearing her wedding dress.

"That is a beautiful dress Zosh." Morven immediately says as she sees her.

It had delicate lace detail on the sleeves that reached just past her elbows. A long straight flowing style that complimented her baby bump perfectly. And as planned, sparkling navy blue detailing; that sat just above her tummy.

"Thank you. Wow this is making it all feel very real!" Zosia exclaims whilst swishing the fabric of the dress.

"Isn't the wedding only month away Zosia? It is already very real!" Mo laughs.

"You all look very lovely girls. I think I made the right choice with Navy Blue." The bride to be says.

"I personally think it was a bit unimaginative." Ms Naylor says under her breath.

"I will leave you all to it for a while I think." The dress fitter announces, probably not wanting anymore interaction with Jac.

"I'd of thought you would like that I took inspiration from your award winning cardiothoracic ward!" Zosia explains knowing that this might sound more appealing to Jac.

"Well when you put it like that…" She adds but without even looking up from the floor that she had now been staring at for a while.

"I just hope my dress will still look okay when I am even bigger! I'll be 29 weeks by the time the wedding comes!" Zosia reverts the topic back.

"You look absolutely beautiful Selfie J; you have picked the perfect dress and it will still be perfect then. Ollie is a very lucky guy having you."

Zosia simply smiled at Mo, still not fully believing compliments.

"I am going to torment Valentine at work, giving hints about how lovely you look in your dress!"

"Don't do that too much Ms Effanga, it will spoil the surprise!" Morven jokes to her.

"Surprise?" Emma giddily questions, tuning into a word she recognised.

"Yes Emma, Oliver hasn't seen me wearing this dress. The first time he will, will be the day we actually get married." Zosia explains to the girl.

"Why?"

"Oh here we go… that is her new favourite word." Jac mutters shaking her head.

"It's traditional to do that, and hopefully a nice surprise for him on the day."

"Tradish… Tradish-ingnol. What that?" Emma tries to repeat.

"Traditional? It means something that has been done for a long time and repeatedly. How about Christmas as an example? You know about that don't you?!" Zosia enthusiastically explains to the toddler.

"Yes, presents!"

"There you go! Presents! It is traditional to receive presents at Christmas."

Emma nods making the connection. "I hungry mummy." She then turns to Jac.

"I haven't got anything on me at the minute Emma; as soon as we are done here we can go get something, okay?" Jac explains to her daughter. She doesn't get much response back.

"I have some chocolate bars in my bag, you know, just for keeping my sugar levels up! But Emma can have one, if that's okay?" Zosia suggests to Jac.

Jac nods in agreement. "Only one though."

"Emma, I have a chocolate bar that you could have. Would you like that?"

"Yes"

"What do you say Emma?" Jac prompted her.

"Yes pease."

"Okay I'll get one for you, but how about you take your gorgeous dress off first though!?"

"Good idea Doctor March, you will soon learn with your two; that babies or toddler's clothing never have a harmonious relationship with food." Jac jokes as she takes Emma to get changed out of her dress.

…

Zosia, Morven and Mo casually talk whilst waiting for Jac and Emma to return.

"I am dreading the twins hitting the 'Why? Why? Why?' phase. I am just going to be stumbling over how to explain things." Referring back to Emma asking a few questions.

"What?! You were absolutely brilliant with Emma earlier!" Morven says to her.

"Really?" Zosia questions.

"You were Selfie J! Honestly, you are going to be a natural." Mo adds.

"I have never seen myself as the maternal type though!"

"Maybe not everyone is, and they just take to it. But you are one of the most dedicated, caring people I know Zosia. You always go above and beyond for your patients and work in general. I bet you will be the same with your children." Ms Effanga continues.

"That is something I am a bit scared about though Mo. I have spent so many years dedicated to my work more than anything. Now in eleven weeks I'll have two little people that are going to dramatically change that. What if… if… oh just ignore me."

"You adapt Zosia. You will get the right balance. You have to and you just do it, it's wired." Jac walks back into the room.

"Reassuring." Zosia laughs as she walks over to Emma to give her the chocolate.

"Make routines, I find it better to separate everything." Ms Naylor starts to explain.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Mo jokes.

"Careful Ms Effanga, you have been a consultant for barely two minutes!" Jac glares at Mo and then continues. "I simply meant; have time for your children, your career, time to yourself, and as cringe worthy as this is, time for you and Ollie. And you just have to do whatever it takes to achieve a balance. I still need to dedicate more time to this one." She looks down to Emma.

"That is really good advice Ms Naylor!" Morven blurts out quite shocked at what she had just heard Jac say.

"Do you want to make a move to Cardiothoracic, Doctor Shreve?" Jac quizzes her, arms folded with an eyebrow raised.

"Erm…" Morven considers her answer for a moment. "I am quite happy on AAU really."

"Good, so no more of those typical 'sucking up' phrases. They make you sound a bit desperate Doctor Shreve."

"Oh it really wasn't intended like that, I honestly just thought you explained it well." Morven tries to dig her way out of the hole she had found herself in.

"Morven is right, you did, thank you for the advice." Zosia says genuinely.

"Not you as well Doctor March!"


	58. Pregnancy Hormones

Chapter Fifty Eight- Pregnancy Hormones

"How much longer do we have on shift Ollie?" Zosia asks him, looking a little bit worked up.

"About three and a half hours. Why?" He answers without even looking away from his paperwork.

"Oh no, that's really not good." She says almost laughing, head in her hands at the desk.

"Why Zosh?" He asks inquisitively, but realising it was nothing serious by her tone.

"I can't say; not here anyway."

"We are due our break; do you want to go talk somewhere?" He suggests.

She gets up and starts to walk away and nods her head to the side, hinting for him to follow.

Intrigued, Ollie indeed follows. "We're just going on our break." Ollie shouts to Mo.

…

"Lock it." She orders as she leads him into the store cupboard.

He does as ordered but then asks "Why have you brought me in here Zosh?"

"My hormones are playing a real number on me today." She starts, facing with her back to Ollie.

He approaches her. "In what way?" But then he gently places his hand on her arm and his question is answered. She immediately shivers at his touch. "Oh." Ollie says in realisation.

"Yes 'oh'!" She exclaims, still facing the other way, hands up to her head. "Do you know how much I have been going out of my mind today? It doesn't help that you are constantly there; you are all I can think about! I can briefly distract myself, but as soon as I see you again, bam!" She claps her hands together and quickly turns around, locking eyes with Ollie. His bright blue eyes.

That was it. She couldn't hold back any longer.

She pushed Ollie up against one of the cabinets and locked lips with him.

He immediately responds with equal passion, his hands naturally falling to her hips.

"Zosh, Zosh, whoa!" Ollie breaks off a few minutes later when he realises Zosia is taking off her scrub top.

"What?!" She glares at him as if he is crazy for stopping.

"Can this not wait until we get home!?"

"No it can't, and you will have a very angry fiancée if you don't let her have want she wants. Scrap that, what she needs!"

"But aren't we past doing the whole store cupboard antics?" He laughs.

"Erm, clearly no! Do you think that because we are going down the marriage route? And about to become parent's? You need to have a rethink Valentine!"

"They will be wondering where we are back at the ward Zosia."

"Do not try that excuse, I heard you telling Mo that we were going for our break. We have half an hour!"

"I don't think it is a good idea, what about the twins?"

"The twins are absolutely fine, me on the other hand; I am going insane!"

"You aren't going to let this go are you?" He says smirking.

"Technically, you are responsible for me feeling like this."

"Oh yes of course, it's completely my fault." He stands up and heads to the door, reaching for the lock.

"Ollie!"

"Yes Zosh?" He looks back over his shoulder at her.

"You had better not be leaving, or…"

"Please, don't finish that sentence." He warns and she goes silent.

"I was simply double checking the door was locked." He winks at her and she beams, extremely happy that he had stopped trying to find excuses.

"And I am also finding something to block the door with, because we both know certain people who also have keys for this door." He chuckles.

"I love that you are finally going along with this, but I am not sure if I like that you are an expert on this Ollie." She jokes.

"I'm not an expert at all; I'm just thinking this through a little more than you are doing!" He jokes whilst pushing a cabinet behind the door. "Nobody is getting that open now!"

"You are a bad influence on me Zosia March!" He adds whilst pulling his scrub top off and joining her.

…

"Wow this ward is falling apart today! We need more cannulas!" Mo announces. "Would you mind getting some from the store cupboard?" She asks one of the nurses on Darwin and passes them her key.

"Yes Ms Effanga."

…

Zosia and Ollie immediately jump out of their skins as they hear a key entering the lock.

"Oh shi…" Ollie exclaims but is cut off by Zosia quickly putting her hand across his mouth to silence him.

The door continued to rattle, the nurse adding greater force each time attempting to get in.

They quickly try to redress. "Now aren't you glad that I moved that cabinet?" He whispers to her.

"Shush Valentine; please try to think of a way out of this instead of smart comments."

"We need to try exit when she goes to get help opening it." He suggests as if it was obvious.

"That is really going to work, idiot!"

"It's the best chance we have Zosh; either that or we are going to have a lot of explaining to do, and our jobs may be out of the window." He continues still whispering.

…

"Erm Ms Effanga, I honestly cannot make the store cupboard door open, it won't budge at all."

"Did you not eat your cornflakes this morning?" Mo replies laughing.

"I really couldn't make it open."

"I'll show you how it is done." Mo says leading the way.

…

"Turn the key… and then a traditional shoulder ram usually does the trick." Mo says sarcastically as she goes to open the door.

She unlocks the door and promptly goes flying into the store cupboard when the door easily opens.

"Did you actually unlock the door before?!" Mo asks the nurse once she regains her balance.

"Yes of course I did." The nurse replies.

…

"I feel really bad, that nurse now looks like a complete idiot!" Ollie says to Zosia; both of them peering round the corner, a bit further down the corridor.

"At least it is Mo and not Jac." Zosia tries to make the situation sound better.

"So where are we saying we have been for the last twenty minutes?"

"Outside?"

…

"I thought I was going to need your manly strength a few minutes ago Valentine."

"Why's that Mo?" Ollie goes along, side glancing to Zosia who was smirking.

"One of the nurses lost all their strength, and couldn't open the store cupboard. I went to it and fell straight in when it gracefully opened!"

"I had a bit of trouble with it the other day Mo, but then the next time I unlocked it, it was fine." Zosia elaborates a tale.

Ollie looks at her, subtly shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Where did you two go on your break? You weren't in the staff room like normal."

"We decided to sit outside for a bit; Zosh was having a hot flush weren't you?" Ollie decided it was his turn to tell the story.

"Erm yes these pregnancy hormones have been driving me crazy all day."

At least that bit was truth.

 **I honestly never thought I would go near this subject for a chapter, but the timing just felt right in this story. Plus Zosia has done the whole store cupboard/ lab antics before and imagine what she would be like with pregnancy hormones! More importantly, I wanted to replace the thoughts of the upcoming scene of Ollie and Jasmine in the cupboard with cute Zollieness instead, like it should be! Hope you liked it xx**

 **And to answer the guest reviewer who asked about the new story icon: yes I did draw it, thank you so much! It's the 'grief hug' scene. So my Zollie obsession extends further than just writing about them, I have like 15 different drawings now! :) xx**


	59. It's The Least I Could Do

Chapter Fifty Nine- It's The Least I Could Do

"I definitely want a wedding ring I can wear at work; I am not having a repeat of losing a ring!"

"Yeah I don't think my dodgy heart can take the stress of that again!" He laughs.

"So I'll have to have a plain wedding band then, I bet your wallet likes the sound of that." She jokes.

"Ha no, not so much; my wallet is still unhappy. Your engagement ring is Platinum, Zosia. So your wedding ring needs to be that too. I'll only get you the best dear. I did my research before I bought you that you know." He adds winking at her.

"You have never actually told me how much my engagement ring was?" She states but in a quizzing tone.

"Is that a statement or a question Zosh, I really couldn't tell." He says facing away but smirking.

"Erm both." She flutters her eyelashes at him when he turns around.

"Right okay, I am glad that is now clarified. Yes I have never told you. And… the answer to your question; I'm never going to tell you."

"But Ollllie."

"You can elongate my name as much as you want, Doctor March, I still won't divulge what it was. I really don't get why it is so important for you to know." He says with his arms folded.

"Because I like to know everything, don't I?" She reluctantly admits.

"Yep, you definitely do; my lovely control freak."

She just gives him a glare in response. "I started to think about it more when I briefly thought we might have to replace it!" She explains.

"I think that it is nice for you to not know. So many people don't tell their fiancée's! And if I did tell you; you'd either think I spent too much or not enough; and I am sure that you would have lots to say about it."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"You love your ring, yes?" He asks, steering the conversation.

"Of course I do, it's beautiful." She says looking down at her hand.

"So… if you knew its value would you see it differently? Disappointed it isn't worth what you guessed it might be. Or possibly terrified to ever wear it again if it's a high value! It is its sentimental value that is important."

"Okay you have a point, I suppose."

"I love it when we agree." He pulls her into a hug.

"I might have a look at what is similar when we go to buy our wedding bands, then I will know." She whispers in his ear.

"Oh Zosia." He pulls away from the hug slightly.

"Olive." She looks up at him with big eyes.

"Nope, that is not going to work this time Zosia."

…

"So what do you want Ollie?" She asks him as they are walking up to the jewellers to buy their rings.

"Similar to you; a plain, but obviously wider platinum band. Then it is fine for work for me too."

"I don't know whether this is the right thing to ask or not, but where is your wedding ring that you had with Tara, I have never seen it?" The subject just comes to her.

"Argh, yes I don't have it anymore. I um, sold it in Mexico."

"You did what?!" She replies shocked.

"The ring is what funded my flight home, when I needed my heart surgery. It was all I had left at that point, so no choice unfortunately."

"Oh, sorry." Zosia didn't really know what to say to that.

"It's okay Zosh." He says to her to smiling.

"What was it like?"

"It was a plain gold band, all we could quickly get at short notice the morning of the wedding!"

"Is that another reason why you want one that isn't gold now?" Zosia asks him.

"In a way, yes, we're not repeating or replacing. We are starting a fresh." He squeezes her hand.

…

The couple sit, trying on various rings.

"So is your wedding soon?" The sales assistant asks them.

"Just over three weeks away."

"Wow, not long then!?"

"No it isn't, we have had to quickly plan it all before my due date." Zosia explains.

"Congratulations on that too!"

"Thank you. I really like that on you Ollie, and mine sits so well with my engagement ring! I just wish my fingers were their normal size. They are swelling over the rings at the minute!" She says angered.

"They'll go back to normal soon Zosh." He tries to reassure her.

"I am buying yours for you." Zosia leans across and whispers to him.

"Really? Are you sure Zosh?" He replies shocked.

"I have secretly been saving ever since you proposed, so yes I am buying you it. And it's the least I can do after you spent so bloody much on this!" She points at her engagement ring.

"You had to go and find out didn't you?" He says shaking his head, but was not really surprised at all.

"I just saw it in the window. I promise, I wasn't purposely looking." She defends herself.

"I don't believe you sometimes." He says nearly laughing.

"What I can't believe is that you spent so much!"

The sales assistant sits alongside them, feeling rather awkward.

"See I knew you would have lots to say! But think back Zosia… at that point, we weren't paying for a very quickly organised wedding or expecting two children. I had the money and I wanted to buy you something really nice, because I love you."

"I don't know what to say Ollie. You really shouldn't have."

"Don't say anything; just love the ring like I hope you always have." He says.

"I do love it Ollie, and I love you too. Now let's get these; then everything for the wedding is ticked off!"

"And with three weeks to spare Zosh, aren't we organised?!"

 **Authors Note: just in response to the review made by olajumoke :) thanks for the review! I understand what you mean about Digby and I like your suggestion, I honestly considered working it into the story! However, and I know this is going to sound like I am completely dismissing the idea but bear with me... I decided quite a few chapters ago that Digby would remain in this story. I know it's not realistic to what has now happened in the show. But I just love his character and think it would be so nice to have him at Zosia's wedding etc... Plus this is a Zollie fic and I don't want to steer too far away from that delightful pair with the big storylines. However I won't say never, as this story develops there may be a time where Digby's cancer story may work really well- If I can bear to go through that emotional trauma of it again that is! Hope that kinda makes sense :) (sorry for the epic explanation guys!) xx**


	60. Trust In Your Colleague

**I still think Zollie will get back together in the show, I really do. Even after the 'moving on' scene. I have never hoped for anything more if I am being completely honest. I just feel the writers wouldn't drag out the split for so long if they weren't going to revisit the beautiful Zollie pairing again; but they just fancied breaking the hearts of us Zollie shippers in the meantime!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, thought it was time to have a ward based chapter again! xx**

Chapter Sixty- Trust In Your Colleague

"Okay team. Hanssen is spending the day on Darwin. He'll be generally watching the activities of the ward and has requested to observe in theatre." Mo explains.

"On a day when Jac isn't here? That's a bit strange." Zosia thinks aloud.

"I believe it has been done intentionally. Seeing how I take up the reigns when she isn't here. So I am relying on you all today. Especially you Valentine, Selfie J. You two are my wing men today."

"No pressure then!" Ollie jokes.

"Argh, don't speak too soon. One of operations he is observing is one you are leading Ollie, with Zosia assisting you."

"It's not really practical for me to operate anymore though! I can't actually get right up to the operating table!" Zosia laughs pointing at her now seven month pregnant tummy.

Then she thinks for a minute.

"Oh wait, I think I know what's happening here. This is testing how we work together; us two specifically." She gestures between herself and Ollie "Is that just in case we have a lovers tiff in theatre?" Zosia blurts.

"I am sure that is not the case Zosia." Mo tries to reassure her.

"Really Mo?" She persists.

"Zosh may have a point to a certain extent here, this all seems very organised." Ollie agrees with her.

"Fine, maybe he does want to see if your relationship has any impact. It was probably prompted after the day you lost your ring and there was a fair bit of stress." Mo admits sighing.

"I knew it!" She exclaims, shaking her head not happy that things could be so political.

"So what surgery are we doing?" Ollie asks.

"It's a beasty Aneurysm repair, Mrs Dudley, just over there." She nods to one of the patients in a nearby bay. "She has been bottling up the pain for weeks. The size of the Aneurysm, it's a wonder she is still alive."

"Right okay, that should be fun with these two in the way!" Zosia again points to her tummy.

"Well show him how well you can handle dilemmas like that; I am sure there is a way. Prove what a pair of excellent surgeons you are."

"We can do this Zosh." He says to her.

…

"Mr Valentine, Doctor March; has Ms Effanga explained that I will be observing you carrying out this surgery today?" Mr Hanssen asks the couple as they are preparing in theatre a bit later that day.

"Yes she has. We will be doing an abdominal aortic aneurysm repair, so very invasive open heart surgery." Ollie briefly explains.

"I look forward to seeing the pair of you working together."

Zosia and Ollie briefly glance at one another knowingly.

"And I hope we can show you what a brilliant team we make." Zosia says.

"Yes. And just so you both know, I may possibly be joined by a couple of board members. Therefore, it would also be beneficial for you both to talk through each stage of the procedure."

"Oh… yes of course." Ollie replies calmly, but alarm bells were ringing inside. This was a lot of pressure that neither of them needed.

…

"We will be doing an abdominal aortic aneurysm repair today; the patient has been silently suffering with her symptoms for quite a while, hence the severity of this aneurysm."

"Okay, so the patient is now fully sedated and a breathing tube is inserted through her throat into her lungs and she is connected to the ventilator. Now, Doctor March, if you wouldn't mind." Ollie prompts.

"I am now making an incision down the centre of the abdomen from below the breastbone to below the navel, this will expose the aorta." Zosia explains, also whilst standing on a stool so she could actually reach the patient.

"Brilliant. Okay so we are now putting a clamp in to temporarily cut off the blood supply." Ollie says.

…

"Mr Valentine is now suturing the graft into place."

"We have a slight bleed." Ollie announces but Zosia had already seen it.

"It's okay, I am on it." Zosia responds calmly already there with the suction.

"Speedy Gonzales." He smiles at her.

"Hardly!" She jokes whilst still clearing the blood.

"It's coming from here look, I think I have a better view from this side." She announces.

Knowing what she was hinting at, Ollie immediately passed her the suturing tools she needed and Zosia quickly stopped the bleed.

"Nicely done Zosh."

"Thanks." She passes them back to him.

Hanssen then relaxed after intently watching at that point. He turned around to look at the two board members also stood watching; trying to interpret their expressions.

…

As the couple were leaving the theatre, they were greeted by the CEO waiting outside for them.

"Mr Hanssen." Ollie greets him.

"I have just been speaking with my fellow board members, discussing their thoughts on that procedure. They felt that your calm attitudes and team work really stood out."

"Wow thank you." Zosia immediately responds.

"Your manner of dealing with the unexpected was also very efficient. Mr Valentine, you showed great trust in your colleague, letting Doctor March suture the bleed."

"I knew by what she said that she was in the best position to handle the problem. That and I know she is bloody good." He looked to Zosia who grinned.

Hanssen broke into a very slight smile. "Quite Mr Valentine. Your determination to continue operating Doctor March, was also admired."

"I'm sorry I don't quite understand what you mean."

"Your pregnancy presenting a slight challenge: the use of the stool." He prompts.

"Oh, that was Ollie's suggestion; I can't take the credit for that. It would have been a bit of a struggle without it! That's why I haven't been in theatre for a couple of weeks." Zosia jokes.

"Well today has definitely proven that you work very well as a team. I look forward to attending your wedding next week and then seeing more of the Valentine pair working together."

"Thank you that means a lot to us."

"I'll give you both written feedback for your portfolios too if that would benefit."

"Yes, that would be brilliant Mr Hanssen." Zosia answers.

…

After Mr Hanssen had walked away; Ollie held his hand up for Zosia to high five. She looked at his hand briefly, and then completely bypassed it and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

A slight laugh comes from him.

"What?" Zosia instantly questions.

"I honestly never thought that little scenario would happen to me again!" Ollie says as they break apart.

"You'll have to explain better than that Valentine!" She looks at him blankly.

"I'm not sure if you'll want to know Zosh." He tentatively says. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"That happened before with one of your ex's then." She immediately assumes and sighs.

"Erm yes. That was the scenario of my first kiss with Tara. She completely dismissed the high five and she snogged me instead."

"Oh sorry Ollie, I didn't know."

"Zosh, it is completely fine. I laughed didn't I?" He smiles and hugs her. "And you were brilliant today."

"As were you."


	61. I Am Glad You Are So Stupid

**Apologies for the slightly delayed update, I really don't know where this week has gone!**

Chapter Sixty One- I Am Glad You Are So Stupid

Later on the same day, Zosia and Ollie sat relaxing in the staff room; enjoying a large portion of chips as a treat for their success in theatre.

"I'd of thought that we would have mastered this by now." Ollie jokes as Zosia throws another chip at him, aiming for his mouth; instead its hits his forehead.

"It's you, you don't keep still." She immediately accuses.

"I knew it would be my fault, not your terrible throwing?" He laughs, throwing the chip back at her for another attempt.

"I am an excellent thrower." She exclaims as she launches the chip once more.

Ollie quickly dashed to the left and just manages to catch it. "That's the reason I don't keep still! You didn't even aim towards my face that time!"

"I blame the twins; I can't get laid at a comfortable throwing angle." She says as if that is obvious.

"Oh don't blame our poor children."

"I feel that I can blame a lot of things on them currently. The amount of pain they are putting me through, I am owed that I think." She explains whilst adjusting cushions on the settee, propping herself up more.

"All I hope is that they have inherited my throwing skills, not yours."

He then ducks as a cushion comes flying in his direction. "Don't be stupid Ollie." She says.

"You once said, and I quote; 'I am glad you are so stupid.'" He says peaking over the top of the cushion.

"Did I really?" She looks at him suspiciously.

"After the explosion on AAU, you clearly said that. I remember vividly."

"Well it doesn't apply in this sense." Zosia says very definitively.

"You didn't specify that it was that one action of stupidness." He says feeling smart.

"There is a clear difference between you shielding me from an explosion and purely trying to wind me up about my _lack_ of throwing skills."

"Yes dear you are completely bereft." He says smugly, coining another one of her phrases.

"Be careful Mr Valentine." She lays back and closes her eyes, trying not to react.

He tries to silently get up and approach her. He manages to stand right alongside her before she reacts.

"I can hear you moving about Ollie. Whatever you are up to, stop." She says without opening her eyes.

He leans down and whispers in her ear. "I don't know what you mean; I am _up to_ nothing Zosh." He then lightly presses his lips against hers, she immediately kisses back.

Ollie then feels her lips curl up into a smile against his.

She stares up at him as they break apart. "Not _nothing_ then?" She asks, still smiling.

"Okay, maybe not _nothing_." He smirks, and then feeds her one of the remaining chips. "I am allowed to seek out the odd kiss every now and then aren't I?"

"I suppose that is acceptable." Zosia smiles and leans up to him to resume the kiss.

"Oops sorry! Don't mind me!" Mo walks into the room with a mug to put into the sink.

"No we don't." Zosia says quickly before continuing the kiss.

"You love birds might want to know that your patient Mrs Dudley has come round and her family have shown up. Her granddaughter is extremely cute, little Daisy Mae." Mo explains with her back to them, washing the dishes.

"That's good, I'll go check her Obs when our break finishes." Zosia replies. She then sits up and Ollie also sits back on the other settee.

"Nice name that, don't you think? Daisy Mae." Mo says pondering.

"Erm I don't think I am 100% on it." Zosia says.

"That's something! You two have not mentioned any names for the twins!" Mo exclaims and turns around.

Ollie and Zosia look at each other, realising something.

"We haven't actually discussed any." Ollie admits.

"Are you joking?" Mo laughs not believing him.

"I am been deadly serious. We haven't talked about names at all!"

"When your children are due in like two months?" Mo continues.

"I don't know about you Ollie, but I have purposely not brought the topic up in conversation. I want to wait until I see them. Then I will just know what names are right for them." Zosia says to him.

"Erm, well there are a couple of names I like, but if you want to wait until they are born for the name debate; then that is okay by me." Ollie says smiling.

"I think you two are slightly bonkers. I would have both names lined up and confirmed by now!"

"I just want to see their faces. What is the point in setting your heart on a name, and then when you see your baby for the first time; and the name is so not right for them."

"You make a good point Zosh."

"Don't I always?" She says smiling.


	62. Sleeping Alone

Chapter Sixty Two- Sleeping Alone

"Right I think I have nearly got everything I need." Zosia announces walking about picking up various items and putting them in an overnight bag.

"I think you are forgetting something." Ollie shouts to her from in their bedroom.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"What is your favourite thing that you rely on all the time? Especially these last seven months or so!"

She pauses for a while thinking "You are going to have to be less cryptic Valentine, because I don't know what you are talking about."

"Can I call you Valentine as a nickname too after tomorrow?" Ollie asks Zosia randomly.

"You can if you want to, it may get a little confusing. But back to the topic! What have I forgotten?" She asks approaching the bedroom. As she walks through the doorway she is greeted by Ollie tightly hugging her pillow.

"Ah yes! I can't forget that, these two wouldn't let me sleep a wink without that to prop me up!"

"Yes and I don't want a grumpy bride tomorrow." He mutters slightly.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear that Valentine?" She says sarcastically.

"Nothing dear."

"Hmm I thought so!" She gives him a warning glare.

"It's going to be weird you not been here tonight Zosh and sleeping alone."

"Understatement! I can't remember the last time I was without my wingman for an entire night!" She replies.

"I'll have a very lonely evening, but at least you'll have them three idiots to keep you company." He says to her.

"Have you made any plans?" She asks him.

"What? When I am just here on my own! I don't think so! The extent of my planning is probably scrambled egg on toast and the Discovery channel, possibly a bit of Baywatch; followed by an early night I think. A stark reminder of my pre-Zosia life."

"Wow, do you want a boiled sweet grandad?!" She laughs at his plans for the evening. "I'm sure you will have a better evening than that!" Zosia adds and then winks at him.

"Why did you wink Zosia?" He asks, immediately suspicious.

"No reason, it was just a generic wink!"

"You always have a reason." He adds smirking.

"And don't you just love it."

"Luckily, yes I do." He laughs. "But it is a little concerning that you might have something up your sleeve the night before our wedding!"

"Oh stop winding yourself up dear and take me to the flat!" She demands, bags in hand.

"Zosia March your taxi awaits." He jokes whilst taking the bags from her.

…

"I might not sleep tonight, whether I have my pillow or not. I am so excited." She grins whilst the pair are still travelling to Dom, Arthur and Morven's flat.

"Same Zosh, the wedding has come around so fast." He smiles.

"The twins seem excited too! They are definitely having a good move about today." She says rubbing her hand across her tummy.

"Of course they are excited! Their parents are getting married in the morning!" He exclaims as they pull up outside.

"Like they know that?!"

"Come on! You know they can hear us at this stage!" Ollie jokes.

"Oh yeah and they completely understand the concept of marriage when they are still in the womb!"

"Don't underestimate our children's intelligence Zosh. You never know, you could be carrying the next Einstein or Newton."

"I love your enthusiasm Valentine." Zosia says sarcastically. "Realistically, they might be able to recognise our voices, if that!"

Dom approaches. "This is a really good sign, about to go their separate ways the night before their wedding and they are having an argument."

"Just a healthy debate, no arguments here." Ollie jokes.

"Dom would you mind grabbing my bags?" Zosia asks him.

"It's okay I have got it all." Ollie interrupts already holding everything.

"Nope, you aren't coming in Ollie." Zosia says shaking her head.

"Wow isn't that taking it too fair with the suspicion of bad luck?" He immediately replies.

"That isn't the reason. I just know that you will try to stick around for as long as possible if you come in."

"Dammit Zosh, how do you know these things!?" He smirks.

"I know you." She approaches him.

"Sometimes a little too much!" He pulls her into a hug and then a passionate kiss.

"I'll see you inside Zosh." Dom says. "I'll no doubt be seeing enough of this soppy stuff tomorrow." He then mutters as he walks away, carrying all her things. The couple completely ignore him.

"I love you Zosh." Ollie smiles as they break apart.

"Love you too Valentine! Now get in that car and go home!" She gives him a playful shove.

"Yes boss. See you tomorrow, Mrs Valentine-to-be!"

"You definitely will, enjoy your lonely evening!" She laughs and then she does that same wink as earlier, just as he started to drive away.

…

"So you finally managed to tear yourselves away from each other then?" Dom asks Zosia when she goes into the flat.

"Yep, it was extremely difficult." She says in a deadpan tone going along.

"So tonight we are going back in time! Back together for one night only." Digby says.

"Yeah sorry guys, I am interfering with your little time hop; barging in on your trio reunion evening!" Morven laughs.

"No, no Morven you are a valuable addition, I am glad you are here. And if anything, I am the one doing the barging in now!" Zosia laughs.

"I have made a tick list of things that we always used to do." Digby starts to explain.

"This sounds like a really rubbish gameshow." Dom looks unimpressed.

"Most of what we did of an evening involved alcohol. So it's pretty much all a no go area." Zosia jokes. "The twins had better appreciate everything I have sacrificed!"

"Ollie still doesn't know about his surprise this evening then Zosh?" Dom asks.

"No, he doesn't have a clue! He has probably realised I have something planned, but I am quite proud of myself for keeping it a secret!" Zosia grins.

…

Ollie arrived back at their home. The entire journey back, he had been pondering what Zosia could possibly be up to.

He goes inside, immediately into the kitchen to start cooking some food. Then there was a knock at the front door.

Confused, he approaches the door. "Who is this then?" He talks to himself.

After glimpsing through the spyhole on the door, he immediately opened it.

"I hear there is a wedding tomorrow, and the best man role is still vacant. I wondered if I could be of any use."

 **So who is taking Ollie's Best Man Vacancy?!**


	63. You Were Match-Making from the Start

**30,000 views on this story! Thank you so much readers, it means a lot to me knowing you are still reading this story, even though it is six months down the line. Anyway, who guessed right about Ollie's best man?! Enjoy reading xx**

Chapter Sixty Three- You Were Match-Making from the Start

"What… What..." Ollie was a bit speechless.

"Did you really think that Zosia was going to let you get married without a best man?!"

"I knew she was up to something! I can't believe you have come all the way back from Pakistan for this! You really shouldn't have Professor!"

"I wasn't going to miss my 'Team OZ' getting married!"

"Yes, you were match-making me and Zosia from the start." He laughs.

"You were always a good team. She brought you out of your shell."

"Oh don't remind me of how I was! Please, come in Elliot." Ollie opens the door fully and lets the Professor in.

"I hope you don't mind, but Zosia said I could stay here tonight. I rented my house out when I left, you see."

"Of course, as long as you are okay with the sofa bed? Our spare room is all decorated ready for the twin's arrival now."

"Twins? You are expecting? Zosia never mentioned that!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Yes, a boy and a girl, they are due in 6 weeks. So it seems there was a surprise for us both this evening!"

"Very much so! Congratulations Oliver! Wow, how things can change! So are you looking forward to being a father?"

"Yes of course, when we first found out Zosia was pregnant; it was a bit of a surprise. But we had talked about before that point, so it was a welcome one. Timing wise we thought it worked fairly well too. Zosia is CT1 now so hopefully it won't affect her career too much. And she has insisted all the way through the pregnancy that she will go back to work as soon as she can, at least part time anyway. Stubborn as ever."

"No no, I think you are going about it the right way. So many Doctors miss out on their family life, because of their career. Trust me I know."

"Speaking of which, how is Brigitte? Still saving record amounts of lives?" Ollie asks about Elliot's partner. Brigitte had been the reason for him leaving Holby.

"Oh she is absolutely fine. We make quite the team. And we are making lots of progress in the development of the hospital. We nearly have the cardiothoracic ward up and running."

"That's brilliant Elliot."

"Thank you, it has been quite the challenge. Before Zosia got in contact with me a couple of months ago, about coming back for your wedding; I was going to get in touch with you actually."

"Oh really."

"Yes. It was to see if you would be interested in running the ward with me. But obviously, speaking to Zosia about the wedding; it kind of answered my question!"

"Yes my life is very much established here now!" Ollie laughs. "I feel honoured that you even considered me though."

"I have seen you grow as a surgeon. You would have been an asset to my team over there."

"Thank you, that means a lot." Ollie beams. "I was just about to make some food Elliot. I am pretty sure we have some lasagne...? No Thai fish cakes though. Sorry." Ollie jokes, replicating an interaction he had with Elliot about his choices of food one day, not long after Ollie had returned from Mexico.

"Lasagne has loads of calories!" Elliot laughs in response, saying what Ollie had to him at the time. "I honestly cannot remember the last time I ate Lasagne, probably because of you saying that!"

"And what about your favourite chocolate biscuits? I bet you can't get them in Pakistan!"

"Oh no, you don't have some of those too, do you?"

"We have quite the supply of them actually. Zosia loves them. She would argue that it's the twins fault of course."

…

Alone in the kitchen, Ollie decides to ring Zosia.

"Zosia! I can't believe you sometimes!" Ollie exclaims happily to her on the phone.

"Your surprise has arrived then I take it?" She laughs.

"Yes the Professor is here! I am honestly speechless Zosh. Thank you so much for organising this."

"You are welcome Ollie. I wasn't going to let you not have a best man. And Elliot jumped at the opportunity."

"You never told him about the twins? That was a bit of a surprise for him."

"Oh I never even thought!" She admits.

"Oh lovely!" Ollie jokes.

"Get off the phone Zoshie, you'll spend enough time with old blue eyes after tomorrow!" Dom says in the background.

"One minute Dom!" Zosia says back to Dom.

"I heard that." Ollie says laughing.

"I think he fully intended for you to hear Ollie."

"Less of the 'old' then please!"

"Right you go back to Elliot and I'll see you in the morning Ollie. I love you." Zosia says to him.

"I love you too Zosh. Bye."

…

"Is Jac coming to your wedding?" Elliot asks Ollie when he returns to the living room.

"She is. Don't be shocked if she is in her worst possible mood though; she is less than thrilled to be one of our Bridesmaids."

"She's what... she agreed to that? Are we both talking about the same Jac Naylor?" Elliot jokes.

"We are. Trust me, Zosh and I were a bit speechless when she actually said yes. Little Emma is going to be a Flower girl too. It's probably a good thing you'll be there actually; no doubt it will cheer her mood up. She doesn't show it of course, but she really misses you Prof."

"She was always destined to run that ward. Do you know how Gary is?"

"Gary?" Ollie splutters laughing. "Who's Gary?" He had had a few drinks by this point.

"My dog, my dog who lives with Jac; I feel let down you have forgotten his name Oliver." Elliot says sarcastically.

"Ohhh that Gary. Absolutely no idea! Jac never talks about anything other than surgery, the latest device she is making or her battle to get Darwin more funding, oh and I can't forget… finding faults in everyone, but herself! Any other topics; we have established, are very much, out of bounds. But I am sure Emma keeps Gary entertained to answer your question."

"Are you a little bit drunk Oliver?"

"I have drunk hardly any alcohol throughout Zosh's pregnancy, just to support her. So I think these few have gone to my head a little bit."

"You can't be getting too drunk Mr Valentine. I don't want to be responsible for you having a hangover on your wedding day!"

 **Well done to those who guessed Elliot! I couldn't resist bringing him back for the wedding! xx**


	64. Attention Take Over

Chapter Sixty Four- Attention Take Over

"It's a lovely hotel Selfie J. I am shocked you managed to get a date here in time." Mo walks around the room that they were getting ready in the morning of the wedding.

"We were very lucky; they'd had a cancellation for this slot the day we came to look around. So we jumped at the opportunity." Zosia explains.

"I feel like a traitor to Keller, wearing this tie!" Dom jokes strolling into the room, adjusting his navy blue tie.

"Aren't you going to actually put your dress on soon Zosh? Otherwise your Dad will be here and you won't be ready!" He then asks Zosia; seeing that she was still sat in a dressing gown, quite happily munching a second cereal bar.

"My hair and makeup is done, it will take me ten minutes tops to finish getting ready! My current priority is food Dom. None of you know what it is like to have two hungry little people inside you."

"No, and I am glad I will never have to. The advantages of been a man."

"Where are Morven and Diggers?"

"They're next door. Also ready. We are literally all waiting for you Zosh."

"I thought that is how it is meant to be. The bride is the centre of attention." Zosia laughs.

"Yes, and if we are going to talk about wedding traditions; then the bride usually shows up a little late. But if you don't get your arse into gear Zosh, you'll miss the entire thing." Dom says exaggerating his point.

"Look, I am up!" Zosia says steadily standing and heading to get dressed. "I'll be ready very soon. And whilst you are in worrying mode, find out where Jac and Emma are, I haven't seen them at all so far."

"They are already sat downstairs with Ollie and Elliot. I am really good at been man of honour aren't I? Nothing is happening at this wedding without me knowing about it! Digby is really slacking on his duties as man of honour don't you think?" He announces sarcastically.

"Oh of course she will be talking to Elliot!" Zosia says in realisation. "The Professor seemed to be the only one she would actually confide in. I bet she is happy to see him." She continues, her voice echoing from inside the bathroom.

"The term 'happy' may be going a little too far Selfie J!" Mo laughs.

"Very true! I don't think my phrasing was overly accurate there!" Zosia replies back giggling.

Dom stands with his arms folded and clearly sulking, after seemingly been ignored by Zosia. "You are the best Man of Honour Dom; You are doing such a good job Dom; Thank you so much Dom!" He then mutters, making a point.

"Oh Dom I heard you okay! You are doing a brilliant job!" Zosia laughs walking out into the room, now in her dress.

"Wowzers Zoshie." Dom exclaims as soon as he sees her. She wore her long flowing elegant wedding dress, three quarter lace sleeves. With the navy blue detailing, this sat just above her now very prominent bump. Her hair was down, slightly curled and pulled to one side. Dom looks at her open mouthed

"Dom is speechless. That is a first. I should get married more often." She smirks.

"I don't think Ollie would like the sound of that!" He jokes in reply.

"To him every time obviously." She clarifies.

"I was referring more to the cost of a wedding but you make an extremely good point there."

"You look stunning Selfie J" Mo compliments as she sees her.

"Speaking of Self, where is your Dad? Wasn't he meant to be up here by now? It is getting to the time to go downstairs Zosh." Dom realises, looking at his watch.

"What?! I just assumed he was waiting outside." Zosia says, tone slightly panicked.

Mo, who was standing nearest the door, goes out into the corridor to check. "Sorry Zosia, he isn't here."

Zosia immediately looks at her phone. No miss calls or messages from Guy. She attempts to call him; it goes straight to his voicemail. "Dad where the hell are you? Please ring me back. Or miraculously appear! Either or! If you back out on this then, then…I don't know, just please, show up!" She hangs up, the panic on her face.

"So within a matter of seconds, you have gone from being the most relaxed bride I have ever seen to a little hysterical. He will be here Zosh, he wouldn't let you down. He has supported you and Ollie for a long time now." Dom tries to calm her.

"Do you think I made my point clear?" She asks.

"Crystal." Mo says. "We could always go downstairs and wait there, then we are at least in the right place, right time. Then we would see Guy arrive too?"

"But he was going to come up here." Zosh considers.

"He would have to walk past us to get up here Zosh, Mo is right. It is probably the best thing to do now."

"So is this wedding happening then?!" Morven exclaims as she excitedly walks into the room, arm linked with Arthur's. The pair's excited expressions immediately change to confused ones, picking up on the slightly stressed atmosphere of the room.

"Erm what have we missed?" Digby asks.

"We have a missing father of the bride."

"He better have a bloody good explanation for this!" Zosia says angered, trying to call him again.

…

"Ollie." Digby walks over to him to update him on the situation.

"No no no, that was a very alarming tone you used there Digby." Ollie responds, his heart sinking.

"Erm, we don't seem to have anyone to walk Zosia down the aisle. We don't know where Mr Self is."

Ollie closed his eyes as he hears this news. Sat just to the side of Ollie was Elliot, Jac and Emma.

"He just has to be in control of everything doesn't he? Not even letting Zosia have her wedding day without a Guy Self attention take over." Jac quips.

Ollie turns to Jac "Now really isn't the time for your hatred of Guy to start flowing freely Jac, as much as I probably agree with you on that one!" Ollie says trying to keep calm but his true feelings coming out.

Jac puts her hands up "My point absolutely made. He is the most self-centred person on the planet. Let's hope the greasy little weasel has slithered away for good. And, that your children haven't inherited any of his qualities, or you could be in for a lifetime of this scenario Valentine."

"Jac." Elliot says to her in a warning tone to not say anymore.

Ollie completely blanks her and turns to Digby "Is Zosia okay Arthur? And just tell me honestly please."

 **To be continued… xx**


	65. Something Old, Borrowed and Blue

**Thanks for the lovely comments about the last chapter! Here the Wedding continues! :) xx**

Chapter Sixty Five- Something Old, Borrowed and Blue

 _"Is Zosia okay Arthur? And just tell me honestly please."_

…

"She is quite stressed, and I have lost count of how many angry voicemails she has left him." Digby explains to Ollie.

"That man will make her go into premature labour at this rate!" Jac mutters in the background.

"Please stop Jac; I do not need your smart arse comments today!"

"That was a fact Valentine. You're more stupid than I thought if you are ignoring the possibility of that happening. You could easily be a daddy by the end of today after these antics."

Ollie takes a deep breath, trying not to react. Having an argument with their boss was the last thing that Zosia needed to hear about, on top of everything else.

"Let's all just keep calm shall we, Jac don't say another word. Doctor Digby, where is Zosia now?" Elliot attempts to handle the situation.

She is just out there near main reception.

"I want to talk to her." Ollie immediately says and starts walking away.

"I don't think she would want you to see her." Digby tries to stop him.

Thinking about this, Ollie stops. "I'll ring her then."

Within seconds Zosia answers. "Ollie… how… how could he do this?"

"I really don't know Zosh. Has nobody heard anything from him at all?"

"No, I have asked all family members, most of them are here. Just the most important one decides not to show up."

"This is probably going to sound quite blunt, but what more can we do Zosh? Except from get married and try to enjoy our day as much as possible."

"I know, I know. I just want to be so angry with him, but what if something has happened to him Ollie? And we just ignore the fact that he is missing and carry on without him. I would feel so… guilty. He would miss out on his only daughter's wedding."

"It's a good job I have made it here in time then." She hears an extremely familiar voice behind her.

"Did I just hear Guy?!" Ollie asks.

Zosia turns around, open mouthed. "You better have a bloody good explanation for this!" She then shouts at Guy.

"I take that as a yes." Ollie says still on the phone.

"Yes, I'll see you in a minute Ollie." She bluntly answers and hangs up.

"Well…" Zosia stands waiting for Guy to explain.

"I will tell you later, I promise. You don't need to be worrying about it all now." He says, seemingly a little out of breath. "Right now I have far more important things to be doing; like walking my absolutely beautiful daughter down the aisle. Oh and I can't forget this." Guy hands Zosia a small velvet box.

"What's this?" Zosia questions.

"Open it; I think you may recognise it."

"Are you really not going to tell me where you have been?!"

"Later, I promise Zoshie. Please open it." He encourages her.

She slowly opens the box. Inside she sees a heart shaped sapphire necklace. "This… this was mums." She says still looking at the necklace.

"Yes, before she passed away. She told me that I was to give you this necklace on your wedding day if you ever got married. She said it could be your 'Something old, something borrowed, something blue.' And then suggested I think of something for the 'something new' part."

"I never knew, and you have kept it safe all this time?" Zosia turns allowing Guy to fasten the necklace for her.

"I did yes; it was one of the few things I could promise to do for her. I found 'something new' as well." He shows her yet another little box, that he opened. Inside, matching sapphire earrings.

"They're beautiful." She smiles at him. "Now tell me where you were for you to be so late." Zosia persists.

"I want you to have your day. Then I will tell you Zosia." He says very definitely and then holds his arm out for her to take. "Let's get you down this aisle."

Zosia turns to Dom, gives him a knowing glance. Dom smiles and walks towards the doorway, giving Digby the thumbs up sign.

"Seems that Zosia is ready Ollie." Digby says to him, Ollie beams.

Jac stands to the side appearing shocked. "What? Guy actually showed up? Has he managed to string an excuse together?"

"I don't know, and I couldn't care less Jac. I am getting married in a few minutes, that is all that matters to me. You and Emma need to go join Zosia. All I ask from you, and this means a lot. Please don't say anything smart to Guy when you go in there. Completely ignore him if you have to."

"Nicely put Mr Valentine. I would like to think you are capable of doing that Jac." Elliot says calmly.

Jac simply nods and holds her hand out to her daughter. "Come on Emma, we have some flower holding to do."

"Erm Elliot…" Ollie ponders.

"Yes Oliver?"

"Please tell me you have our wedding rings."

Elliot places his hand in his pocket, then showing the two rings in his hand. "Don't worry Oliver; nothing else is going wrong for you today."


	66. Brought Me Back to Life

Chapter Sixty Six- Brought Me Back to Life

The soft music began, and Zosia; arm looped with Guy's, started to walk down the aisle.

Ollie turned around to see her. She had given him very few hints about her dress before the wedding; but they really hadn't done it justice. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. And her smile; that was all he needed to see to make him forget the stresses of the day so far.

Mo, Morven, Jac and Emma followed in their navy blue bridesmaid dresses. But everyone's focus was very much on the glowing bride.

"Hello" Zosia says quietly once she was stood by Ollie's side.

Ollie stood speechless, just happily beaming at her.

Guy passed Zosia's hand over to Ollie's. "Thank you Dad". Guy then kissed her on her cheek before stepping to the side.

…

"Zosia March; I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love." Ollie begins his vows.

"I will always be honest to you, kind and patient, and be there to cheer you up if you are ever blue."

"I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you."

"But most of all, I will always be grateful, that you brought me back to life; in so many ways Zosia."

"I love you, and the life we are soon going to have together." He finishes, nodding towards her tummy.

Zosia squeezed his hand tightly as she listened.

…

"Oliver Valentine. You are my best friend, mentor, playmate, and the person I know I can always confide in. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together, and very soon; our life together as a family."

…

"Okay, do we have the wedding rings?" The officiant asks.

Elliot immediately walked over holding the two bands.

"I give you this ring" Ollie says as he starts to slide the wedding band onto her finger. "As a pledge of my love and commitment to you forever."

The ring struggled to go over her swollen finger. Ollie persisted, quietly laughing as he did, but it finally sat in place. "There, the choice is made now because you will never get that ring off ever again!" He chuckles, his joke also causing a bit of laughter from attendees.

Elliot then passed Ollie's wedding band to Zosia. "I give you this ring as a pledge of my love and commitment to you forever." Zosia also seemed to struggle to slide the band onto his finger. "I am heavily pregnant. What is your excuse for this Valentine?!" She joked looking up at him.

Ollie laughed "I really don't know."

...

"You have both exchanged rings and you have made yours vows to one another…" The officiant begins.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He nods to Ollie.

Ollie smiled at Zosia, gave her a slight wink and then leaned in to kiss her. It was a lovely, understated kiss, but soon enough both of them could feel the other smiling against their lips.

"I love you… Valentine." He whispers in her ear as the onlookers applauded.

"I will never tire of hearing that! Come on husband." Zosia grins and tugs his hand in the direction to walk back down the aisle.

Nearly at the end of the aisle; Zosia abruptly stopped, her hand instantly going to her stomach, dropping her bouquet.

"Zosh?" Ollie immediately asks.

This instantly caused a bit of panic as people started to realise something was wrong; and quite a crowd soon gathered around them.

"What is it Zosia?"

"I am fine; it will probably pass in a minute. Everyone calm down. I am just getting a few kicks, that's all." Zosia says eyes tightly shut; the pain was clear on her face.

"Let's get you sat down and somewhere quieter." Mo suggests.

…

"Does that feel any better?" Ollie asks her as she gets sat down outside the hotel.

"I'm sure they will stop soon." She says, appearing to be taking deep breaths.

"I have seen how you react when the twins are kicking you... this is different. This is far worse. I can see it on your face Zosia. If you are having contractions, or think you are, please tell me." Ollie says, holding her hand tightly.

She nodded subtly. "But, but I had the same thing last night, and they faded off after about twenty minutes."

"So how many weeks is it until you are due?" Mo queries.

"Just over six weeks." Ollie answers for her.

"Did you tell Digby or Dom about this happening last night Zosia?" Guy asks his daughter. "You should have had somebody with you."

"No, it was when they had all gone to bed. I was fine, I am a doctor Dad. Plus, I didn't want a fuss making over a little blip, that might have risked today happening."

"Do you think these contractions are Braxton Hicks or, or, for real Zosh?" Ollie questions, trying to remain as calm as possible.

...

 **To be continued! ;) xx**


	67. We Can Do This

Chapter Sixty Seven- We Can Do This

"I… I'll be fine. In a few minutes." Zosia says still breathing through the pain.

"Erm what's happening?!" Digby walks over to the group of people now surrounding Zosia.

"She's probably in labour." Jac mutters.

"What?! This is too early isn't it?" He replies.

"Told you that you could be a daddy by the end of the day Valentine." Jac continues.

"Jac please stop." Ollie looks at her.

"Well, is someone going to ring an ambulance?!" Digby exclaims, this scenario seeming to make him panic.

"I have aided in a birth before at the hospital and it is not something I want to do again!" Dom jokes.

"Will everybody just calm down. It should be me panicking here!" Zosia silences everyone.

"I honestly think this warrants going to hospital Zoshie." Guy stated.

"Look, please would you all just give me and Ollie some space for a bit."

"Okay if that is what you want. Oliver, promise to come and get me if anything changes." Guy says and Ollie nods in response.

…

About an hour had now passed by and Zosia and Ollie were still sat outside the hotel.

"You are been so brave Zosh." Ollie says to her.

"Be honest with me, do you think I should go to the hospital?" She asks him, holding his hand tightly.

"I trust your judgement; you are the one carrying them and know the pains you are experiencing. I also know for a fact that if you did think the twins were at risk in any way that you would already be at the hospital."

"I don't want to go and miss the rest of our wedding if I don't have to; I think these are Braxton Hicks."

"I take it the pains are slowing?"

"They are, yes. I think this is how it is going to be from now on until I actually have them."

"What? ... You scaring the hell out of me every two minutes!"

"Blame these two little rascals, not me… Husband" She finishes smirking at him.

"Hmm do you like how that rolls off the tongue?"

"I do… Owwww!" She reacts in pain again. "Have a word with your children Ollie, because they are really beating up your wife!"

"Excluding the 'beating up' part, that was such a good sentence."

"What are you talking about?"

"'Your children' and 'your wife' been said to me in one single sentence." He chuckles.

Zosia quietly laughs in response. "Doesn't seem real does it? I'm extremely glad it is though." She then leans into kiss him.

He holds her to him in a hug "So what's our plan Zosh? Do you think we could go back in? I am with you no matter what."

Zosia stands up and slowly walks around, almost like a test.

"We can do this." She says after a little bit, beaming and holding her hand out to him.

…

"Introducing the bride and groom!" It was announced as Ollie and Zosia stepped into the reception room of the hotel.

"Are you okay Zosia? Mo asks her.

"Not 100%, but not in labour so I am just going to enjoy our wedding as much as possible." Zosia jokes.

…

"Okay so, I think it must be time for the best man speech!"

At this point, Elliot, who was sat beside Ollie and Zosia stood up. "Well that's my cue!"

"Okay, so I am going to start this speech off by talking about a conversation that I had with Oliver here, that the lovely Zosia probably doesn't know about."

Ollie glanced up at him, immediately suspicious of where this was going.

"Don't panic Mr Valentine, it is nothing incriminating!"

"'Team OZ' as I liked to call them, had been partnered up on the ward for only a short while at the time, but I had already noticed the spark between them and was discussing with Oliver how well they worked together…how Zosia brought him out of his shell."

Ollie was now shaking his head, recalling the conversation.

"He immediately thought I was match-making. Admittedly, I was a little; but of course I denied it. Saying 'you think I am match-making!? You and Zosia?!' quite defensively."

"However, it was Oliver's response that said it all, and from that point on, I knew. Do you remember what you said Oliver?"

"Yes unfortunately I do; a little slip up that gave me away." Ollie laughs.

"Your exact wording was 'It's not that crazier idea is it?'" Elliot continues.

"How long had we worked together at that point?!" Zosia quizzes Ollie shocked by this.

"Erm, about eight or nine… shifts." Ollie admitted reluctantly.

"If you were already considering the idea then; what took you so bloody long!?" Zosia playfully punched him on his arm causing a bit of laughter too.

"What else was it you said Oliver? That you and Zosia getting on was 'Just bantz innit.' You never did translate that to me!"

"Banter Elliot, banter!" Ollie laughs.

"After seven years knowing Oliver; I just want say, I am so extremely proud of you and Zosia too of course, and I am so glad that you have found happiness together. I am also excited that there is the possibility that in about twenty four years or so, Holby City could gain two more doctors; that will have no doubt inherited a natural talent for surgery from this lovely Valentine pair!"

"To Mr and Mrs Valentine!" Elliot raises his glass.

 **Sorry people, the twins aren't arriving just yet! Haha! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Now to people saying that this story is too happy at the minute; don't worry the next few chapters won't be a breeze for Ollie and Zosia, but I am saying nothing! ;) And most importantly, thank you all so much for your continued reading xx**


	68. How Many Buttons!

Chapter Sixty Eight- How Many Buttons?!

Once alone in their hotel room, Ollie approaches Zosia and pulls her into an embrace. "So we might not be having a honeymoon, but I felt we had to have something in the pipeline."

Zosia stays silent but smiles up at him.

"I got us these." He brings an envelope from behind him. "I hope it's for the right one. I remember you telling a patient that this was your favourite."

Zosia slides two tickets out of the envelope. "My favourite Opera, Ollie you shouldn't have."

"Don't get too excited, as you can see, it is nearly four months until we go to it; but I just didn't know what would be happening with the twins any earlier than that."

"Very true and I don't mind, something to look forward to! On top of everything else! I also have something as a little wedding present for you." Zosia grins. "Well actually, it's for us. All four of us… five in fact, the cat can join in too, if he is in a good mood."

"I could have maybe guessed what it could be until you made the feline mention." He laughs.

"A family photoshoot, a couple of months after the twins are born. I thought it would be nice to have some of the pictures up in the living room."

"What a lovely idea Zosh; It will be nice for the twins to look back on when they are older too."

"That's what I thought. I just hope I look better by then." Zosia jokes gesturing up and down herself.

"You are always beautiful, Mrs Valentine." Ollie says softly.

"You are a little biased Mr Valentine."

"Biased or not, it is what I think." The couple lean together, kiss passionately and slowly move over to the bed and sit at the edge, as they break apart Ollie notices a few tears dripping down Zosia's face.

"What's the matter Zosh?"

"After today, the Braxton Hicks. We can't can we? It's our wedding night and we can't." she explains, crying more. "I nearly ruined our actual wedding. An now I can't even give you… I feel absolutely useless."

"Zosia, you are anything but useless. Do you know how proud I am and grateful for what you are doing here? You don't have to 'give me' anything at all Zosh. You are giving me the most amazing thing ever right here. " He explains to her whilst holding her bump. "And just been here with you now is enough for me."

"But it's our wedding night Ollie." She looks at him sadly.

"We will have many nights once they are born Zosh." He smiles at her and then gives her a little wink.

"I was thinking." He then continues.

"You have to be careful doing that." Zosia's tone perks up.

"Hilarious Zosh. No no in all seriousness; I was thinking, that after the scare today; would you consider maybe finishing work a bit sooner than intended? Even just a week earlier?"

"That would mean I would only have a few days left at work. I don't want it to be that way yet."

"I don't particularly want to be at work without you any sooner either, but Zosh, today has proven that our children could soon be with us. Even though they aren't due for six weeks, we know very well that twins like to arrive earlier."

"I… I suppose so. It makes it sound so real, and soon! Do you really think I should?" Zosia replies.

Ollie nods simply. "I just think that it would reduce the pressure on you, if you are not at work for as long. But it's your decision Zosia."

"I'll talk to Jac about it when we go back."

Ollie squeezes her hand. "Now how about one of your usual tepid but relaxing baths?" Ollie suggests.

"Sounds like a good idea. I have to say though; I cannot wait until I can have normal _hot_ baths!" She stands up and goes into the hotel bathroom.

"Oh wow, Ollie have you seen the size of this bath?!"

"Resembles a Jacuzzi more than a bath really doesn't it!?" He laughs still sitting on the bed.

"Erm Ollie, we could both fit in here." Zosia bobs her head round the corner and flutters her eyelashes at him.

"Oh we could, could we?" He says dryly.

"We are both getting in this bath husband."

"Oh really?" He continues, smirking.

"Yes." She sashays over to him, still wearing her dress which swayed with her movements. She then stands in front of him and starts to tug at Ollie's bow tie, pulls it free from his neck and then twists round. "Your turn." And nods in the direction of the navy blue bow tied at the back of her dress. "Feel free to unfasten all the buttons while you are there."

"I was going to anyway!" Ollie laughs. "Wait a minute! How many buttons?!" His tone changes when he sees the long line of buttons to unfasten.

"Erm quite a lot, admittedly."

"In that case; it's a good job we weren't in a massive rush to get you out of this, because I could be undoing these for a while!" He jokes.


	69. I Need a Favour Oliver

Chapter Sixty Nine- I Need a Favour Oliver

The newlyweds were driving into work for their first day on shift as husband and wife.

"I have tried ringing my Dad and he isn't answering, the last time I saw or spoke to him was at the wedding." Zosia says looking down at her phone.

"That's strange." Ollie replies.

"Did he ever tell you why he was late for the wedding, because I never got chance to speak to him."

"No he didn't. But it's not like he would never tell me before you Zosh." Ollie laughs.

As Ollie says this, his phone starts to ring.

"Speak of the devil." He jokes and then answers the phone on hands free.

"Zosia has been trying to call you." He immediately says.

"Yes well, I didn't want to worry her. But I…and I hate to ask, but I need a favour Oliver."

Ollie glances across to Zosia, both instantly suspicious.

"Let me stop you there Guy, Zosia is sat in the car with me and heard that."

"Oh."

"What is it Dad? And don't lie because it will only upset or annoy me more."

Silence then followed for a few seconds.

"Dad!"

"Okay, I am in St James hospital." Guy admits reluctantly.

"What are you doing in the enemy territory?" Ollie quips.

"I am in as a patient." He says quietly.

"What?! Are you okay?!" Zosia exclaims.

"This is why I didn't want you to know, I didn't want to worry you."

"And you really think I would have kept this from Zosia?" Ollie quizzes.

Guy doesn't respond.

"So what is wrong with you?" She asks.

"I was involved in a car accident."

"When was this, what happened?!" Zosia persists.

"The accident was the morning of your wedding, a car drove straight into the back of mine at some traffic lights. That is why I was late, I am sorry Zosia."

Zosia was temporarily speechless.

"So how did you manage to come to the wedding? If you are now in hospital?" Ollie asks.

"I abandoned the car and walked. I knew I had injuries, but there was no way I was missing your wedding. I then secretly left half way through the reception when the pain became too much and came here to St James. I knew if I went to Holby, you would immediately find out, and it would ruin your wedding."

"So what injuries do you have?" Zosia asks, tears running down her face.

"There was some minor internal bleeding to my liver, which they operated on yesterday. And a couple of broken ribs. I will be absolutely fine now, just a little tender."

"I knew something was wrong, I just knew it! How could you hide that kind of pain throughout the wedding?"

"I just had to. Imagine what would have happened to your day if I had of gone straight to hospital. I was only doing the same as you did Zoshie. You put off on going to the hospital too."

"There is a difference between having false contractions and having internal bleeding Dad! You could have collapsed at any point!"

"But I didn't and you both got the wedding day you deserved."

Neither Ollie nor Zosia quite knew how to react.

"What I would like to know is; what favour were you going to ask of me?" Ollie asks after a minute.

"For them to discharge me this evening, they wanted someone to come and pick me up and for them to stay with me for at least 24 hours. I was just hoping that you would tell them you would be with me. You don't have to be of course. I'd be fine alone."

Ollie looked at Zosia shaking his head. "I wouldn't have done that without telling Zosia. And I wouldn't have wanted you on your own after having surgery and with broken ribs, trust me I know how debilitating that is!" Ollie explains.

"Dad." Zosia starts. "Tell them that your Daughter and Son in law will be picking you up and that you will be staying with us."

"You don't…"

"No Dad. That is what is happening. End of. We finish at work at six; we will come for you then. Okay?"

"Thank you Zosia."

"Okay. And Dad…"

"Yes Zosia?"

"I thought we had established that you weren't going to hide things from me to save my feelings anymore. How long did you think you could keep this from me?"

"I know I know. I am sorry."

"We'll see you later." Zosia said abruptly and nods to Ollie to end the phone call.

"Nothing is ever simple is it?" Ollie tries to joke once he'd hung up.

"I'm sorry that is probably not what you wanted." Zosia says wiping her tears.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad staying with us. I don't want him staying with us! So I can't imagine how you feel."

"Don't worry about me, all water under the bridge a long time ago. You know that me and your dad get by somehow. It wouldn't have been right to leave him alone tonight as he suggested. So you did the right thing."

"This is going to play on my mind all day."

"Please don't let it Zosia, at least we know he is okay."

"He had an operation Ollie, and I didn't even know. What if… what if? And I wouldn't have been there. Just like when I wasn't there for mum."

"It wouldn't have been down to you Zosh. He hadn't told you, like he didn't with your mum."

"I just hate that he feels I can't handle these things. It makes me doubt my ability to cope even more than I already do." She says getting more flustered.

"This pregnancy is proof that you cope perfectly well Zosia. You have had nearly eight months of different medication, raging hormones and multiple hurdles to jump and you have barely had an off day."

Zosia looks across at Ollie who was still driving and smiles subtly.

"Let's get to that hospital, distract ourselves for the day and show them how good us Valentines are."

"My first day as Doctor Valentine." She perks up.

"Let the confusion of who people are actually talking to, commence." He smirks.

"Don't let me forget to talk to Jac about finishing a little earlier too."

"You never forget anything Zosia."

"I do at the minute, Valentine. Baby brain."


	70. Mr Valentine And Doctor Valentine

**So for those who have reviewed and those who are generally wondering when we might start to see a little bit more drama happening for the lovely couple; the answer is very soon! The next few chapters are very nearly written and there will be a build-up of events that will really test them! So please hold out for chaos. Thanks for your continued support and interest in this story! xx**

Chapter Seventy- We Will Be Treating You, I'm Mr Valentine and This Is Doctor Valentine

"It is the right thing to do, for me to finish work a week earlier." Zosia says as they leave Jac's office.

"Yes I agree, so this means three days of us Valentine's been on the ward together. Let's make the most of them." He says to Zosia as they both sit in the staff room on their breaks, Zosia's feet immediately go up on the sofa across Ollie.

"I honestly cannot believe how quickly the time has gone." She says rather absently, rubbing her hand over her bump.

"Is that good or bad? I honestly couldn't tell." He jokes.

"It's both really. I'm excited that they will be with us very soon. I'm upset that I won't be here for months, doing a job I love, and getting to spend 24/7 with my lovely husband." She explains smiling at him.

"You'll have me for two full weeks when they are born. Plus we always said we would work it so you can start to come back to work when you want to." He reassures her.

"Another thing I am upset about…"

"What's that Zosh?" Ollie quizzes her.

"That I'll have only had a few days of being called Doctor Valentine before I go on maternity. I literally beam every single time someone calls me it." Zosia laughs. "And that phrase you used earlier; 'we will be treating you, I'm Mr Valentine and this is Doctor Valentine.'" She adds grinning.

"I love hearing it too, but I have to say it is like working with Penny all over again; I never know who people are talking to. I still respond to Doctor Valentine as well as Mr Valentine!"

"You will have to be more insistent that people refer to you by the correct rank then won't you?" She says fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"This is a first, Zosia Mar… _Valentine,_ encouraging me to pull rank!" He emphasises her new surname.

"The only time I don't like it is when you use it to overrule me. I strangely love it when you pull rank with the other juniors on the ward." She then adds.

"But when did I last overrule you?"

"Erm…"

"Exactly. I let you walk all over me these days." He chuckles.

"I don't think you do, I just think we work really well together so there is no need for you to pull rank anymore."

"That is also true." He leans across and gives her a kiss.

"Oh do you two ever stop!?" Jac walks into the room.

"Argh, that's something." Zosia says as they break apart, with a pondering expression.

"What Zosh?" Ollie asks.

"I never thought about how awkward it will be having my Dad staying with us."

"Guy is staying with you? What have you let yourself into Valentine?" Jac immediately quips.

"It's a long story Jac."

"So you have a heavily pregnant wife, therefore two screaming children on the way very soon, and your delightful father in law living with you. That should be enough to keep you busy." Jac continues.

"He is not _living_ with us. We are picking him up tonight and then it is for a couple of days max!" Ollie immediately makes clear.


	71. Absolutely Fine

Chapter Seventy One- Absolutely Fine

"Hello, I am here to pick up my dad, Guy Self." Zosia asks at the ward reception at St James, the same evening after finshing work. Ollie stood by her side.

"Yes of course. Come through." The nurse led them through to Guy.

"Hi Zoshie, it's good to see you." Mr Self says as he sees her enter.

Zosia barely even acknowledged him, grabbed one of his bags and wanders off.

"Erm okay." Ollie says a little confused collecting the rest of his now father in laws things and waiting for him to get into the wheel chair already waiting.

"Is Zosia okay Oliver?"

"She has been fine until… well, literally just then." Ollie explains whilst starting to push Guy in the wheelchair.

"I am sorry I have put you both in this situation."

"It couldn't be helped I suppose. Just please for Zosia's sake, don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Are you two coming or not?" Zosia reappears in front of them, further down the corridor.

"Yes boss, someone is inpatient today!" Ollie laughs.

…

"Okay so obviously, the spare room is for the twins. So you're on the sofa bed." Zosia says to her dad quite abruptly. "Right, I am going to bed."

"Zosia, are you okay?" Guy asks her.

"Hmm, if I asked you that would I get a truthful answer?" Zosia responded instantly.

"Yes. I am absolutely fine."

"And there we have it. Another lie. I have just watched you delicately sit yourself down, the pain clear on your face. And that is your classification of absolutely fine."

Guy looks a her questioningly "Zosia, are you taking your meds?"

"Goodnight dad." She quickly exits the living room before he asks again.

…

"I take it you are annoyed with your dad Zosh?" Ollie asks her once they are alone upstairs.

"I know he needs to be here, but I just wish that he wasn't. And... he just asked me if I had stopped taking my meds."

"And that is why you are angry? Because he doesn't trust you?"

"Yes that and… he doesn't trust me to handle any truth. He keeps lying to me. He has just said that he is absolutely fine. He is nowhere near."

"So do you want him to tell you every time he gets a pain? He probably thinks you will get bored of him whining on if he did that." Ollie tries to joke.

"Just simply say it as it is. Facts are facts, and then the problem can be handled."

"That's one way of looking at it. But I am afraid when it comes to family, facts are clouded by emotion."

"Are you defending him Ollie?"

"No, I agree that he has taken protecting you too far, on multiple occasions. Loving someone does make you do that a little. But I have known you long enough now to know that hiding things from you it is not the way to handle it."

"He has had my entire life time to learn these things so there are no excuses. And please don't think that you know everything about me either Ollie, you have known me barely three years."

"Okay that is me put in my place!" He tries to laugh it off.

Zosia completely ignores him and focuses on adjusting pillows to prop herself up, wincing in pain as she does.

"Hot water bottle?" Ollie suggests.

"If it makes you feel like you have done something to help me, then feel free."

"Erm yes, I'll go do that then; I'll just go to the toilet first." Ollie says quite dramatically getting out of bed.

Ollie went through to the bathroom; whilst in there, he caught a glimpse of Zosia's medication in the windowsill. He hated to look, but Guy had put the doubt in his mind, and she was acting a little differently. But that was probably down to the situation with Guy and, well pregnancy hormones!

All tablets taken up to today. He then feels guilty for even looking.

"Right Zosh, I'll be two minutes." He says walking back through the room and barely gets a nod in response.

…

Ollie stood downstairs, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"What are you doing down here at this time?" Guy slowly appeared in the kitchen doorway behind Ollie.

"Just getting Zosh a hot water bottle. What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. Pain and worry I think."

"What are you worrying about?" Ollie enquires.

"Zosia. She isn't taking her meds. I can tell." Guy says confidently.

"She is taking them. And you upset her when you asked!" Ollie replies, slightly high rate.

"I only asked her. I didn't say that she wasn't for definite."

"You don't have to; she knows you are doubting her by even asking."

"How are you so sure that she is taking them?" Guy persisted.

"Because I checked so that I could prove you wrong! And I hated doing that, by the way."

Guy didn't respond.

"Guy please, this is exactly what I was talking about earlier when I said 'Don't make this any harder'."

"I just want her to be okay."

"You even bringing up the topic of her meds is enough to make her doubt herself. She has coped so well throughout the pregnancy. I am not having you come into our house and undoing all her hard work." Ollie defends, whilst finishing up the hot water bottle.

"Goodnight Guy." Ollie then says calmly walking past him and going back upstairs.

…

"Here you go babe." Ollie passes her the hot water bottle.

"Thanks. And sorry Ollie. Blame my dad, he wound me up."

"Don't apologise. And I know the feeling; I have just had a bit of an argument with him. He is rather infuriating."

"What about?"

"He brought the topic of your meds up again."

"He thinks I am not taking them doesn't he?" She looks down.

"Yes. Don't worry I put him right."

"You shouldn't have to." Zosia mumbles, clearly upset.


	72. A Real Threat, A Real Promise

Chapter Seventy Two- A Real Threat, A Real Promise

"I know my dad needs to have people with him but he cannot stay with us much longer. He has only stayed at ours for one night and already caused havoc. Plus, these last few weeks are the only time we have left in the house alone, you know, before these two arrive." Zosia says when they are sat at the station.

"I agree, as soon as he is fit enough; but how about we try to not talk about him while we are at work? Just a little break from it."

"Fine by me!" Zosia nods. "Here's some gossip then… according to Dom; one of the people interviewing for the Nurses vacancy on Keller has worked at Holby before."

"Oh really, what's their name?"

"I can't remember her name; it was a name I haven't heard before. He said she was quite abrupt, oh and that she has just come back from living in the Philippines I think."

Ollie then immediately knows who it is. "Daisha? Daisha Anderson."

"Yeah that sounds like the name. Did you know her?" Zosia immediately quizzes.

"Erm, yes. I worked with her quite a lot on my Keller and AAU rotations."

"So you were friends then?"

"You could say that." He looks at her guiltily.

"Oh Ollie?!"

"Well, we kind of had a fling. But… it never went anywhere really." He says.

"Is there an explanation to follow that Valentine?" Zosia asks after a bit of silence.

"It never really got anywhere, mainly because… on her birthday when I was going to properly take her out on a date, she found out that I had kissed Jac while she was on holiday in the Philippines." He explains very truthfully, hoping Zosia would take it well because he wasn't hiding anything.

"I imagine you wouldn't have even started to explain that to me if I didn't already know about you kissing Jac." Zosia gives him a glare.

"Honestly? …No, I probably wouldn't have. But I don't want to hide anything from you Zosh." He laughs slightly.

"Oh stop it with the laughing Valentine, because I never knew that you were with someone else when you had kissed Jac! You left that little fact out of the equation." Her tone changes.

"Yes I realise that sounds bad." Ollie panics a little.

"It sounds like you cheated." Zosia wasn't overly happy.

He takes a sharp intake of breath as she says that, and he didn't really know how to react further. "In a way, I suppose so. Technically me and Daisha weren't _officially_ together. We probably would have been after that evening if she hadn't of found out. But of course I had been an idiot and I was stupid to think I could get away with it. The two very strong slaps around the face I received from Daisha proved that."

Zosia was now looking anywhere but in the direction of Ollie.

"I was a complete fool Zosh; I won't try to make excuses."

Still silence.

"Zosh, you do know I would never even look at another woman now don't you?" He says squeezing her hand.

"Well, husband, I just want to get this out there. If you ever did stray; you would be in a far more serious situation than just receiving a few slaps around the face. I might get my dad to try killing you again." She says seriously but by the end of that statement she was nearly laughing.

"See, this is how I know we have a brilliant relationship. We can have this conversation and end up laughing."

"We are laughing yes, but what I said was a real threat dear." She points at him accusingly.

"And what I said, I never would. That was a real promise."

"Hmmm it had better be. And you had best be extremely nice to me today; because I could have enough reason to be very angry with you if not." She warns and then strolls away.


	73. Finally Stopped Making Mistakes Then

Chapter Seventy Three- Finally Stopped Making Mistakes Then

"Are we okay to transfer Mr Wrigglesworth down to Keller now Mr Valentine?" Zosia says to Ollie later on the same day.

"Yes he should be fine; they will want to do the elective surgery on his legs now that he is stable enough."

"I'm going to go down, properly pass all the notes over." She says very definitely.

He looks at her questioningly, and then he realises. "Oh, yes, you go and enjoy your gossiping session with Doctor Copeland. I know your game!" He replies.

"Thank you dear for your approval, but I was going to go anyway." She smirks as she walks away.

She had been acting like this with him all day; apparently she wasn't going to easily forget his admission that morning.

…

"Zoshie!" Dom greets her when she approaches the station on Keller.

"Hello! I bring you patient notes! Mr Wrigglesworth will be on his way down soon."

"Aren't you a little over qualified to be delivering patient notes?" Dom asks.

"Yes, but at the minute it suites me fine! It also gives me chance to bob down here to see my lovely best friend. "

"How sweet! So how are you Zosh? You haven't got much longer to work now have you?"

"I am okay thank you, no more Braxton Hicks scares luckily. But I am feeling like a hippo if I am being completely honest. And the plan is to finish at the end of the week; so only the remainder of my shift today and tomorrow left to work."

"Best looking hippo I have ever seen." He laughs.

"Thanks. This was also an opportunity to talk to someone other than my husband."

"Trouble in paradise?" Dom asks.

"You could say that. Well actually, not really. But I want him to think that; for today at least."

"Oh Zosh you meanie."

"So Mr Wrigglesworth." She changes topic. "He is 56, was involved in a car accident yesterday. He was admitted to Darwin with pulmonary contusion. He is now stable, so the injuries he sustained to his legs now need you to work a miracle!"

"Not a job for AAU?" Dom queries.

"Nope, it has your name on it Dom, don't try and find a way out of it."

"In that case, I look forward to it!" Dom says in his usual sarcastic manner.

At this point a nurse unknown to Zosia approached the desk and sat down at the station next to Dom.

"You two haven't met have you? Zosia, may I introduce Daisha Anderson. She is having a trial afternoon." Dom explains.

Oh so this is Daisha, Zosia thought to herself. "Hi, I'm Zosia Valentine; I'm a CT1 on Darwin."

"Valentine?" Daisha immediately repeats.

Zosia simply nods knowing where this might be going.

"Are you by any chance related to Oliver or Penny Valentine?" The nurse asks.

"Erm yes Oliver is my husband. You used to work together didn't you?" Zosia decided to have the upper hand.

At this point Daisha did an awkward cough. "Yes we did, he told you did he?"

"Yes, I know there is a bit of history there too. Don't worry!"

"Oh." Daisha then goes silent awkwardly.

"Why haven't I heard about this?!" Dom speaks up.

"Because I don't go broadcasting everything Dom!" Zosia says, not letting on that she had only known this fact for a couple of hours herself.

"Is Oliver well?" Daisha asks.

"Yes he is absolutely fine, excited to be a dad." She points to her tummy.

Zosia had decided to slip in that information, knowing that from where the nurse was sitting, she couldn't see her large bump.

Daisha shuffles to look. "Oh wow it seems like congratulations are in order. Do you know what you are having?"

"Yes, a boy and a girl. They are due in 6 weeks."

"Twins? You are carrying very well for twins. Does Oliver still work at the hospital?"

"Yes, we work together on Darwin. He is a Registrar now."

"He must have finally stopped making mistakes then." Daisha mutters.

"I wouldn't completely say that." Zosia smiles.

"So have you been together long then? I never saw Oliver as someone to settle down." Daisha adds.

"This is like a quiz show." Dom says under his breath.

"Shush Dom. It will be two years in the New Year, but we only got married last week!"

"Oliver." Daisha randomly says looking down the ward to see Ollie approaching.

Zosia turns around. "Oh here he is; this will be because I went walk-about for too long." She laughs.

"Hello Daisha, it has been a long time." Ollie says to her when he gets to the station.

"You have grown up." She replies.

"And you haven't changed."

"Congratulations, twins on the way I hear." She nods in the direction of Zosia.

"So Zosia has introduced herself then? Have you being nice dear?" He looks to her smirking a little.

"I am always nice." She says linking arms with him.

"We need to be getting back up to the ward Zosh; otherwise Naylor will go on a rampage."

"Jac Naylor still works here too?" Daisha asks.

"Yes, Darwin is very much 'her' domain now. Come on Zosh, I honestly wasn't joking. It's nice to see you back on Holby wards Daisha." Ollie adds politely but Zosia could feel his hand twitching as an indication to leave.

…

"So that's why you went to Keller." Ollie says to her as they make their way back to Darwin.

"I don't know what you mean Mr Valentine." She flutters her eyelashes.

"I think you do. You just couldn't resist going and introducing yourself to Nurse Anderson."

"Oh come on you can't deny me the opportunity for a bit of harmless entertainment! I was armed with so much useful information!" She giggles.

"It's not funny Zosia."

"It was worth it to see you trying to make me leave. Scared I would say something incriminating or embarrassing Oliver?"

"Pffft, no doubt you already had by the time I got there." He says sarcastically.

"Do you really not trust me at all?"

"Of course I trust you, but I also know how much you love getting one over on someone."

"Okay, so I may have made it clear that I knew you two had history." She smirks.

"Oh Zosia. That must have been awkward for her." He chuckles quietly.

Zosia stops in her tracks. "Oh so you immediately think about how it must have made her feel, don't worry about how I have felt about it all day." She exclaims clearly offended.

"I didn't want it to sound like that Zosh. I just meant it in the way that she never did anything wrong, so why does she need to be put in that situation. It was me that messed everything up there."

"Yes, you are talented at messing up aren't you Oliver? Because… I have been taking this so well all day, trying to have a bit of fun with it instead of being angry with you. But then you have just dared to turn this on me and make me look like the bad guy. So just let me congratulate you Mr Valentine, because now you have a very angry wife."

"Zosh… None of that was intended like that."

"The awkwardness lasted all of about two seconds! If I hadn't of said anything it could have gone on for weeks!"

"I am sorry. You haven't done anything wrong."

"No. You don't get to just say sorry and for it to all be fine."

"Please Zosh…"

"Don't you 'Zosh' me and don't follow me!" Zosia exclaims and then storms off.


	74. What Difference Would it Make?

Chapter Seventy Four- What Difference Would it Make?

"Oh great that is all I need! Here's another one that he has snogged!" Zosia blurts as the lift doors open.

"Excuse me Doctor March! Doctor Valentine!" Jac exclaims warningly and then quickly corrects herself on Zosia's surname.

"Doctor March is fine today." Zosia then says despondently stepping into the lift, turning around and staring at the doors closing.

Jac immediately tuned into Zosia's strange behaviour. "Zosia. Are you okay?"

"Yes Ms Naylor." She replies blankly.

"Zosia are you okay? Your little outburst as the doors opened suggests otherwise." Jac persists.

"I just answered you, yes." She repeats, still staring at the metal doors.

"Look at me Zosia."

She turns around to face Jac and quietly relents. "No… No… I am really not okay." Tears slowly run down her face.

"Doctor Valentine. As a member of my team, I need to know. Are you still taking your meds?"

Zosia shook her head subtly... "No. I… stopped after we… collected my dad from hospital yesterday. My… my dad thought I wasn't taking them anyway; so what difference would it make." She stutters in between sobs, and pulls out her tablets from her pocket, todays untouched.

"Take one now." Jac orders her.

Zosia does so, without a word. Then takes Jac by surprise and leans across and holds her tightly to her, crying over her shoulder.

Reluctantly Jac allows the hug. "Why Zosia?" She asks in a much softer tone than normal.

"My dad lied to me… he was injured and… kept that from me… and he has to stay with us… the twins… the pressure of… what is to come… and now me and Ollie have just… rowed over… over something that… we really shouldn't have… but I just… just blew… and he will be angry… that I have stopped taking my meds… when he defended me to my dad…and… I am in pain… lots of… arghhh!" Zosia screams and collapses to the floor taking Jac down with her.

"No… no… no. Not now. I cannot do this now." Zosia panics as she sees a large puddle forming around her. Her waters had broken.

"Zosia." Jac straightens herself and kneels beside her. "Just look at me and take some deep breaths. Try to keep as calm as possible."

"This is all my fault. I can't do this. Ms Naylor, I really can't."

"Just think of it as an operation you are carrying out. Organised and structured steps to follow. So breath Zosia."

"Why are these not opening!?" Jac slams on the doors and then thinks about it more. "Oh, the amount of water could be something to do with that."

"I need Ollie… I cannot do this. I just can't. I should never have done this."

"Zosia stop. Everything is going to be fine." Jac says hitting the panic button on the lift. "Somebody will come to us soon."

"The contractions… they are starting! Arghhh!"

"Okay okay, that is to be expected Zosia."

…

A few minutes had passed and still no movement on the lift doors.

"I don't want this to happen today." Zosia says quietly.

"It wasn't on my list of things I wanted to do today either, Doctor Valentine." Ms Naylor says, more in her usual sarcastic manner.

This nearly earns a small smile from Zosia. Noticing this, Jac continues.

"I promised myself I would never aid a birth again after Mo, yet here I am."

"Mo?"

"When she gave birth to William. There are certain collegial boundaries one shouldn't cross and that was one of them. As is this."

"I never knew you had done that." Zosia seemed to be calming, the distraction of talking apparently helping.

"Well I am not exactly one to publically disclose such information."

"No clearly." A small laugh.

"Something amusing you Zosia?"

"You; actually been nice to me."

"Under the circumstances, I'll let you have that one."

"I cannot give birth, stuck in a lift. With my only my boss present, and without my husband! This cannot be real." Zosia says, the calmest she has been.

"You can do this. Stay as calm as you are now and then you can do it."

"Argghh!" Zosia screamed out again as another contraction came. Grabbing Jac's hand tightly as she did.

"Careful Doctor Valentine, I am an award winning surgeon and need that hand to operate!" Jac explains as Zosia's grip tightens.

The lift doors finally opened onto Darwin, been forced open by a security guard. "I need medical help here please!" Jac shouts onto the ward.

…

Ollie stood outside the lift on Keller, waiting for it to open.

"What's taking so long?!" He exclaims to himself.

Being impatient, Ollie takes the stairs. As he enters Darwin he immediately asks "Has anyone seen Zosia?"

"Erm Ollie, you had better go to the lift." Mo says to him.

"The lift? I have just stood waiting for that on Keller for ages! Is it broken?"

"Just go to the lift. I expect your wife is going need you."


	75. This Is Down To Me

Chapter Seventy Five- This Is Down To Me

Ollie quickly ran to the lift. Horrified when he was greeted with the sight of Zosia on the floor, panting manically and Ms Naylor by her side.

"Valentine. Get here now!" Jac orders as soon as she sees him.

He drops to the floor next to her. Zosia's eyes closed tightly shut with the pain. "Look at me Zosh. I'm here now."

She slowly opens them and stares at him intently.

"I am so sorry. This is down to me." Ollie says upset.

She shakes her head subtly. "No... It isn't. I didn't take... my medication this morning... So... My fault."

He sighs. "Is that because of what your dad said?" He then asks softly.

"He thought I wasn't taking them anyway. So what was the point?!"

"Valentines! Can we not play the blame game and focus on the fact that you have twins wanting to make an appearance." Jac says abruptly. "A trolley is on the way so we can get you moved Zosia."

"They are too early! I am only 30 weeks."

"I am sure they will be fine, they are strong like their mum." Ollie tries to comfort her.

"Aren't you annoyed... with me Ollie?"

"Of course not Zosh." He replies softly and leans across and kisses her on her forehead gently.

"I thought I was going to... have to do this without you... after I stormed off." Zosia says quietly in between deep breathing.

"Never. I love you Zosia. I am with you every step of the way, no matter what."

"Somebody pass me a sick bucket." Jac says sarcastically. "Zosia focus on big long breaths because your pulse is racing. And Ollie, shut up, you are making her worse with your big declarations of love."

"Just because you don't like them." Zosia mutters.

Ollie looks to Jac and subtly laughs.

"I just think there is a time and a place and this really isn't it." Jac continues.

"I am the one giving birth here. I decide!" Zosia screams at the top of her voice whilst having another contraction.

"That is just wonderful Doctor Valentine, the entire ward now knows what is happening." Jac announces.

"I don't care!"

"Zosia, Zosia look at me love." Ollie says quietly. "I know you are in lot of pain, but try to block it out as much as you can."

Zosia grabs hold of the stethoscope around Ollie's neck and pulls it tightly, launching him forward, and nearly strangling him as she did. "That's easy for you to say Valentine!"

This was now Jac's turn to laugh at Ollie.

Ollie looks up recovering. "Oh finally!" He says as a trolley finally arrives to move Zosia.

"Do you think you can get up Zosia?" Jac asks.

"No chance! I am been internally beaten up here!"

Ollie immediately starts to try and scoop Zosia up in his arms. His arms visibly shaking as he took her full weight.

"If you say a word about my weight, we are done Valentine."

He placed her on the trolley as gently as he could. "I wouldn't dare Zosh." He smiles and gives her a quick kiss.

"Has Mr T been paged?" Ollie asks.

"He certainly has!" Mr T announces from behind them.

...

"Right we need to get you out of your scrub bottoms at least Zosia, then I can examine you, see how close we are to the first Valentine twin arriving. And you keep having the gas and air, its free, so go for it." Mr T explains.

...

"Okay Zosia, you are definitely on your way. You are 8cm dilated now. How long are your contractions and how far apart are they?"

"About a minute long and under three minutes apart." Ollie immediately says.

"It's good to know someone is counting!" Zosia whales in pain.

"Do you feel the urge to push yet Zosia?" Mr T asks her.

"Yes! I already am doing!"

"Always one step ahead of everyone aren't you Zosh." Ollie smiles at her whilst gently rubbing her shoulder.

"You owe me big time for this Valentine!" Zosia exclaims before taking a big gulp of the gas and air.

"I know I do. You just keep doing what you are doing Zosh. You are amazing."


	76. A Little Cry

Chapter Seventy Six- A Little Cry

"And I have to do this twice?!" Zosia screamed.

"You will have done a lot of the hard work with the first baby hopefully." Mr T says calmly.

"You really have a tight grip there Zosh." Ollie laughs looking at his fingers that were getting redder and redder as she tightly held onto them.

"I am not letting go!" She looks at him accusingly.

"I don't want you to."

"Zosia I need you to stop pushing for a moment and do some short breaths, blowing out through your mouth because we nearly have the head of your first little one."

...

"Owww! Was that their head?!" Zosia asks after a particularly intense spark of pain.

"Indeed it was. You have done most of the hard work for this one Zosia. A couple more of contractions and you will have your first baby with you."

"Oh Zosh I think it is our little boy." Ollie says as he gets a glimpse.

...

"One more big push!" Mr T prompts.

"I don't think I can do it. I'm so... tired."

"Zosh, we are so close to having our first baby with us."

Looking up to Ollie, Zosia winced as she put all her energy into another push.

"Any second now Zosia. I promise." Mr T says.

And as he promised, a few seconds later there was a little cry.

"Little boy is with us, well done Zosia."

"He is beautiful Zosh. Small, but beautiful." Ollie says watching Mr T place him in an incubator.

He then turned to her to see her reaction, but her head had drooped to the side and her eyes has closed.

"Zosh?!"

"Oh okay we have quite a lot of blood here, we need to get her to theatre." Mr T announces.

"What is happening Derwood? And be honest with me!" Ollie panics as they start to wheel his wife out of the room.

"We are going to do an emergency C Section for your baby girl. Zosia has already strained herself enough to deliver your little boy and we seem to have quite a lot of blood loss. So it is the safest thing to do now. Oliver, try not to worry. You stay with him, he needs you." Mr T nods in the direction of he very small baby making strained little cries in the incubator.

Ollie nods reluctantly and stares as he sees Zosia disappear out of sight down the corridor, tears dripping down his face.

He slowly walks over to his son. "Hello little man." He speaks softly, tears still dripping down his face. "Look at how small you are." He says gently sliding his little finger into the baby's hand; so small he couldn't grip around it.

"I'm your dad. Wow, I'm your dad. That is so weird to finally say aloud."

A nurse came over and placed various oxygen tubes around him.

"Is everything okay with him? Ollie asks.

"He has a temperature and his breathing is a little irregular." She answers.

"Can I look at his readings please?"

"Erm..."

"Let me look please, you know I will have a strong understanding of what is happening no matter what."

She reluctantly nods and hands the tablet over to Ollie.

"Respiratory Distress." He sighs as he sees the results of the multiple tests. "You are going to put him on a ventilator aren't you?"

"Just initially, yes. Take the pressure off of him. You never know he may be off it fairly soon."

Ollie silently nods, this was all getting too much. His son, struggling to breath. His baby girl not even born yet and Zosia in theatre.

...

Half an hour had past. Thirty minutes of Ollie staring at his new born son; with various tubes and wires surrounding him, and not hearing a thing about the condition of his wife and daughter.

"Oliver." Mr T stood in the doorway.

"Where are they?!"

"They will be coming through shortly. Zosia is stable but won't come around for a while yet. Your baby girl was delivered by C Section, but there was a couple of issues. She is extremely small and the umbilical chord was tightly, well... knotted around her neck."

"No no no." Ollie says quietly, trying to deny it all in his head.

"We placed her on a ventilator immediately, but we are yet to hear a cry."


	77. Our Family I Woke Up To

**ZOLLIE ARE BACK TOGETHER! I REPEAT, ZOLLIE ARE BACK TOGETHER! 2016 is now complete. On with my story where the lovely couple have just become parents. Enjoy. ((And Merry Christmas!)) xx**

Chapter Seventy Seven- Our Family I Woke Up To

"Oll... Ollie."

Ollie was sat besides Zosia's hospital bed, head down at the side of her having fallen asleep, but the sound of her voice quickly woke him.

"Zosia love, are you okay?"

She slowly put her hand to her stomach and winced in pain when she touched the bandages covering her C Section stitching. "Where are they?! Where are our babies?" She instantly panics but doesn't take her eyes off of Ollie.

"They're just over there Zosh."

"Are they okay?" She asks but still not looking away from him.

Ollie sighed "They are both on ventilators. Baby boy is quite a bit bigger and just having a little help with breathing. Little girl is quite small and... unfortunately the umbilical cord was around her neck. So they are closely monitoring her. But Mr T is feeling quite positive, he doesn't think that it was there for too long so she has a good chance. And Zosh, they are both absolutely beautiful. I am so proud of you."

"I can't even look at them Ollie, I cannot bare to see them with loads of wires and tubes. I feel so guilty, I have let them down. I should have taken my meds and not got so worked up about everything, then I wouldn't have gone into labour."

"Zosh, none of this is your doing. You suffered from Placental Abruption. You were going to go into early labour no matter what happened earlier. And that is also why there was so much blood after the first birth. And why both of them are needing a little help breathing. It deprived them of oxygen for a little while."

"That is still my fault."

"It isn't Zosh, sometimes these awful things just happen. You're a doctor, you know this. Don't let it upset you. We just need to focus on the fact that we have two beautiful children over there that need us to be strong for them."

As he says this, Zosia slowly turns and faces in the direction of the incubators and bursts into tears once she sees them.

"Zosia, Zosia. I know it looks scary. But just wait until you are a little less tender, and then we can get you over there to see their little faces. That's the only reason I am feeling so calm. Their faces are the only things you can see. You block out the sight of all the medical stuff and you just see our beautiful children who are both here with us and are already been extremely strong."

"I need to do that now. I don't care how much it hurts. Get me a wheel chair please."

"Are you sure Zosh. You are not long out of surgery."

"Yes I need to see them. I need to feel how you are feeling."

...

Ollie slowly wheels Zosia over to the two incubators.

Zosia stays completely silent, just staring at them both intensely. Ollie relaxed immensely when he saw a small smile appear on her face.

"That is exactly what I did." Ollie says lovingly rubbing Zosia's shoulder.

"I am a mum. We are parents Ollie."

"That hit me too" He chuckled quietly.

"Look at their delicate hands." She continues.

"He has a surprisingly tight grip. Even though his finger cant quite make it around my little finger!"

"You have held his hand?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." Ollie slots open the side of the incubator of their son.

He tightly gripped onto her finger as Ollie had said he would. It took her by surprise and made her heart flutter, she couldn't believe the instant love she felt for them both. Like she could never leave their side.

But looking at her little girl, she could see how weak she was. And she couldn't help but feel absolutely terrified.

Looking at her expression, Ollie knew. "I know Zosh, I honestly do. We just have to believe that she is strong, just like you. And it's just a waiting game."

She subtly nods. " I cannot wait to see if either of them have your eyes." She says looking at them, both babies eyes still tightly closed.

"I would be very proud if they did." He smiles.

"I have thought of a girls name Ollie."

"Really? I was going to bring the topic up because I don't like to keep saying 'he' and 'she'!"

"I don't know if you will like it or not."

"Go on, only one way to find out!" He laughs.

"Well I was thinking of names that began with Z. You know, so she would have the same initials as me."

"Okay, a nice idea."

"Well one stuck with me and I thought it would be a nice way to remember Tara."

"Tara?" He looks at her confused. "Oh... You were thinking Zar..."

"Zara, yes. What do you think?" Zosia says before he has finished.

"Oh Zosh... I really like it, and I think it suites her. Would you be okay with that?"

"Yeah, I have been thinking about it for ages and I keep coming back to it, so I must like it."

"I thought you would want to name her Anya, or something similar, after your mum."

"Maybe that could be her middle name? Zara Anya Valentine." Zosia suggests.

"Aww I love it. Hello my little Zara Anya." Ollie says lovingly and Zosia just cant help but smile as she watches him.

"But then what do we call your big brother Zara?" Ollie continues.

"Big brother? Zosia questions.

"Well yes, he was born first and most obvious thing. He is bigger!"

Zosia shakes her head disapprovingly. "They are equals Valentine, and always will be."

"They definitely are. How do you feel about the name James?" Ollie suggested.

"What has prompted that? Never heard you mention it before."

"When I was growing up, I had a teddy, that I named James. He was without fail, Penny's favourite patient. She would call out 'James Valentine to see Doctor Penny, again!'. The poor bear, always covered in bandages and slings she made out of toilet paper. But he always got better, she always fixed him. Just a nice memory."

A small tear dripped down Zosia's face as she listened to him. "That is lovely. Our James will always get better too." She said quietly, but it let Ollie know that she agreed with the name.

"So our little boy is James then?" Ollie asks to confirm.

"Hmm yeah, how about James Elliot?" Zosia replies.

"After the Prof? Yes I love it!"

"James Elliot Valentine and Zara Anya Valentine. Settled?" She asks as they look upon their new-borns.

"Yes it is settled. Wow, we did that a lot easier than I expected." Ollie laughs.

"So that means you were expecting us to argue over names then."

"Nothing of the sort Zosh. But let's just not go there!" He smirks and then kisses Zosia on her forehead.

"A proper kiss would be greatly appreciated husband. I think it is the least you can do after all my effort today."

He leant down and passionately kissed her. "I love you so much Zosh."

"And I you. And our family that I woke up to."


	78. Knowledge Is Power

**Happy New Year everyone! Hope 2017 is a briliant year. xx**

Chapter Seventy Eight- Knowledge Is Power

Multiple alarms started to sound.

"What is happening!?" Zosia quickly awakes from sleeping.

"Try not to worry Zosia. Zara's stats had dropped briefly. It is likely to happen quite frequently I am afraid." The nurse explains to her.

"You say that like I don't already know that. I know everything that could possibly happen and that is not a nice positon to be in. 'Knowledge is power'. Well in this case, I hate it. It terrifies me!"

"She is stable again now, she is going to be strong, like you are."

"I wish everyone would stop saying that!" Zosia shouts.

The nurse looks at her blankly, not knowing how to react.

Zosia then maniacally looks around in search of her husband. "Where is he?"

"I think he said he was going to get some food... that was about fifteen minutes ago." The nurse answers.

"Please can you give me some space?" Zosia asks of her, but it was clearly not up for debate.

"Yes of course." She replies leaving the room.

Zosia slowly stands, and makes her way over to the two incubators holding her children.

"I am so sorry. My little James and Zara. For the fact that you are here, only two days old and you are having to use all the fight that you have in you. And because you have me for a mum. How can you possible rely on me?" Zosia whispers to them quietly, tears dripping don her face. "I am so useless. I am supposed to be the one looking after you both and I can't do anything. I can't even hold you yet!"

Now tears were streaming down her face. "I need... I need space." Zosia says backing away, quickly detaching the fluids and blood tubes from the cannula in her arm and heads for the door. She quickly turns back and looks at the twins before leaving. "I am so so sorry."

...

Oliver returned to Zosia's room a further ten minutes later. Expecting to find her still asleep.

Upon realising his wife wasn't there; Ollie instantly panicked. He checked the twins who both lay in their incubators. It was when he noticed the various fluid and blood tubes discarded on the floor that he ran out of the room. "Where is Zosia? She has gone!" He alerted them at the ward reception.

Ollie than darted down the corridor, shouting his wife's name as he went.

...

"Wow Valentine! Someone is in a bit of a fluster. Life of a new parent already taking its toll?" Mo asks, not knowing anything was happening.

"Has Zosia been up here? She has gone missing from Maternity." He then quickly explains.

"Oh, no sorry she hasn't Oliver. Not that any of us know of."

"I am going to alert security, I have a really bad feeling Mo." Ollie says quietly, and then walks over to the phone.

Mo watches him intently as he speaks with security on the phone.

"She's on the roof." He says blankly as he put the phone down; expression void of emotion.

"She wouldn't, would she?" Mo asks quietly, realising the possibilities.

Ollie stands there completely silent.

"Go to her Valentine!" Mo breaks him out of his trance.

...

Ollie ran as quickly as he could to get to the roof. He then slowly opened the door, holding his breath as he did; not knowing what he would see when he opened the door.

He was greeted by the sight of his wife sat on one of the metal steps, sobbing and looking at all the landscape surrounding the hospital.

"Zosia." He says quietly as he slowly approaches.

She looks at him, but doesn't reply.

"Can I join you?"

"No, go back to the twins... they need at least one of us to be there for them."

"They are fine for a little while Zosh, surrounded by people caring for them. I just want to be here for my wife right now."

"Why would you do that?" She asks abruptly.

"Because the love of my life is upset and I want to support her. Were in this together, Valentine." He says to her.

When she doesn't react. He decides to sit down beside her. Zosia instantly leans her head on his shoulder, and then he finally relaxes a little.

"Needed a little space?" Ollie asks her softly.

"Yes, how did you guess?" She says trying to smile but half-heartedly.

"The quickly discarded tubes on the floor gave you away a little. And also terrified me."

"I'm sorry Ollie. It was a choice to either stay there and get more worked up about everything or come away and try to calm down."

"I understand, there is so much happening. If this helps, then you are doing the right thing."

"As long as I don't step an inch closer to the edge though, that is what you are thinking isn't it? You came up here thinking I might be."

Ollie really didn't know how to react. He opened his mouth and stuttered a few syllables; but nothing that made any sense.

"It's normally when you are speechless that you kiss me to save your skin." She says with a little more of her usual sarcasm.

"Oh Zosh, don't even joke about it." He replies.

"You did think it though didn't you? I heard the speed that you came pounding up those stairs, but then how slowly you opened the door. Those are the actions of a man terrified of what he might see when he got here."

"Honestly? The possibility did go though my head. And I am so sorry for that, I should have never of let myself think it, even for a second."

"I don't blame you Ollie. Your Bipolar wife went missing from the ward. When I am upset, hormonal and my meds haven't adjusted yet. Completely possible."

Ollie went silent again, building up the confidence to ask.

"You are wanting to know if I thought about it arent you?" She beats him to it.

He nods subtly.

"For a second, maybe. But then I thought of you, and our babies. I wouldn't do it, I promise."

Ollie then slipped his hand into hers and tightly gripped it; a subtle tear dripping down his face.

"I like seeing this." She smiles looking down at their hands intertwined.

"Holding hands?" Ollie questions.

"Well yes that, and seeing you with a ring on your finger. It is the first time I have properly stared at your hand with it on."

"Understandable, we have been rather busy since the wedding. What with your Dad and then the twins arriving."

"Oh yes, my dad." She said glumly.

"He will want to come and see the twins soon."

"I don't think I want him here yet Ollie."

"We cant exactly stop him Zosh. He is at our house. He will want to come back with me everytime I briefly go home."

"I don't think I can cope with him yet. I am already anticipating all the things he will say. And please don't tell him about me coming up here. He will probably think the worst."

Ollie knew exactly what she meant. "I promise, I won't Zosh."

"There was another reason I came up here. I wanted to get away from the nurse before she continued to say the usual positivity speeches." She added.

"Zosia, we say the same speeches, multiple times a day ourselves." He laughs. "I suppose it is the time to really believe in what we witter on about everyday." He tries to joke.

She glares at him as if to say. 'Think about it again Valentine.'

"But I have to admit." Ollie then continues. "Now the positivity is been delivered to us instead, it doesn't quite have the same motivational power. Our patients probably just want us to shut up most of the time."

"Have you never realised that before now Valentine?" She subtly laughs.

That was all he wanted to see.


	79. Your Daddy's Eyes

Chapter Seventy Nine- Your Daddy's Eyes

"It's been a week. And we still haven't held either of them. It has become all I can think about. And I didn't sleep at all last night knowing I wasn't here with them." The couple discuss as the walk down the corridor to go see their son and daughter. Zosia had been discharged the day before and had reluctantly gone home for the night.

"I know Zosh, I can't wait to either. Remember they have said that James will be strong enough to hold soon though."

"His stats have been normal and stable for days now. Surely we can hold him now." Zosia thinks out loud.

"You certainly can." Announced the consultant when he saw Zosia and Ollie.

"We can?" Ollie asked.

"Yes you can hold your son, unfortunately Zara is still too weak."

Zosia quickly grabbed Ollie's arm and squeezed tightly in excitement. But just a second later she released her grip and started to back away.

"Zosh?" Ollie instantly asked.

"So now I feel guilty because I am excited to hold him, when we still have Zara who is still fighting so hard. Is this what it is going to be like. At every single milestone we hit?"

"It's may very well be, yes. We can't let ourselves feel guilty Zosh. We just have to try make them as equal as possible."

"James will be getting lots of attention, because he is well enough. And Zara who also needs lots of love from us; well we can still barely even hold her hand!"

"She will be strong enough eventually, and then we can make up for the lost time... and lost hugs."

"You're husband is right Mrs Valentine. Zara is definitely making progress, so the time will eventually come. If she continues as she is doing then I hope that you could hold her in the next couple of weeks." The consultant speaks up again.

"Weeks?!" Zosia instantly asks. "And there was me, thinking the next few days." She adds quietly.

"We don't want to slow her progress by doing anything too fast. As soon as we feel the time is right, you will be able to hold your daughter. I promise."

"I know, I know. We understand." Ollie says and tightly squeezes Zosia's hand.

"Shall we go hug our little boy?" He then asks her.

A smile slowly crept onto Zosia's face and then she nods excitedly.

...

"Okay, so if you two would like to sit down and we will bring him over to you." The nurse instructed.

"So then who is holding little James first?" The nurse asks as she walks over with him in her arms a few minutes later.

Zosia looks at Ollie hoping. "That will be Zosia." He said before she could even ask.

"Are you sure Ollie?"

"Yes of course, your his mum!"

Zosia then eagerly nods to the nurse who then starts to pass over the small baby to her.

She immediately cradled James in her arms like she was an expert.

"Now its all definitely real." She smiled, crying small happy tears.

"It really is." Ollie replied, whilst gently stroking James' glossy dark brown hair.

"Open your eyes little man. We want to see if you have your daddy's eyes!" Zosia says.

"He has barely opened them at all throughout the week, not enough to be able to their colour anyway."

"This might be the time he will though, you know; because he will have sensed that he has moved. So he might want to have a little look around." Zosia explains her thinking.

"You may be right Zosh, look!" Ollie alerts her, nodding towards his little boys eyes which were starting to flutter open a little.

"Oh wow yes..."

"I can't cope with the suspense!" Ollie laughs quietly. Not wanting to disturb his son.

Zosia's smile widens as James' eyes become fully open. "Well he is going to be your double Ollie." She giggles. "They are very blue!"

He had never felt prouder. "A mini me to mould in my own image." He jokes referring back to something Zosia had said, what now felt like a long time ago.

She smirks at him in response.

"Hello little man, we're your mum and dad." Zosia says softly to the content baby. "Your mum and dad." She repeats almost in realisation.

"Do you want to hold him Ollie?" She then thinks to ask.

"Are you sure?"

"No, I never want to let him go again really, but he is yours too I suppose." She smiles and then slowly passes the baby to Ollie.

"This suites you." Zosia says to him, watching Ollie intently looking at him.

"What does?" Ollie asks, but doesn't even briefly look away from his son.

"The besotted father look."

"Really? You're quite the natural too Zosh." He says leaning in to kiss Zosia.

"I just cant wait until we can have Zara here in our arms too."

"I feel the same. She needs to be here with us. To complete our family."


	80. A Zosia Set Up

Chapter Eighty- A Zosia Set Up

A week later, Zosia and Ollie leave the hospital to travel home. This visit to see their children had been a particularly positive one. They had been able to hold James more and more, and Zara was making progress; their daughter was more alert than ever before.

"Valentine." She says seeming excited as they get out of the car outside their home.

"Yes, Valentine." Ollie replies smirking at her, still loving been able to call her that.

"Can we have our delayed wedding night soon?" She mentions very casually.

Ollie stared at her quite speechless. But then grins, loving how she had spontaneously asked this.

"What?!" Zosia laughs.

"Nothing, you just make me smile that's all. The answer is whenever you want Zosh. Whenever you are ready. It is only three and a half weeks ago that you gave birth and had a C-section!"

"I wouldn't have even mentioned it if I didn't think it was right. I am feeling almost medically normal, the twins are in a good place really, with the progress they are making. Which in turn makes us both happier. So yeah...Wedding night soon please." She lists her reasons, as if they were already planned.

"Really?" Ollie asks a little surprised.

"Really really." She smiles and grips his hand and looks down at his wedding ring.

"Tonight?" He looks at her confidently and then winks at her.

"Really?"

"Oh that is becoming the word of the day!" He chuckles. "Yes, really really."

She instantly launches up on her tiptoes to passionately kiss him.

"Zosh... One problem."

"And that is?"

"Your dad is still bloody lurking around in there." He nods to their house. "Its not like he really needs to be here anymore either."

"Ah well actually, I..." She begins but Ollie reads something in her expression.

"Wait a second, do I sense 'a Zosia set up' happening here?" He interrupts her.

She looks at him a little guiltily.

"You planned all this didn't you? And I expect you organised for your dad to be out of the house. You knew that if you made the suggestion and made it clear you were okay, that I would jump at the opportunity."

"My clever boy. I wasn't actually expecting you to figure that out." She grazes her hand down his chest.

"You are naughty Mrs Valentine." He chuckles.

"Oh come on, I had to do something like this to instigate it, because I knew you wouldn't."

He starts to walk away to go unlock the front door. "Only because of everything that happened to you less than a month ago. Don't make me sound completely pathetic, it does nothing for my confidence." He says back to her.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Valentine." She says thinking he has taken offence.

He strolls back up to her. "Of course I know." He then takes her completely by surprise when he scoops her up into his arms.

"What are you doing Ollie?!" She giggles in his arms.

"Well you are my bride, aren't you?" He smirks as they walk into the house, and he kicks the door shut behind them.

"You had better not be attempting the stairs like this Olive."

"Well for calling me that, yes I think I am." He laughs.

Zosia closes her eyes and leans into his chest. "Well go on then, you idiot."

"Don't you trust me?" He purposely stops a few steps up.

"Always. But don't push it." She says, eyes still shut.

Ollie nudges open their bedroom door.

"Erm Zosh, did you do this?"

As he said this, she opens her eyes. Candles were lit around the room and rose petals all over the bed.

She shakes her head confused. "It must be my... but, no, it can't be. He wouldn't, wait... it must be."

"Your dad? I really don't know how to feel about that!" He jokes.

"Hmmm yes I feel the same, because I didn't tell him my plans, unless he guessed. And when has he ever doe anything like this for us?! I think I'll be having words. In the mean time, priorities." She smiles and kisses Ollie, who then places her gently down on the bed and immediately joins her.


	81. All Too Soon

**Next weeks spoilers! (The 31st) OMG! I'm too excited to explain in words. It had better end the way I hope it will! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter xx**

Chapter Eighty One- All Too Soon

"You have got to be kidding me." Jac says to Zosia and Ollie as they stand before her in her office.

"Even if I am only working maybe a couple of days. Just until the twins are discharged and then I will want to be with them; but whilst they are both still here in hospital. Please Jac." Zosia pleads.

"Not happening Valentine." Jac replies and then resumes typing on her computer, seeming to think the conversation was over.

"Of all people Jac. After what you went through with Emma." Zosia continues.

"Be careful Zosia." Jac warns.

"Zosia makes a valid point though Jac. You must understand how she is feeling."

"Don't do it Valentine. Why are you encouraging her? Remember that you have months of working here without her no matter what."

"I am very much aware of that Jac, and I am not looking forward to it at all. But that is not why we are asking about this." Ollie responds.

"I need a little bit of normality and I need to feel even just a little bit useful. Which I barely do at the minute. I can't be a mum to James and Zara yet." She says genuinely.

"No, it is all too soon, and it would just be so you can feel a little bit better about yourself. I am not risking my ward for that."

"Risking your ward?!" Zosia exclaims.

"What happens if you do come back and... lets think of an example shall we? You are in theatre, and for whatever reason you get called to the twins. What happens to the patient with a big gaping hole in their chest? There is no way you would be able to carry on."

"Just put me on light duties?" Zosia suggests.

"And still be walking on eggshells all the time. Don't you understand Doctor Valentine? I am already doing that with your bloody husband in case he runs off randomly. Which I know you have been doing by the way Valentine." She glares at Ollie.

"I bloody knew it."

"You knew what Mr Valentine?!"

"That you weren't letting me have any juicy cases since I came back. Three weeks of doing chest drains. And running off? I don't think so, Mo okayed it every single time. Which you would do as well if you had a heart."

"Oliver, I suggest you refrain from saying one more word, before I decide that you are not capable of been here either. A decision I am extremely close to making."

"I sometimes think that you can't shock me anymore Jac. But here is a fine example of how icy and cruel you can so easily be. And you know what? I really don't mind. Make your decision. I think some compassionate leave would be appropriate. Oh no wait, you don't understand the word 'compassion' do you, so let me guess; unpaid leave instead. Come on Zosh, lets get out of here."

"Valentine." Jac says as the couple turn to walk away.

"A month."

"A month of what?!" He stops and immediately asks.

"Use two weeks annual leave and then two weeks parental leave. And hopefully one or both of the twins will be discharged and at home with you before the month is up. Zosia, enjoy and make the most of your maternity leave. I am stopping you making the same mistake I did."

"And there is the sliver of proof that you are a normal human being. See you in a month Jac." He says.

Ollie smirks at Zosia quite triumphantly as they walk down the corridor, away from Darwin. A full month together as a family. It had never been the intention when they had entered Jac's office that morning; but they would definitely make the most of it.


	82. Try Not To Compare

Chapter Eighty Two- Try Not To Compare

"Mr Valentine, Mrs Valentine. We have some good news for you." The consultant who had been looking after the twins for the past couple of weeks alerted the couple. "Well actually. Two pieces of good news."

"Really? Well don't keep us in suspense." Ollie whispers, clearly excited; but didn't want to awake James who was happily asleep in his arms.

"With Zara's steady progress..."

Both Zosia and Ollie were listening intently.

"We now feel she is strong enough for you to hold her."

"Really? We can finally have all four of us together?!" Zosia said gleefully.

"You certainly can. Do you want to know the next bit of news?"

"Yes please."

"James is ready to go home with you."

They both sat there speechless. Mouths open wide in shock.

"Wow. How do people cope with that concept straight after they're born? We have had five weeks of knowing it was coming at some point. And I still can't quite get my head around that fact that we will have little people with us 24/7, that will completely rely on us." Zosia says but subtly laughing.

"Well only one little person at the minute." She then adds sounding a little sad.

"We're ready Zosh. I am off work for three weeks yet, so we can get through any initial teething problems together. And we will still spend loads of time here with Zara."

Zosia takes hold of Ollie's free hand and tightly grips it. "So can I hold my baby girl now?" She beams.

"You certainly can. Here she is." The consultant carries over the still extremely small baby and places her into Zosia's arms.

"This has definitely been worth the five week wait. You are so beautiful. My little Zara Anya. My mum would have loved to meet you." Zosia says softly whilst stroking her cheek. "And you James." She looks at her son, still fast asleep.

"It is so nice to finally see them next to each other, they are so alike. And look at us both, a baby to hold each now." Ollie grins.

"Would you like me to take a photo of you all together?"

"Oh my, yes please!" Zosia exclaims and passes her phone to the consultant.

They posed for the picture. Both Zara and James remaining completely content.

"An absolutely beautiful family." He said as he handed Zosia back her phone.

Zosia instantly cried happy tears as she looked at the picture. It was like a dream come true.

"Thank you. And thank you for all the care you have given these two." Ollie says gratefully to the consultant.

He nods in acknowledgment and smiles. "We still have a little way to go before Zara can be discharged but I am glad we are finally getting somewhere for you."

"Timescale? Do you have any idea how much longer? It is just that having James at home... it will make it even harder to cope with the fact that Zara is still here." Zosia asks.

"The next couple of weeks should give us a good indication. But you must understand, that Zara's development may always be steps behind her brother's. Try not to compare."

"We understand, don't we Zosh? They are individuals."

"They certainly are. Always will be. We need to go get one of the car seats Ollie."

"Of course, I will go babe."

...

"So are you ready to come home with us James?" Zosia says to him as she is strapping him into the car seat. "I cannot believe this day is finally here."

...

Zosia and Ollie exit the lift and walk out into the main reception as they did so frequently.

"Selfie J! Ollie!" Mo exclaims as she sees them. "Do you have a baby in there!?" She nods to the car seat.

"We certainly do. James is coming home with us."

"Let me see him! I want to see if he is a proper Valentine." She quickly walks over to them.

"Here we go, she means the eyes!" Ollie smirks.

"Oh definitely blue! Valentine through and through! So happy for you both. I'll have to bob round soon for a cuddle."

"You would be welcome to Mo."

...

"I can open up chest walls and negotiate vital arteries, but I can't for the life of me figure out how this seat belt goes through here." Ollie jokes trying to fasten the car seat into the car.

"Come here let me try." Zosia offers.

...

"What has caught your attention?" Mo asks Jac who is stood in the staircase staring out of the window.

"Those two idiots trying to fasten the child into the car. I never want to let them operate in my theatre again if this is how easily confused and uncoordinated they can be."

"They are very new to it all. Give them a few days, they will soon have it mastered. I bet you were the same with Emma."

"I do wish everyone would stop comparing me and Emma to the Valentines." Jac abruptly announces and walks away leaving Mo just standing there.

"I think someone's a bit jealous." Mo mutters to herself and giggles.


	83. Conflict Resolution

Chapter Eighty Three- Conflict Resolution

"Oh I think it is that time again!" Zosia announces.

"How lovely."

"Definitely your turn." Zosia makes clear.

"Why is it definitely my turn?" Ollie chuckles.

"We are not doing this again." She says wandering about, with James balanced so naturally on her hip.

"And what is 'this' Zosh?" He asks watching her, still in awe of seeing her with their son.

"This same conversation we have when we have this little scenario."

"Let me guess." Ollie begins. "A conversation that includes 'Well I did it last time!' which is then usually followed by 'But I did it at four in the morning so that is worse!' Etcetera etcetera..."

"Yes that exactly, and clearly... Mr Valentine, the 'having a debate about it' technique is not working." Zosia points at him accusingly.

"What rational form of conflict resolution do you suggest then Mrs Valentine?" He winks at her.

"Oh are you taking that risk? You know the odds of Rock Paper Scissors!"

"No risk at all, when I can predict your every decision. Scissors." He says and makes the scissors symbol at her and then twists it round as Zosia had once done to him.

Zosia laughs in response. "Well James, my little boy; do not be learning bad things like that from your naughty dad."

"Excuse me, do not blame me. It was your mum who created that particular move." Ollie defends himself.

"Funny. And back in the real world. Our son needs a hand with a little something. So let's just get this over with." Zosia says holding one fist out ready to resolve it.

"Bring it. Three, Two, One..."

Rock. ROCK.

"Oh come on! Three, Two, One..."

Paper. PAPER.

"If you are doing this on purpose Ollie!" She warns.

"How can I?"

She smirks "Right final time. Three, Two, One..."

*Small sneezing sound*

Rock. SCISSORS.

"Oh yes! Here you go James, it is bonding time with daddy!" Zosia beams and happily passes him to Ollie.

"That was your fault baby." Ollie whispers to James. "Your very adorable sneeze distracted me from predicting what your mum was going to do next. And now look. I get to handle this!" He says laying him down on the changing mat.

"Do not blame your absolutely rubbish attempt at Rock Paper Scissors on your son."

"It's very hard to blame anything on you, isn't it?" He chuckles talking to James. "You and your sister are going to have us wrapped around your little fingers when you are older. I can see it happening already!"

"With you maybe; you're the biggest push over I know ." Zosia shouts across to him.

"Go on keep going, I have already lost this particular battle. Let's get all the abuse for today out of the way shall we?"

"What abuse Olive?" Zosia continues, giggling as she does.

Ollie doesn't react, instead he looks down at James and says: "If your sister is anything like your mum... then we are going to have to stick together my little man."


	84. Shouldn't be Missing This

Chapter Eighty Four- Shouldn't be Missing This

"How do you fancy walking to the hospital to see Zara today?" Zosia walks into the living room with a crying baby in her arms.

"You mean in the hope that it will send James to sleep?" Ollie replies, not sounding overly enthusiastic but understanding her intentions.

"Yes. I have tried everything else and he still won't stop screaming the house down. If you have any other bright ideas, then I am all ears!" Zosia exclaims sounding rather stressed.

"No, I have no idea what will appease him. So lets try your plan."

"Babies usually fall asleep in their prams don't they?" Zosia starts. "Of course they do Zosia. Stop self questioning everything." She has a debate with herself.

"It's okay Zosh, I keep doing the same. I don't feel qualified to handle such distress." He tries to joke.

"Okay, so if a walk in the pram doesn't work. Well... then I just don't know. I am just about at breaking point."

"We'll get there eventually Zosh. How about I take him for a bit while you get ready to go."

"My pleasure." She sighs as she passes over their son.

As Zosia was walking away, she could just about hear her husband talking to James. "Please stop crying little man. What is it upsetting you? You've had your milk. You're smelling as fresh as a daisy. I'd give you your dummy; but you detest it. You have had lots of sleep; unlike your mum and me. If you are wanting attention, then you are getting it. So what is it?"

"Questions I keep asking. We're just going around in circles." Zosia returns and stands behind Ollie.

"We will find a technique that consistently works soon." Ollie continues with positivity.

"I know what you are doing Oliver. The positivity is really flowing within you today isn't it?"

"It is what I am here for." He says smiling.

"Oh yes. You are here to carefully tippy toe around me with positive thoughts when you think it is all getting too much for me."

"You know that is not how it is."

"It really is, particularly today. Well done Valentine, your fears are warranted. It is all too much."

"I am here to share it all with you though Zosh."

"Share it with you... well here you go. I am stressed, and anxious, and just barely coping on the minimal amount of sleep, and constantly thinking that I will never be good enough. Do you want me to list any more of my symptoms?" She stops for breath.

Ollie is about to speak but Zosia beats him to it.

"And we still have another baby that isn't even here with us yet. So this chaos is only going to double when Zara is finally allowed home. Whenever that is!"

"What we are going through is enough to make anyone stressed Zosia."

"Ah but that applies to me even more so of course; seen as I am not 'anyone' when it comes to handling this kind of emotional situation."

"You have been brilliant. You are great with James, so give yourself a little credit. And please don't twist my words like that Zosh."

"I am going out for a bit." She says out of the blue.

"What?" Ollie starts to question it but then thinks again. "Okay Zosh. How long will you be?"

"I don't know okay! I just need some space for a bit, and then I'll be fine. So please don't follow me Oliver, let me have some alone time." She warns.

"Okay, I promise I won't." He says as she is nearly out of the front door. "I love you." He manages to quickly say as the door shuts.

He lays James down on the play mat and rattled the toys that hung above him. He still continued to cry. "I can't do anything right today can I?"

He then sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands.

Seconds later there was silence, apart from the continued rattling of the toys. Ollie instantly looks up, mainly in disbelief.

James had been well and truly distracted by the cat gently pawing at the toys as they swung. His little bright blue eyes transfixed on his feline friend.

"Unbelievable." Ollie chuckled to himself. "Why have parents if a cat is all you need to make you happy?!"

Ollie continued to watch in awe for the next few minutes. "Wait a minute." He stands up to get a closer look at his son's expression. "Are you nearly smiling little boy? You are aren't you?! You're mum shouldn't be missing this."

He grabs his phone and rings Zosia. However, he soon hears a muffled sound in the room. Quickly searching around, he finds her phone underneath one of the settee cushions.

His eyes fill with happy tears when he sees the picture set for his contact. The picture of the four of them, when they were first able to hold Zara. And the contact name HUSBAND along with many hearts.

"I never had your mum down as been the lovey-dovey heart emoji type James. You wait until she gets back here. In the mean time, lets get a picture of that little smile of yours!"


	85. No Idea Where My Wife Is!

**Sorry for the delayed update! A million things seem to be happening at once currently, but I won't be giving up on this story any time soon! I will also restrain myself from really ranting about the Spring trailer... i'll just say that it looks like an emotional Zollie rollercoaster and I don't quite know how to react, or make any sense of it! Anyway here's the next chapter xx**

Chapter Eighty Five- No Idea Where My Wife Is!

Oliver started to panic when Zosia's 'alone time' reached over the three hour mark. It wasn't like he could ring her; she had left her phone behind. He couldn't just jump into the car and go look for her; she had taken that.

His first thought was to ring work and the baby unit where Zara is to see if she has gone there. He decides to ring Darwin.

"Ollie what are you doing ringing here? Missing us too much already?!" Mo jokes as she answers.

"This is going to sound strange probably, but have you seen Zosh today?"

"No of course not, why Ollie?" She answers, her tone sounding more concerned.

"Long story I will explain at some point. But Mo, I really need a favour."

"I don't know whether I like the sound of this." Mo continues.

"Please can you go down to Zara's unit. I need to know if Zosh is there. Don't ask them if they have seen her, just go as if you are expecting us to be there and then just come away if she isn't there."

"Why can't I just ask them Valentine? And more importantly why can't you just ring them, or go there?" Mo starts to quiz more.

He doesn't respond.

"Ollie?" Mo asks again.

"Because I don't want people knowing that I have no idea where my wife is! Okay!? Good enough excuse?" He exclaims.

Mo stays completely silent.

"She has been gone well over three hours. She left her phone behind. She took the car. Doesn't have her purse so she can't get very far because the car needs more fuel, but what if she is just stranded somewhere if the car has died? I don't want to ring her dad because he will only blame me, which really, would be the right thing to do. This is my fault."

"Okay Ollie, I'll go to the unit for you. And try not to worry, I am sure she'll be fine. How was she when she left?"

"I shouldn't have let her go, she was quite worked up. But she insisted she would be fine if she had some time alone... namely from me and our screaming son."

"Right okay, I will go and check for you and give you a call back soon. Stay positive Ollie, I am sure she will be fine." Mo tries to keep him upbeat.

"Thank you so much Mo, and please don't tell anyone else on the ward. Speak to you later." Ollie says as he hangs up.

...

"Okay James what is our next bright idea?!" He then asks the child.

"Let's get you into your pram. And we will go for a walk and try to find your mum. That seems logical." Ollie picks up James and places him into the pram and wraps him up. "Oh you look a bit lonely in there don't you? Don't worry your sister will be occupying the spot next to you soon." Ollie says looking at the empty half of the twin pram.

"So I think I need to write down several places to try look for her? Then we can walk to them in the most logical order. That seems like a good idea, doesn't it?" He looks to his son, who just stares back at him blankly.

"Can you at least nod or smile James? I need all the reassurance I can get at the minute."

At that second his phone rang, it was Mo calling him back.

"Hello Oliver, no sign of Zosia am afraid."

His heart sank a little further. "Okay, erm well thanks for checking for me. We're going to go walking and look for her now."

"Have you got a plan for where to look?"

"I was thinking to check Dom's. I wouldn't actually go up to the door, i'd just look for the car. Then I was thinking the park that we go to that she likes, and maybe the cemetery where her mum's grave is?"

"Are you not going to check with her dad then?"

"No, he will be the last person she wants to see when she is like this. Plus I really don't want him knowing. The fewer people who know, the better."

"I know what you mean but you will have to contact people soon if you don't find her Ollie."

"I will find her Mo. I have to. Thanks again. I'll let you know when I find her." He tries to sound confident.

...

After over an hour of walking around, he had checked Dom's. Where there seemed to be no one home and no sign of his Land Rover. He was now just walking around the last section of the park.

"Well at least I have got about a weeks supply of exercise in a day!" He looks down into the pram chuckling, only to find that James was now completely asleep.

"Oh now you're asleep. Don't sleep too much now otherwise you will be awake all night little boy." Ollie talks to his son.

"Aww how old are they?" Asked an elderly lady sat on a bench asked as Ollie walked past.

"Erm seven weeks."

She stands and slowly walks over. "Oh have you lost one?" She laughs when she sees only one baby in the double pram.

The mood Ollie was in, he really didn't need this. "My daughter is still at the hospital. They were premature."

"Oh sorry dear. You don't need me making comments like that."

"I have had a a lot worser things happen recently, don't worry." He subtly smiles out of politeness and starts to walk away from the lady.

That was all it took, as soon as Ollie knew he was out of earshot of the lady; he started to cry. "I can't be doing this. I really can't be crying. I have to stay strong for you, and Zara and your mum. We really have to find her. Otherwise, I just don't know okay." He says to James who was slowly awakening.

"Actually letting yourself cry is sometimes needed though, trust me I have spent all afternroon crying." A very familiar voice says softly whilst approaching him.


	86. Emotional Idiots

Chapter Eighty Six- Emotional Idiots

"Am I dreaming or can I finally be relieved that I don't have to report you as missing?" Ollie says quietly without turning around.

"This is very much reality. I am sorry Ollie. I really am."

He finally turns around to see Zosia staring at him, her face tear stained.

"Five hours of nearly going out of my mind with worry. Wandering around aimlessly looking for you became the only thing I could do." He says to her.

"Where have you looked for me?"

"Does that matter?"

"Yes it does, because I am really hoping nobody else knows about this. Especially my dad."

"Only Mo knows, I rang work and got her to check for you at the unit. Then when she rang saying there was no sign of you, I set out a route to find you. We walked past Dom's, walked all around here." He explains gesturing around the park. "And next on the list was to check your mum's grave."

"Really?" Zosia asks, seeming shocked about what he had said.

"Is that where you were?" He asked putting two and two together.

She nods subtly. "How did you know?"

"I know the places that mean the most to you Zosh. Where you would have time to think, without me or your beautiful but screaming child interfering."

"Who seems very peaceful now." She almost laughs nodding to the pram.

"Yes well, your theory about him being happier in the pram was proven correct by this little outing. It has taken a while for him to completely settle though. The cat appeased him better than I have all afternoon. And Zosia, he smiled for the first time earlier."

"No, no, he didn't! I missed that!?" She instantly looked horrified that she hadn't been there.

"I got a picture!" He says quickly showing her the image of James smiling whilst watching the cat play.

Zosia stares at the picture. "Look at his little face. I wish I had of been there. I shouldn't have stormed off and left you worrying."

"Let's not think about it Zosh. We're back together now that's the main thing." He says pulling her into his arms.

"That is something, you never said how you managed to find me?" Ollie asks her.

"Well I went home... but I was locked out. You absolute idiot, you didn't think about that did you?!" She laughs quietly into his ear, still held in his embrace.

"Oh I never even thought Zosh! I was just so desperate to find you, i'm sorry."

She shakes her head at him. "Yes well, I realised what you had done. So then I have spent the past 20 minutes driving around trying to find you. But luckily, I also know the places that mean the most to you too. I quickly checked with Zara first, then I came here."

"It seems that we are equally to blame for this chaos then." Ollie jokes.

"We're both emotional idiots today, that is the most basic of explanations!"

"Yes you're right Zosh. I think we need a bit of time to relax, don't you? How about we visit Zara in the morning, and then see if your dad will have James for a few hours in the afternoon, and just have a bit of time to ourselves?"

"Are you sure Ollie? It will be the first time James has been apart from us. I'll be worrying about him."

"Your dad always said he wanted to be involved, and we can't have them with us 24/7 Zosh. We will probably feel it even more so once Zara is home too, so we need to get the balance right."

"Okay, I'll ring my dad when we get home and hope he is feeling up to his grandfather duties for a couple of hours."


	87. Time To Be Husband and Wife

Chapter Eighty Seven- Time To Be Husband and Wife

"Did you notice the difference in Zara today?" Zosia says beaming as they walk out of the Hospital, James in his pram.

"Yes I did, she was far more alert wasn't she? And little Mr Valentine here seems to be enjoying being in the pram more now too!"

"He certainly does! Oh Ollie, I don't know how I feel about my Dad looking after him this afternoon. Are you sure it is such a good idea?" Zosia debates.

"I know your worried and I am too, but we have to face the separation at some point and slowly introduce having the time apart. Your Dad knows his routines and we can be there within minutes if he calls. We need to have this time Zosh."

"For him, and for us?" She says.

"Yes definitely, and remember James and possibly Zara too will need to be comfortable enough with your dad for when we go to the opera. We can't forget about that."

"I know, the best wedding present. But I have to admit that it is also stressing me out though, that it might have to be a night away from my babies!"

"You know, when I first met you and even a fair way into our friendship... I would have said that you would never speak like that."

"You mean maternal and caring? That's a bit harsh." She smirks at him.

"My ice queen." He smiles back at her and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"You weren't exactly the most pleasant of characters at times husband. Still aren't sometimes."

"How lovely. Here's me planning a lovely afternoon for just me and my beautiful wife and she says I am unpleasant!" He pretends to be annoyed.

"When did I call you unpleasant?" Zosia questions.

"It's the antonym of pleasant so what did you expect me to infer from it, dear?"

"You're in smart arse mode today aren't you, dear?" She stops pushing the pram, and folds her arms and copies the term of endearment.

"Zosh this is what we are always like. Just recently with everything that has happened, I feel we have lost ourselves a little bit. We need our bickering and laughter back."

"And that's your plan for the afternoon is it? Bickering? I was expecting so much more, I am very disappointed Mr Valentine. You had better think again of what past time is appropriate for our first afternoon alone together, otherwise James will be staying with us." She smirks at him.

"I was thinking that it is simply time for us to be husband and wife." He smiles genuinely and squeezes her hand in his.

"Aww you big romantic Mr Val..." Zosia starts to say but is cut off by James wailing in the pram.

"Come on you can't be crying all afternoon for your Grandad." Zosia speaks sweetly to James who silences and stares at her with his bright blue eyes. "That's a good boy." She kneels down in front of the baby and holds his hand.

Zosia looks up to Ollie. "Simply time to be husband and wife you say?"

Ollie nods.

"Sounds like a lovely idea to me."


End file.
